Demashitta¡ Powerpuff Girls Day Z
by Kuroda117
Summary: La fusión de las dos historias, ahora continua para aquellos que buscan algo alternativo a los zombies, aunque ¿seran zombies o algo parecido a Rec? pasen y chequenlo
1. Prologo

_**Digamos que estaba leyendo estos fic (que por cierto ya casi me los echo) algunos me gustaron demasiados, otros me parecieron muy infatiles y sosos, y otros quise castigar al que no se le ocurrio hacer un capitulo sobre eso (animado o manga), en fin digamos que yo tenia a mi gato echado encima de mi, y me empeze a dormir y soñe con todo esto (creo que vi demasiado Zombieland), en fin espero les guste y me den algunos consejos para mejorarlo y hacer un impactante final (en el trabajo ya me ven raro por andar en la baba), asi que empecemos.**_

_**Demashitaa powerpuffgirls z no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus creadores originales que nos permiten disfrutar trabajos de este tipo (hay que adorarlos)**_

_**Rated: T **_

_**Tags: PPGZ-CF-Blood and Gore-español-MomokoxBrick, MiyakoxBoomer-KaoruxBucht  
><strong>_

_**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z DAY**_

_**(Pongan la música de 28 days latter para una mejor lectura)**_

Prologo

Hace 2 días:

La ciudad de Tokio, todo parece muy normal, la gente esta haciendo sus cosas habituales, niños jugando en el parque, hombres trabajando, el ir y venir de la gente con rumbo a sus casas, un día normal, entonces sucede una explosión, era un monstruo atacando la ciudad, pero en eso llegaron una tres chicas con atuendos de colores, la primera era una chica de cabellos largos de color zanahoria, un traje rosa con una minifalda y unos ojos color rosa,con un chaleco donde tenia una P grabada en un costado, sus compañeras tenían un traje color verde esmeralda, un corte de cabello como de chico y además unos ojos verdes azabache, la tercera tenia un traje azul cielo, unas coletas amarillas y unos ojos azules hermosos a los cuales pronunciaron.

Hyper-Bloosom: Detente ahí monstruo

Rolling-Bubbles: No dejaremos que destruyas la ciudad

Powered Buttercup: Te tendrás que enfrentar a nosotras primero

Las tres juntas: A las Powerpuff Girls Z

Ahora:

Una columna de humo se levanta en una de las calles de la ciudad de Tokio, al ver se podía decir que había un accidente o algo parecido y se ven muchas figuras acercarse a ese lugar, adentro se podía apreciar a alguien herido dentro de un robot destruido, era Mojo.

Mojo: Ve-ve-veamos si sirve

Mojo enciende una especie de cámara adentro de su robot todo herido y comienza su historia

Mojo: Si están viendo esto es que no lo logre, ugggg … quien iba a pensar que esto pasaría, lo único que quería es que pudiera derrotar a eses mocosas y apoderarme del mundo, …. ¿Eso tenia algo de malo?.

Afuera del robot de las figuras que se acercaban al lugar ya eran cada ves mas

Mojo: Los oigo acercarse…. No queda mucho tiempo… solo quiero decir que lo lamento…no debi usar ese tipo de plan para hacer lo que iba hacer…(llorando con lagrimas)…chicos perdónenme…..fueron los únicos a quien en realidad les importaba…jejejejejeje(comienza a reir deseperado)…o eso creo.

Mojo ve que una figura desconocida esta tratando de abrir la capsula en donde se encuentra y lo esta logrando al golpearlo con su puño con fuerza

Mojo: Ya están aquí…..agggggg…..maldigo tu nombre Sedusa…..por que tuve que toparme contigo….no debi de haberme detenido…..!MALDITA¡….grita un encolerisado mono el cual se tapa la cara al romperse la capsula, y con todas sus fuerzas intenta desesperadamente sostenerse…No por favor… no quiero terminar asi…..aggggg…viendo por ultima vez la cámara con los ojos llorosos dice…¡PERDOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN!...

La cámara sigue grabando pero ya no se ve mas haya de la capsula solo se escucha sonido.

GUUUUUUAAAAAAA…..SUELTENME NO NO NO NO….AGGGGGAAGAGGAGAG…..AYU….DEN…..ME…

Chowchow…chowchow…riiiip…..chowchow….

AL final solo había silencio, un silencio atormentador, pero al parecer alguien se metió en la capsula, ¿seria Mojo?, y la cámara solo capta un ojo asomarse hacia ella y luego se aleja, el ojo no parecía humano…..

Low battery….off


	2. Chapter 1: Alone

Disclaimer: Solo la idea me pertenece (eso creo), los personajes aqui vertidos son propiedad de sus creadores no mios

Capitulo 1: Alone

La ciudad de Tokio estaba en llamas, las calles estaban llenas de humo, solo se escuchaban gritos, disparos, y mucha gente correr para ponerse a salvo, en una de esas calles se ve corriendo a un grupo de personas muy asustadas, entre ellas a una chica de cabello largo zanahoria

Hombre 1: Rapido no se detengan

Hombre 2: Nos esta alcanzando

Chica : ¡Ayúdennos por favor¡

Niño: ¡Mami!..¿Donde estas?

Persona 1: ¡Niño no te separes¡

Lo toma del brazo y siguen corriendo esperando que lo de atrás no los alcanzara

(POV Momoko)

Momoko: (Como sucedió esto, debo estar soñando, si eso es, es una pesadilla; no puedo creer que Fuzzy haya echo eso, no parecía ser el, y cuando quise transformarme para detenerlo, el cinturón no serbia.)

…

¿QUE ESTA PASANDO?

(Flashback)

Era una mañana tranquila en la casa de esta chica, se llamaba Momoko Akatsutsumi, tenia 16 años, una chica típica como cualquiera o eso creía su familia, en secreto era la un miembro de las Powerpuff z haciéndose llamar Hyper-Bloosom, se había levantado esa mañana muy emocionada ya que tendría una cita con un chico lindo que conoció, estaba ilusionada con el y pensaría que era el chico que siempre estuvo esperando.

Kuriko: Hermana te levantaste muy temprano hoy.

Momoko: Asi es, es que tengo una cita con un chico apuesto (con unos ojos en corazoncito)

Kuriko: Oh, otra ves enamorada

Momoko: ¿Cómo que otra vez? respondía Momoko enojada

Kuriko: pues es que todos los chicos te parecen muy guapos y lindos y siempre te decepcionan

Momoko: Esta ves no, sé que encontré al indicado, aquel que será definitivamente mi esposo

Kuriko: ¬¬ ¿eso crees?

Momoko quiere reprender a su hermana por ser tan molesta pero ella tiene razón, todos aquellos con los que ha salido solo la usan y la humillan, lo cual siempre la entristecía, pero se lleno de ánimos y pensó que no importaba, su príncipe estaba afuera esperando por ella y que en caso de algún problema el vendría sin dudarlo por ella.

Momoko: ¿Dónde están mis padres?

Kuriko: Salieron dijeron que regresarían mas tarde

Momoko, pues bien deséame suerte, nos vemos

Kuriko: diviértete hermana, y me saludas a tu novio

Momoko ve a su hermana y le sonríe como si fuera una afirmación de que contara con ello y sale hacia su cita, ella iba vestida con una falda de color rosa corta que llegaba a sus rodillas, una blusa blanca sin mangas, su pelo iba recogido con un moño rosa en forma de cola de caballo, a pesar de ya haber crecido aun se vestia como si fuera una muñeca, ya que también llevaba zapatos de tacón, iba bien maquillada y cargando un cinturón con una P inscrita en ella, el cual traía en caso de una emergencia.

Momoko: Este dia es perfecto, espero nadie la arruine

En el centro de la ciudad encontramos a Momoko esperando a su cita con algo de preocupación

Momoko: (Donde estará) pensaba (ya es algo tarde), (si me deja plantada yo)

En eso sintió una energía que la atravesó y la hizo caer al suelo al igual que las demás personas del lugar con una cara de dudas (o sea WTF).

Momoko: ¿Qué fue eso?

Entonces la tierra se estremecio y la gente comenzó entrar en pánico.

Gente 1: ¿Un temblor?

Gente 2: ¡Oh dios mio!

Policia 1: Toda la gente no se preocupe pronto pasara- decía un policía con su megáfono para que no entraran en pánico- mantengan la calma.

Entonces el temblor ceso y la gente se empezó a tranquilizar, entonces en una tienda cercana vieron que en las noticias anunciaban los hechos y que también dicen que el presunto responsable sea el villano conocido como Fuzzy Lumpkings el cual se vio cerca del centro.

Mokomo: Ese tonto de Fuzzy, como se atreve a arruinarme la cita, cielos tendré que ir a ver, no esta muy lejos, llamare al laboratorio, pero solo se escuchaba estática en la radio de su comunicador, ¿qué raro? porqué no sirve, bueno no importa ire hacia donde esta el problema, espero las chicas no se tarden en llegar.

Entonces antes de dirigirse ahí se volteo al lugar donde se supone se encontraría con esa persona especial para ella.

Momoko: Perdón, pero esto es importante

Se quita las zapatillas y corre hacia el lugar donde se había visto a Fuzzy, mientras hacia eso la gente corria mas asustada de lo habitual.

Momoko: La gente le tiene miedo a Fuzzy pero nunca los vi de esa manera a la gente, que ocurrirá. La respuesta la obtendría pronto.

Al doblar la esquina

Momoko: Llegue, ahora veamos el problema,

al asomarse se topa con una persona

Momoko: Lo siento yo…se queda congelada de la impresión

Era un hombre bañado en sangre el cual cae sobre ella y esta lo empuja

Hombre: Ayuda…..me y cae muerto enfrente de ella

Momoko no podía salir del shock, que era lo que pasaba ahí y tragando saliva empieza a revisarlo dándose cuenta que estaba muerto, lo cual lo pone muy nerviosa y con ojos llorosos y la cara de miedo

Momoko: Esta…p-p-p-ersona e-e-e-esta...

No pudo terminar la frase al oir disparos provenientes del lugar y tomando valor se asoma viendo a Fuzzy combatir con la policía, teniendo ya a varias personas y policías bañados en sangre y desmembrados, algunos todavía vivos pidiendo ayuda.

Policia 1: Disparenle

Policia 2: ¡Maldita sea¡ por que no caes

Sargento: Denle con todo, debemos resistir, las chicas nos salvaran estoy seguro, asi que resistan,

BAM-BAM-BAM, era lo único que se escuchaba y los gruñidos de Fuzzy sin importarle que le disparaban se dirigía a ellos como si no fuera el mismo, Momoko seguía sin moverse, nunca había visto una escena asi en su vida, solo en los videojuegos y en las películas de terror, pero no en esta forma, no en la realidad que ella vivía.

Policia 1: AAAAGGGGGGG ME ATRAPO

Sargento: BAJALO MALDITO

Pero a pesar de sus advertencias, lo alzo y le mordio la cabeza como si fuera un emparedado o algo parecido, los policías se quedaron congelados de miedo, y Momoko se tiro al suelo llorando muy asustada diciéndose a si misma que era una pesadilla, pero volteo al ver que al tirar el cadáver se dirigía hacia los demás.

Momoko: Debo detenerlo, debo detenerlo, ¡DEBO DETENERLO!,

Momoko se levanto con todo lo que le quedaba de cordura y valentía, intentando hacer su transformación,

Momoko: Hyper-Bloosom

Pero no sucedió nada

Momoko: Que esta pasando…..Hyper-Boosom…Hyper Bloosom…..HYPER_BLOOSOM

Eso atrajo la atención de Fluzzy lo cual aprovecharon los policías para alejarse de el y tener una mejor posición defensiva, el sargento fue hasta donde estaba Momoko cargándola y le dice

Sargento: ¿Qué haces aquí niña?... ¡es una zona peligrosa, aléjate de aquí!, la regañaba

Pero no se dio cuenta que la persona que se estrello con Momoko se estaba levantando, y Momoko lo señalo al sargento

Momoko: Mire, esta vivo

Sargento: Dios mio, resista ciudadano, pronto vendrá la ayuda

Pero esta persona volteo hacia ellos con la cabeza agachada y acercándose lentamente, solo se le escuchadaban gemidos provenientes del el.

Sargento: No se levante, podría tener mas heridas si hace eso..y se le acerca

Cuando estaba al alcanze se le abalanzo encima de el mordiéndole el cuello

Sargento: AGGGG suéltame…..decía mientras caía junto con el

Momoko se quedo perpleja frente a la escena y sin poder moverse, el sargento se volteo a ella y le dijo

Sargento: C-c-o-orre ni-ña, c-c-orrr

No pudo terminar la frase por que fue degollado por eso persona que se alzaba y avanzaba hacia donde estaba Momoko, ella reacciono gritando y alejando se lo mas rápido posible de ese lugar, cuando se percato, se dio cuenta de que estaba en el centro de nuevo rodeada de mucha gente corriendo hacia todos los lugares posibles, veía como esas ¨cosas¨( si así se les podía decir) estaban haciendo lo que alguras llamarían perversas e imposibles,algunos estaban mordiendo a la gente, otros estaban, tratando de alcanzarlos, y otros simplemente estaban juntos devorándolos, la impresión era demasiada para ella e iba a desmayarse pero una persona le grito

Persona 1: ¡Rapido no te quedes ahí!, ¡Corre haci aca!, ¡Si no te mataran!

Ella reacciono corriendo lo mas rápido que podía

(Fin del Flashback)

Chica : Ya no puedo mas, jadeaba de cansancio

Hombre 1: Pero si nos detenemos nos van a alcanzar

Hombre 2: Estoy de acuerdo, larguémonos de aquí si ella se quiere quedar aquí que se quede yo me voy

Se aleja corriendo lo mas que podía

Hombre 1: ¡A donde vas!, ¡si nos separamos no podremos sobrevivir!

Pero no le apresto atención y al doblar la esquina se escucho un alarido….AHHHHHHHHH…..todos se quedaron quietos y esperando como que solamente se había caído o algo así

Chica: ¿t-e en-cu-entras bi-en?-decía de forma temeros

Pero la figura que se asomaba no era de el si no de Fuzzy, los había alcanzado o talves estaban dando vueltas sin sentido, ellos se asustarón y Fuzzy solto un alarido corriendo hacia ellos UUUUAAAAAAHHHHHHH…MMMMMMIIIIIIIOOOOOOOO. Se levantaron y empezaron a correr como locos, Momoko mientras corria se seguia diciendo

Momoko: (Es un sueño-es un sueño-es un sueño) ¡ES UNA PESADILLA¡

Entonces giro en otra dirección abandonando a los demás, Fuzzy se dio cuenta de eso y la empezó a perseguir a ella, tal ves por ser la mas ruidosa, corrió y corrió sin voltear hasta darse cuenta que había llegado a un callejón sin salida, Fuzzy se acercaba, entonces vio que había una escalera de incendios e intento alcanzarla pero no podía, estaba muy alto, Fuzzy se paro enfrente del callejón acercándose, jadeando con sangre y restos de ropa en toda su boca y manos, se puso en contra de la pared esperando que alguien o algo la salvara, con lagrimas en los ojos, llorando de miedo hasta mas a no poder y dijo:

Momoko: Miyako…..Kaoru…..Profesor….Ken…Poochi…..alguien…..salvenme…..despiertenme de esta pesadilla…..por favor…..quiero estar en mi casa…quiero estar con mi familia…quiero estar con el…me prometiste protegerme….lo prometiste…

Se cayo al suelo y se puso en cuclillas rodeando sus pies con sus brazos y diciendo

Momoko: Lo prometiste…..lo prometiste….. ¡LO PROMETISTE!...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	3. Chapter 2: RunRun all you cant

**Me alegro que les haya gustado, y que tenga mis primeros reviews (pense que nadie le echaria siquiera una ojeada), en fin respondiendo unas dudas,,, no es tanto como un residente evil... (ya se daran cuenta mas adelante)... y lo prometo nada de vampiros... (solo por que habran leido que un vampiro nivel 1 al morder puede volver zombie no significa que los incluya *cof* *cof* *Hellsing*cof*)... lo ire actualizando de una manera que sea satisfecha y bueno para tener mas reviews, disfruten el cap y talves sea mas larga que el otro.**

Disclaimer: No me pertencen los personajes aqui vertidos, les pertenecen a sus creadores originales, sigamolos adorandolos

Capitulo 2: Run…Run all you cant

3 Horas después de la hora cero

La ciudad sigue en llamas, hay caos por todas partes, hay mucha histeria en las calles, las personas que eran antes normales, ahora combaten contra estas cosas y no solo con ellas; sino también contra ellas mismas. Pelean por los alimentos y agua principalmente, los ladrones roban las cosas sin que nadie los detenga, poco les servirá en este mundo de locos. En una calle no muy lejos del parque, se ve corriendo a una chica de cabellos oscuros, un short verde combinada con una chaqueta y tenis verdes también, en sus manos lleva un tubo de metal manchada con sangre, sus ojos verde esmeralda reflejan una preocupación y también horror por lo que esta viviendo en esta pesadilla.

?: Uff…ufff..ufff

?: No puedo creer que haya echo eso….(comienza a llorar)…no quería hacerlo

?: Kaoru…contrólate…..tienes que llegar a casa y ver que están a salvo..(se decía a ella misma)

Kaoru: Mi padre….mis hermanos….ya estoy cerca….ninguna de esas cosas me detendrá….ya lo hice una vez….será mejor que no se me acerquen…

Empezó a sostener la barra con mas fuerza y decidida, comenzó a aumentar la velocidad para llegar a su casa, en el camino ayudaba a cuanto pudiera, no podía dejar de ayudar, ya que en secreto ella era Powered Buttercup, una de las Powerpuff Girls; tenia la misma edad que sus compañeras aunque detestaba parecer femenina, asi que siempre usaba ropa deportiva y se alejaba lo mas que podía de los vestidos, pero aun asi seguía atrayendo a los chicos.

Kaoru: Como paso esto….no lo entiendo….primero estaba jugando Soccer y después pasa esto, y ni siquiera funciona mi cinturón, ojala las chicas estén bien.

(flashback)

Un celular suena en el cuarto de una chica muy desordenada (*se parecerá al mio XD), esta duerme como una roca pero, el sonido de la insistencia del celular la obliga a despertar y contestar malhumorada.

Kaoru: (casi gruñendo), ¿Quién es?

Miyako: Hola Kaoru

Kaoru: (mejorando un poco su humor) ¿Sabes que hora es?

Miyako: (pensativa) hmmm, las 11:00 am

Kaoru: Exacto muy temprano (*Yo digo que esa hora se debería de considerar como madrugada XD)

Miyako: Bueno, bueno, no te enojes

Kaoru: ¿Para que me llamaste?

Miyako: Queria saber si podrias ir de compras conmigo, ya que Momoko tiene una cita y no podrá ir

Kaoru: No yo paso (además de seguro me hara comprar vestidos, pensó)

Miyako: Ok (un poco triste), entonces te vere en la tarde para saber como le fue en su cita a Momoko

Kaoru: Esta bien

Terminando de hablar, cuelga y al ver que ya no se podía dormir, se levanta y se empieza a su balón y se dispone a salir.

Kaoru: Papa ya me voy

Tokio Matsubara era un famoso luchador que estaba en la lucha libre, el criaba a su hija junto con su esposa Mitsuko,y sus hermanos Dai y Shou, a los cuales les enseñaba sus técnicas y entrenaba con Kaoru, Una familia por asi llamarla ¨normal¨.

Tokio: Cuidate Hija, y recuerda que tu primer novio debe derrotarme para que les permita salir eh, (decía con humor su padre)

Dai: Si y recuerda que también debe pasar sobre mi

Shou: Por mi también

Kaoru: (enfadada y apenada) ¡No me molesten con eso!

Mitsuko: Ya, ya hija, sabes que están solo jugando

Kaoru: Bueno ya me voy nos vemos después

Toma la pelota y sale en dirección al parque que quedaba retirado de su casa pero le gustaba ir ahí.

Kaoru: (pensativa) Chsss..ni que fuera Momoko para fijarme en ese tipo de cosas, además yo no necesito de nadie, ni siquiera de…..(se queda un segundo en silencio)…no importa debo olvidarme de esas cosas, ellos ya se fueron y no volverán.. y tampoco de Keini, ese bueno para nada que ni de rival me sirve.

Kaoru olvidando sus problemas continua hacia al parque donde se encuentra con sus compañeros de equipo y Keini Subara (*no recuerdo si aparece alguien que la moleste o algo así, pero se me olvido así que lo llamaremos de esta forma), su rival.

Keini: Llegas tarde, creí que te arrepentirías y lo dejarías como una victoria para mi

Kaoru: En tus sueños solamente, ¡comencemos!

El partido estaba un poco parejo, pero la superioridad de Kaoru se hizo presente anotando su cuarto gol dejando el marcador 3-4.

Kaoru: jajá, verán que ganaremos esto

Keini tiene el balón ahora, y se dispone a tirar pero Kaoru se la quita y lo deja dudando hasta que se da cuenta, Kaoru se dispone a cerrar este partido cuando de repente siente una energía que atraviesa su cuerpo haciendo que falle.

Kaoru: Demonios falle, ¿eh?, ¿Por qué están todos en el suelo?

Al parecer la energía la sintieron también que hizo que los aventara al suelo, pero como Kaoru es mas fuerte no la movió mucho, después se sintió un temblor.

Jugador 1: Wow…..

Jugador 2: Esta temblando

Kaoru: No sean llorones en un momento pasara

Keini: Asi es despreocúpense

Pasado el temblor se tranquilizan los presentes y comienzan a comentar lo sucedido

Jugador 1: Cielos creí que íbamos a morir

Jugador 2: Si yo también, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Kaoru: Ya basta de palabrerías, y continuemos que esto no a acabado

Keini: Si aun no demuestro lo mejor de mi

Jugador 1: No creo que iré a mi casa a ver como esta mi familia

Jugador 2: yo también luego continuaremos esto

Los demás presentes asintieron a la decisión y dejaron a Kaoru y Keini solos

Kaoru: Bueno, creo que esto ya termino, que miedosos

Keini: Claro que no, aun quedamos nosotros dos, ¿acaso tienes miedo tu también? (la miraba con burla

Kaoru: ¡Claro que no¡ (le respondía con enfado)

Entonces continuo el partido solo entre ellos, y como ambos tenían habilidad estaban parejos, en los pensamientos de Kaoru recuerda que hubo una persona que la retaba de esta forma y se sentía satisfecha de que hubiera alguien igual a su nivel, pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron al igual que el partido por que escucharon unos gritos.

?: ¡AHHHHHHHHH¡

Kaoru: ¿Que fue eso?

Keini: No lo se vayamos a ver, tal ves necesitan ayuda

Kaoru asintió y se fueron a toda prisa hacia donde se escucho el grito, encontrando a dos persona, una tendida en el suelo y otra en cuclillas junto a este, pensaron que se había caído y que fue alguien a asistirlo, Keini se acercó.

Keini: ¿Qué paso?, ¿requieren ayuda?, ¿llamamos a un medico? (Se acercaba haciendo estas preguntas)

Kaoru también se acercaba pero noto algo raro, vio que había sangre en el suelo, entonces se detuvo y pensó llamar a una ambulancia, pero Keini se acercó demasiado y la persona en cuclillas se levanto y se abalanzo sobre Keini.

Keini: ¿Oiga que le pasa?, ¡Suélteme!

Kaoru reacciono tarde y se abalanzo sobre el sujeto sujetándolo y tratando de zafárselo pero era muy fuerte

Kaoru: Suéltelo desgraciado, (le dio un golpe en la cabeza tratando de que reaccionara o algo pero)

Keini:

Esta persona le mordió el cuello, haciendo que Kaoru se quedara perpleja y cayera inclusive de sentón. Había quedado impactada por esto y dudo en que hacer.

Keini: Kao..ru..A-yu-da-me

Kaoru encontró algo en el piso, un tubo de metal, se armó de valor, lo tomo y le dio con toda su fuerza haciendo que lo soltara y retrocediera, Keini cayo al suelo sosteniéndose el cuello con ambas manos tratando de para la hemorragia.

Kaoru: Keini, ¿estas bien? (*pregunta obligatoria si me lo preguntan, estarán bien muertos pero siempre se pregunta)

Keini no reaccionaba, ya ni siquiera mostraba señales de vida, se había desangrado tanto que dejo de respirar, Kaoru iba a llorar pero la ¨cosa¨ se volvió a levantar y empezó a acercársele, esto se percato Kaoru con ojos de furia.

Kaoru: maldito….maldito….¡MALDITO! (en forma encolerizada)

Lo volvió a golpear con tremenda fuerza que lo tiro al suelo y le empezó a golpear y golpear, hasta que se canso, la imagen de esta ¨cosa¨…, ya era su cabeza como una calabaza aplastada (*no puedo ser mas grafico por que si no me censuran),Kaoru se levanto y se quedo viendo olvidando lo que pasaba a su alrededor lo cual iba incrementándose, entonces recordó decir a uno de los jugadores que tenia que ir a su casa para saber como estaba su familia

Kaoru: Mi familia…..( y comenzó a correr), tengo que transformarme

Kaoru: Powered Buttercup…¿Eh?, Powered Buttercup,… ¿porque-no-FUNCIONA?

(Fin del Flashback)

Kaoru iba a todo lo que iba peo se iba encontrando con mas gente estorbándole además de esas ¨cosas¨, lo cual la estaba dejando mas enojada e inclusive ya estaba dejando de ayudar a la gente que pedía ayuda por que la estaban retrasando, ya solo le importaba ver a su familia y cuando llego a la calle donde vivía, la vio inundada de esas ¨cosas¨, trato de abrirse paso pero no lo lograba, solo se estaba poniendo mas en peligro por que la estaban rodeando.

Kaoru: ¡SALGANCE DE MI CAMINO!, ¡SINO QUIEREN QUE LOS ASESINE!

No le hacían caso y esto puso a Kaoru en desventaja por ya no prestar atención al combate si no que estaba tan cerca de su casa y no podía ver si su familia aun continuaba con vida aunque se reprochaba por pensar así. Ya la tenían rodeada acercándose cada vez más, no podía mantener la situación así solamente con un tubo que se rompió al terminar con uno de ellos, se veía que ya estaba perdida.

Kaoru: Papa (con lagrimas en los ojos)…Mama…Hermanos….no puedo salvarlos…por lo menos estaremos juntos en el cielo

Kaoru cerro los ojos deseando que esto terminara rápido y solamente se escucho un grito.

?: ¡VIENTO MORTAL!...

.

.

Continuara…..


	4. Chapter 3: My Benevoled Warrior Parte1

**Saben cuando vi los primero reviews me emocione y al ver que habia mas, me dio mas inspiración( auqneu no son muchos XD), dejare notas sobre el avance de los cap, aqui lo dividire en dos partes, y si tiene elementos de la serie de Higschool of death, pero no solo eso sino de mas partes que le ire integrando que realizaran de cuales son (hize una investigación grande enserio, no solo en mangas y comics o animes, sino tambien en libros y peliculas) por si las moscas como lo dije intentare actualizarlo para que no se lo vayan perdiendo, recomiendelo si creen que les gustaran a mas, (personalmente odio historias que quedan inconclusas comno varias que e leido aqui, no dire cuales son pero ustedes saben de lo que hablo)**

Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui vertidos no me pertenecen, adoren a sus creadores

Capitulo 3-1: My benevoled warrior

5 horas después de la hora 0

La cuidad sigue estando bajo ataque, si le puede llamar ataque a eso, ya que no sabes si estas junto a alguien confiable para estar seguro, o solamente estas intentando aprovecharte de eso para tus propios fines, la gente se mata entre si, vivas o muertas, no hay control, no hay ley, no hay quien salve el dia, no hay Powerpuff Girls Z.

En una calle con dirección a un hospital vemos a dos figuras dirigirse hacia ahí, ¿por qué?, ¿no deberían intentar alejarse del peligro en ves de ir ahí?, la primera figura es una rubia de coletas, de 16 años, con un cuerpo que saldría a suspirar cualquier hombre, pero ahora eso queda eclipsado frente a lo que esta sucediendo, va vestida con una falda corta azul cielo, unos zapatos como de colegiala, un sueter igual azul combinando con una blusa blanca, corriendo hacia ese lugar, siendo protegido por otra figura que lleva un arma como una lanza (una Naginata en realidad) , va vestido con una túnica blanca en donde los bordes son de color azul, su cabeza va cubierta por una capucha que es parte del atuendo y una capa igual azul (hagan de cuanta que es como el de Assasin´s Creed 2 Ezio).

?: Miyako cúbrete atrás de mi

Miyako: Si

?: Fuera de mi camino

El joven balanzea su arma con tal gracia que parece que esta bailando con ella, enfrente de ellos hay un grupo de estas ¨cosas¨ obstruyéndoles el camino, pero la maestría con el arma que lleva hace que sea fácil atravesarlos, con la punta del arma atraviesa la cabeza de uno partiéndola a la mitad, con el palo empuja a dos hacia un lado, con el puño cerrado le da en la cara a uno haciendo que caiga para terminarlo con el talón de su bota en la cabeza, y un pequeño resplandor se va juntando poco a poco en la punta del arma, entonces aparecen mas, como unos 20 corriendo hacia el

Miyako: ¡Cuidado¡ vienen mas (decía preocupada viendo a su rescatante)

?: Descuida, lo tengo

?: ¡TORBELLINO DE DRAGON!

Al decir eso de su arma sale un dragón hecho completamente de agua que se lanza hacia las ¨cosas¨, destrozando a los que iban enfrente y aventando hacia los lados a los demás.

?: Ufffff…..Si no junto lo suficiente de poder, no se que hubiera pasado

Miyako: Me alegro que estés bien, hay que darnos prisa…

?: Esta bien (con tono dudoso), pero ¿crees que lo hallemos?, digo con todo esto el debe estar a salvo no hay necesidad de ir, debemos dirigirnos al laboratorio del profesor

Miyako: Debo de asegurarme (con lagrimas en los ojos)

?: Ok, ok, no te preocupes, (tomándose la cabeza con la mano izquierda), continuemos si eso te hace feliz

Miyako: Gracias

Entonces con el camino despejado siguen su trayecto hacia el hospital

Miyako: (Taky….espero este bien) dijo pensativa mientras avanzaba, (no quiero perder a nadie mas)

(Flashback)

Era un día perfecto y la pequeña joven de coletas amarillas va feliz con las compras que realizo en el centro comercial, traía vestidos así como una revista nueva de modas, estaba claro que iba a ser un día como todos o inclusive mejor

Miyako: ¨Gigle¨(risitas eso creo), que hermosos vestidos conseguí hoy, aunque no serán tan bellos como mis diseños.

Admirador 1: Miyako, hola

Admirador 2: Que suerte encontrarnos con Miyako, la mas hermosa de esta ciudad

Miyako: (con una gotita en su frente), Jejeje, no es para tanto

Antes de que continuara la conversación, Miyako fue atravesada por una energía al igual que los demás que hizo que se cayera

Miyako: ¡Auch!

Admirador 1: Miyako ¿te encuentras bien?

Antes de que pudiera responderle la tierra empieza a temblar

Admirador 2: ¡UAHHHH¡

Admirador 2: ¿Qué demonios sucede?

Miyako intenta tranquilizarlos, pero ella también esta asustada, sabia que estaba ocurriendo algo mas que eso aunque no sabia que. Cuando paso eso, se levantaron todas las personas e inclusive había algunas desmayadas o histéricas, la policía del lugar los intentaba tranquilizar

Admirador 1: Sera mejor irnos antes de que pase algo mas

Admirador 2: Si, ¿quieres que te acompañemos Miyako?

Miyako: No chicos, gracias pero no vivo muy lejos y creo que seria una molestia para ustedes

A pesar de las exigencias de sus admiradores, ella se fue sola hasta su casa, pensando positivamente sobre lo ocurrido, ya enfrente de su casa escucha una conmoción.

Miyako: ¿Eh?, tenemos visitas

Eran los vecinos que junto a su abuela escuchaban atentamente las noticias, Miyako se acerco a preguntar a su abuela sobre el motivo de esta reunión, pero esta no le prestaba atención, haci que Miyako puso atención a lo que veian preocupados

Comentador de Noticias: Si nos acaban de sintonizar televidentes, esto es lo que a ocurrido, hace una hora (*si vivía cerca eso puse pero se detuvo a esperar el autobús bueno), después de un extraño fenómeno, comenzaron disturbios y saqueos en el centro de la ciudad, además de que se vio a Fuzzy en los alrededores, no sabemos si el fue el causante de esto pero lo mantendremos informados, así que mante…..

El comentador fue interrumpido por un mensaje urgente que le fue entregado

Comentador: ¡Oh, dios mio!, ¿eso acaba de ocurrir?...(se quedo como figurando lo que le había llegado)…queridos televidentes…me acaba de llegar un comunicado que no se si decirlo pero para mantener el profesionalismo lo hare, la ciudad se encuentra bajo ataque

Todos alrededor se quedaron estupefactos frente a la noticia, ¿Cómo era posible eso?, uno que otro de los vecinos se empezó a preguntar cuando llegarían las Powerpuff a ponerle fin a esto, Miyako se hacia la misma pregunta viendo a su cinturón que no hacia sonido alguno

Comentador: Al parecer a comenzado…..una masacre….. que….(se veía con ganas de vomitar)…..conlleva a asesinar por personas que no hacen caso a la policía…inclusive han matado a policías…o dios no puedo seguir con esto…

El canal cambio a su típico….Problemas técnicos no cambie el canal…..

Miyako se veía muy preocupada al igual que los presentes, ¿qué podía hacer?, ¿por qué su cinturón no emitía ruido alguno? , ¿que era lo que estaba pasando?

Vecino 1: Yo no se ustedes pero esto me da mala espina

Vecino 2: Seguro yo me voy de la ciudad

Vecina 1: Tengo que ir por mis hijos y largarnos de aquí

Vecina 2: Tranquilos las chicas nos salvaran

Vecino 3: Esta segura, no se han mostrado todavía y como que ya se tardaron

Abuela: Miyako….hay que cerrar muy bien hasta que pase esto esta bien

Miyako estaba como en trance, aunque escucho a su abuela ella quería salir y transformarse para ayudar, seguro las chicas estarían haciendo lo mismo, pero no podía dejar a su abuela, así que decidió quedarse con ella hasta que estuviera segura, cerraron puertas y ventanas, e inclusive invitaron a otros vecinos a quedarse con ellas en caso de que lo quisieran, lo cual aceptaron algunos.

Abuela: Quédate tranquila hija, de seguro las chicas resolverán el problema y todo volverá a la normalidad

A pesar de esas reconfortantes palabras, Miyako aun dudaba de que eso fuera a pasar, inclusive en la tele ya no había siquiera programas o algún noticiero que diera informes, solo la radio transmitía una señal de emergencia diciendo que se quedaran en sus casas y por ningún motivo salieran.

En medio de todo el desastre había un chico arrastrándose diciéndose a si mismo

Admirador 1: D-d-d-ebo….S..a…lvar…a M-m-miyako

Pero una de esas ¨cosas¨ lo empezó a morder y el gritaba de agonía, hasta que sintió que su atacante se había detenido, con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban vio tres figuras que apenas distinguía y una se le acerco

?: Resiste….estarás bien

Admirador 1: Sabes….q-q-que eso….no es c-c-c-cierto

Como que el encapuchado se resigno pero el chico le dijo

Admirador 1: Por favor…protégela…a Miyako….p-p-por-….

El esfuerzo hizo que terminara muerto pero no sin antes señalar el camino, las tres figuras se vieron entre si y se empezaron a separarse llevándose entre ellos a varias de esas ¨cosas¨

Media hora mas tarde se empezarón a escuchar gritos y gente corriendo, apenas se les entendia lo que decían pero lo único que se les escuchaba era

?: ¡AHÍ VIENEN AYUDENOS!

?: ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!

Miyako se quedo muda, quería salir pero no podía, los vecinos apagaron las luces y se quedaron en silencio esperando que nadie mas se acercara, Miyako trago saliva y orgullo, ya que no podía hacer nada

?: AAAAIIIIIIIEEEEE

Un grito desgarrador se escucho, golpes y disparos ya era lo único que se escuchaba y Miyako se aferro a su abuela asustada sin saber que hacer o decir, debía quedarse con su abuela o transformarse e ir a ayudar, se sentía como una cobarde. Entonces se empezó a escuchar en la puerta golpes diciendo

?: ¡Abran por favor!, esas ¨cosas¨ se están acercando y no se detiene con nada, ¡por favor, alguien!

Miyako iba abrir pero uno de los vecinos la detuvo , mirándola y diciendo susurrando ¿estas loca?, ¿quieres que entren esas ¨cosas¨?, piensa mas en tu abuela. Miyako solo bajo la mirada y cerro los puños con fuerza, se sentía tan impotente

?: AHHHHHHHHH

?: NO ME AGARREN…SUELTENME…AHHHHHHHHHH

Se hizo un silencio total después de eso que fue muy aterrador, la puerta empezó a crujir y a romperse como si muchas personas se hubieran recargado sobre ella

Vecino 1: ¡OH, DIOS MIO! ¡VAN A ENTRAR!, ¡RAPIDO PONGAN LAS COSAS PESADAS SOBRE LA PUERTA!

Todos atendieron a esa orden poniendo el sofá, las sillas y demás cosas que hicieran contrapeso, pero lo mejor es que hubieran echo silencio, ya que llamaron la atención y empezaron a romper las ventanas

UUUUUAAAGGGGGGGGG

Vecina 1: AIIIEEEE ¡Intentan entrar por la ventana!

Un vecino lo intento golpear con un madero de la chimenea lográndolo pero siendo atrapado por otro que lo jalo hacia fuera

Vecino 2: AYUDENME POR FAVOR

La abuela tomo a Miyako toda asustada y subieron juntas al piso de arriba solo escuchando como ya estaban adentro y los vecinos intentando detenerlos, entraron al cuarto de Miyako y cerraron con llave

Abuela: No te preocupes mi niña no pasa nada, no pasara nada, cierra tus ojos mi niña (lo decía con lagrimas en sus ojos)

Miyako: Abuela (con lagrimas en los ojos)

La puerta empezó a sonar con fuertes golpes, obviamente el resultado de la defensa de abajo ya había sido decidida y fueron hacia ellas tratando de entrar

La abuela y Miyako se sujetaban fuertemente cerrando los ojos, deseando que fuera una pesadilla. Entonces la ventana del cuarto se rompió y entro una sombra que hizo que la abuela y ella soltaran un alarido de terror…

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 4:My Benevoled Warrior Parte2

**Mas reviews :), ¿brutal? en serio, crei que estaba aguantando lo mas feo, (ya saben T en ves de M), pero me alegra que les guste y me alienten a seguir, intentare mantenerlo actualizado, (no me importa lo que digan en el trabajo, si te gusta no lo dejes), unas notas, 1.- no habra armas de fuego (romperia con su estilo que estamos acostumbrados), 2.- Poderes ilimitados o algo parecido no habra (no les sirvio de nada a los heroes de marvel), 3.- si recuperaran sus poderes las chicas (pero de una manera que no se las esperan, digamos que tendran que abandonar algo muy importante que las identifica como las PPG z), diciendo esto espero esperan con mas ansias los demas cap, que tomaran como base ya mas actual el tiempo que suceden las cosas (abra uno que otro flashback pero solo para aumentar el drama), y Bucht (en serio fui obvio, iba a terminar de diferente la historia, como la de Momoko, pero ya no podia aguantar tanta desesperanza)**

Disclaime: No me pertencen las PPGZ, si no a sus creadores originales.

Capitulo 3-2: My Benevoled Warrior

La figura se levanta en medio de la obscuridad de la habitación, mirando a su alrededor como cerciorándose si es seguro el lugar. Miyako se queda en silencio junto a su abuela pero como habían gritado tal ves lo escucho pero el ruido del exterior los cubrió. Comienza a caminar hacia la puerta para darse cuenta que estaba cerrado, comenzó a pensar y luego a buscar, Miyako (que estaba con su abuela en el armario ya que alcanzaron a escabullirse) toma como un baston que estaba ahí en su armario y lo mantuvo en alto, ella lo le agradaba hacer eso pero tenia que proteger a su abuela, cuando se acerca la figura a abrir el armario duda al principio pero la abre, entonces ella se lanza y lanza el golpe con el bastón, pero falla, cuando lo intenta de nuevo la figura la detiene y la desarma, en la mente de Miyako paso lo peor y con ojos llorosos deseaba que terminara rápido.

?: Miyako, espera soy yo

La figura le empieza a hablar y ella se tranquiliza un poco

Miyako: ¿Quién eres? (pregunta dudosa y un poco mas calmada), espera esa voz….

Abuela: Miyako, ¿estas bien hija?

Miyako volteo a su abuela para tranquilizarla

Miyako: Estoy bien abuela, no te preocupes, no es peligroso

La figura enciende la luz y se presenta

?: Mucho gusto señora, mi nombre es Boomer, er.. soy un amigo de Miyako

Miyako se queda sorprendida, su peor enemigo había regresado después de tanto tiempo, pero ¿a que vino?, ¿a salvarla?, ¿atacarla?, ¿como sabia donde vivía?

Abuela: Que amable jovencito, aunque no creo que sea un momento para las formalidades

La puerta empieza a sonar mas fuerte, y seguro en cualquier momento iba a ceder

Boomer: Tenemos que irnos, sino no podremos salir de aquí

Miyako: Tienes razón, vamos abuela (cuando volteo vio que su abuela se sentaba en la cama) ¿abuela?

Abuela: Tienes que irte, hija, puedo ver que este joven vino por ti, como si fuera el destino, lo cual agradezco a los cielos por este milagro

Miyako: No digas esas cosas abuela, tienes que venir con nosotros (decía con lagrimas en los ojos), ¿verdad Boomer?

Esperaba alguna respuesta afirmativa de el pero le daba la espalda mirando hacia fuera y con la cabeza agachada.

Abuela: Hija mía, aun tienes mucho por vivir, mi tiempo llego, pero no el tuyo, ve y vive hija mía

Miyako: No me quiero separar de ti, (con lagrimas en los ojos), no me pidas que lo haga

La abuela toma un relicario que se la entrega en sus manos, y le besa las manos

Abuela: Jovencito, por favor cuídala mucho, puedo ver que se la estoy encargando a alguien responsable (tal ves no se da cuenta que no lo es, ¿o si?)

Miyako le da un abrazo muy fuerte a su abuela sollozando, le dolía mucho tener que hacer esto

Boomer toma a Miyako y la dirige a la ventana, no sin antes contestarle a la abuela

Boomer: Descuide, prometo protegerla aunque sea con mi vida (cielos que estoy diciendo)

Boomer la ayuda a alcanzar la rama del árbol de la ventana, para luego hacer lo mismo, por suerte no había actividad en el patio( todas estas ¨cosas¨ estaban adentro de la casa), antes de bajar Miyako, vuelve a dar un ultimo vistazo a su abuela que se despide con la mano, cuando bajan se escuche la puerta por fin romperse y Miyako se aleja junto con Boomer corriendo temiendo lo peor. Cuando ya están lo suficiente lejos, Boomer la mira e intenta consolarla

Boomer: Se que es doloroso lo que paso pero sabes que ella lo hizo para protegerte

Miyako: Lo se, lo se, no quiero seguir hablando de eso

Boomer se resigna un poco pero continua

Boomer: Vamos , tenemos que ir al laboratorio del profesor Utonium.

Miyako: ¿Para que?, ya todo termino (con la cabeza agachada)

Boomer: No digas eso, aun hay esperanza para salvar esto

Miyako: ¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿acaso ustedes lo ocasionaron?, ¿ACASO FUERON LOS RESPONSABLES DE ESTO?, ¡CONTESTAME!

Miyako jamás le había gritado a nadie de esa forma, ni siquiera había pensado reclamarle algo a alguien, lo cual dejaba atrás la imagen angelical que ella se había formado. Boomer solo se quedo pasmado y agacho la cabeza volteando hacia otro lado

Miyako: Lo lamento, no quise gritarte así, es que con lo que esta pasando….

Boomer: No tienes que disculparte (aunque ni yo se si tenemos la culpa), estas bajo mucha presión y perdiste a alguien muy especial para ti, pero si no quieres perder a nadie mas hay que…..?

Boomer no pudo terminar la frase cuando veía a Miyako correr por la calle llena de escombros, acaso no sabe que hay mucho peligro y escombros

Boomer: Miyako espera ¿a donde vas?, detente.

Miyako seguía corriendo, no le prestaba atención alguna, hasta que una de las cosas la detuvo y estaba a punto de atraparla

Boomer: Atrás Miyako (una luz rodea el reloj que tenia en el brazo izquierdo, transformándose en una lanza (Naginata),)¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!

Boomer se pone delante de Miyako y con el filo de la lanza atraviesa la cabeza de la ¨cosa¨ y con otro movimiento del mango arroja lo que queda por lo aires, haciendo que el cuerpo se estrelle en un auto

Boomer: ¿Qué ESTAS LOCA?, ¡CASI HACES QUE TE MATEN QUE PASA POR TU …..!

Boomer mira que Miyako comienza a llorar

Boomer: Oye no es para tanto, pero solo dime ¿por qué?

Miyako se seca las lágrimas y le dice

Miyako: Lo siento es que no entenderías, antes éramos enemigos y luego desapareciste, y ahora te vuelves a aparecer y yo…tengo que ver a alguien y se encuentra haya

Boomer: ¿Y que hay haya? Mirando hacia donde señala

Miyako: Taki

(Fin del flashback)

Ambos llegan hacia u hospital que había visto mejores días, ahora hasta sus puertas están rotas y parte de el esta en llamas, aunque no se veía que fuera a extenderse

Boomer: Llegamos, creí que no lo lograríamos (mirando hacia todos lados), parece que lo pero ya paso por aquí asi que no tendremos problemas, espero

Miyako: Si eso es cierto (voltando a ver a Boomer)

Miyako se queda sorprendida viendo que Boomer se había quitado la capucha, dejando ver un alborotado cabello rubio, sus ojos azules y hermosos, así como unos labios que deseaba probarlos, lo cual al pensar eso se ruborizo y aun mas cuando se dio cuenta que se dio cuenta

Boomer: ¿Qué pasa?, ¿tengo algo en la cara?

Miyako: E-e-e-e….no, no, so-lo pensaba (reía sin parar avergonzada)

Miyako: (Taki) espero hayas salido con bien de ahí)

Empezaron a caminar hacia la entrada sin notar que algo los acechaba desde el piso mas alto


	6. Chapter 5: WTF? BRICK?

**¿No tarde mucho verdad?, ya tenia la historia pensada y cuando pense que me quedo lo puse, un poco menos de gore y algo de humor, siempre van de la mano (hay varias peliculas que hacen lo mismo), espero les guste como la inicie y que se relacionaran mas los personajes, pronto subire las demas cuando sepa como escribirla (pensarlo es sencillo, expresarlo no tanto) o me de tiempo con el trabajo (me traen como mula), lo positivo es que entre tanto trabajo, voy pensando como lo voy a escribir o que le puedo agregar.**

Disclaimer: Siguen sin pertenecerme T.T

Capitulo 4: WTF? BRICK?

(POV MOMOKO)

Estoy en un lindo sueño, voy corriendo en un campo de flores con el mas hermoso vestido que haría desear morir a cualquier chica de envidia, sigo corriendo hacia una colina que tiene un árbol de cerezos que esta en flor, veo a Miyako y a Kaoru con dos personas que me parecen conocidas, están felices asi que no le presto mucha atención, me tengo que apresurar hacia mi propia felicidad también, me voy acercando y veo a un joven alto y guapo de cabellos castaños, es Natsuki Urawa, la persona mas bella que haya visto, desde hace tiempo estaba enamorada de el, aunque hubo un tiempo que había terminado y estaba embobada por alguien mas, pero ya no me acuerdo, por fin había aceptado tener una cita conmigo, y me estaba esperando. Pero que es esto, otro chico esta esperando igual ahí, me parece conocido, voltea y me regala una sonrisa al verme llegar, también es atractivo aunque no logro verle la cara bien, ambos se inclinan ante mi y me dicen que me protegerán, no esperen Natsuki me dice que "te amo", la otra persona me dice que "te protegeré", no sé que decir, quiero darle una respuesta de quien quería mas, ambos me ven y me dicen juntos, "mira atrás", volteo (tal ves otro pretendiente, espero sea guapo) y veo a Fuzzy intentando darme un beso, despierto con terror de esa imagen para aparecer en otra pesadilla.

Mi nombre es Momoko Akatsutsumi, tengo 16 años, iba a una cita con Natsuki Urawa después de que este me rechazara muchas veces, luego hubo un "accidente" y veo que la gente se mata entre ella, ¿no se que esta pasando?, ahora veo que voy a morir, por Fuzzy Lumpkins, un enemigo de las Powerpuff Girls Z que se había transformado en algo que no era el, no se como describirlo, me tiene acorralada, voy a morir, voy a morir por el, nunca creí que eso pasaría, pero de repente del cielo cae alguien, ¿no se quien es?, y sobre todo ¿POR QUE SE VE COMO SI HUBIERA SALIDO DE UN VIDEOJUEGO? (la persona estaba cubierta con una toga blanca que solo resaltaba en los bordes de color rojo, hagan de cuenta que se veía como Altair de Assasins Creed)

(Pueden poner algún intro que les guste o algo, por eso inicie así la historia)

El tipo había caído de una azotea cercana y se interpuso entre la chica de cabellos de zanahoria y la cosa que parecía (o era Fuzzy), se miraron entre ellos, (o eso parecía), y Fuzzy se lanzo hacia el, el tipo saco de sus muñecas unas dagas que parecían espadas, (ni muy largas pero tampoco cortas como las de Azrael de Batman), este esquivo el ataque haciéndose hacia un lado, pasando entre sus brazos agachado y clavándole una de sus dagas en el estomago, luego se paso atrás para repetir lo mismo pero en la espalda, lo cual era ineficaz contra algo que no siente dolor, este se voltea a soltar un manotazo que rompe la pared de un lado, pero lo esquiva lo suficiente para no ser alcanzado, rueda a través de sus piernas, para volver al punto inicial.

?: Chssss….si esto sigue asi saldré perdiendo, bueno hora del plan B

Voltea hacia donde esta Momoko y la sujeta de la cintura, corre hacia la pared para dar un salto hacia Fuzzy que se había lanzado hacia ellos, utilizándolo como un trampolín para agarrarse del tubo de la escalera de incendios y subir rápidamente, en la azotea deja a Momoko para ver hacia abajo, Fuzzy no parecía darse por vencido (o algo así, ya que tampoco se veía cansado, ¿enserio estaba muerto o algo peor?), subía las escaleras como si fuera un primate pero la figura ni se inmuto un poco

?: Si claro hasta crees que puedes alcanzarnos

Saco una ves mas las dagas y corto con tal precisión los tubos que sostenían las escaleras que colapso llevándose a Fuzzy con el

?: No creo que eso lo acabara, es un modelo mas resistente al parecer, pero estaremos a sal….

Detuvo lo que decía por que Momoko se le acerco demasiado

?: ¿OYE QUE TANTO ME VEZ? (reclamo apenado)

Momoko: ¿Por qué me salvaste?

?: ¿EH?

Momoko: ¿Respóndeme?, Brick

Le descubrió la cabeza mostrando a un brick mas grande con sus clásicos ojos rojos que hacían que diera algunas veces miedo a sus enemigos, su cabello ya no era el clásico coleta de caballo, pero aun así tenia el cabello largo rojo y alborotado (traían peinados de vagabundos XD).

Brick: Qué molesta eres rosadita, a pesar de salvar tu vida, me haces preguntas estúpidas

Momoko: aun no respondes

Eso puso a Brick en modo defensivo, no sabia que decir hasta

Brick: Mira solo te estaba buscando por que me lo pidieron, tenemos que dirigirnos hasta el laboratorio del profesor U-noseque

Momoko se voltea y le contesta

Momoko: Yo no me moveré de aquí

Brick: ¿Qué?

Momoko: No hasta que me respondas lo que te dije, si mal no recuerdo prometiste destruirme junto a tus hermanos y ahora me salvas, que tienes, comiste algo que te hizo daño o que

Brick se le puso una vena enorme en la cabeza y contuvo su furia hasta que se calmo.

Brick: Por que se me dio la gana y aparte ya te dije que me lo ordenaron, ¿contenta?, ¿oye me estas escuchando?

Momoko estaba viendo hacia la ciudad en ruinas y aun con muchos conflictos y muertes sucediendo

Momoko: ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? (decía tristemente), ¿Es que acaso es un castigo divino o algo parecido?

Brick puso su mano en su hombro y le dice

Brick: No te tienes que culpar de nada, nunca lo hagas

Momoko le respondió con una sonrisa lo que hizo que Brick se cubriera de nuevo con la capucha apenado .

Brick: Vamos tenemos que darn…

Momoko se le acerco nuevamente a la cara y le pregunto

Momoko: ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

Brick: ¿Cuál?

Momoko: Llévame a mi casa

Brick: ¿ACASO ESTAS DEMENTE?, ¿QUE NO VES LO QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO?

Momoko: Si es por eso que tengo que volver a casa, mi hermana esta allá, tal ves mis padres también y quiero saber si están bien y si requieren mi ayuda, no puedo transformarme y me siento inútil sin poder hacer algo.

Momoko espero alguna negativo del ojos rojos, pero

Brick: Esta bien, pero solo para checar, ok, no prometo nada mas, (dándole la espalda y viendo hacia la dirección de la casa de Momoko), no puedo derrotar a todos estos, lo que traigo es como si fuera para sobrevivir y aun no lo comprendo bien, así que no esperes que lleguemos muy lejos, seria un milagro de todas formas llegar, pero jamás nunca, escúchame bien, te separes de mi…yo te protegeré

(Pequeño flashback)

Un Brick y una Momoko mas jóvenes de 13 años sentados en una colina donde había arboles de cerezos, se podía decir que estaban disfrutando el momento y él le dice "yo te protegeré")

(Fin del Flashback)

Momoko se quedo pensando en ese momento y luego se acercó a Brick sujetándole el brazo

Momoko: No lo hare, te lo prometo

Brick salta junto a Momoko, hacia el otro edificio, saltando de uno en uno lo mas que podía

Brick: a propósito, lindo vestido, ¿acaso vestir como una vagabunda esta de moda?

Momoko se ve a ella misma y su vestido estaba todo sucio (con manchas de sangre) además de que no traía zapatos y traía el pelo desarreglado

Momoko: No se, tu dímelo ¡IDIOTA!

Continuara…..


	7. Chapter 6: 123Why 456

**A tener pocos reviews a nada ya es algo no?, en fin, continuo subiendo capitulos que siguen en mi cabeza y voy sacando poco a poco, me agrada que me sigan en la historia, y soy un chico (por ahi lei autora, asi que por si las moscas), este capitulo se me cayo de la cabeza y de escenas que vi y me dije, perfecto, disfrutenlo, gracias por la aclaración asi mejoro la historia, bucht-butch  
><strong>

** Disclaimer: Lo mismo de todos los dias, No me pertenecen las PPGZ**

Capitulo 6: 1.2.3…..Why?…..4.5.6

1-2-3-4-5….(¿porque hago esto?)...6-7-8-9…(es estúpido).

Mi madre dijo que cuando estuviera enfadada, contara hasta 10 para calmarme, ya que según decían era muy violenta, inclusive las chicas dicen lo mismo, mis maestros, compañeros, en la calle, inclusive cuando estoy transformada en una Powerpuff Girl Z, si estuvieran en mi situación no dirían lo mismo, pero, ¿por qué estoy enojada?, es por el echo de que no me puedo transformar, por el echo de que acabo de matar a una persona (no se si estaba muerta o viva, a estas alturas me da igual), por el echo de que estoy rodeada de estas ¨cosas¨ o por el echo de que no sé que le paso a mi familia.

No…..no es por eso…..es por la persona que tengo enfrente…la que acaba de salvar mi vida…la que utilizo un poder raro que destazo a todos los que estaban alrededor mio sin piedad alguna (lo cual de seguro se merecían), su olor, su forma de caminar, el voltea a verme (¿cómo sé que es un el?), algo me dice que conozco a esta persona, me esta enfureciendo, me extiende su mano el cual rechazo, (¿por qué?), me levanto sin agradecerle y el solo se queda con su mano extendida y sin decir una palabra, esta vestido en una túnica blanca, con una capa y acabados en color ¿verde? (Traje de Assasins Creed: Brotherhood), avanzo sin prestarle atención hacia mi casa, pero se atreve a detenerme, le indico que se quite de mi camino, pero no hace caso, le digo ¿QUIEN TE CREES PARA DETENERME? Y el solo contesta, "alguien a quien le importas mucho", no puedo creerlo es el, la persona que es mi rival y me rompió el corazón, después de tres años se hace presente como si nada, en medio de esta tormenta, agacho la mirada y me quiero contener, el me mira extrañado, a de querer que lo reciba con los brazos abiertos, pero si lo recibiré, lo recibiré como se lo merece, ¡CON UN GOLPE EN LOS H#$%&"!, ¡IDIOTA!

(Inserte su intro favorito XD, no puedo parar de reír, jamás creí que se me ocurriría algo igual)

La persona con la capucha cae al suelo por tremendo golpe, (si no adivina pa donde iba ese golpe, se queda sin herencia), se sostiene en posición fetal con una mano en el muslo y otra en el piso, mientras Kaoru con furia le grita

Kaoru: ¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ, ESCORIA!, ¡YA TE CANSASTE DE VIVIR!, ¡BUTCH!

Butch: AAAAAAAAA…..idiota…..UUUUUUUU, ¿Cómo te atreves?...aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Kaoru: Nadie te pidió ayuda (un poco mas calmada pero bien fría), así que por que no le haces un favor al mundo y te mueres

Butch: IIIIIIIIII….eso…..ufffffff…..quisieras…

Butch se repone un poco pero apenas se puede mantener de pie, Kaoru lo mira fríamente y lo atraviesa sin darle importancia

Butch: ¿Crees que te vas a salir con la tuya por esto? (aun dolido), oye espera ¿a dónde vas?, no he terminado, vuelve desgraciada, si tu la que me ignora, regresa y vuélvelo a intentar, te juro que será lo ultimo que harás (¬¬ creo que si esta cansado de vivir)

Kaoru: Muérete, tengo que ver a mi familia

Butch se queda sosteniéndose, pero ya sin decir nada, solo dice algo que no escucha Kaoru

Butch: No digas que no te lo advertí

Kaoru llega a donde es su hogar, pero la puerta no esta cerrada, su rostro muestra que paso lo peor, y se mete corriendo, al ver su patio ve que esas ¨cosas¨ están en el patio, muertos, en posiciones que tal vez hizo un luchador, pensó en su padre y sonrió con malicia, pensando "se lo merecen", se dirige hacia su puerta viendo que tampoco estaba cerrada, se contiene y cierra sus puños con fuerza, continua hasta la sala, donde esta todo tirado y roto, ve mas ¨cosas¨ tumbadas sin movimiento, con la cabeza voltea a la cocina, esta como si nada hubiera pasado ahí, solo paso en la sala, se dirige hacia las escaleras, sube despacio, pero sin cuidado, no le importa encontrarse con estos seres ya que estaba lista para destruir cualquier cosa que se le ponga enfrente, ve que solo una habitación esta abierto, se acerca lentamente, esperando no encontrar nada, esperando que no hubiera nada ahí, lo cual hubiera sido preferible, encuentra una figura femenina tirada en el suelo junto a dos mas pequeños, (eran su madre y sus hermanos), se cayo de rodillas y empezó a golpear el piso con furia

Kaoru: ¡MALDITOS!, ¿PORQUE LO HICIERON?, ¡ELLOS NO TENIAN NADA QUE VER CON ESTO!

Comienza llorar desconsoladamente, y una figura se acerca por detrás de ella y se queda parada, Kaoru se da cuenta de eso y se voltea intentando golpearlo, pero la imagen y la furia ciega que traía hacia que golpeara sin fuerza en el pecho del joven

Kaoru: ¿PORQUE? (sollozando) ¿PORQUE NO LOS SALVASTE?, ¡YO NO IMPORTABA!, ¡YO NO VALIA LA PENA!

Butch: ¿Crees que si hubiera llegado a tiempo no lo hubiera echo?, intente llegar lo mas rápido posible, incluso fui ayudando mas personas en el camino para que vieran un dia mas, ¿crees que eres la única que perdió algo en esto?, todos perdemos algo querido, incluso alguien como tu

Kaoru: Quiero morirme, quiero estar con mi madre, con mis hermanos, con mi padre (reacciono), ¿dónde esta el?, quiero verlo, sé que esta vivo en algún lugar, tengo que encontrarlo

Butch: Tu padre esta muerto, no tienes que hacer locuras

Kaoru: Tu no sabes nada, entiendes, será mejor que te quites de mi camino si no yo…

Kaoru no pudo seguir diciendo nada, Bucht la golpeo en el estomago dejándola inconsciente, la sostuvo en sus brazos y la cargo en forma nupcial, diciéndole

Butch: Te advertí que te arrepentirías, pero no escuchas, sigues siendo la misma inmadura de siempre, pero además de todo eso, sigues…

Butch se empieza a llevarla saliendo por la puerta de enfrente, sabe que aunque ya elimino a los que estaban cerca del lugar, vendrían mas y estaba anocheciendo, tenia que encontrar un lugar seguro para pasar la noche, en el patio trasero se ven varios cuerpos tirados y uno en particular que era grande y musculoso, pero con una sola diferencia de los demás, tenia el cráneo destrozado como si lo hubieran aplastado con un arma contundente

Kaoru despierta por el dolor que sentía y ve una fogata a su lado, estaba cubierta con una manta y puso su mirada en lo que estaba en el otro lado, era un chico con las ropas rotas y un cabello largo y alborotado, con un fleco que le cubría sus ojos de color verde esmeralda, al percatarse que despertó le dijo

Butch: ¿Ya despertaste princesa?, a tu lado hay algo de comida para que recuperes energía, será un camino peligroso mañana y requiero que este en tu mejor forma posible

Kaoru: ¿Dónde estamos?

Butch: No lo se, en un templo o algo parecido, te traje aquí para que descanses y te sientas cómoda, realmente si que ha cambiado todo desde que me fui

Kaoru: ¿A dónde me llevas?

Butch: Al laboratorio

Kaoru: ¿Para que?

Butch: Para que lo vieras, no seas idiota, para encontrar un modo de detener esto

Kaoru: Esto no se puede detener

Butch: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Kaoru: Lo se, es el fin del mundo, de que sirve seguir viva cuando has perdido todo lo que te importa

Butch: ¿Qué me dices de tus amigas?

Kaoru: ¿Mis amigas?

Butch: Si, mis hermanos ya debieron encontrarlas y se dirigen ahí, estaríamos también en camino si no te hubieras puesto como te pusiste

Kaoru: Déjame en paz

Kaoru se levanta y se dirige hacia la salida

Butch: ¿A dónde vas?

Kaoru: Nada que te importe

Butch se incorpora y le sostiene la mano

Butch: Claro que si y bien lo sabes, al diablo con el laboratorio, al diablo con el problema de haya afuera, lo único que me importa eres tu

Kaoru: Tu me abandonaste lo olvidas, incluso me enfrentaste una ves mas, tomando ventaja de que yo…..y aun así perdiste

Butch: Lo se era muy inmaduro, solo quería derrotarte, ¿crees que no me sentí mal después de eso?

Kaoru se empieza a caer de nuevo pero la sostiene Butch, la empieza a llevar hacia la manta y le acerca la comida una vez mas

Butch: Come, si no comes no podrás golpearme como lo hiciste hace rato (cubriéndose al decir eso)

Kaoru asiente y empieza a comer, tenia hambre, y se acurruca junto a Butch el cual corresponde poniéndose cómodo a su lado

Kaoru: Hace mucho que no me sentaba así junto a alguien, deberías sentirte privilegiado

Butch: Hfff, solo yo podría sentarme así a tu lado y sobrevivir para contarlo

Kaoru: Te extrañe

Butch: Igual

Ambos se vuelven a acurrucar uno junto al otro, sentados enfrente la fogata, afuera solo se escuchaba aun los sonidos de los combates y peleas entre ambos grupos, las ¨cosas¨ y los sobrevivientes, pero adentro eso no importaba, solo eran ellos dos de nuevo

Kaoru: Dime, ¿Por qué me dejaste?

Butch: Para volverme mas fuerte y poder derrotarte

Kaoru: ¿y sirvió?

Butch: Lo dudo

Kaoru: Pero te puedes transformar y yo no

Butch: Eso no me hace mejor

Kaoru: Ustedes tienen que ver con lo que esta pasando

Butch: No lo se, solo sé que hay que llegar al laboratorio del profesor

Kaoru: ¿Crees que haya salvación?

Butch: También lo dudo pero algo si se

Kaoru: ¿Qué?

Butch: Mientras estés a mi lado aun habrá esperanza para mi

Kaoru: Idiota (lo golpea en la mejilla suavemente)

Butch: El golpe que me diste cuando me viste ¿Por qué fue?

Kaoru: Para darte la bienvenida

Butch: Esperaba algo que doliera menos

Kaoru: algo como esto

Sin que el pudiera responder ella le da un beso en los labios como si nada, La marimacha de las Powerpuff Girls Z, la cual odia todas las cosas cursis, lo estaba besando así como así, ¿será que esto no era la primera vez?

Continuara…

(nota final: Pueden imaginarse cualquier escena que ustedes deseen aquí, yo no pongo mas por que es T, si fuera M, entonces se quedarían ciegos XD)


	8. Chapter 7: Sister, Where are you?

**Uno mas, asi que esperen lo que sigue...comenzara la transformación de nuestras lindas chicas, empezando con Miyako (no hay favoritismos), asi que no olviden el calsico de clasicos reviews para segurime motivando, (aunque no haya la seguire pero se siente bonito)**

Disclaimer: X.X no son mis personajes BUAAAAAA

Capitulo 7: Sister…Where are you?

EL caos sigue reinando en la ciudad, nadie sabe nada, ¿Por qué están atacando?, ¿Por qué no hace algo alguien?, ¿Qué esta haciendo el alcalde ahora que no hace nada?. En el ayuntamiento se ve al alcalde mirando hacia la ventana, mirando hacia el desastre que hay sin hacer….nada…. y solo llora desconsoladamente.

Alcalde: Ms Bellum, ¿cree que esto es mi culpa?, ¿cree que por confiarle la ciudad a un par de jovencitas paso esto?

En una silla esta atada la Ms. Sara Bellum, intentaba zafarse sin ningún éxito

Alcalde: Soy un cobarde sabe, no puedo proteger a la ciudad de algo como esto, solamente no tengo la fuerza necesaria, intente llamarlas, en serio, pero nadie respondió, nadie me dijo lo que pasaba y todos me abandonaron, excepto usted Ms Bellum

Bellum seguía intentando desatarse, pero hacia ruidos extraños y se movía como una loca desesperada

Alcalde: Incluso cuando me ataco esa ¨cosa¨, usted se interpuso y me salvo, lo cual le estoy agradecido

Bellum esta vez estaba desatándose con éxito, y levanta la vista hacia al alcalde, estaba infectada por ese mal

Alcalde: Nunca tomo vacaciones verdad, debí habérselas dado en este tiempo, para que no sufriera lo que esta sufriendo, (saca algo de su bolsillo)

Bellum termina por desatarse y se lanza hacia el alcalde, el cual le apunta con una pistola

Alcalde: Creo que los dos tomaremos vacaciones permanentes

Se escucha el disparo a lo lejos en medio de la confusión y luego se escucha un segundo disparo, el alcalde se retira de su cargo y funciones…que viva el alcalde…..

(Inserte intro)

Dos figuras corren por la calle, perseguidos por una horda de esas ¨cosas¨, la primera figura es una chica de cabellos zanahoria, la cual algunos la conocían como Hyper-Bloosom, el segundo es un encapuchado el cual era su enemigo (¿o ya no?), que es conocido como Brick del grupo de los Rowdyruff Boys, se dirigen a toda velocidad hacia una pared cercana donde Brick la toma de la cintura y salta con todas sus fuerzas, para cruzar del otro lado.

Brick: ah-ah…ufff. No importa cuantas me eche, no se acaban

Momoko: Ya estamos cerca, no hay que detenernos, ah-ah…(tomando aire), hay que continuar

Brick: Ok, pero se que es inútil, aunque tu digas que hay alguien en tu casa, crees que son tan estúpidos para quedarse ahí

Brick voltea a ver a Momoko que agacha la cabeza y se queda pensativa

Brick: ¬¬ genial

Continuan corriendo por los jardines hasta alcanzar una casa que esta teniendo ¨plagas¨ en la entrada

Brick: Déjame a mi (sacando sus navajas)

Brick se lanza hacia ellas y grita

Brick: PUNTA CONGELANTE

Las ¨cosas¨ se quedan en el mismo lugar mientras Brick las atraviesa, luego poco a poco se quedan congeladas para ser terminadas con un chasquido de dedos de Brick

Brick: Sencillo (riendo triunfante)

Momoko: ¿Por qué apenas usas eso?, pudiste derrotar a Fuzzy con eso.

Brick: No me molestes, solo lo puedo usar cuando junto suficiente energía, si no, ¿no crees que ya hubiera acabado con esta pesadilla de una vez?

Momoko se queda callada ante el regaño, pero prefiere continuar adentro para ver si había alguien en casa (si no ¿qué hacían esas ¨cosas¨ ahí precisamente?), abre la puerta y cierra en cuanto Brick entra, este se des transforma dejando ver a un Brick con todas las ropas rasgadas y su atuendo de vagabundo (mas adelante sabrán por que andan así los tres)

Momoko: Y decías que yo me veía como una vagabunda

Brick: Di que no dije que te veías como una callejera

Momoko: ¿Como dijiste? engendro del mono

Ambos se quedaron viendo con furia hasta que recordaron por que vinieron

Brick: Iré ver arriba, mantente alerta y avísame si alguien intenta atacarte

Momoko: no te preocupes, (tomando una pala del armario), se cuidarme sola

Brick asiente con una sonrisa que pone colorada a Momoko, luego va subiendo hacia arriba buscando, abre la puerta del cuarto y no haya nada, abre el segundo y se encuentra un baño, sigue hacia el otro cuarto y haya la recamara de una niña, ese debe de ser el cuarto de la hermana de Momoko, esta muy decorada para una niña menor, aunque se sorprende al ver el letrero diciendo ¨Momoko¨, ¬¬´, continuo al cuarto de otra niña, pero esta estaba como mas madura que la otra, Brick se queda pensando (¿Por qué no eres mas como ella?, a lo mejor es por eso que siento lo que siento por ti), continua sin hallar nada, se iba a retirar cuando escucha un ruido arriba, ¿será que entro alguna de esas cosas por arriba?, va hacia la trampilla del atico y lo abre con cuidado (si es una de esas cosas me encargare de eso), cuando subio el primer escalón, se escucho otro sonido, al pisar el segundo se volvió a escuchar, (preparando su reloj), al tercero siente algo que cae encima de el.

Brick: ¡Demonios!

Momoko sube apresurada con la pala en alto

Momoko: Brick, estas b…. se queda callada con la escena

Habia una jovencita encima de Brick de 14 años, tenia el cabello naranja igual que ella (era una mini Momoko),

Momoko: ¡Kuriko!

Kuriko: ¡Hermana!

Ambas se abrazan y Brick se levanta adolorido

Brick: Y crei que Momoko era pesada por comer tanto dulce

Brick recibe un golpe en la cabeza con la pala

Ambas: ¿A QUIEN LLAMAS GORDA?

Brick: Ok…..mi…..error….(con ojos en forma de espiral .)

Momoko: Kuriko, ¿sabes donde estan nuestros padres?

Kuriko: No (moviendo la cabeza en forma negatoria), trate de llamarles con mi cel. , e inclusive al tuyo pero no sirve

Momoko: Ya veo, hay que salir de aquí, de seguro nuestros padres estarán en algún lugar bien

Kuriko: Eso no lo sabes

Momoko se queda en silencio

Kuriko: Ya no me trates como una niña, se que esta pasando algo malo, así que ahórrate las explicaciones

Momoko y Kuriko se quedan en silencio el cual rompe Brick

Brick: Bueno si ya terminaron su charla familiar, es hora de irnos (activando su reloj y transformándose) Thief-Brick (Decidí darles un nombre así, de acuerdo a su arma, pero solo se llamaran asi cuando se transformen, seguirán hablando normalmente)

Kuriko: Guau, que padre

Momoko: (risas) Thief-Brick…JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Brick: (Molesto) No hay tiempo para esto salgamos de aquí antes de que

Se escucha la puerta romperse, se han dado cuenta (¿culpa de Momoko?)

Brick: Hablando de los reyes de roma….(corriendo hacia arriba del atico)

Momoko: No te separes Kuriko

Kuriko asiente y suben al ático rápidamente para cerrar la trampilla

Brick: Debe haber otra salida

Kuriko: Hay una ventana ahí pero esta muy alto

Se acercan a la ventana y se trepan al techo, manteniendo el balance de no caerse

Momoko: ¿Cómo vamos a bajar de aquí?

Brick: Sencillo, (agarra a Momoko y la avienta al árbol cercano)

Momoko: ¡SALVAJE, CASI ME MATAS!

Brick: Relájate, no te paso nada, ¿crees que te avente así como así sin saber que lo lograrías? (de echo eso hizo)

Brick agarra de la cintura a Kuriko y se lanza con ella hacia el árbol, entonces los tres comienzan a bajar y a correr en dirección hacia esta el camino para llegar al laboratorio

Momoko: ¿Crees que lleguemos?

Kuriko: No me gusta correr tanto

Brick: Dejen de quejarse, hay que hallar un lugar para descansar, pero por el momento hay que continuar

Kuriko: ¿Por qué?

Brick solo señalo hacia atrás y vio a la horda que habían dejado hace un rato atrás

Momoko: ¡NO OTRA VEZ!

Brick: ¡ME TRAES MALA SUERTE!

Kuriko: ¿ASI SON SIEMPRE LAS CITAS CON TU NOVIO?

Ambos: ¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS!

Continuara….


	9. Chapter 8:Thelightisover,Darknessrise

**Cursi...Cursi...nunca crei que dijeran eso de mi historia...supongo que tendre que irla mejorando mas...no se preocupen acepto buenas y malas criticas, (si no te mata no sirve), perdon por el retraso, pero ya saben, no es por que se me acabo la inspiración, sino por intertar llevar una vida que tambien pide atención y sobre todo el trabajo :P ( no me agrada pero tengo que comer), asi que espero les guste lo que les traigo que creo es algo extenso y entretenido (cursi T.T), el diseño de la transformación de Miyako, tenia que romper con su delicada y ternura que la caracterizaba para darle un toque mas maduro, aunque creo que lo logre un poco (si perdiera lo que son ellas en realidad entonces seria otra cosa), en fin sin mas les dejo esto y espero lo disfruten (cursi D: ) pronto tendre las de Kaoru y Momoko, que espero sean iguales de interesantes que la de Miyako (o sea las circunstancias que tiene que pasar). (en ves de la maldición para mi es lo cursi :D, D:, T.T, XD, XP, creo que me estoy volviendo quintupolar) **

Capitulo 8: The light is over, the darkness rise

En algun lugar de todo el caos, en un campamento provisional de refugiados, el ejercito que respondió a la situación junto a la policía que pudo llegar al lugar.

General: ¡Aseguren el camino!, ¡si ven a alguna de esas cosas, que arda!

Han asegurado varias calles ya, manteniéndose en alerta, pero no hay tiempo para descansar ya que están constantemente asediados, adentro del perímetro hay varios sobrevivientes así como muchos heridos, las municiones y los alimentos son escasos así que hay constantes peleas adentro también.

Soldado: ¡Señor! (saludando), no podremos mantener el punto por mas tiempo, si no nos movemos seremos arrasados en cuestión de horas, sino que de minutos

General: ¿Hacia donde soldado?, cuando llegamos apenas estaba empezando esto, y solo han pasado 8 horas y esto se volvió un infierno, dígame ¿que lugar en esta ciudad esta segura?

Soldado: El problema no radica solamente aquí señor, los alimentos y las municiones se están agotando rápidamente, los convoy que hemos mandado para recuperar víveres, medicinas o municiones del lugar, o han desaparecido o han sido destruidos

General: Si esto se extiende, no habrá un lugar en este país, sino que del mundo que se salve

Soldado: (agachando la cabeza) y si volamos todo esto para que acabe aquí mismo

General: Es una de las opciones que no quiero discutir, pero si no hay otra solución tendremos que hacerlo, pero mientras ese momento llegue hay que encontrar un mejor lugar para refugiarnos

?: Tal ves yo pueda ayudarlos con eso

Soldado: ¿Quién eres tu?

?: Cuide su lenguaje, soy su salvadora, jejeje, pero todos ustedes me pueden llamar Princesa

(Intro missing)

Mi nombre es Miyako Gotokuji, una chica de 16 años como cualquiera dirian (aunque en secreto soy Rolling Bubbles o eso era), mi sueño es ser una diseñadora de modas, la mejor del mundo, que utilicen mis diseños y sean usadas por todas las chicas y chicos del mundo, vivo con mi abuela, o vivía con ella, como comenzó esto no lo se, ahora me encuentro en lo alto del hospital donde se encontraba Taka-chan, ¿lo encontré se preguntaran?, si lo halle, pero no en la forma que me hubiera gustado hallarlo, se había transformado, ¿a causa de lo que paso?, ¿no ya había terminado esta pesadilla que lo acosaba?, lo peor no era eso… se encuentra combatiendo con mi…..¿enemigo?...¿amigo?...¿amado?... estoy tan confundida, no se que hacer, se están lastimando aunque no gravemente…..aun…..les digo que paren pero no me escuchan, me ignoran, no me escuchan y se siguen peleando…..¿quien dará el golpe fatal?... ¿Boomer?...¿Taka-chan?... no puedo soportar esto…..las lagrimas no dejan de salir, mi cinturón no funciona, si pudiera transformarme podría detenerlos pero no puedo…..¿acaso hice algo malo?...trate bien a la gente, a los animales, a mis amigas, inclusive a mis enemigos…..¿es que acaso eso no importa?, escucho la puerta que esta trabada, están aquí….esas ¨cosas¨…..están aquí… Boomer me lo advirtió pero yo no le hice caso, por eso estamos en esta situación, por mi culpa vamos a morir…. Dios o quien sea….. denme algo que pueda hacer, la fuerza para salvar a los que pueda, la luz nos abandonado a los que vivimos aquí, hare cualquier cosa para poder ayudarlos a ambos, entonces escucho en mi cabeza algo…..primero como un susurro…pero ahora que me calmo un poco lo escucho claramente…

?: Pobre niña…..una combatiente que pelea por la luz ahora le pide ayuda inclusive a la obscuridad jejejejeje

Miyako: ¿Quién eres?

?: Acaso importa mi niña, soy la respuesta a tus plegarias

Miyako: ¿eres….. Him?

?: ¡COMO TE ATREVES A COMPARARME CON ESA BASURA AFEMINADA!, pero en la situación que te encuentras te perdono

Miyako: (Dudando un poco) tienes entonces lo que busco

?: Así es mi niña, con el poder que te daré podrás salvar a los que tu quieras, pero a cambio tendrás que abandonar la luz que llevas dentro

Miyako: ¿Mi luz?, (tocándose el pecho), todo lo que soy yo es lo que tengo que abandonar

?: ¿Me crees que quiero tus patéticos sueños y vida?, no yo solo quiero la luz que llevas, la luz que hacia que te transformaras, hablo de la luz del rayo z blanco

Miyako se queda sorprendida, este ente o voz que sonaba en su cabeza, sabia del z rayo blanco, que eso la transformaba, y además de todo no tenia nada que ver con Him, la maldad que se fue de la ciudad hace ya años, y que seguro sigue atrapado en su prisión en el espacio

?: No queda mucho tiempo querida, mira hacia haya

Miyako voltea hacia donde estaba la pelea, Boomer estaba en aprietos, Taka-lobo estaba encima de el, Boomer logro poner el mango de la lanza entre sus fauces evitando que lo mordiera, pero era imposible que pudiera mantener la situación por mucho mas tiempo

?: Ahora hacia haya

Miyako voltae hacia la puerta donde el seguro y la puerta se estaban rompiendo, no aguantaría mucho tiempo tampoco, el tiempo estaba en contra de ella y de Boomer también

?: Quienquiera que gane seguro será tu fin, si gana tu amor no correspondido (eso dejo a Miyako como dolida), seguro nada le impedirá acabar contigo, si gana el otro idiota enamorado (lo cual dejo a Miyako mas sorprendida por escuchar esto), estará muy cansado y en desventaja para continuar luchando contra lo que hay detrás de esas puertas, tendrás que escoger, tu luz y el final de una muerte para ti y el, o el poder que te ofrezco y la salvación para ambos…tic-tac….tic-tac…..que decides HEHEHEHEHEHEHE

Miyako se queda pensativa y con el cinturón en la mano, no sabia que hacer, ¿que elegiría?, sin duda alguna con ese poder tendría que acabar con Taka-chan para salvar a Boomer, y si no, Taka-chan mataría a Boomer y sin lugar a dudas a ella, que hacer…..abuela….dime que hacer….¡NO SE QUE HACER!

Boomer: ¡MIYAKO!...ugggggg…..¡NO TE RINDAS!...aggggggg...¡SALDREMOS DE ESTO!..rrrrrrrrrrr...¡LE PROMETI A TU ABUELA QUE TE PROTEGERIA INCLUSIVE CON MI VIDA Y JURO CUMPLIRLO!

Miyako al escucharlo, tiro el cinturón de repente y se lanzo hacia Boomer que no podía soportar mas

Miyako: ¡BOOMER!

?: Que así sea mi niña, bienvenida a la familia de la oscuridad, que aunque no lo creas, no es tan malo como piensas, veras que en la oscuridad también hay salvación para todos ustedes, ve y pelea por lo que mas amas, ve y pelea por ti misma y abandona esa luz que solo te esta trayendo desgracia….¡LEVANTATE Y PELEA, DARKHUNTER BUBBLES!

(Antes de continuar leyendo para esta nueva transformación busquen la música de Lost Kingdoms opening o main tittle)

Una nube de oscuridad empieza a rodear a Miyako, una oscuridad empieza a aparecer en sus ojos volviéndolos de unos tiernos y amables ojos azules cielo en unos ojos azules oscuros, tan oscuros como el fondo del océano mismo, la ropa que traía empieza a cambiar, aparece una pronunciada blusa sin mangas que hace resaltar su desarrollado pecho, junto a unos guantes largos que terminan a la altura de codo con los dedos descubiertos, una minifalda que tiene una abertura por un lado de la pierna derecha, utiliza unos botines que cubren sus piernas envueltas en medias, un cinturón con calaveras adorna su cintura, su cabello se suelta de las clásicas coletas dejando ver un hermoso cabello largo y amarillo como el sol, que es cubierta por una capa larga con capucha, en su cuello aparece una gema( Turquesa) que es del mismo color que todo su atuendo, de un azul oscuro, con sus manos sostiene su cuello y de la gema aparece un arma enfrente de ella, un arco de cristal, el cual sostiene con sus manos y se pone en una pose muy sexi (o sea, apunta con su arma hacia delante, poniéndose en cuclillas dejando ver entre su entrepierna su….(ya saben)….y mostrando sus generosos atributos así como unos ojos en los cuales me gustaría hundirme Xd)

Boomer se queda atónito viendo esto (si no que hasta le dio fiebre XD), hasta el Taka-lobo se detiene también, Miyako se para enfrente de ellos, y tensando la cuerda del arco lanza una flecha que aparece por si misma y lo lanza, haciendo que Taka-lobo se aleje de Boomer y poniéndose enfrente de el Miyako dice

DH-Bubbles: No permitiré que lastimes a más gente, Taka-chan, y tampoco lastimes mas a Boomer, ¿cómo fuiste capaz de hacer eso?, ¿no se suponía que teníamos algo especial?

Taka-lobo ignora lo que le dice, (tal ves no era el mismo, pero tampoco se detenía para poder hacer algo), y se lanza hacia ellos dos nuevamente

Boomer: ¡Cuidado!, va a tacar de nuevo (poniéndose en posición defensiva con su lanza)

Pero DH-Bubbles ni se inmuta y vuelve a tensar su arco

DH-Bubbles: Entonces que así sea

Media hora antes

Boomer y Miyako entran en el edificio, Miyako recuerda que a pesar de tener siempre enfermos y heridos, gozaba de un ambiente amigable y alegre, ahora solo era sombrío con olor a muerte, avanzan con cuidado y cautela sin hacer mucho ruido, la recepción estaba destruido y se podía ver manchas de sangre en las paredes, Miyako solo se preguntaba si su amado estaba bien y haya logrado salir de esta pesadilla

Boomer: Que asco de lugar, se ve que lo que paso aquí fue terrible

Miyako: Hola enfermera, vengo a ver a Taka-chan

Boomer: ¿Miyako?, que tienes

Miyako estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos recordando sus visitas posteriores, al parecer se oculto en sus recuerdos como si no pasara nada

Miyako: Traigo unas flores que de seguro le agradaran a Taka-chan

Enfermera imaginaria: Si Miyako, puedes pasar, de seguro el las apreciara mucho

Miyako: Lo se (dándole una sonrisa), nos vemos luego (despidiéndose con la mano y dirigiéndose al corredor)

Boomer: Miyako regresa, no sabemos si hay…¡OH DIABLOS!

Boomer vio con horror a tres de esas ¨cosas¨ bloqueándole el camino, aparecieron después de que Miyako cruzara, ahora iba sola y sumida en sus recuerdos

Boomer: ¡APARTENCEN DE MI CAMINO! (lanzando un ataque frontal hacia el primero), ¡MIYAKO, DESPIERTA!

Miyako siempre usaba las escaleras, lo hacia para no tener que esperar el ascensor, iba con una sonrisa y con flores (marchitas que había agarrado del suelo), esperando que Taka-chan le regalara una sonrisa, una bella sonrisa que ella esperaba como prueba de que el regalo le había gustado, mientras Boomer la pasaba mal abajo, ya se había deshecho de uno pero los otros dos le estaban causando problemas por lo reducido del espacio, solo podía atacar de frente y no por los lados, lo cual hacia difícil la pelea, (nota: el arma se puede trabar en el cuerpo del enemigo o fallar el golpe provocando quedar indefenso y muy cerca del objetivo, por eso se recomienda que al atacar a un zombi o no-muerto sea por los lados y no de frente, ya que solo hay un ataque de estocada para compensar), Miyako cruzo sin problemas hasta el 4° piso, atravesó las salas volteando hacia los cuartos, donde recordaba ver a los pacientes estar alegres y recuperándose, lo cual ahora solo había destrozos y uno que otro cadáver, inclusive paso sin problemas un cuarto de observación lleno de esas ¨cosas¨ como si nada, e inclusive les sonrió (no se percataron de su presencia), llego al cuarto de Takaaki, pero no lo ve, y piensa espéralo sentándose en la cama y entonando una melodía alegre

Boomer: No tengo tiempo para ustedes (se lanza hacia delante con su lanza)

Logra empujarlos a ambos y tirarlos para así poder pasar y empezar a subir

Boomer: ¿Qué diablos le pasa?, si esto sigue asi llamaremos mucho la atención y vendrás mas ¨cosas¨

Boomer se equivoca de piso, lo cual el siente que esta mas arriba, pero ve algo en un pasillo, y aunque sabe que tiene que darse prisa, su curiosidad gana, avanza hacia el pasillo y casi vomita al ver semejante escenario

Boomer: (sosteniéndose con la mano la boca para no vomitar), ¿Qué demonios paso en este lugar?, parece que lo que hizo eso no fue una de esas cosas, será que hay algo mas aquí que no hayamos visto

Boomer se empieza a retirar hacia las escaleras dejando la escena, el cual eran pedazos de personas que al parecer habían sido matadas y destrozadas en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo, lo peor era que al parecer no tenía mucho tiempo de haber ocurrido, así que el olor era insoportable

Boomer: Aquí tiene que ser, pero no puedo gritar ya que podría atraer lo que este por aquí o más de esas ¨cosas¨

Boomer comienza a buscar por cada cuarto evitando hacer mucho ruido, hasta que se regresa ahcia un cuarto al recordar que Miyako decía algo sobre un tal Taka-chan, en donde la puerta decía Takaaki, entra y ve a Miyako dormida sobre la cama

Boomer: Miyako despierta, tenemos que salir de aquí rápido

Miyako: ¿Eh? Taka-chan, ¿eres tu?

Boomer: ¡YA BASTA DE ESO!

Miyako: Boomer…..¿que paso?...¿donde estoy?

Boomer: No se que pase por tu cabeza pero ya olvídalo quieres, tenemos que salir de aquí ahora mismo

Miyako: No puedo irme sin saber que le paso a Taka-chan

Boomer: ¡TAKA-CHAN ESTO, TAKA-CHAN LO OTRO!, ¡YA ME TIENE HARTO!

Miyako: No tienes por que gritarme (con lagrimas en los ojos)

Boomer: ¡QUE NO VES QUE ESTAMOS EN PELIGRO POR CULPA DE ESE SUJETO!

Boomer la toma del brazo y la empuja con fuerza hacia el corredor

Boomer: Mira lo que paso aquí fue antes de que llegaran esas ¨cosas¨, asi que creo que no estará muy lejos de aquí lo que causo todo esto, larguémonos mientras podamos

Miyako: Boomer, yo….

No termina la frase al ver a Taka-chan enfrente de ellos, pero no en su forma humana, sino en la forma que se transformo la primera ves, en un hombre lobo, aun en esa forma no lastimaba a nadie, pero ahora en sus ojos se veía que había matado y probado la sangre y carne tanto humana como animal, Boomer jalo a Miyako hacia el otro lado de las escaleras y corrieron hacia arriba, con Taka-lobo detrás de ellos

Boomer: ¿Qué DIABLOS ES ESO?

Miyako: ¡ES TAKA-CHAN!

Boomer: ¡ES ESA COSA!

Miyako: ¡A SIDO AFECTADO DE NUEVO POR LOS POLVOS NEGROS DE NUEVO!

Boomer: ¿POLVOS NEGROS?, ¡ESAS COSAS YA NO EXISTEN EN ESTE MUNDO!

Miyako: ¿ENTONCES POR QUE?

Boomer: ¡NO LO SE Y NO PIENSO AVERIGUARLO! (aunque tengo una ligera idea)

Boomer y Miyako siguen subiendo hasta el 6° piso y cierran la puerta atrás de ellos, habían llegado a la azotea

Boomer: ¿No creo que eso lo detenga por mucho tiempo?

Miyako empieza a llorar y caer de rodillas

Miyako: Taka-chan ¿por qué?, ¿por qué haces esto?

Boomer se arrodilla junto a ella

Boomer: Ya no es la persona que conocías, entiéndelo, hay que encontrar la manera de salir de aquí

Miyako: Primero mi abuela, ahora Taka-chan, inclusive las personas que me importaban están muertas (comienza a llorar mas fuerte)

Boomer: Deten esto Miyako, solo te estas haciendo mas daño a ti mis… ¡CUIDADO!

Boomer arroja a Miyako hacia un lado, interceptando a Taka-lobo con su arma, al parecer salió por alguna ventana y comenzó a trepar por la pared, entonces comenzó el combate de ambos

Presente

DH-Bubbles lanza sus flechas apoyada por la lanza de Boomer, pero Taka-lobo era aun así un adversario difícil de derrotar, aunque parecía que estaban iguales en poder

Boomer: Si seguimos asi, nos vencerá por cansansio, ¿alguna idea?

DH-Bubbles: Pienso en ello, pero seria arriesgado

La puerta finalmente se rompe y empiezan a llegar una horda de esas ¨cosas¨ a toda velocidad y agresivamente

DH-Bubbles: Ok, tendremos que saltar (comienza a correr hacia la orilla, lanzando varias flechas hacia la horda)

Boomer: Te apoyo (lanzando a Taka-lobo hacia un lado con un poderoso golpe hacia un costado lanzándolo a una ventila)

DH-Bubbles: Listo

Boomer: Mas que listo

Boomer agarra de la cintura a DH-Bubbles y ella lo agarra del cuello y le da un beso en la mejilla (Boomer se queda perplejo)

DH-Bubbles: Para la suerte

Entonces ambos saltan, pero al voltear notan que la horda también se lanzaron al vacío junto a ellos, y no solo eso, Taka-lobo igual, pero DH-Bubbles se suelta de Boomer y con su arco lo vuelve a tensar y apunta hacia la cabeza de Taka-lobo

DH-Bubbles: Lo lamento Taka-chan, pero es lo mejor para ti, …..te quiero…..adiós

Lanza una flecha que atraviesa la cabeza del lobo, y por un momento nota DH-Bubbles que recobro aunque sea un momento la cordura y suelta una lagrima como agradeciendo lo que hizo

Boomer: ¿Alguna idea de cómo evitar que nos estampemos?

DH-Bubbles: Ni idea (con una sonrisa de preocupación)

Boomer nota su arma y suelta una sonrisa, vuelve a agarrar a Miyako de la cintura

Boomer: Sostente…..¡TORBELLINO DE DRAGON!

La lanza de Boomer se había terminado de cargar y lanzo su ataque al piso, retrasando su caída y dejando que las cosas que se cayeron pasaran por un lado estampándose en el piso

Boomer: Genial…ohoh….¡SOSTENTE!

A pesar de usar su poder para detener su caída, se había acabado su efecto, por suerte ya estaban cerca del piso, asi que solo rodaron por la colina, Boomer cubrió a DH-Bubbles con su cuerpo asi que ella no sufrio mucho daño, al dejar de rodar DH-Bubbles se des transforma apareciendo de nuevo Miyako

Miyako:¡BOOMER!, ¿DONDE ESTAS?

Lo encontró a pocos metros de ella, también des transformado e inconsciente

Miyako: ¡BOOMER!, ¡DESPIERTA! (sacudiéndolo como maraca)

Boomer: ¡PARA! ¡PARA!... ¡ESTOY BIEN!

Miyako: Lo siento es que te vi sin moverte y temí lo peor

Boomer: (Mareado) No te preocupes… (no debo vomitar)

Miyako se alegra y lo abraza nuevamente, aunque luego de recobrar sus sentidos se avergüenza y lo suelta, aunque se conforma por sostenerle la mano (Boomer se avergüenzo igual)

Boomer: Hay que irnos…(sonrojado) ya perdimos mucho tiempo aquí, pronto amanecerá

Miyako: Tienes que recuperarte primero (aun sonrojada), busquemos un lugar tranquilo y descansar un poco

Boomer: De acuerdo, pero dime algo, ¿como te pudiste transformar?

Miyako: No lo se, creo que hice algo terrible, o eso creo…pero no podía perderte a ti también (se sonroja aun mas)

Boomer le iba a agradecer por eso pero se fija en algo que cayo junto a ellos

Boomer: Tu cinturón

El cinturón de Miyako, el cual usaba para transformarse, había dejado de tener su color característico, e inclusive se rompió y se volvió polvo pero no sin dejar una luz blanca que se apagó y cristalizo, volviéndose un cristal inerte

Miyako: Creo que si hice algo grave

Boomer: Lo descubriremos después, hay que irnos ahora, escucho que se están acercando (no son muy silenciosos que digamos esas ¨cosas¨)

Boomer y Miyako se levantan y empiezan a correr alejándose del hospital, pero no sin antes dar un último vistazo atrás

Boomer: Lamento lo de tu novio (agachando su cabeza despeinada, ya que estaba des transformado y traía su antigua ropa que siempre traían como RRB, toda rota y harapienta)

Miyako: No importa, ahora estará bien, ya no lastimara a mas gente, se que el nunca quiso lastimar a alguien

Miyako sostiene la mano de Boomer y reanudan su andar hacia la ciudad de nuevo, el lugar donde se había estrellado el cuerpo del hombre lobo, Takaaki, ya no estaba, en su lugar solo había el cuerpo de un joven con la cabeza atravesada y una sonrisa en su rostro…..

Continuara….


	10. Chapter 9: Power or Death

**Un nuevo capitulo antes de ir a trabajar como negro, espero les guste tarde mucho en planerarla y escribirla. Estoy haciendo ya mas cosas para que sea de su agrado, ademas de utilizar armas existentes que son las calificadas para enfrentar tanto a cosas como personas, el de Momoko sigue en construcción (si tarde todo un dia para decidirme con Kaoru, con ella sera igual), el de los chicos fue mas sencillo y facil, auqnue aun no rebelo el arma de Butch, (solo el de Brick (Hoja oculta) y Boomer(Naginata)), ya que aun no pelea en si, solo utilizo su poder si van leyendo con cuidado, en fin espero les guste y ya saben Reviews o por lo menos otro comentario constructivo (y destructivo) **

Capitulo 9: Power or death

¿Cómo me metí en esto?, debí de haberme quedado en ese lugar, por lo menos las propinas eran buenas y el restaurante era excelente, pero no, tuve que seguir a mis hermanos para conseguir un poder superior para derrotar a las chicas, ¿fui muy tonto o ingenuo?, tal ves los dos, además con el entrenamiento que llevamos estábamos en mejor condición, pero ese mono, ese estúpido mono, nos sigue arrastrando con el buscando algo que estaba enfrente de sus narices, ¿cómo se atrevió a perdernos por el mundo por mas de tres años?, siendo que lo que buscaba estaba a tres horas de la ciudad, en la propiedad de Fuzzy Lumpkins, estúpido mono que no sabe leer un simple mapa, además de donde lo saco, de seguro lo encontró entre las cosas que hayamos en el baúl antiguo que habíamos robado, eso solo provoco que ella me odiara, si no le hubiéramos echo caso, esto no hubiera pasado y yo estaría junto a ella sin ningún problema, ahora la ciudad se ve que esta condenada, por nuestra culpa, ¿acaso nada de lo que hacemos sale bien?... no tiene caso seguirme lamentando, ahora tengo problemas mas grandes en este momento

Creo no haberles dicho quien soy ¿verdad?, Mi nombre es Butch Jojo, (estúpido apellido), tengo 17 años y soy el mas fuerte de los RRB (solo ella se me compara), también se preguntaran ¿Por qué estoy en cuclillas sangrando de la cabeza…..ni yo mismo lo se, después de pasar la noche con ella (no, no pondré que paso es T no M) al amanecer salí del refugio que encontré del lugar cerca de la casa de Kaoru, al escuchar mucho silencio pensé que había pasado el peligro, supongo que esas ¨cosas¨ se largaron a otro sitio al no hallar a mas victimas (¿las buscaran o solo las siguen?) , como si estuviéramos en un cementerio se escucha el ambiente, un silencio que me hace pensar que es hora de irnos, aunque quiero que descanse mas, paso por mucho ayer como para no dejar que se recupere un poco mas, si ella supiera lo que me pidió su padre, llegue tarde y no pude salvarlos, su madre, sus hermanos, su padre que aun lo encontré agonizando…..

(Flashback)

Tokio: ¿Q-q-qui-en…e-e-eres…t-t-tu?

Butch: No hable, esta muy mal herido, soy un amigo de su hija

Tokio: Hmmmm (tosiendo), eres….. la persona que sigue en el corazón de mi hija…..v-v-verdad (soltando una leve sonrisa)

Butch: No, no lo creo, resista veré que podemos hacer

Tokio: Solo hay una cosa….bien lo sabes que pasa cuando te hieren…..¿verdad?

Butch solo se queda en silencio observándolo y luego asiente

Butch: Sera rápido

Tokio: No (tociendo)….esperaba menos de alguien como tu…..te pareces mucho a mi hija

Butch: No se preocupe por ella, veré que no le pase nada

Tokio: No…..esperaba menos….hazlo

Butch recoge un martillo que al parecer traía uno de los cadáveres y lo levanto hasta arriba, cuando bajo el martillo Butch soltó una lagrima y todo termino para el luchador Tokio Matsubara

(Fin del flashback)

Cada ves que recuerdo eso se renuevan mis esperanzas, así que no dejare ser derrotado por un montón de inútiles, así es, los que me tienen en esta posición, que me atacaron por la espalda, hablo de los debiluchos de la Gangreen Gang

Los miembros de la banda estaban alrededor de un Butch, herido y en desventaja, ya que antes de que recobrara la conciencia le habían quitado su reloj, así que solo contaba con sus propias habilidades, Bucht al estar inmerso en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que le llegaron por detrás con un palo, (tal ves la banda estaba cerca del lugar buscando victimas), ahora la banda pensaba que hacer con su presa (pongo sus nombres en ingles excepto Ace, Bobby Green me parece un nombre muy daguita)

Ivy: Yo digo que shhhhhh lo matemos shhhhh

Weevil: Nah, hay que divertirnos con el primero

Lunk: Pffffpffffpffff, pffffpffffpfff

Big boy: Si es un bonito reloj, hahaha

Ace: Cállense la boca, no me dejan concentrarme, hmmmmmmmmmm

Butch: Que pasa feíto, ¿las cosas no salen como tu quieres?

Ace: Si claro, tu muy carita vaguito (aunque me recuerdas a alguien)

Ivy: Vámonos ya, no quiero encontrarme con esas ¨cosas¨ de nuevo

Lunk: Pfffff,pffffffpffffff,pfffffffff

Weevil: Pero, jefe, ¿no deberíamos buscar un lugar primero para escondernos mientras pase esto?

Big Boy: ¿Puedo quedármelo? Hehehehehe

Ace: Me lleva, cállense de una buena ves

Butch: No solamente son feítos sino que cobardes también

Bucht deja de hablar a ver a Ace con una pistola en las manos apuntándole a la cara

Ace: Decías algo vaguito

Ivy: Solo disparale y ya vámonos

Ace: Yo soy el que da las ordenes, así que teme callas, y tu vaguito dime, donde tienes tus cosas, ya sabes, agua, comida, dinero o algo que nos pueda servir, y piensa con cuidado tu contestación, no soy muy bueno con las armas pero en el tiempo que vivimos, requiero algo mas que mis cartas

Lunk: Pfffff…pffffff,pffff,pfff

Ace: Tienes razón, a lo mejor no esta solo, Big Boy deja de jugar con eso y revisa ese sitio, si hay alguien mas tráemelo ahora mismo

Big Boy: Ahhhhhh, esta bien

Weevil: Espera, si no esta solo podemos usar a este como rehén para obligarlo a salir

Ace: Una idea mas brillante que se me ocurrió

Ace se prepara para gritar

Ace: ¡SI HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ SERA MEJOR QUE SALGA!, ¡NO INTENTE NADA O SI NO; EL PAGARA LAS CONSECUENCIAS! (apuntándole a la cabeza)

Lunk: Pfffff, pfffff, pfff

Ace: O si, ¡Y TRAIGA TODAS SUS PERTENENCIAS CONSIGO!

Al principio no sucede nada, y se quedan esperando

Ivy: A lo mejor no había nadie Shssssssss

Ace: ¡CONTARE HASTA (cuanto) 10, SI, 10! ¡1!, ¡2!,¡3!,¡4!,¡5!,¡6!, (comienza a cargar), ¡7!,¡8!,¡9!

Antes de que terminara de contar sale una chica de cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes del lugar, con las manos en altas, era Kaoru, que estaba al pendiente de la situación, pero no podía hacer nada, pero tampoco permitiría que le pasara algo a Butch, lo cual al vaguito le parecio muy buena idea, al verla Ace se cautivo

Ace: Vaya, vaya, pensé hallarme a unos tontos y en ves de eso halle una parejita, que tierno

Ivy: Si, que tierno Shssssss ^^

Lunk: Pffffffff, pffffffff

Weevil: De seguro estaban haciendo ¨cositas¨ jajajaja

Big Boy: Bonito reloj.

Butch: Cállense el hocico bola de feos

Kaoru: SI déjense de cursilerías

Ace: Silencio, (acercándose a Kaoru), eres muy bonita ¿lo sabias?

Butch: Aléjate de ella (con una mirada asesina)

Ace: ¿O que?, vago, mira tus ropas, todas rotas y sucias, en cambio las mías están en perfecto estado y a la moda

Butch: Si eso es estar a la moda, prefiero quedarme como estoy

Todos empiezan a reír, excepto Ace que lo miraba con furia

Ace: ¡YA ME CANSE DE TI!, Cuando termine contigo, tu noviecita será la siguiente, no sin antes divertirme con ella primero (se pasa la lengua por sus labios)

Ivy: Chssss, claro divertirte,shssssss, por que nunca me divierto yo

Butch: Si la tocas te juro que te matare

Ace: Sera en la otra vida Vago (comienza a apuntarle y se prepara para disparar)

POV KAORU

¿Que puedo hacer?, ya perdí demasiado para perderlo a el también, la mala suerte parece perseguirme, ¿dónde quedo la chica mas fuerte de esta ciudad?, ¿dónde esta la Powerpuff Girl Z mas fuerte?, ahora solo soy una inútil, me siento mas basura que estos, ojala me hubiera dejado morir en ese lugar, asi el estaría a salvo, Kaoru suelta una lagrima que recorre su mejilla, y cuando esta por fin cae, una voz suena en su cabeza

?: HAHAHAHAHA, no puedo parar de reir, HAHAHAHA

Kaoru: ¿Quien esta ahí?

Weevil: ¿Y a esta loca que le pasa?

?: Sabes pareces no reconocer por donde te hablan ¿cierto?

Kaoru: (en su mente) ¿Qué haces adentro de mi cabeza?

?: Veía a una patética chica que perdió sus agallas

Kaoru: Si lo vuelves a decir, te prometo que será lo ultimo que digas

?: Esa furia, ese lenguaje, es lo que requieres para salir de esta situación, no la patética luz que no te apoya, y mantienes aun contigo

Kaoru: ¿Mi luz?, te refieres al rayo blanco Z

?: Bingo, y creí que solo pensabas con tus músculos y no con el cerebro

Kaoru: ¿Y tu para que lo quieres?

?: No creo que estés en posición de hacer muchas preguntas

Kaoru: Ugggggg, (cerrando los puños), la luz fue lo que nos unió a mi y a mis amigas, nos ayudo en momentos de necesidad y de peligro, pero ahora…..

Ace: Adiós, vago, salúdame al diablo de mi parte

Kaoru: ¡BUTCH!, (el cinturón cae de su cintura)

?: Nunca te arrepientas de tus acciones, nunca permitas que tus emociones sean negadas, tu fuerza es la única verdad y la obscuridad te protegerá a ti y lo que mas amas, levántate, guerrera de la oscuridad, que tu poder obscuro sea tu única ley y justicia, ¡DARK KNIGHT BUTTERCUP!

(Pongan música de The World Needs You Now)

Una gran nube oscura cubre a Kaoru, su ropa empieza a cambiar poniéndole una coraza en el pecho con el vientre descubierto, unos guantes de metal cubren sus brazos terminando como en garras los dedos, aparece una falda corta igual de metal, sus piernas están descubiertas, sus pies se comienzan a cubrir por unas botas de metal que llegan hasta la rodilla, su pelo crece un poco mas dejando ver una mata de pelo obscuro el cual es sostenido por una tiara de su frente, sus ojos se obscurecen dejando ver unos verdes oscuro al igual que el color de su nueva vestimenta, en su cuello aparece una gema (un cuarzo impuro de nombre Jaspe), el cual sostiene con sus manos y aparece enfrente de ella un arma, una espada tan grande como su coraje (Zweihänder), la cual una persona normal no podía levantar sin hacer mucho esfuerzo y tampoco blandirla, pero Kaoru la tomo como si nada para enterrarla en el piso y lanzarles una mirada fría y obscura (su pose final de transformación)

Weevil: ¿QUE DEMONIOS?

Ivy: ¡ES UN MONSTRUO! SHHHHHHH

Lunk: Pffff, pfffff, pffff, pfffff

Big Boy: Lindo reloj

Ace: ¡TE CONOSCO!, ¡ERES UNA DE ESAS MOLESTAS CHICAS! ¡POWERED BUTTERCUP!

DK-Buttercup: Te equivocas, soy tu ejecutora Ace: ¡TENGO UN ARMA Y NO DUDARE EN USARLA!, ¡ASI QUE TE TERMINARE AHORA MIS::: AGGGGGGGG!

Ace gritaba de dolor, ya que con un movimiento rápido con la espada (en serio tienen razón de que solo un verdadero maestro podría utilizar esta arma), le corto la mano a Ace, dejando caer su mano junto con su arma, la banda estaba muy asustada y comenzaron a correr

Ivy: Yo mejor me voy shhhhhh, prefiero enfrentarme a esas cosas en ves de esa monstruo shhhhhh

Weevil: ¡ESPERAME!

Lunk: Pffffff… Ace: ¡MI MANO!, AGGGGGG….¡ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASI!

DK-Buttercup: Lárguense antes de que mi paciencia se agote, y siéntete con suerte por solo cortarte eso

Ace se echa a correr para alcanzar a sus camaradas, solo quedaba Big Boy (estaba embobado por el reloj) y a un Butch (con cara de WTF), DK-Buttercup se des transformo y se acercó a Big boy arrebatándole el reloj

Big boy: Oye…¿eh?...¿a donde fueron?

Kaoru: Se fueron por haya

Big boy: Gracias…¡ESPERENME CHICOS! Butch se levanta agarrándose la cabeza, iba a hablar pero el reloj le da en la cara

Butch: ¡AUH!, fíjate en lo que haces

Kaoru: A ver si ya pones mas atención en lo que haces, casi nos matan

Butch: No fue mi culpa (ahora agarrándose la cara), además lo tenia bajo control

Kaoru: Si claro, como si pudieras tener control de tu propia vida, necesitas a alguien que este atrás de ti para que hagas las cosas como se deben

Butch: ¿Alguien como tu?, no gracias

Kaoru se acerca y le revisa la cabeza, al notar que no es de gravedad, le mete un fuerte coscorrón (a lo mejor quería checar si no se despegaba XD)

Kaoru: Vuelve a decir eso y te daré mas duro

Butch: Ok, ok, deja de molestarme, y mejor vámonos de aquí de una ves

Kaoru se acerca al cinturón que ya estaba destruido, y recogió un cristal blanco del piso

Butch: ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Kaoru: No lo se, pero algo si se (levantándose), que ahora soy mas fuerte que tu (con una sonrisa)

Butch: Chssss, mejor empecemos el viaje al laboratorio, seguro que con el alboroto que causamos vendrán esas ¨cosas¨

Kaoru asiente y se alejan del lugar con el cristal en su poder, preguntándose ¿lo que paso fue un milagro, o algo mas oscuro y siniestro los esta controlando?

Continuara…..


	11. Chapter 10: The last warrior of darkness

**Lamento ser esta ves ser muy corto (y que los reviews sean igual), asi que disfruten el cap**

**Disclaimer: No me (llorando) pertenecen los personajes aqui vertidos**

Capitulo 10: Tha last warrior of darkness

Es una bella mañana en la ciudad de Tokio, lastima que sea una mañana silenciosa y aun con cadáveres, coches destrozados y edificios en ruinas, aunque en medio de todo esto, había un cráter, uno aun humeante, ¿cómo fue echo?, ¿acaso alguien presencio lo que sucedió aquí?, (¿me perdí de algo?)

En un edificio cercano se encuentran tres figuras durmiendo, una de esas figuras despierta del regazo de la otra chica de cabello zanahoria, mostrando a una chica adolecente de 14 años que va vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla que esta algo holgado en la cintura, una playera de tirantes y con tenis deportivos, su nombre es Kuriko Akatsutsumi, la hermana menor de Momoko, una chica que levanta el suspiro de varios chicos (sin contar en uno en especial, la cual es correspondido)

POV Kuriko

Que noche pasamos yo, mi hermana y su "novio", quién iba a pensar que mi hermana fuera Hyper-Blossom?, aunque no se llama mas asi, volteo a ver a mi hermana y me alegro que encontrara a alguien que realmente se preocupe por ella (Brick estaba dormido en la pared pero fue cayendo hasta caer en el regazo de Momoko), no como el otro que casi hace que nos maten, aun lo recuerdo, ¿cómo se llamaba?, ¿Nat?-¿Nat?...Natsuki eso es, Natsuki Urawa, mi hermana siempre estuvo muy emocionada y enamorada con el (si es guapo el chico siempre anda babeando mi hermana), que bueno que vio lo que realmente era, no seria justo para Brick el tener que ceder a mi hermana a esa basura ….. ¿me pregunto si Ken haría lo mismo por mi? no hemos salido mucho pero se que lo haría (suelta una ligera sonrisa)

Kuriko se acerca un poco hacia la orilla del edificio y empieza a recordar lo que habia pasado ayer en la noche

(Flashback)

T-Brick: ¡CORRAN MAS RAPIDO, NOS ESTAN ALCANZANDO!

Momoko: ¿POR QUE NO TIENEN PIEDAD DE MI?, ¡NO TRAIGO ZAPATOS!

Kuriko: ¡HUBIERAS AGARRADO UN PAR CUANDO ESTABAS EN LA CASA!

T-Brick: ¿A QUIEN SE LE OCURRE DISCUTIR ESO EN UN MOMENTO COMO ESTE?

T-Brick agarra a Momoko y a Kuriko de los brazos y se meten a un edifico, dejando pasar a la horda que traian atrás

Momoko: Por fin, (suspirando), ya no podía aguantar mas

Kuriko: (Cayendose de rodillas) yo tampoco

T-Brick: (susurrando) Si dejaran de comer dulces, estarían en forma

Momoko: (Con una mirada asesina) ¿dijiste algo?

T-Brick: Nada, nada (Saliendo gotas de sudor en su frente)

Kuriko: ¿Y ahora, que haremos?

T-Brick: Sencillo, cruzamos el centro, evitamos a esas cosas y nos dirigimos directo al laboratorio

Kuriko: ¿Al laboratorio?, Podre ver a Ken (poniendo ojos de corazoncito) (Por algo es hermana de Momoko)

T-Brick: ¿A quien?

Momoko: Al hijo del profesor, (dandole codazos a su hermana), estos tortolitos han salido desde hace un rato

Kuriko: Oye no empieces, por lo menos yo si tengo novio

Momoko: ¿QUE DIJISTE?, YO TAMBIEN TENGO NOVIO

Momoko se cayo rápidamente por Brick, pero no sabia por que debería de ocultárselo a el, no son nada, pero Brick estaba mas ocupado viendo si el camino estaba despejado y se des transformo

Brick: Si ya descansaron, hay que ponernos en marcha

Momoko y Kuriko asintieron y comenzaron a escabullirse entre el todavía alboroto del centro, no podían creer lo que sucedía alrededor de ellos, pero no podían hacer mucho por la gente que estaba atrapada o en peligro inevitable, Momoko cerraba los puños con una furia de frustración por no poder hacer nada, Kuriko intentaba calmarla mientras Birck seguía vigilando el camino

Brick: Muy bien ya casi vamos a la mitad, solo hay que dar vuelta por…

No pudo terminar la frase por que choco con alguien que también se iba escondiendo

?: Por favor no me lastimes

Brick: Ten mas cuidado, casi me matas de un infarto

Momoko: Conozco esa voz ¿Natsuki?

Natsuki: ¿Momoko?, estas viva, (la abraza), te estaba buscando y al no encontrarte temí lo peor

Momoko: (Hace a un lado a Natsuki), Si me alegro que estés bien, (¿Por qué me separe de el?, siempre quise que me abrazara, ¿pero ahora?)

Natsuki: ¿Quiénes te acompañan?

Momoko: (Olvidando su pensamiento), ¿eh?, a si, mi hermana Kuriko y mi amigo Brick, el me ayudo a ir por mi hermana y ahora nos dirigimos a un lugar seguro

Brick: ¿Amigo?, ¿desde cuando somos a…? (Momoko le tapa la boca)

Momoko: Si así es jejeje, me ayudo a traerla hasta aquí para irnos juntos

Natsuki: Te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste Brick, (dándole la mano)

Brick: No hay problema

Se sujetan la mano pero con fuerza y manteniendo una sonrisa mientras lo hacen

Momoko: B-b-bueno basta de charlas, no creo que sea un momento apropiado para eso

Kuriko: (susurrando), ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa?

Momoko: ¿Nerviosa?, no estoy nerviosa, solo me preocupo que estamos en medio de un baño de sangre mientras nos saludamos formalmente

Brick: Es cierto movámonos de aquí, continuaremos con esto mas tarde, síganme

Momoko y Kuriko siguen de cerca de Brick, mientras Natsuki los sigue atrás, aunque al parecer prefería estar mas cerca de Momoko, pero Momoko parecía que quería estar mas cerca de Brick

Natsuki: ¿Sabes por donde vas?

Brick: Seguro (eso creo), si atravesamos el centro podremos llegar a un camino mas seguro hacia el laboratorio

Natsuki: ¿Laboratorio?, ¿no deberías, no se, llevarnos a algún bunker o sitio donde haya gente para protegernos?

Brick: (Sonriendo), yo soy el bunker y persona que necesitas para estar seguro chico bonito

Momoko: ¡Brick!, no seas grosero, discúlpalo es que ha pasado por mucho

Brick: No lo defiendas Momoko, ni siquiera se a preocupado por ti ya que vas descalza

Brick: O pasamos por aquí rápido o encuentro una tienda de zapatos en oferta

Kuriko: Por favor Brick, haslo por mi hermana

Momoko esperaba otra contestación burlona o grosera de él, pero

Brick: De acuerdo, creo haber visto una tienda por aquí cerca, vamos

Momoko se quedo sorprendida por eso, Brick, el líder de los RRB, había aceptado a apoyarla a ella, su peor enemiga, ¿porque hace que esto la sonroje?, espera no lo noten ni el ni Natsuki

Llegan a una tienda que al parecer había sido asaltada y destrozada, tal vez por ladrones y las ¨cosas¨ tuvieron algo que ver, entran con cuidado y entonces Momoko y Kuriko empiezan a buscar un par de zapatos mientras Brick y Natsuki custodian la entrada, Momoko encuentra un par de zapatos negros de tacón que se los muestra a Natsuki

Momoko: ¿No crees que son lindos?

Natsuki: Cualquier cosa que uses se vera bien en ti

Momoko se alegra de ese comentario y le hace la misma pregunta a Brick el cual le contesta

Brick: ¿Por qué no mejor te pones algo que te ayude a correr?

Momoko se molesta de eso y se aleja enojada, Natsuki suelta una ligera sonrisa que no pasa desapercibida por Brick

Encuentran un par de tenis cómodos que se pone y le quedan

Brick: Podemos irnos ya, si nos tardamos mas podríamos encontrar a los parientes del niño bonito

Momoko: ¡Brick!

Kuriko: No es momento de pelear hay que seguir el plan de Brick

Natsuki: ¿Por qué deberíamos hacerlo?, él no es el líder aquí

Brick: ¿Disculpa?

Natsuki: Ya me oíste, hay que encontrar un lugar seguro y esperar a que todo esto pase

Brick: Oh claro, y hay que ponernos un letrero de coma aquí, ¿Qué te parece?

Natsuki se molesta y le propina un puñetazo a Brick en la cara, pero Brick no responde a la agresión

Momoko: ¡Detente Natsuki!

Natsuki: ¿Cómo puedes defenderlo tanto?, ¡Yo soy tu novio no el!

Momoko se queda callada y voltea a ver a Brick, el cual solo se reacomoda el tabique de la nariz para dejar de sangrar

Brick: Por esta ves lo dejare pasar, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer

Natsuki iba a propinarle otro puñetazo pero lo detiene Momoko el cual hace que se calme, Kuriko solo observa preocupada por la situación, y Brick se acerca a la salida a ver si era seguro salir

Brick: Vamonos

Reanudan su camino, pero esta vez Momoko va al lado de Natsuki, y Kuriko del lado Brick, entonces llegan a una intersección llena de esas ¨cosas¨

Brick: Si pasamos en silencio y con cuidado, podremos salir rápidamente de aquí

Natsuki: Iré yo primero con Momoko, después pasaran tu y Kuriko

Brick: (Respondiendo con los dientes), Me parece buen plan, asi habrá menos peligro

Momoko se alegra que por fin dejaran sus diferencias a un lado y se empezaran a tratar mejor, entonces comienza a pasar Natsuki junto con Momoko por un lado en silencio, mientras Brick y Kuriko esperaban, Momoko voltea a ver a su hermana y con la mirada le dice que la vera del otro lado, luego voltea a ver a Brick y se quedan por un momento viéndose ambos, Natsuki la jala del brazo y deja de ver a Brick

Brick: Pasaron, ¿lista Kuriko?

Kuriko: Si

Comienzan ellos a caminar por el mismo lado mientras Natsuki y Momoko los esperaban del otro lado, pero entonces alguien lanza una roca hacia el coche donde iban pasando Brick y Kuriko

Brick: ¿Qué diablos?

El ruido hace que las ¨cosas¨ se salgan de su trance (estaban quietecitos mirando al vacío), y dirigirse hacia el auto con una agresividad enorme, Brick comienza a correr junto a Kuriko hacia otro lado mientras Momoko se queda preguntando ¿qué paso?, si todo estaba saliendo bien, al voltear a ver a Natsuki se da cuenta de la verdad

Momoko: ¿Qué hiciste?

Natsuki: Nadie se burla de mí y se sale con la suya

Momoko: Tenemos que ayudarlos

Natsuki: Es muy tarde, tenemos que irnos de aquí y protegernos

Momoko: ¿Estas loco?, Mi hermana va con el

Natsuki: Es una pena pero no puedes salvarla, no eres una superhe..

Momoko le da una cachetada a Natsuki, y este se queda perplejo

Momoko: ¡NO VUELVAS ACERCARTE A MI ME OISTE!

Momoko empieza a correr en dirección hacia donde habían corrido su hermana con Brick

Natsuki: ¡NADIE ME PONE EN RIDICULO! ¡OISTE MALDITA! ¡NADIE!

Natsuki empieza a correr a intentar a alcanzar a Momoko, mientras Brick sigue corriendo junto a Kuriko

Brick: ¡DEMONIOS NOS VAN A DAR ALCANCE!

Kuriko: ¿QUE HAREMOS?

Brick: ¡ESCONDETE ATRÁS DE ESE DEPOSITO DE BASURA! ¡INTENTARE QUE ME SIGAN, ENTONCES SALES HUYENDO DE AQUÍ!

Kuriko: ¿PERO QUE PASARA CONTIGO?

Brick: ¡ESO NO IMPORTA HAS LO QUE DIGO!

Entonces Brick activa su reloj oscuro y comienza a transformarse, una nube blanca comienza a rodearlo y aparece una túnica blanca con rojo ( ya saben el traje de Altair), el cual toma y se lo pone dejando ver a un personaje que es misterioso como mortal, entonces hace aparecer sus dagas de las muñecas y se pone en posición de combate, las cosas empiezan a correr hacia el y las recibe derrotándolas una por una, clavándoles las dagas en el cráneo, haciéndoles llaves de combate para tirarlas y terminarlos aplastándoles el cráneo con su bota, los golpea con los puños para hacerlos retroceder y darles una patada en el cuello (con las armas que tiene, debe hacer puros contrataques y confiar en su velocidad), pero a pesar de eso lo superaban en numero y tuvo que retroceder y seguir el plan que había trazado, no contaba que eso seria imposible por que ya le estaban bloqueando el camino y se arremolinaban a su alrededor, Momoko llega para ver que Brick se encuentra en problemas, Kuriko ve a su hermana

Kuriko: Momoko, por aquí

Al decir esto dos de esas cosas se separan del grupo y se dirigen hacia ella

Kuriko: ¡AYUDAME MOMOKO!

Momoko se iba a lanzar a ayudarla pero una mano la sostiene del brazo y le da una cachetada

Natsuki: ¡AHORA VERAS QUE NADIE SE BURLA DE MI!

Momoko: (Esto no puede estarme pasando, que alguien me diga que hacer, ¿Por qué soy tan inútil?, ¿Por qué no puedo pensar en algo?, Brick, Kuriko, Chicas, perdónenme)

?: No sientes que esto se esta poniendo muy feo

Momoko: ¿Eh?, ¿Quién esta ahí?, ¿Por qué todo se ha congelado?

?: Eso fue por mi, pero necesitaba que me escucharas

Momoko: ¿Quién eres?

Una figura con túnicas negras se para enfrente de ella y continua diciéndole

?: Soy alguien que solo quiere ayudar

Momoko: ¿Ayudar?, ¿cómo vas a hacer eso?

?: Digamos que tengo algo que te puede ayudar, un poder que te salvara no solo a ti, sino a tu hermana y a tu "amigo"

Momoko se queda perpleja y decide escuchar mas

Momoko: ¿No será gratis verdad?, ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

?: Lo mismo que les pedi a tus amigas, la luz del rayo z blanco

Momoko: ¿Cómo sabes de eso?

?:¿Por qué todas quieren saber eso en un momento como este?

Momoko: ¿ellas aceptaron?

?: Así es, por eso me he mostrado ante ti Momoko, gracias a ustedes ahora tengo una forma física pero es insuficiente aun, pero no discutamos eso ahora, dime ¿aceptaras también?, ¿o dejaras que mueran?

Momoko se queda pensando y mira su cinturón, luego a Kuriko que estaba siendo atacada, luego a Natsuki y su verdadera forma, al final mira a Brick que esta siendo encerrado en una montaña de esas ¨cosas¨

Momoko: Ese poder me ayudara a salvarlos

?: Por supuesto, te lo garantizo, entonces, que continúe el espectáculo

Las cosas vuelven a su ritmo normal, y Momoko sigue pensando, mientras Natsuki suelta otra cachetada hacia ella, Kuriko suplica ayuda y Brick es sepultado por esas ¨cosas¨, levanta su mano y detiene la cachetada de Natsuki, dándole una patada ahí y diciéndole

Momoko: Nunca debi de pedirte que salieras conmigo (con ojos de asesina), si te vuelvo a ver será tu fin

(Musica de transformación Encunter FF7CC)

?: Los cielos comienzan a llorar al perder a un ángel para ellos, al perder la fe en dios, el ángel mira al infierno sin encontrar lo que busca, mira a la obscuridad y haya la respuesta, el poder para salvar a todos en la tierra, la obscuridad se regocija al tener a alguien digna entre sus filas, salva al mundo de una manera que te vera indiferente y te dara inclusive la espalda, pero tu continuaras peleando, ¡VUELA POR LOS CIELOS Y DESAFIA A LOS DIOSES Y DEMONIOS!, ¡VUELA CON TUS ALAS DE MUERTE FALLEN ANGEL-BLOSSOM!

Una nube oscura comienza a rodear a Momoko, el cual hace que su ropa cambie, en su pecho aparece una túnica de color rojo que tiene una abertura en el estomago y es escotado, en sus muñecas aparecen unos pedazos de cadenas, en sus piernas desnudas aparecen unas sandalias largas, su cabello crece mas dejando ver una hermosa cabellera de color naranja intenso, sus ojos se vuelven de un color rojo como sangre, y en su cuello aparece un collar con una gema (Rubí), el cual sostiene con ambas manos del cual aparecen un escudo y una espada, el escudo tiene como emblema una cabeza de un demonio y la espada tiene unas imágenes angelicales, las sostiene con sus manos y las sostiene junto a su cuerpo donde por la espalda descubierta le aparecen unas alas rojas como el fuego que las extiende (Su pose final de transformación)

Natsuki se asusta al ver esto y comienza a huir del lugar dejando el lugar como un perro, con la cola entre las patas, entonces FA-Blossom se lanza hacia su hermana tumbando a las ¨cosas¨, con una rápida estocada le corta la cabeza a uno y con un extremo del escudo cercena al otro

Kuriko: Hermana,….. ¿eres, tu?...

FA-Blossom: Si soy yo, ¿estas bien?

Kuriko: Si gracias pero Brick

FA-Blossom: No te preocupes, el no cae tan fácil

T-Brick: ¡PUNTA CONGELANTE!

La montaña de cuerpos se comienza a congelar y de un salto T-Brick sale de entre ellos rompiéndolos

T-Brick: Eso les enseñara

FA-Blossom: ¡BRICK CUBRE A KURIKO!

T-Brick: ¡ENTENDIDO!

FA-Blossom comienza a ascender y luego que estaba hasta arriba comienza a caer a una velocidad sorprendente, T-Brick Cubre a Kuriko y entonces se escucha

FA-Blossom: ¡EXPLOSIÓN NOVA!

Al caer hasta el piso crea una explosión que consume a las ¨cosas¨ haciéndolas polvo, destruyendo el lugar como si hubiera caído una bomba, T-Brick y Kuriko se taparon los ojos por el brillo que esto causaba, al disiparse, Kuriko es la primera en abrir los ojos

Kuriko: Guau, todo fue destruido

Se habia echo un cráter que soltaba aun mucho humo, en medio de todo eso estaba Momoko ya des transformada, Kuriko se lanzo a ella

Kuriko: Hermana, (con lagrimas), creí que te había perdido

Momoko: No seas tonta, tu hermana no es tan débil

T-Brick: (se acerca), Bien jugado, aunque creo que tu "novio" se escapo

Momoko: El no es mi novio, además mi hermana estaba en peligro y tu también

T-Brick: Lo tenia bajo control, pero…gracias

Momoko se alegró al oír eso y mas cuando escucho

T-Brick: Creo que el niño bonito tenia razón, te quedaban bien los zapatos(sonrojado), pero basta de charla, hay que irnos antes de que aparezcan mas,

Ambas asintieron y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia unas escaleras que llevaban hacia el techo de un edificio donde pasaron la noche

(Fin del Flashback)

Kuriko: No sé que mas nos depara el destino, pero estaré preparada igual que mi hermana

Kuriko saca de su bolsillo un cristal balnco inerte y se le queda observando

Kuriko: Algo me dice que necesitaremos esto que encontré, creo que es hora de que AYYYYYYY

Kuriko se tropezó cayendo cerca de donde estaban dormidos Brick y Momoko, y para colmo Brick se volteo quedando arriba de Kuriko

Kuriko: (susurrando) ¡Brick! ¡despierta!, si mi hermana nos ve (volteando a ver a Momoko)

Kuriko sintió que el corazón se le detenía a ver a Momoko con una cara de pocos amigos y soñolienta, pensando que ahora iba a morir, pero en ves de eso Momoko se extiende hacia donde esta Brick, lo jala y pone su cabeza en su regazo para volverse a quedar dormida, Kuriko siente que se salvo y se vuelve a asuatar a escuharla

Momoko: Kuriko…No toques…..lo que …..no es tuyo…ajummmm

Kuriko se emociono al ver que su hermana ya estaba aceptando a Brick como suyo, un novio, aunque duro muy poco el gusto al seguir escuchando lo que decía

Momoko: Este osito…..de goma…. Es mio…..no te lo….compartire…..(bosteza)

Kuriko: ¬¬ hay hermana, inclusive has comenzando a morderle la oreja, y el otro solo lo disfruta (Quiero cambiar de lugar con el XD)

Continuara…


	12. Chapter 11: The goal parte 1

**Por falta de tiempo lo tendre que subir en dos partes (Te maldigo trabajo que me esclaviza), espero mañana subir la siguiente parte, siento mucho dejarlos asi T.T, son bienvenidos a azotarme si gustan, en fin disfrutenlo y agradesco a los que siguen la historia dia a dia, (ustedes si son libres)**

** Disclaimer: Si me pertenecieran, no tendria este feo trabajo**

Capitulo 11-1: The goal

Top Hat: ¡AL FIN!, ¡LA CIUDAD ES NUESTRA!

Poncho: ¡SI! ¡VIVA EL JEFE!

Violet: ¡SIEMPRE CONFIAMOS EN USTED JEFE!

Top Hat: Mi plan de dominar la ciudad al fin rinde resultados

Poncho: Genial, esperemos que usted nos permitir acompañarlo en su celebración

Top Hat: Naturalmente, requeriré lacayos, HAHAHAHAHA

Violet: ¿Y exactamente, como logro dominar la ciudad?

Top Hat: Si serás tonta, que no ves que la gente huye de nosotros, tienen miedo de acercársenos a nosotros, mi plan es un éxito

Poncho: ¿Y cual era el plan?

Top Hat: … No recuerdo, pero vean como huyen de nosotros

Violet: Creí que huían de esas cosas que los están matando y devorando

Top Hat: ¿Cuáles cosas?

Top Hat voltea a su alrededor y ve como la gente sigue huyendo despavorida perseguida de las ¨cosas¨, a lo cual sigue sin entender

Poncho: ¿Tal ves ese era su plan?

Top Hat: No lo creo ….. ¡ESO ES!, mi plan era robarnos esta naranja de esa tienda para que así vieran los bandidos que somos

Violet: ¿Y donde esta la naranja!

Top Hat:…. No recuerdo, demonios volvimos a fallar

Poncho: Jefe, tal ves deberíamos correr o algo así no

Top Hat: ¿Por qué?

Violet y Poncho señalan a una de las cosas paradas atrás de ellas, y comienzan a gritar como desesperados

Top Hat. ¡LO SIENTO NO VOLVEREMOS A ROBAR!

Violet: ¡SOY MUY BELLA PARA MORIR!

Poncho: ¡JEFE ENCONTRE LA NARANJA!

La cosa comienza a cargar sobre ellos, y estos cierran los ojos, pero algo veloz y oportuno le corta la cabeza a la ¨cosa¨

L-Boomer: ¿Qué hacen aquí parados como idiotas?, Corran hacia un lugar seguro

DH-Bubbles: Vamos Aoeba Gang, antes de que los alcancen

Top Hat: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! (Sale corriendo como rayo)

Violet: ¡YA NO HAREMOS MALDADES! (Sale como rayo alcanzando a su jefe)

Poncho: Un regalito (le da la naranja), ¡ESPERENME!

L-Boomer: Patético

DH-Bubbles: (comiéndose la naranja), Son amables

L-Boomer: ¿Cómo puedes comer en un momento así?

DH-Bubbles: Lo siento, ¿quieres un poco?

L-Boomer: Olvídalo, continuemos, siento que ya nos estamos acercando

DH-Bubbles: De acuerdo, vamos

DH-Bubbles empieza a lanzar flechas a las cabezas de las ¨cosas¨ de enfrente y L-Boomer va a la cabeza partiendo a la mitad la cabeza y cuerpos con su Naginata, continúan así hasta que ven la colina donde esta el laboratorio

L-Boomer: Casi llegamos (clavando su arma en la cabeza de una de las ¨cosas¨ que tumbo)

DH-Bubbles: Tienes razón, pero esto se esta poniendo muy difícil, hay muchos por aquí

DH-Bubbles no se da cuenta que una de las cosas se había lanzado hacia ella por atrás

L-Boomer: ¡CUIDADO!

DH-Bubbles se da cuenta demasiado tarde, no le daba tiempo para responder el ataque, pero de repente cae una gran espada encima de la ¨cosa aplastándola (le cayo en la cabeza y con el peso lo apachurro)

DK-Buttercup: Si no tienes cuidado acabaras muerta Miyako

DH-Bubbles: ¿Kaoru?, te ves muy diferente ahora, y muy linda

DK-Buttercup: (Tomando su espada y poniéndosela en el hombro) No empieces

DH-Bubbles: ¡CUIDADO DETRÁS DE TI!

DK-Buttercup: Descuida, no pasa nada

Del cielo cae un hacha que se clava en la cabeza del atacante y luego es cercenada por otra igual que fue lanzada desde arriba como un bumerang (Una parecía una tomahawk y la otra era de ascendencia vikinga), cae entonces el guerrero de ojos verdes con su vestimenta de combate (el traje de Ezio de Assasins Creed 3) que camina hacia la cabeza y le arranca el tomahawk

B-Butch: ¿No pasa nada?, ¿Cómo sabes que no iba a dejar que te atacara?

DK-Buttercup: Solo lo se (sin darle la cara)

L-Boomer: ¿Desde cuando se llevan bien?

B-Butch: ¿Desde cuando proteges a la rubia?

DK-Buttercup: ¿Desde cuando hacen preguntas estúpidas?, déjense de babosadas y dirijámonos hacia el laboratorio

DH-Bubbles: Me alegra que nos empecemos a llevarnos bien, igual que antes

B-Butch: Si lo que digas, vámonos

Comienzan a correr los cuatro destrozando a cuanta ¨cosas¨ se topara en su camino, B-Butch lanza sus hachas como bumerangs que les corta de un tajo la cabeza, L-Boomer los golpea con su Naginata por el mango para que caigan y los termina clavándoles la punta en la cabeza, mientras DK-Buttercup los destroza con su zweihander, hasta con el solo movimiento de su arma los avienta para tras y empiezan a despedazarse y DH-Bubbles los cubre de los que alcanzan a quitarse o llegaban terminándolos con sus flechas que no fallaba ni una (imagínense a Legolas, así era ella), hasta que llegan al pie de la colina y ven a una chica de cabellos naranja que parecía los estaba esperando

Kuriko: ¡Por aquí!

DH-Bubbles: ¿Kuriko?

DK-Buttercup: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kuriko: Mi hermana me dijo que me quedara aquí a esperarlos (aunque no creí que fueran ustedes), ya que la colina esta llena de esas ¨cosas¨

B-Butch: ¿Dónde esta mi hermano?

Kuriko: Hablas de Brick, esta con ella combatiendo haya arriba

Del cielo va cayendo un cadáver sin cabeza y se estrella en un edificio

L-Boomer: Veo que se están divirtiendo haya arriba, vamos Butch

B-Butch: Si

Comienzan a correr hacia arriba dejando a las chicas atrás

DK-Buttercup: ¡Oigan no nos dejen atrás!

DH-Bubbles: No te separes de mi Kuriko

Kuriko: De acuerdo

Van detrás de ellos para hallar a B-Butch y a L-Boomer parados sin hacer nada

DK-Buttercup: ¿Qué creen que hacen?, ¿No piensan ayudar?

L-Boomer: ¿De que hablas?, la fiesta aquí ya termino

Todos voltean a ver que fue una masacre total (para las cosas), había restos de ellos por todas partes, algunos cuerpos sin cabeza y varios congelados, en medio de todo esto estaban FA-Blossom y T-Brick, uno al lado del otro, inmóviles y ambos abren lentamente los ojos para ver que ya habían acabado

Kuriko: ¡Genial!, ¡Son los mejores!

B-Butch: Solo están presumiendo (desaparece sus hachas)

DK-Buttercup: Tienes razón, (haciendo lo mismo)

L-Boomer: Esos dos por algo son líderes

DH-Bubbles: Me alegra que estén bien

T-Birck: ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?, creí que ya los habían matado

FA-Blossom: No seas grosero Brick, me alegra que estemos de nuevo juntas chicas

Todo el grupo se reúne celebrando que ya estaban todos y sin ningún tipo de lesión, exceptuando a Brick que se quito la capucha

B-Butch: ¿Y a ti que te paso en la oreja?

T-Brick: ¿No lo se?, así amanecí esta mañana (sobándose la oreja)

Kuriko suelta una sonrisa y Momoko se apena

DH-Bubbles: (susurrando) Fue Momoko cierto,

FA-Blossom: (susurrando) No fue mi culpa, tenia hambre

Kuriko: (susurrando) Cuando se dio cuenta se apeno demasiado que tiro a Brick muy lejos de ella, incluso casi lo tira del edificio

DK-Buttercup: (susurrando) Hubiera deseado verlo, de seguro fue muy divertido

L-Boomer: ¿Qué fue divertido?

Todas le mueven la cabeza en forma negatoria

B-Butch: Déjalo han de ser cosas de chicas, ya que estamos aquí debemos entrar al edificio

T-Brick: Hay un problema con eso

B-Butch: ¿Cuál?

FA-Blossom: Véanlo ustedes mismos

Todos siguen a los rojitos hasta una pared de luz que cubre completamente una gran parte del edifico y del jardín

DK-Buttercup: ¿Cómo llego esto aquí?

L-Boomer: ¿Han intentado abrirlo?

T-Brick: Si pero es muy solido y resistente, ni nuestros ataques le hacen el menor rasguño, por eso la colina estaba llenas de esas ¨cosas´ no podían entrar

Kuriko: Habrá alguien adentro, podemos gritar para llamar la atención

FA-Blossom: Si el combate no llamo su atención, nada lo hará

DH-Bubbles: ¿Entonces, que hacemos?

B-Butch: Sera mejor que piensen en algo rápido, ¡ahí vienen!

Una gran oleada de esas ¨cosas¨ empiezan a subir la colina y no solo eso, entre ellas viene Fuzzy

Kuriko: ¡Son demasiados!

L-Boomer: Miyako, cubre a Kuriko mientras nosotros los empezamos a frenar

B-Butch: Je, por fin algo mas de acción

DK-Buttercup: Maldito Fuzzy, será muy difícil derrotarlo a el

Fa-Blossom: No queda de otra más que luchar

T-Brick: Estoy listo para el round 2 Fuzzy

DH-Bubbles: No te separes de mi Kuriko, ¿eh?, ¿Kuriko?

Kuriko empieza a tocar como si fuera una puerta la barrera y se abre una abertura, todos se quedan los la boca abierta y los ojos saltones

Todos: ¡EEEEEEHHHHHHHH!

Kuriko: Vamos, adentro

Sin pensarlo dos veces corren hacia el interior y cuando pasa el ultimo se cierra la barrera de nuevo y las cosas se quedan afuera sin poder hacer nada, ni siquiera la fuerza de Fuzzy hace el cambio, la barrera no cede, entonces al ver que ya no había peligro se des transforman

Momoko: ¿Cómo algo tan simple no se nos ocurrió?

Brick: Vencido por una chica y para colmo menor que yo

Kuriko: Anímense, solo se me ocurrió

Miyako: Hay que entrar con el profesor, de seguro estará intentando contrarrestar esto

Boomer: Estoy de acuerdo con ella

Kaoru: La parejita esta de acuerdo (en tono burlón), no es tierno

Miyako: (sonrojada), ¿Eh?, s-s-solo somos amigos

Boomer: Si …..eh….solo amigos (se veía decepcionado)

Miyako: Tu también estas con tu parejita también (tratando de regresársela)

Kaoru: Si y que

Miyako y Boomer se quedaron perplejos a esa contestación

Butch: Ya maduren, a su edad y aun avergonzándose por eso

Brick: Si ya terminaron la plática, creo que será mejor que levanten las manitas

Momoko: No vayan a hacer nada

Kuriko: ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Butch, Miyako, Kaoru y Boomer voltearon a ver hacia delante para encontrarse a hombres uniformados apuntándoles con armas

Soldado 1: ¡Quietos!, ¡levanten las manos!

Soldado 2: ¡No intenten nada!

Butch: ¡Que se creen payasos!

Kaoru: ¿Cómo se atreven a apuntarnos con esas armas?

Miyako: Tranquila Kaoru

Boomer: Butch, no los provoques

Ambos se miran y deciden obedecer, por ahora

Soldado 1: ¡Adentro! ¡muevanse!

Obedecen la orden y se meten al laboratorio con dudas sobre ¿Qué hacen aquí estas personas?, y ¿Dónde esta el profesor?, ¿estará bien?, algo es seguro, pronto averiguarían esas preguntas

Continuara


	13. Chapter 12: The goal parte 2

**Mucho silencio...no importa, se que a nadie le gusta que se corten las historias asi que les prometo que o pongo el capitulo completo o no subo nada (apuntandome con un arma), espero les agrade en serio, ya casi va a acabar esto, con un final feliz...(Si como no)... solo sigan leyendo, y les informo de algo cuando acabe esto, no es todo...**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen, (o si), ¿eh?... no no dije nada, solo que no me pertenecen...(los abogados andan vigilandonos)**

Capitulo 11-2

En algún punto de la ciudad, donde aun hay supervivientes, intentan conseguir llegar al punto de salvamento conocido como "The Castle", un lugar donde se dice hay comida, agua y protección de los ahora conocidos como IZ (infectados Z), nombrados así por un joven científico que se encuentra en dicho punto también, aun hay esperanza de salvación de esta pesadilla y toda persona que tenga los recursos necesarios para llegar, aunque para mala suerte de estos supervivientes, hay una persona entre ellos que cambia rápidamente de forma, no logran descubrir al causante de tanta muerte, van desconfiando de ellos mismos, acabándose entre ellos, y ella solo los espera mientras come, a que hagan el trabajo sucio mientras devora a los que ya cayeron por ella gracias a sus cabellos, no hay salvación en estos momentos, no mientras ella pueda seguirlos confundiendo y acabándolos cuando ya son pocos, a pesar de ser afectada por lo que paso en la hora 0 como Fuzzy aun sigue siendo mortal…. pero aun sigue la esperanza.

En otra parte de la ciudad, en el laboratorio del conocido profesor Utonium cuatro chicas y tres chicos entran al laboratorio escoltado por soldados, ¿será que se les acabo la suerte?, llegan al vestíbulo donde los espera el que esta a cargo

Sargento: ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Soldado 1: No lo se señor, cuando escuchamos voces afuera los encontramos a ellos

Soldado 2: Creí que era imposible atravesar la barrera señor

Sargento: Aparentemente no, vuelvan a sus puestos, yo me hare cargo

Los dos soldados se retiran a sus posiciones y se quedan el sargento con los chicos

Sargento: ¿Y bien?, ¿tienen algo que contarme o solo me van a ver feo?

Brick: ¿Quiénes diablos son ustedes?

Sargento: Esa misma pregunta les quería decir, aunque a simple vista se ven como refugiados de todo esto

Momoko: ¿Dónde esta el profesor?

Sargento: ¿Lo conocen?

Kaoru: SI, asi que mas le vale hablar, y si le hicieron algo juro que….

Butch: Tranquilízate, si tuviera malas intenciones ya nos habrían eliminado haya afuera

Sargento: Yo no mato a chiquillos si se lo preguntan, pero si someto castigos a aquellos que me desafían o mientan

Boomer: Como usted dijo, somos refugiados, y ellas son amigas del profesor

Sargento: ¿Y ustedes que?, ¿acaso son sus novios o algo?

Brick: No es algo que le incumbe

El sargento se le acerca a Brick y lo ve cara a cara

Sargento: Tienes agallas muchacho, sigue así y podrás ser parte de mi regimiento, después de disciplinarte

Profesor: ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Miyako: Profesor, esta bien

Profesor: ¿Chicas?, ¡Me alegro de verlas!

Las chicas van y le dan un abrazo al profesor

Profesor: Temí que algo les pasara, cuando todo fallo y no pudimos comunicarnos con ustedes, tratamos de hacer algo al respecto, pero hasta ahora no hemos podido encontrar una respuesta

El profesor voltea a ver a los chicos

Profesor: ¿Y quienes son estos chicos?

Miyako: Se sorprenderá al escucharlos, son los RRB

Profesor: ¿QUE, LOS RRB?, ¡Y ellos que hacen aquí!

Los chicos hacen su antigua pose (donde se meten el dedo a la nariz)

RRB: ¡MUCHO GUSTO!

Momoko: ¿Usted no los envió?

Sargento: (Tosiendo), bueno al parecer decían la verdad

Butch: Apenas se da cuenta

Sargento: Entonces profesor me retiro a seguir vigilando el lugar

Profesor: Muchas gracias sargento

El sargento se retira y se comienza a ver un ambiente mas confortable

Kaoru: Que fastidioso son esos tipos

Miyako: Profesor, ¿Quiénes son?

Profesor: (susurrando) aquí no, vamos a mi laboratorio

Kuriko: Profesor, ¿sabe donde esta Ken?

Profesor: Te lo explicare mas tarde, ahora síganme

Avanzan hacia el laboratorio siendo vigilados por otros soldados que custodian el lugar, solo el laboratorio se ve que no esta vigilado a excepción de afuera, cuando cierra la puerta el profesor les empieza a explicar

Profesor: Aquí podremos conversar con mas calma, primero Kuriko, Ken no se encuentra aquí

Kuriko: ¿QUE?, ¿DONDE ESTA?, ¿ESTA BIEN? (Se puso histérica al saber la noticia)

Profesor: Calma, calma, déjame terminar….(tosiendo)…. segundo, los soldados que ven afuera llegaron un poco antes que ustedes ayer en la noche, me dijeron que fueron enviados con ordenes de llevarme al refugio que ellos llaman "The Castle", para poder ahí encontrar una solución a lo que esta ocurriendo, pero como yo tengo lo que requiero aquí en el laboratorio me negué, siguieron insistiendo y Ken se ofreció a ir en mi lugar, asi buscaríamos una solución a esto por separado, intentamos mantenernos en contacto pero perdimos comunicación hace menos de 6 horas, será un bloqueo por esta cúpula, aun no lo descifro a lo que nos lleva al punto tres

Momoko: Habla de Poochi ¿verdad?, no lo he visto

Profesor: Me temo que si, vean el monitor

Al ver el monitor, ven que Poochi se haya en la azotea, parado en sus dos patas con la cabeza en alto, donde en su nariz sale un rayo de luz, la luz que conforma la barrera y protege el laboratorio

Kuriko: ¿Cómo le paso eso?

Momoko: Acaso lo que nos afecto a las chicas y a mi, también le afecto a el

Profesor: Cuando la extraña energía atravesó este lugar, Poochi se veía como cansado pero aun se seguía moviendo, luego que empezaron a llegar los IZ…

Boomer: ¿IZ?

Profesor: Si IZ, así los llamamos a estos infectados, pero déjenme terminar…. Subio hasta arriba del laboratorio y empezó a emanar la luz que ven ahora, evita que pasen, cuando llegaron los soldados, se abrió un extremo cuando los soldados eliminaron a los pocos que había al principio, y asi pudieron entrar

Butch: Hmmmm… es por eso que se abrió cuando nosotros eliminamos a los que estaban afuera

Profesor: Si, esa teoría es comprensible, el punto cuatro es que dejaron a estos soldados con la excusa de proteger el lugar, aunque no lo creo, están aquí por otra razón pero por ahora sigo alerta, Ken y yo nos manteníamos en contacto hasta hace unas horas y sus investigaciones nos llevaron que esto ocurrió en algún punto de aquí, cerca de donde estaba el escondite de Mojo, y que afecto a los que fueron o estaban aun infectados por los polvos negros, lo cual aun no logro descifrar que lo causo, pero con los IZ afuera no hemos podido ir a recopilar información, ni siquiera con esta cámara que invente y vuela, que lastima… supongo que ustedes chicos nos diran el punto 5 ¿verdad?

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio

Miyako: Vamos, estoy segura que no fue su culpa

Kaoru: ¿Butch?

Momoko: Brick, puedes confiar en nosotras

Boomer: Realmente no sabemos si nosotros lo comenzamos

Butch: Lo único que sabemos es que lo que encontramos tal vez fue la culpable

Profesor: ¿Qué fue lo que encontraron?

Brick: Esto lo ayudara en su investigación, tenga

Brick le da al profesor una libreta oscura que al abrirla encuentra varias anotaciones escritas por Mojo

Profesor: Esto es….

Brick: Es el diario de Mojo, me lo dio después de que comenzó esto, nos ordeno encontrar a las chicas y traerlas con usted, así como el diario para que encontrara una solución en caso de que el no pudiera llegar

Profesor: ¿Él iba a venir?

Butch: Si pero al parecer no lo logro, es como si supiera lo que le iba a pasar y previno que se perdieran sus anotaciones al igual que las chicas

Todos se quedaron en silencio al escuchar eso, Mojo Jojo, uno de los villanos mas temibles de la ciudad (aunque después de Him sus planes fallaban mas seguido), un enemigo jurado de las PPGZ, mando a los chicos por ellas e inclusive quiso enmendar su error, ¿cómo era posible eso?.

Profesor: Bueno esto me ayudara a encontrar mas información para cuando pueda contactar a Ken, enviarle la información y hallar algo que termine con esto

Momoko: Dígannos, ¿fue esto que buscaban que se fueron por tres años?

Butch: ¿Quieren saberlo?

Kaoru: Nos dará una idea mas clara sobre que anduvieron haciendo antes de volver

Boomer: No lo se, creo que no deberíamos

Miyako: Por favor, Boomer….

Kuriko: Necesitamos saberlo, ya que estamos aquí

Brick: Olvidenlo…. mejor sigamos con…

Momoko le agárrala la mano a Brick y lo mira a los ojos

Momoko: No tengas miedo de decirlo, estamos con ustedes en esto….. yo estoy contigo en esto ahora….por favor

Los chicos se voltearon a ver y después de unos momentos asienten

Brick: De acuerdo escuchen con atención, tal ves no les agrade lo que diremos, además de que es vergonzoso para nosotros…. Lo que robamos del museo era un mapa que estaba adentro del cofre, Mojo nos dijo que nos daría un poder tal que las podríamos destruir

Butch: Como éramos unos torpes ingenuos y nos habíamos peleado con ustedes, nos pareció una buena idea, así que después de que robamos el cofre y se lo entregamos a Mojo, ustedes aparecieron, aun recuerdo como combatimos contra ustedes esa vez, nos dolía ya que empezábamos a llevarnos bien y teníamos que combatir una vez mas, y como era costumbre nos derrotaron

Boomer: Juramos vengarnos de ustedes y cuando nos retiramos de la estación de policía al no hallarnos nada, fuimos a casa con Mojo, el cual ya tenia listas las cosas para el viaje y el mapa que no nos mostro, solo decía que esta vez ustedes perderían y gobernaría la ciudad y después el mundo, ya saben como era el y así comenzamos el viaje

Mientras tanto en el salón, el sargento se comunica con su superior por un radio que traía (¿no se suponía que no servían las comunicaciones por radio?, o es que ¿solo son bloqueadas por algo?)

Sargento: Señor

General: ¿Alguna novedad?

Sargento: Si, unos chiquillos llegaron al lugar y ahora están con el científico

General: Hmmmm, no creo que sean de peligro, siga vigilando e infórmeme de cualquier avance o interrupción

Sargento: Señor, permiso para hablar

General: Adelante

Sargento: ¿Por qué hacemos esto?, ellos están investigando una solución al problema, no deberíamos apoyar también nosotros, ¿Por qué tenemos que obedecerla?

General: A mi tampoco me gusta, pero mientras ella mantenga este lugar de pie y evite que caigan mas victimas, tendremos que obedecer.

Sargento: Si señor, cambio y fuera….no me agrada este trato que tuvimos que hacer….

Continuara….


	14. Chapter 13: The truht

**No me puedo detener XD, esta algo corto pero una explicacion es explicación, asi que espero lo entiendan y les guste**

**Disclaimer: No son mias, en serio le juro que no sabia que eran de usted, solo las tome prestadas**

Capitulo 12: The truth

Al salir del país, dentro de un barco que llevaba pescado (el olor era insoportable), llegamos a las costas de China, ahí comenzamos a caminar y pedir aventón para avanzar lo mas que pudiéramos, (no es sencillo pedir aventón si no hablas el idioma y vas acompañado de un mono gigante), avanzamos lo mas que pudiéramos, pero siempre nos detenía la policía (no les agradaban los inmigrantes y que además robaran comida), a veces nos encerraban por semanas y luego nos sacaban, otras encerraban a Mojo y teníamos que vérnoslas por nosotros mismos, pedíamos limosnas y trabajábamos como limpiadores o lava lozas, jardineros, limpiabotas e inclusive hacíamos espectáculos callejeros, (aunque hubo una ves que trabajamos en un circo).

Miyako: (Con lagrimas en los ojos) Pasaste por muchas cosas horribles

Boomer: No es para tanto además estamos aquí ¿no?

Luego cuando creímos que nos habíamos librado del mono, nos encontraba y continuábamos la marcha, solo nos decía que ya estábamos cerca del poder y nos alentaba a continuar, a veces me pregunto ¿qué no podía el solo?, no era necesario que nos llevara con el. Pero el viaje no era del todo malo, conocimos muchos lugares y gente, como el templo del cielo, la muralla china (ahí nos van a recordar por mucho jejeje), inclusive llegamos a Shanghái donde Butch gano algo de dinero como un peleador callejero

Butch: Fue sencillo, eran muy débiles

Kaoru: Presumido

Boomer: Eh inclusive tuvo a muchas admiradoras

Butch: ¡C-A-L-L-A-T-E!

Kaoru: Admiradoras ¿eh?, (comienza a cerrar el puño)

Butch: Cálmate, no significaban nada para mi lo juro, espera no (echándose a correr)

Kaoru: ¡DETENTE AHÍ, NO HUYAS COBARDE!

Después de cruzar china y dejar atrás a las personas que nos apoyaron (jefes, señoras, familias) nos dirigimos a Rusia, Mojo decía que ahí había una pista para llegar al poder (me estaba hartando que dijera eso), pasamos por mucho frio y hambre, era mas difícil que china, (no es fácil empezar a hablar otro idioma y luego hablar otro)

Boomer: 你很漂亮宫古 (eres bonita, Miyako)

Miyako: ¿?

Pasamos meses en una cárcel de ahí, nos trataban de lo peor, pero también nos enseño a ser mas rudos y obtuvimos un buen entrenamiento en combate (*¿que?, ¿creían que solo porque se transformaron hacen todo eso así como así?, a hacer ejercicio ) cuando logramos escapar (gracias a un invento de Mojo), nos apresuramos a salir de ese país, no logramos ver mucho, pero si hayamos a gente amable que nos enseño a hablar un poco el idioma y pudimos pasar algunas noches en una cama (la mayor parte dormíamos en establos o en la calle), nos alegramos mucho al lograr salir de ahí, lastima que nunca podremos volver (somos los mas buscados)

Kaoru: HMP, Con razón aguantaste el castigo

Butch: (Todo golpeado) Я просто (Soy el mejor, haciendo la señal de la paz)

En un vuelo que nos logramos colar, llegamos a la India, ahí no nos perseguían tanto, y conseguimos unos trabajos temporales mientras Mojo intentaba lograr ver donde estábamos (se había perdido), siempre teníamos que llevarle comida a Mojo por que solo se la pasaba viendo el mapa y no trabajaba, (en todo el viaje siempre andaba de rogón y trabajaba muy poco) solo nos decía "Tengo que inspeccionar el mapa, no es fácil descifrarlo", siempre intentábamos abandonarlo, pero lo mantuvimos cerca por que al parecer les agradan los monos haya y lo pusimos en una jaula para que pagaran por verlo (hasta que se escapo y se vengo de nosotros), cruzamos el mar y llegamos a Egipto (*tomaban trenes y aviones sin conocer el rumbo exacto hacia donde iban)

Kuriko: Vaya cruzaron todos esos lugares, ni siquiera yo e visto todo este país y ustedes lo hicieron, que envidia

En Egipto encontramos una extraña inscripción que según Mojo, era lo que buscábamos (¿Y por que no llegamos aquí en primer lugar?), por extraño que parezca, hablaba algo sobre alguien parecido a Him, solo que peor, (nuestro guía que conseguimos gracias a los ahorros de los trabajos nos lo iba leyendo), decía que había dominado el mundo desde el principio y que elimino casi toda la vida en la tierra cuando cayo del cielo, pero alguien que era de su misma especie se le impuso y lo derroto congelando el mundo entero para que así fuera encerrado, (*¿alguien dijo dinosaurios y era glacial?, tal vez vi mucho la era del hielo XD)

Profesor: Eso va contra todo lo que e estudiado en mis años de investigador, es muy interesante

Lo demás ya era imposible de descifrar, asi que con lo que teníamos regresamos a volver a viajar, esta vez llegamos hasta Australia (*sigo diciendo, ¿Por qué tomaban transportes sin saber su rumbo?), pero por milagro y un poco de suerte supongo encontramos otra pista en unas cavernas muy antiguas (Jenolan), decía sobre la ubicación de lo que buscaba Mojo, nos emociono que pronto iba a terminar el martirio que llevábamos, casi ya tres años de haber salido de esta ciudad y pronto regresaríamos, aunque si me lo preguntan, ya nonos interesaba pelear con ustedes, obtuviéramos los poderes o no

Momoko: Brick….

Una noche cuando Mojo dormía, obtuvimos el mapa para darle un vistazo, y lo que vimos nos hizo enojar bastante, lo amarramos y golpeamos sin piedad y cuando el nos pregunto "¿PORQUE HACEN ESTO?", "PORQUE EL MALDITO MAPA QUE ROBAMOS INDICABA EL LUGAR DONDE ESTA LA COSA QUE BUSCAS Y ADEMAS ESTA EN LA CIUDAD DONDE VIVE FUZZY LUMPKINS", el se sonrojo y dijo que no sabia leerlo lo cual nos dio mas rabia

Todos se quedan con una cara de …

Asi que como ya sabíamos el lugar fue cuando regresamos y empezó todo esto, fuimos primero a la casa de Fuzzy y no estaba, asi que fue sencillo excavar en su casa y sacar una vasija oscura, después la llevamos a la casa y Mojo nos dijo que nos fuéramos a pasear la ciudad y a localizarlas para saber donde estaban para atacarlas

Miyako: ¿Eso ibas a hacer Boomer?

Boomer: (Sonrojado), no, no claro que no solo quería verte una vez mas (¿QUE DIJE?)

Kaoru: Asi que eso tramabas, con razón sentía que alguien me vigilaba hace unos días

Butch: Si eres la chica mas violenta que conozco,asi que no podía mostrarme ante ti, además ya olvidaste como me recibiste

Momoko: ¿No me buscaste a mi?

Brick: No, ¿querías que te viera y te dijera, te voy a derrotar?

Profesor: Pasaron por mucho chicos, ¿pero aun no explican lo que paso?

Fue ayer cuando comenzó esto, cuando todo se fue al carajo, Mojo estaba experimentando con la vasija para abrirlo, entonces la energía que soltó (por que logro abrirlo) nos golpeo a nosotros y apareció en nuestras muñecas izquierdas estos relojes, no sabíamos ¿Por qué? o ¿que era lo que sucedió?, cuando hayamos a Mojo, estaba muy asustado y con ojos de terror, y como dijimos anteriormente nos pidió buscarlas y entregarle el diario de nuestro viaje a usted profesor, y todo lo demás hasta ahora ya lo saben

Todos se quedaron callados, no podían creer que lo que hallaron había causado esta pesadilla

Profesor: Les prometo chicos que hallare una solución a esto gracias a que me dieron las bases para empezar a investigar, no tardare en hallar la respuesta al problema, así que descansen y duerman un poco, y disfruten calmados por lo menos un rato

Los chicos y chicas asistieron y dejaron al profesor solo en el laboratorio

Profesor: Mojo, ¿qué fue lo que hallaste que te hizo temer tanto al darte cuenta de tu error?

Continuara…..


	15. Chapter 14: Nude and Punishment

**Muy pocos reviews, aunque hay varios que ya me tiene en su lista, grax :) Aqui un capitulo relajado, asi como el otro, despues un gran final, pero no se preocupen esto aun no termina hasta que se me seque el cerebro XD**

**Disclaimer: N-o-m-e-p-e-r-t-e-n-c-e-n-l-o-s-p-e-r-s-o-n-a-j-e-s-a-q-u-i-v-e-r-t-i-d-o-s (por eso no pongo nombres en los otros personajes secundarios)**

Capitulo 13: Nude and punishment

Despues de que los chicos contaran su historia, se preparan a dormir y descansar después de tanta pelea, muerte y uno que otro enojo

Butch: Estoy molido

Boomer: Quiero dormir en una cama, la otra noche tuve que dormir en el piso

Brick: ¿Y yo que?, hasta amanecí sin una oreja

Sargento: Bueno, bueno, parece que ya se les quito las fuerzas que traían

Butch: No lo suficiente para darle un golpe en la cara

Sargento: Admiro eso, pero no vine a pelear, solo vine a darles instrucciones ya que se van a quedar aquí

Miyako: ¿Instrucciones?

Sargento: Así es, todos estarán en sus camas a las 21:00 de la noche, no quiero oír ruido alguno si pasa esa hora, tampoco abra salidas nocturnas o andar husmeando por ahí, también la hora de despertar para los chicos será a alas 6:30 am y de las chicas a las 7:30 am, además el desayuno se sirve a las 8:00, la comida a las 15:00 y la 20:00 la cena

Momoko: ¿7:30? (T.T)

Butch: Oye ¿ por qué nosotros mas temprano?

Sargento: Tengo algo especial para ustedes, en fin dejen sus comentarios hasta que termine…..(tosiendo)….. el profesor estará muy ocupado trabajando en su nuevo proyecto me ha dicho y no se le molestara de ninguna forma, a menos que él los requiera para algo, entonces tendrán que asistir inmediatamente sin ninguna excusa, otro asunto para que no estén de holgazanes, estarán a cargo de la limpieza todos ustedes

Boomer: ¿Limpiar?...que mi tortura de eso nunca acaba

Miyako: Tranquilo

Kaoru: Que fastidio

Butch: Tu lo has dicho

Sargento: Cuando terminen sus deberes podrán descansar y divertirse si lo prefieren, el televisor sigue sin ninguna programación pero tiene una extensa selección de películas tengo entendido, además se arregló por parte de mis muchachos un salón con una improvisada cancha de baloncesto, y si lo prefieren hay una parte que quedo adentro de la barrera que es el jardín donde podrán tomar aire fresco, o del otro lado donde entrenan mis muchachos, también pueden usarla, si quieren dejar de ser unos alfeñiques mis muchachos les pondrán enseñar algunos movimientos de defensa

Brick: Eso me parece entretenido

Kuriko: ¿Podemos estar por todo el lugar?

Sargento: En ese punto podrán estar en toda el área excepto el laboratorio el cual ya indique los términos, el cuarto de armas y el cuarto improvisado de comunicación y mi oficina, a menos que los llame por supuesto

Momoko: ¿Cuarto de comunicación?

Sargento: Si lo usábamos para poder comunicarnos con la base, pero por ahora no sirve, asi que los técnicos intentan arreglarla y no quiero que los molesten

Brick: Hmmmmmm

Sargento: Otra cosa, las chicas utilizaran los cuartos de arriba y los chicos se quedaran en las literas que tenemos en el cuarto de haya

Butch: ¿QUE?, A ELLAS LES TOCA CAMA Y A NOSOTROS LITERAS

Kaoru: No seas llorón

Miyako: Pero hay suficientes cuartos, podemos compartir una las chicas para que duerman mas cómodos

Sargento: Lo siento pero inclusive en mi unidad en donde haya mujeres ellas duermen aparte, no quiero que suceda alguna indiscreción

Todos: O.O! INDISCRECIÓN

Brick: No se preocupen, ya estamos acostumbrados a dormir así

Boomer: T.T Si

Butch: D:

Sargento: Muy bien si entendieron los términos, les sugiero los sigan, si no habrá castigo disciplinario, estamos en una crisis y no requerimos que haya deserciones y desobediencias, y por ultimo

Kaoru: ¿y ahora que?

Sargento: Dense un baño, apestan a muerto

Brick: ¡Oiga!

Momoko: ¡por fin algo civilizado!

Kuriko: Si me siento muy sucia y olorosa

Boomer: Apenas Huelo

Miyako: (Que pena)

Butch: Es olor a hombre

Kaoru: Yo paso

Sargento: No discutan, primero usaran el baño las chicas y después los chicos, así que si ya no hay nada que atender, pueden retirarse y recuerden, son vigilados y no hagan algo que me haga enojar

Los chico(a)s sienten la mirada de los soldados que están arriba en las escaleras

Butch: ¿Y a ellos que les toca?

Sargento: Como ustedes pudieron entrar aquí, me vi en la necesidad de reforzar la seguridad, así que no intenten socializar con ellos

Cuando se retira el sargento, los chicos van hacia su nueva habitación y las chicas fueron arriba a prepararse para el baño, no era muy grande así que tomaron turnos para usarlo, primero fueron Momoko y Kuriko

Momoko: AH, por fin me puedo relajar

Kuriko: Si, que suerte que tengan algo de ropa aquí

Momoko: Como teníamos que arreglarnos después de combatir, decidimos con aprobación del profesor a tener algunas ropas así como pijamas por si sucedía algo que nos mantuviera en el laboratorio

Kuriko: ¡Vaya!, mi hermana una PPGZ, nunca lo hubiera imaginado, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nunca?

Momoko: Por tu seguridad y a de nuestros padres tenia que mantenerlo en secreto

Kuriko: Hmmmm, ¿y por qué Brick, si sabe tu identidad?

Momoko: ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Kuriko: Por que habla de ti muy formalmente y por tu nombre

Momoko: Hubo una ocasión en que el y los muchachos descubrieron nuestras identidades, pero por algún motivo nunca trataron de aprovecharse de ello

Kuriko: ¿Tal ves es que le g-u-s-t-a-s?

Momoko: ¡NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS!

Se empiezan a pelear en el baño arrojándose agua entre ellas, después de terminar siguieron Miyako y Kaoru

Miyako: Así me siento mejor, no creí que pudiera oler de esa manera en mi vida

Kaoru: Es por que eres muy delicadita, deberías aprender de mi

Miyako: Sobre eso….

Kaoru: ¿Qué?

Miyako: ¿Desde cuando andas con Butch?

Kaoru: No tengo por que responderte eso

Miyako: No seas mala

Kaoru: Mejor cambiemos de tema sobre, ¿Por qué no nos podemos quitar estos collares?

Miyako: Ahora que lo pienso tienes razón, es como si estuvieran pegadas a nosotras, será por la decisión que tomamos

Kaoru: ….Supongo… aunque yo lo hice para salvar mi vida solamente (sonrojándose)

Miyako: Te sonrojaste, así que es una mentira

Kaoru: ¡CLARO QUE NO!

Miyako: Claro que si, de seguro fue para salvar a Butch, hubiera visto eso, que romántico

Kaoru: ¡ASI, ENTONCES TU HICISTE LO MISMO POR BOOMER!

Miyako se puso como jitomate (si han visto a una chava con tez blanquita sabrán a que me refiero)

Miyako: ¡TENIA QUE HACER ALGO POR EL!

Kaoru: ¡SI COMO NO!

Al igual que Momoko y Kuriko, se empezaron a arrojar agua entre ellas, después con los chicos a pesar del espacio se metieron los tres a ducharse (una ducha no quita lo mugroso XD)

Boomer: No se por qué se molestan tanto con la higiene, si no olíamos tan mal

Brick: Eso es por que nunca has olido tu trasero, aun recuerdo eso (recuerda en uno de sus viajes, que por andar corriendo huyendo de la policía, se cayo en una zanja y Boomer le cayo de sentón en la cara) uno nunca se acostumbrara a ese olor

Butch: Yo pienso quedarme así, no voy a seguir sus estúpidas reglas

Boomer: ¿Entonces porque entraste?

Brick: ¿Tal ves para pedirle a sus hermanito que lo bañen?, que tierno

Butch: ¡CALLENSE EL HOCICO O SI NO LES VA A PESAR!

Brick: ¡ASI, QUE HARAS VERDECITO!

Boomer: ¡NO ME EMPUJEN!

Butch: ¡EL ME EMPUJO PRIMERO!

Brick: ¡CLARO QUE NO!

Boomer: ¡ME LA VAN A PAGAR!

Comenzó una lucha campal entre ellos que inclusive hizo que las chicas se acercaran a ver que pasaba

Kaoru: ¡CALLENSE! ¿QUE LES PASA?

Miyako: ¿Se encuentran bien?

Momoko: Parecen chiquillos, ya compórtense ahí adentro

De repente se abrió la puerta y salieron como llegaron al mundo (aunque sin ropita), las chicas se quedaron estupefactas ante el espectáculo, y aun seguían peleando sin importarles que estuvieran ahí

Brick: ¡ES SU CULPA!, ¡EL EMPEZO TODO!

Butch: ¡ESO ES MENTIRA!, ¡TE ROMPERE LA CABEZA!

Boomer: ¡VOY A DESTROZARLOS A AMBOS!

Sargento: ¿QUE PASA AQUÍ? O.O¡? ¡OIGAN! ¿QUE FUERON CRIADOS POR CHIMPANCES O QUE?, ¡TENGAN DESENCIA!

Kuriko: ¿Qué sucede? (Momoko le tapa rápidamente los ojos)

Profesor: Estaba analizando unos datos, pero no me puedo concentrar, ¿Por qué tanto ruido?

Los chicos se detuvieron y luego vieron que estaban en cueritos y se les activo la neurona, así que agarraron unos cojines para taparse

Sargento: D: Mañana temprano Limpiaran este desastre y se irán sin cenar a dormir, además de que los voy a disciplinar

Chicas: Permítanos esto

EL sargento las volteo a ver y pudo sentir el aura asesina que emanaban

Sargento: Por (gulp) supuesto, chicas

Brick: D: ¡Esperen un momento!

Boomer: D: ¡No fue mi culpa!

Butch: :D ¿Tengo buen cuerpo?

Chicas: ¡DEGENERADOS! (soltando un tremendo cacheta don)

Las chicas se fueron a acostar comentando lo sucedido, cada una en su cuarto, Momoko dormiría junto a su hermana

Momoko: Esos pervertidos, como se atrevieron a hacer eso, aunque Brick, tenia una cicatriz muy grande en la espalda, … me siento mal por el

Kuriko: ¿En qué piensas hermana?, ¿en como se veía Brick?

Momoko: ¡NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS!, ¡YA ME DIO SUEÑO!

Se tapo con las cobijas muy apenada, Miyako no podía dormir, aun recordaba el cuerpo de Boomer, lo cual la mantenía muy roja de la cara, mientras que Kaoru dormía como si nada, al parecer no le tomo mucha importancia a lo sucedido, el sargento estaba en el cuarto de los chicos

Sargento: Espero hayan aprendido la lección, no será necesario que yo tome este asunto en mis manos, jejeje

Butch: ¿Quiere callarse?, trato dormir

Boomer: Me duele la cara

Brick: Como si nunca hubieran visto a alguien desnudo (espero no haya visto la cicatriz que tengo)

Sargento: Bueno a dormir, los veré en la mañana para que limpien el desastre y vayan al patio de entrenamiento

Butch: Déjeme adivinar, nos va a entrenar

Sargento: En efecto, se ven muy bien disciplinados en los combates, pude verlo mientras peleaban ustedes, pero aun así les falta entrenar mas, duerman mañana será un gran día para ustedes, jejejeje, los chicos y yo no paramos de reírnos de ustedes HAHAHAHA…..

Al salir y apagar la luz los rrb comienzan a comentar entre ellos

Butch: Que piensas, ¿crees que sospechen?

Boomer: Fue un precio muy alto, pero así checaremos si estarán siempre a nuestras espaldas

Brick: Si, pude notar que uno que otro abandono su puesto, creen que nos vigilaran pero nosotros lo haremos a ellos, sabremos sus verdaderas intenciones, no por algo escapamos de las prisiones en balde sin aprender algunos trucos

Butch: Oigan ¿y las chicas tienen que saber lo que planeamos?

Boomer: Yo creo que no, si nos descubren nosotros tomaremos las responsabilidad

Brick: Tienes razón, mientras mantengamos y sigamos el plan, ellas estarán seguras, podemos soportar esto por ellas

Los tres se quedaron viéndose asintiendo en la decisión tomada y se empezaron a dormir

Butch: Oigan

Brick y Boomer: ¿Qué?

Butch: ¿Creen que les impresiono mi maravilloso cuerpo?

….

Continuara


	16. Chapter 15: I fight for you

**Me alegra que se puedan dar una vuelta para seguir leyendo, (de echo los que seguimos actualizando en ingles y en español casi a diario se los agradecemos) decidi extenderlo otros dos cap mas (uno mas tal vez) antes de terminar la primera temporada, creo que las historias centradas en nuestros personajes favoritos les gusta mucho, asi que primero seran los rojitos, luego seran los demas antes de acabar disfruten**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui vertidos no me pertenecen y no lo hago con fines de lucro, solo para su disfrute como lectores de historias o finales alternas**

Capitulo 14: I fight for you

En el laboratorio, entra por la ventana los primeros rayos de sol, despertando a una joven de 14 años con cabello largo como su hermana de color zanahoria, se asoma a la ventana a ver este día, un día tranquilo desde que todo el mundo termino para ellos, ya que alrededor de toda la colina, solo se ven a los IZ, deambulando o muy cerca de la barrera intentando entrar, mas haya de el laboratorio, en las afueras de la ciudad, se levanta una gran estructura metálica, que al parecer rodea toda la ciudad, el gobierno del país en conjunto con otros países, han puesto en cuarentena la ciudad entera, y hasta que no se decidan en alguna estrategia para arreglar esto, (apoyar a los supervivientes, destruir la ciudad, comprender lo que sucedió para dominarlo, utilizarlo para estudios en pro de la ciencia o como un arma militar), entonces se divisa a un sobreviviente acercándose al muro

Sobreviviente: ¡POR FAVOR AYUDENME!, ¡QUIERO SALIR DE AQUÍ!

Francotirador: Tengo uno en la mira, un superviviente

Capitán: Ordenes son ordenes, nadie entra o sale de ahí, así que no hay superviviente alguno, solo infectados, ya sabe que hacer

Francotirador: ¡Si señor!

Sobreviviente: ¡AYUDEN….!

Recibe un balazo en la cabeza, a lo cual los que aun están ocultos, pierden esperanza por ser rescatados, si ni su propia gente los reconoce, solo les queda rezar o intentar llegar a "The Castle", pero si el viaje para llegar ahí fue peligroso, volver será aun mas, lo cual tal ves ni sobrevivan, volviendo a la ventana de la chica

Kuriko: (Mama, Papa, ¿dónde estarán?, espero que están bien, no se si volveremos a vernos, pero espero al igual que mi hermana que sea asi)

Al escuchar pasos debajo de la ventana la sacan de sus pensamientos, y ve a los chicos trotando junto a algunos soldados

Kuriko: Asi que después de todo se levantaron temprano, jijiji, pobrecitos, será mejor que me cambie

Mientras los chicos, después de correr, hacen lagartijas y levantan algunas pesas

Sargento: Me sorprende que después de limpiar el desastre de anoche, todavía tengan fuerzas para este entrenamiento

Butch: Y aun no terminamos de calentar

Boomer: Estamos acostumbrados a esto

Brick: Cualquier cosa que nos ponga, lo podremos superar

Sargento: Me gusta esa actitud, asi que pueden descansar un poco todos, y algo mas, ¿a quien le toca cocinar?

Soldado 1: Mientras no cocine el, creo que podremos vivir un dia mas

Soldado 2: ¡Oye!

Boomer: Yo lo hare

Soldado 3: ¿Tú sabes cocinar?

Boomer: Por supuesto, trabajamos en varios restaurantes donde aprendí mucho

Sargento: Hmmmm, esta bien, entonces ve a la cocina, pronto serán las 8

Boomer: Si señor

Sargento: Los demás den otras vueltas y luego a darse una ducha

Todos: ¡Si señor!

Boomer, empieza a cocinar y luego siente una aroma conocida para el

Boomer: Buenos días Miyako, te levantaste temprano

Miyako: Buenos días Boomer, yo siempre me levanto temprano, ¿vas a cocinar tu?

Boomer: Si, ya veras que preparare algo rico, del cual disfrutaran tus papilas gustativas

Miyako: ¿Te puedo ayudar?

Boomer: Claro, puedes ayudarme a mesclar la masa para los hot cakes

Kuriko y Momoko van bajando por las escaleras, y huelen un aroma muy rico

Momoko: Huele delicioso, espero sea muy dulce

Kurico; Si, ya me dio hambre

Brick: Buenos días

Butch: Que tal

Momoko: Buenos días, y Boomer

Brick: Por el olor, supongo que ya estará terminando el desayuno

Kuriko: ¿El cocina?, me muero por probar su comida

Butch: Si te gustara, y Kaoru

Momoko: Creo que sigue durmiendo, tendrá el sueño pesado

Kuriko: Igual que tu Momoko

Momoko: No es cierto me levante a la hora hoy

Kuriko: Eso es por que te levante, además solo andabas balbuceando diciendo Br

Momoko le tapa rápidamente la boca a su hermana y comienza a reir desesperadamente

Momoko: No le hagan caso HAHAHAHA, solo dice tonterías HAHAHA

Butch: Bueno creo que la levantare yo

Brick: ¿A donde envió tus restos?

Momoko: ¿Estas seguro?

Butch: Se cuidarme, además si no la despertamos se perderá el desayuno y estará de mal humor todo el día

Brick: Le diré a Boomer que retire un plato

Momoko: Brick

Butch sube por las escaleras y se da cuenta que lo vigilan, pero solo observan, al llegar al cuarto donde duerme Kaoru, abre lentamente la puerta y al entrar la vuelve a cerrar lentamente, se acerca a la cama donde esta dormida la princesa (supongo que asi se dice, a pesar de que esta dormida como si estuviera ebria) Butch se le queda viéndola, como si fuera un pintor admirando una pintura (si eso es arte, entonces no se nada de eso), se acerca a su cama y se acuesta a un lado de ella

Butch: Oye, despierta dormilona

Kaoru: Grrr….5 minutos mas

Butch: Si no te levantas no podre darte un beso

Kaoru: …Y si lo haces será lo ultimo que hagas, y si no también

Kaoru y Butch se dan un apasionado y tierno beso (yo quiero)

Butch: Vamos, nos están esperando abajo

Kaoru: Quisiera quedarme aquí para siempre y pensar que nada paso

Butch: Lo se, pero hay que seguir, vamos arriba

Kaoru se levanta y se dispone a vestirse, mientras Butch la observa

Kaoru: Si quieres seguir teniendo ojos, será mejor que salgas ahora

Butch: Hmmmmm, es una oferta

Kaoru: No, (cerrando el puño) es una advertencia ¡FUERA!

Butch sale del cuarto y se dirige a la cocina, no sin seguir notando a los soldados en turno verlo hacia donde iba, entonces suelta una pequeña sonrisa

Boomer: Disfruten su desayuno

Todos: ¡Gracias!

Kaoru llega a tiempo para sentarse y comenzar a desayunar con los demás, entonces se quedan con cara de O.O¡

Momoko: ¡Creo que morí y fui al cielo :)!

Kuriko: ¡Esta muy rico!

Brick: Siempre es un placer comer cualquier cosa que prepares

Butch: Si inclusive cuando cocinaste esa rata

Kaoru: ¿Una rata?

Boomer: Eh…..eh…. solo esta bromeando no le crean nada jajajaja (ese boquifloja)

Sargento: Debo de admitir que cocinaste este desayuno de maravilla, me permitirás agradecerte y pedirte de favor si puedes seguir preparando la comida

Boomer: Sera un honor mientras Miyako me apoye, ella es una excelente ayudante

Miyako: Solo te apoye un poco, no es para exagerar

Sargento: Entonces que asi sea, ustedes dos estarán a cargo de la cocina, ¿están de acuerdo?

Todos: ¡SI!

Boomer: Bueno le llevare su desayuno al profesor

Kuriko: Yo lo hare, no te molestes

Boomer: Gracias, te lo encargo

Kuriko toma la bandeja y se dirige al cuarto donde esta experimentando el profesor, se sentía muy bien, igual que cuando estaba con su hermana y sus padres desayunando en las mañanas, ella desea con todas sus fuerzas que se encuentran a salvo, al llegar las soldados que estan custodiando le abren paso y toca la puerta

Kuriko: Profesor, ¿puedo pasar?, le traigo su desayuno

Profesor: Por supuesto, pasa

Kuriko entra y pone la bandeja en la mesa cercana

Kuriko: ¿Cómo va en su investigación?

Profesor: ¿Estamos solos?

Kuriko: SI

Profesor: Veras, he leído el diario así como las anotaciones que hizo, al parecer lo que Mojo descubrió era un poder antiguo, mas antiguo que Him, aunque se basan en lo mismo, utiliza los polvos oscuros de una manera mas mortífera, supongo que Him fue creado de estos mismo polvos que quedaron después de que este ente fuera sellado, pero solo es una teoría

Kuriko: Increíble, ¿algo mas?

Profesor: Tambien descubri algo mas de este ente en una historia que esta aquí anotado "_El dios oscuro cayo del cielo destruyendo a la vida que se hallaba en ese momento, al tomar forma comenzó a quemar la tierra, destruir los paisajes y hacer hervir los océanos, ya que no toleraba el frio, quería que fuera una roca caliente para sentirse mas cómodo, así que creo a varios entes para que le ayudaran a crear su "paraíso", pudo haber logrado su ambición de no haber sido por un ente que el mismo creo, este ente por alguna razón se opuso a su creador, primero destruyo a los otros entes para así poder enfrentar al creador, pero su poder era enorme, y fue derrotado, antes de caer logro entender algo sobre el, así que unió fuerzas con otro fuerza superior, con su ayuda logro juntar suficiente poder para lograr algo increíble, comenzó a congelar la tierra y su creador fue debilitándose, cuando estaba lo suficientemente débil, con ayuda del ente superior lo encerraron en una vasija para así nunca fuera liberado(ya que no tenían suficiente poder para destruirlo) pero al ver la tierra congelada se culpo de ese acto, así que pidió también fuera encerrado con el, así podría asegurarse que nunca fuera liberado o por lo menos detenerlo una ves mas, acepto su oferta pero antes de que fuera encerrado le entrego un extraño poder al ente, algo que era muy brillante y blanco para que lo pudiera usar en caso de que los polvos oscuros fueran usados una ves mas"_

Kuriko: Es una historia algo triste, sacrificarse a si mismo por que uso algo muy extremista para lograr un bien

Profesor: Si lo se, pero lo ultimo que menciona me intriga, "algo brillante y blanco", eso quiere decir que nunca invente algo con el químico X, T.T, pero entonces antes también fueron usadas en el pasado contra Him por el profesor Pithium, y fue el mismo resultado que yo, eso quiere decir que….. por supuesto

Kuriko: ¿Profesor?

Profesor: Lo lamento Kuriko, pero esto es algo importante

Kuriko: Esta bien, le traeré la comida mas al rato

Mientras tanto Kaoru se hallaba en el cuarto de Basquetbol, jugando un solo, en eso llega Butch

Butch: ¿Que haces?

Kaoru: Distrayéndome

Butch: No deberías estar limpiando, además ¿como lograste pasar sin que te vieran?

Kaoru: Hay que flojera, no estaban cuidando esta área de todas formas, y tu no deberías estar haciendo lo mismo

Butch: No, pienso igual que tu, ¿jugamos?

Kaoru: Ya te estabas tardando

Butch: Si gano ¿me das un beso?

Kaoru: Aja, como si fuera dejarte ganar solo por eso

Butch: Je, eso es un reto, me agrada, ¡a jugar!

Mientras Momoko, Kuriko y Boomer limpian la sala

Momoko: Ya casi acabamos

Boomer: Hubiéramos acabado desde hace rato si no nos hubieran dejado los demás

Kuriko: Pero tampoco estorbaron

Momoko: De Butch y Kaoru lo entiendo, pero de Brick, supongo que no será más que un holgazán

Boomer: ¿No creo?

Kuriko: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Boomer: (mirando a ambos lados y susurrando) Brick se puede decir que toma las cosas ya mas maduras, en el viaje a pesar de que no nos llevamos bien por ratos, siempre estaba al pendiente por algún problema que tuviéramos, e inclusive de Mojo, supongo que eso de ser un líder le da a el

Momoko: Boomer, te puedo hacer una pregunta

Boomer: ¿Cuál?

Momoko: Er…bueno…¿sabes como se hizo esa cicatriz en la espalda?

Boomer: No querrás saberlo, además ni siquiera estoy seguro como paso eso, tendras que preguntarle a el

Momoko: Ya veo :(

Kuriko: Si quieres puedes ir a buscarlo, ya casi acabamos y no habrá problema alguno

Momoko: No, no es necesario eso

Kuriko: Vamos, yo se que quieres ir a verlo

Momoko: Bueno….e-e-esta bien, solo para hacerle esa pregunta, no crean que sea por otra cosa

Momoko deja la escoba y se quita el pañuelo de la cabeza para buscar a Brick

Boomer: ¿Pero si todavía no acabamos?

Kuriko: No te preocupes, oh olvide que tenia algo que terminar en el laboratorio

Boomer: ¡Oye espera!, me dejaron solo con todo T.T

Momoko empieza a buscar a Brick y se encuentra a Miyako llevando algo de ropa al cuarto de lavado (pues si ahí vivía el profesor, claro que tenia eso)

Momoko: Miyako, has visto a Brick

Miyako: Hmmmm, creo que se encontraba en el patio de entrenamiento, ¿Por qué lo buscas?

Momoko: Para nada en especial hehehe, gracias

Miyako solo observa a Momoko dirigirse hacia fuera, soltando una pequeña sonrisa

(Si siguen siendo observados, solo que me tomaría mas espacio de relleno, muerte al relleno)

Momoko se acerca al patio pero se detiene al escuchar ruidos provenientes del lugar

Soldado 1: AHHHHHHHH

Soldado 2: Pagaras por eso

Brick: ¡Muéstrenme lo que tienen!

Al ver Momoko ve luchando a Brick contra algunos soldados, tal ves era parte de su entrenamiento

Sargento: Suficiente, tomen un descanso

Brick: Hmfp, esperaba pelear con soldados, no con chicas

Soldado 1: Ya veras, te voy a

Sargento: Dije suficiente, tomen un descanso y luego vuelvan a sus puestos

Brick: Esperaba que su entrenamiento fuera mas duro

Sargento: Claro que lo es, solo que parece que tu nivel es mas alto que ellos, supongo que tendré que tomar las cosas en mis manos

Soldado 3: Ahora si tendrás algo contra que luchar

Soldado 4: Espero puedas soportar muchachito

Brick: Ok, muéstreme lo que tiene

Se ponen en posición de combate y comienzan agarrándose las manos con fuerza, intentándose doblegar con la presión, pero en un movimiento rápido el sargento logra zafarse y comienza a sostener a Brick por el cuello

Sargento: Parece que no eras tan fuerte

Brick: Grrr….No- es-todo-lo-que-tengo

Con un golpe de su codo logra golpearlo en el hígado haciendo que lo suelte, la batalla estaba muy entretenida y se veía que mas soldados estaban viendo el espectáculo, mientras Momoko observaba con angustia la pelea

Momoko: Brick…..no pierdas

Luego comienzan a intercambiar golpes que logran acertarse en sus rostros, pero el sargento logra conectarle una patada en el estomago de Brick, luego con su rodilla lo golpea en la cara

Momoko: Por favor, no más, no sigas (esta sensación, es la misma que tuve cuando estaba peleando con los IZ, en el momento que brick parecía perdido)

Sargento: Creo que yo gano

Brick: (escupiendo sangre) Pfffff, no lo creo

Se vuelve a levantar y vuelve a cargar contra el sargento, lo recibe con un golpe pero con el impulso le da la vuelta y lo golpea en el cuello, haciendo que caiga, luego se sube en el y le coloca la rodilla en el cuello

Brick: ¿SE RINDE?

El sargento asiente con la mano y lo suelta

Sargento: *cof*cof*, No me esperaba ese movimiento, veo que puedes superarte mas de lo que crees

Brick: Me halaga, viniendo de usted

Soldado 5: ¡YUJU! ¡FUE SORPRENDENTE!

Soldado 7: Esto fue lo mejor que he visto en mi vida

Momoko: ¡BIEN BRICK!, ¡EXCELENTE!

Sargento: Bueno ahora tomaremos un descanso, ya casi estará la comida, así que recuerda esto, sacrificarte a ti mismo no le ayudara a los objetivos que tengas en mente así como lo que quieras proteger

Brick: Se a lo que se refiere, pero… tengo que hacerlo por el bien de mis hermanos, y sobre todo por ella

Sargento: No hay muerte más estúpida que la de un enamorado, pero tu muerte no le traerá felicidad si tu no logras regresar a su lado, ¡SOLDADOS! Regresen a sus puestos

Todos se comienzan a retirar y brick se sienta a recuperar el aliento

Brick: Esta marca que tengo demuestra que estoy en lo correcto, pero… que raro ¿creí haber escuchado la voz de Momoko?, estaré escuchando cosas por la paliza que recibí

Luego de una rica cena, Kuriko le lleva sus alimentos al profesor un vez mas

Kuriko: Profesor le traigo la comida, ¿profesor?

Profesor: Fascinante

Kuriko: ¿Profesor?, no se tomo su desayuno, ¿le ocurre algo?

Profesor: ¿Kuriko?, lo lamento pero halle algo fascinante y a la vez terrible

Kuriko: ¿Qué fue?

Profesor: Dime algo, ¿las chicas les paso algo raro así como los chicos?

Kuriko: Bueno…..hmmmm…..A las chicas les apareció un collar con unas gemas de colores y a los chicos les apareció al parecer un reloj, pero eso que tiene que ver

Profesor: Todo Kuriko, todo

Al anochecer después de la cena que prepararon Boomer y Miyako (Shushi, Tempura y Curry), Momoko ve a Brick en el balcón y se le acerca

Momoko: Oye Brick

Brick: ¿Qué sucede?

Momoko: F-f-fue buena la pelea que tuviste

Brick: ¿Estuviste ahí?, así que no estaba loco

Momoko: Si, lo se, lamento no haberme quedado

Brick: No importa, solo era un entrenamiento

Momoko: Si importa….puedes decirme algo

Brick: ¿Qué deseas saber?

Momoko: ¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz?

Brick:…. No querras saberlo, además se hace tarde y hay que….

Momoko lo abraza con ternura

Momoko: Por favor

Brick: …..Fue mientras estábamos en una prisión rusa, nos obligaban a realizar peleas entre nosotros para su diversión, Boomer no estaba como ahora, así que seria duro para el, tomaba sus lugares por el, pero cuando quisieron que el peleara, me le lance a un oficial para detener eso, asi que me llevaron a un cuarto especial para castigos, me azotaron como no te imaginas, y el oficial que ataque saco un cuchillo y lo puso al fuego, cuando estaba completamente rojo me dice "Para que aprendas tu lugar, ¿Cómo puedes salvar a alguien si no puedes salvarte a ti mismo?", después el… a pesar de que mis cicatrices desaparecieron con el tiempo este fue el único que no lo hizo, asi que lo utilizo para recordar eso

Momoko: ¿Recordar?

Brick: Si, que cada decisión que tome o realice, será el correcto sin importar el costo

Momoko: ¡NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS! T.T

Brick se queda en silencio

Momoko: ¡SI TU MUERES, QUE PASARA DESPUES!, ¡COMO PUEDES PROTEGER A ALGUIEN SI TU YA ESTAS MUERTO!

Brick: ¡ESO NO ME IMPORTA!, ¡NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE LES PASE ALGO A ELLAS, NI A MIS HERMANOS Y SOBRE TODO A TI!

Momoko: ¡NO NECESITO QUE ME PROTEJAS!, ¡LO UNICO QUE QUIERO ES QUE SIEMPRE ESTES A MI LADO!, ¿RECUERDAS? ¡PROMETISTE PROTEGERME Y HARE QUE LO CUMPLAS!, ¡Y SI ESO SIGNIFICA QUE TENGA QUE MORIR CONTIGO LO ACEPTO!

Momoko se lanza a los brazos de Brick, rodea su cuello y le da un beso muy apasionado que es correspondido por el que la sostiene por la cintura, mientras eso pasaba en una esquina se escuchan susurros

Butch: Eso fue muy de telenovela

Kaoru: Si que cursi

Miyako: No deberíamos estarlos espiando

Boomer: Lastima que no traía palomitas

Kuriko: Esa es mi hermana

Soldado 8: Creo que fue hermoso

Soldado1: Je, sabia que era algo mas que solo un fanfarron

Sargento: Si ya terminaron de espiar, les sugiero que se retiren a sus habitaciones en este momento y ustedes a sus puestos

Todos: ¡Si señor!

Sargento: Les dare 5 minutos mas a ellos

A la media noche

Brick: ¿Lo conseguiste?

Butch: Sip, fue fácil gracias a tu distracción

Boomer: La cámara esta encendida y tenemos buen sonido

Brick: ¿Qué no sirven las comunicaciones?, ahora sabemos que mienten, pero tendremos que esperar y ver si sucede algo mas aquí

Boomer: Que bueno que tomamos "prestado" algunas cosas del hijo del profesor (además de algunas ropas)

Butch: ¿Qué haremos si encontramos que son hostiles?

Brick: Los enfrentaremos, tenemos el elemento sorpresa de nuestro lado

Butch: Bien, no sbran que los golpeo y hablando del elemento sorpresa

Brick: ¿?

Boomer: Dinos, ¿a que saben los besos de tu nueva novia?

Brick: ¬¬ Sabia que me estaban espiando

Butch: No hay nada de que avergonzarse, por lo menos tu y yo obtenemos algo mientras que nuestro hermanito….

Brick: Sigue sin obtener nada

Boomer: T.T No me molesten

Butch y Brick: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

En la sala de experimentos

Profesor: No creí que algo así fuera posible ser creado, esto va mas halla de las bases de la ciencia, Mojo….. ahora se por qué tenias tanto miedo…viste tu muerte, ¿no es cierto?, viste la muerte llegar a todos nosotros, pero no te preocupes, se que confiaste en mi para encontrar una solución, pero yo….. no se si podre lograrlo ahora que ya no estas aquí para ayudarme a comprender, ¿Qué es lo que el dios maligno busca para comenzar de nuevo y el ente que esta utilizando a los chico(a)s.

Continuara….


	17. Chapter 16: I,I,I

**Perdon por no ponerlo ayer, estaba haciendo otra cosa (ademas de pensar que mas le pondria a la historia) cada ves les dejo mas dudas que respuestas ¿no?, asi que espero dejen un review, no hace daño, y disfruten vere si me alcanza para poner otro, algunas notas que debi poner mas atras, lo siento:**

**L-Boomer: Lancer Boomer**

**B-Butch: Barbarian Butch**

**T-Brick: Thief Brick**

**FA_Blossom: Fallen Angel Blossom**

**DH-Bubbles: Dark Hunter Bubbles**

**DK-Buttercup: Dark Knight Buttercup**

**Ademas de anunciar otras historias que subire, (fanfarrias), unos oneshot, y unas historias para este 14,una historia bonita y uno megatragico (la M llega), no se por que, podria hacer de otras series pero me quede clavado con ellas, (ZNT, Macross, gundam), ni modo me tendran que esperar, asi que sin mas disfruten**

**Disclaimer: Adoren a su creador Miho Shimogasa (hizo sailor moon, por eso me gusto mucho) y al que le dio la inspiracion (supongo) Craig McCracken, asi que los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia (ya lo cheque y no hay uno igual)**

Capitulo 15: I-I-I …..

Saben algo, no es tan malo ser alguien que le guste cocinar, cocinar es algo normal e inclusive puede ser divertido, pero, ¿esto atrae chicas?, a mi lado esta una hermosa rubia con coletas, (je no ha cambiado ese estilo mucho), estamos preparando la comida de la tarde así como algún postre, un pastel, de seguro a Momoko y a su hermana le agradara mucho, a mis hermanos también, (aunque hemos comido casi de todo que ya tenemos un estomago de hierro), :( ¿Cómo quisiera decirle que la adoro y que la quiero a mi lado?, pero no estoy seguro si podre decírselo, maldición, mis hermanos ya se consiguieron a las demás y yo aun no puedo siquiera decirle que me gusta, hmmmm le falta sal, creo que siempre me vera como un amigo solamente, no tengo esperanzas aun cuando estamos juntos en este mundo de muerte

Han pasado ya 6 días después de la hora 0 donde la ciudad esta todavía invadida por muchos IZ, estos seres que fueron infectados por los villanos que estaban o tuvieron contacto con los polvos negros, se ha descubierto poco sobre que acción tomar, mientras unos quieren salvar, otros quieren destruir y otros se quieren apoderar de ese poder, la ciudad sigue incomunicada y el único punto de salvación es el lugar llamado "The Castle", donde muchos refugiados así como soldados y policías que acudieron al llamado de emergencia están rodeados por un mar de los IZ, han muerto o se han infectado los supervivientes que han intentado llegar ahí, al principio era sencillo llegar, ahora es casi imposible, un centro comercial propiedad de una familia muy rica del lugar, la cual a albergado a los supervivientes e inclusive tienen a un providente científico el cual trabaja día y noche para encontrar una solución así como mejores defensas y armas, todos alaban a su salvadora Himeko Shirogame, su "Princesa"

De regreso al laboratorio

Boomer: Cielos, me siguen viendo como su sirviente, no me molesta cocinar y lavar los platos, pero si mis hermanos me echan una mano, auchhhh (se agarra un costado), estúpido Butch, se sobrepaso con el entrenamiento de hoy

(Flashback)

Los chicos están entrenando junto a las chicas en métodos de ataque y defensa, a lo cual el sargento accedió a hacer, inclusive algunos soldados se han hechos de amigos de ellos en silencio, para un mejor método de entrenamiento, han agarrado varas y palos para simular sus armas (aun no saben que se pueden transformar), el sargento se ha quedado confuso ante esto, pero no tienen muchas armas de fuego así que lo permitirá que hicieran su entrenamiento así, Momoko utiliza un palo y un escudo de madera simulando sus armas, Brick y Bucht utilizan dos varas cortas para entrenar sus movimientos (aunque no es lo mismo), Boomer utiliza un bastón y Kaoru utiliza un baston igual de metal (pesa mucho pero es lo único que se le acerca a su arma), Miyako utiliza un arco improvisado que Brick le ayudo a construir, sus flechas son de goma de un juguete, asi que no son muchos pero aprende movimientos para defenderse en caso de que se le acabe la munición (aunque nunca se le acaban los de su transformación pero requiere algo para defenderse de combates cercanos)

Sargento: Hoy será combate 1 a 1, entre ustedes

Butch: Bien yo seré el primero

Miyako se iba a pararse para ser su contrincante pero Boomer se le adelanto (que caballero XD)

Boomer: Combatiré contra ti

Butch: Muéstrame que tienes, "Blondie"

Birck: ¡No bayas a bajar la guardia Boomer y tu Butch recuerda que es un entrenamiento solamente!

Kaoru: Pateale el trasero a Butch

Butch: ¡Oye!

Momoko: Animo Boomer

Miyako: No se vayan a lastimar

Butch: ¿Qué tienen en mi contra?

Sargento: Comienzen

(Pueden poner la canción de mortal combat, asi me inspire)

Ambos empiezan a leer sus movimientos para poder combatir, se lanza Butch hacia delante lanzando su vara hacia Boomer, el cual desvía con su bastón, dejándolo en mala posición, desde abajo intenta golpearlo con su vara en el estomago, pero en un rápido movimiento le pone el bastón entre los pies, haciendo que gire en el aire, luego con un puñetazo lo iba a lanzar, pero es bloqueado por los brazos cruzados de Butch, y se vuelven a separar

Butch: Así me gusta, ¿Por qué no peleas siempre así?

Boomer: Aun te tengo muchas sorpresas

Butch: No presumas hasta que me hayas derrotado

Con solo una vara se vuelve a lanzar, Boomer se pone en posición defensiva pero lo sorprende que de un salto lo cruce para alcanzar su otra vara y se lo vuelve arrojar, esta vez a los pies lo cual le hace perder el balance y que caiga, con otro salto lo piensa terminar, pero empieza a rodar esquivando el ataque

Brick: ¡Butch!, ¡es un entrenamiento!, ¡no te sobrepases!

Butch: Lo se, lo se

Boomer: Bastardo

Esta ves Boomer es el que se lanza conectándole una patada en el estomago, y con el baston lo desarma lanzando al aire sus varas,

Boomer: Te tengo

Butch: Chst, no lo creo

Butch agarra el bastón y lo jala hacia delante, rueda por su espalda y agarra sus varas en el aire y lo golpea en el costado

Butch: ¡Eres mio!

Sargento: Suficiente, ganaste

Boomer se agarra el costado y con la cabeza hacia abajo, claramente se sentía mal por haber perdido

Bucth: La próxima ves no dejes que el enemigo respire un segundo

Le da su bastón y se vuelve a sentar, mientras Miyako ve preocupada a Boomer y quiere decirle algo pero escucho su nombre, iba a ser la siguiente

Sargento: Miyako, Momoko, su turno

Miyako solo pudo ver como Boomer se alejaba de ahí

Momoko: ¿Lista Miyako?, ¿Miyako?

Miyako: ¿Eh?...A… si, si estoy lista

Sargento: ¡Comiencen!

(Fin del flashback)

Boomer: A pesar de ya haber pasado inclusive la comida, aun me sigue doliendo

Soldado 4: ¿Qué haces?

Boomer: ¿Eh?...nada, nada, solo llevo un poco de ropa a lavar, ¿sabe como estuvieron los enfrentamientos?, no me quede y estuve ocupado preparando la comida

Soldado: Hmmmm, escuche que Miyako derroto a Momoko, y Kaoru le gano a Brick, ¿creí que te habían contado ellos?

Boomer: No, mis hermanos no comentan sus derrotas y las chicas han estado ocupadas terminando de limpiar ¡Que bien!, ¡Miyako pudo vencerla!

Soldado: Si, ¿Quién iba a creer que detrás de ese aire de inocencia se haya una guerrera?, ni nosotros lo creímos jajajaja, bueno luego te veré, tengo que seguir mis rondas

Boomer: Esta bien, gracias por la información

Boomer después de poner a lavar la ropa para mañana se encuentra con Miyako que también había bajado algo de ropa de las chicas

Miyako: Hola Boomer

Boomer: ¡Miyako! 你怎么样？

Miyako: Sabes, ¿algun dia deberías de enseñarme a hablar así?

Boomer: Oh, lo siento de los tres a mi se me pego mas el chino

Miyako: Ya veo (poniendo la ropa en la lavadora), escuchaste mi combate

Boomer: Si me hubiera gustado verlo, pero tenia que empezar la comida

Miyako: ¿Te duele algo?

Boomer: No, no (si le digo que si, pensara que soy débil)

Miyako: Ok, tengo que subir, ¿cuidarías la ropa por mi?

Boomer: ¿Bueno?

Miyako: ¿Por favor? (con ojos tiernitos de cordero en matadero)

Boomer: ¡Si claro!

Miyako: Gracias

Miyako se retira del cuarto de lavado dejando a un Boomer sonriendo

Boomer: ¿Por qué creo que me esta usando? ….. T.T soy patético

Despues de la cena Boomer comienza a buscar a Miyako al no verla, cuando subía se encuentra a Kuriko

Kuriko: ¿A quien buscas Boomer?

Boomer: A Miyako, ¿no la has visto?

Kuriko: Y ¿para que?, ¿para declarártele? (sonreía con picardía)

Boomer: *.*, Claro que no, solo es que se me hace extraño no verla

Kuriko: Descuida, solo bromeaba, creo que subió donde esta Poochi

Boomer: ¿Con el perro robot?

Kuriko: Si, las chicas lo hemos ido a ver esporádicamente en los ratos libres, pero no hay cambio alguno, teníamos la esperanza que tan siquiera nos hablara

Boomer: Ya veo….gracias, ire a hacerle compañía

Kuriko: Esta bien, ¡no vayas a hacerle algo!

Boomer: ¡No digas esas cosas! *.*

Boomer sube a la azotea vigilado por unos soldados, aunque le guiñan el ojo y se retiran del lugar

Boomer: T.T ¿ellos también?

Boomer va a Miyako incada atrás de Poochi, que seguía emitiendo la luz el cual funcionaba de barrera

Boomer: Miyako

Miyako: "sniff", Oh Boomer, no te escuche venir

Boomer: ¿Estabas llorando?

Miyako: Si, es que verlo ahí, sin que nos diga que le pasa o algo asi para ayudarlo me entristece

Boomer no sabia que decirle o como consolarla, solo se le ocurre ponerle la mano en el hombre

Boomer: No te preocupes, cuando hallemos una solución el será el mismo de antes (aunque no lo conocí mucho)

Miyako: Gracias

¿?: Boomer

Boomer: ¿Escuchaste algo?

Miyako: ¿Eh?

Boomer: Creo que hablo, eso no te alegra

Boomer avanza hacia Poochi y le pone una mano encima, entonces se desvanece

Miyako: ¡BOOMER!, ¡BOOMERRR!

Boomer: ¿Qué fue…eso?

Boomer se encontraba en una lugar muy oscuro, solo la luz que estaba encima de el se podía sentir

Boomer: ¿En donde me encuentro?...¡Miyako!

Intento buscar hacia todos lados y comenzó a correr seguido por la luz, pero no llegaba a ningún lugar

Boomer: ¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaa!, ¿HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ?

¿?: Viniste

Boomer: ¿Quien eres?

Se ilumina otro punto de la oscuridad, era Poochi, comenzó a caminar hacia el pero

Poochi: No te acerques

Boomer: ¿Por qué?

Poochi: Hay un abismo aquí, si sigues te caerás

Boomer: ¡UN ABISMO! O.O

Al acercarse siente que algo lo jala hacia abajo así que decide mejor tomar el consejo

Boomer: ¿Tu me llamaste?

Poochi: Si, de todos los que están en el laboratorio eres el único que me escucho, ¿Qué raro?

Se empiezan a escuchar voces y ruidos extraños, como si estuvieran rodeados lo cual hizo que Boomer se pusiera en defensa e intentar transformarse

Poochi: ¡No lo hagas!, si se dan cuanta quien eres te harán daño

Boomer: ¿Quién?

Poochi: Lo que fue liberado lo hará

Boomer: ¿Liberado?, no querrás decir

Poochi: Así es, lo sentí cuando la energía llego al laboratorio, así que para proteger este lugar cree esta barrera que protege el laboratorio

Boomer: Ya veo, pero ¿Por qué me llamaste?

Poochi: Llévale este mensaje al profesor y Ken, lo que están tratando de hacer no será suficiente, tienen que confiar en el ente que le dio a las chicas su poder

Boomer: ¿El ente?, ¿el que les dio sus poderes?

Poochi: Si, el se encuentra en otro lugar esperando por ustedes, pero requerirán que el profesor o Ken los acompañe para poder hacer esto que te diré, se quedara grabado en tu mente para que no se te olvide

Poochi comienza a hablar, pero Boomer no escucha nada, entonces siente que su cabeza le pesa y comienza a gritar por el dolor

Boomer: ¡DETENTE! ¡AGGGGGGHHHH!, ¡NO…..PUEDO…..SOPORTARLO!

Entonces Poochi se cayó y sonrió a Boomer

Poochi: Por favor, entrégales lo que te he dicho, no permitan que el mundo entero caiga una ves mas en sus manos, y otra cosa

Boomer: ¿Qué?, aun no terminas de torturarme

Poochi: Dile lo que sientes, si no se lo dices ahora, quedaras en la completa soledad y tristeza, ella siente lo mismo por ti, y cuídalos a todos, tienes lo que requieres para hacerlo, ahora regresa

El lugar empieza a retumbar y se vuelve muy caliente, lo cual empieza a sofocarlo

Poochi: ¡Despierta!, ¡DESPIERTA!,¡DESPIERTA!

Boomer: ¡AHHHHHHHHH!

Miyako: ¡Boomer!

Butch: ¿Estas bien hermano?

Momoko: ¡Dale espacio!, necesita respirar

Brick: ¡Deja de gritarme en el oído!, me vas a dejar sordo hermano

Kuriko: ¡Boomer!

Kaoru: ¿Cómo esta?

Sargento: ¿Qué sucedió?

Boomer: ¿Qué?, ¿Dónde estoy?

Miyako: Estas en la sala, descuida estas a salvo

Boomer ve que su cabeza esta en las piernas de Miyako, y estaba muy cerca de su rostro

Miyako: ¿Creí que iba a perderte también? T.T, me alegro que este bien

Boomer se levanta rápido y comienza a correr hacia el cuarto de experimentos

Butch: ¿A dónde va?

Pero se regresa y le sostiene las manos a Miyako

Boomer: Se que no hay mucho tiempo para decirte esto, pero lo diré, ¡ME GUSTAS MUCHO MIYAKO!

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por esa declaración, y más Miyako

Miyako: Boomer …Yo

Antes de decir una palabra recibe de sorpresa un beso muy apasionado el cual dura unos momentos, (aunque para ellos dos fue una eternidad)

Boomer: Lamento no quedarme pero tengo que decirle algo al profesor

Se levanta y vuelve a correr en dirección hacia el cuarto de experimentos

Brick: Bueno, ¿quién lo diría?

Momoko: ¿Miyako estas bien?

Butch: Yo le enseñe :D

Kaoru: Ya quisieras ser así

Kuriko: ¿Creo que se quedo petrificada?

Sargento: Hmmm, esto no me gusta

Miyako estaba paralizada, entonces se paro a la sorpresa de todos

Momoko: ¿Miyako?

Miyako: (tomando aire)¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, ¡ES EL MEJOR DIA DE MI VIDA!

Todos: O.O¡

Boomer se abre paso y entra de golpe al cuarto

Boomer: ¡Profesor!

Profesor: ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué ocurre?

Boomer: Tiene que saber lo que me dijo Poochi

Profesor: ¿Poochi?, ¿hablo?, no me dejes en la intriga, ¿que fue lo que te dijo?

Boomer: Estamos condenados de no hallar una forma de salir de aquí y dirigirnos a la casa de Mojo

Profesor: ¿Para que?, ¿no te entiendo?

Boomer: Para hallar a Dark Master

Continuara…


	18. Chapter 17: The beginning of final

**La ultima parte de esto, espero les guste...subire otros antes de continuar la segunda parte "Demashitaa¡ Powerpuff Girls Dawn of D-Z"**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen, ya que si no esto estaria en un manga o en la tele.**

Capitulo 16: The beginning of final

En la sala de operaciones del "The Castle", el general se acerca al trono de "princesa", la considerada ahora como salvadora de la ciudad, donde ella es alabada cada ves que la ven, ella al igual que las chicas ha crecido en su aspecto, pero adentro de ella sigue igual, inclusive, ella también a sido infectada de una manera en la cual oculta lo mas que puede.

General: ¡Princesa!

Princesa voltea su silla y esta vestida por una larga capa, un vestido de fiesta completamente blanca, además de una corona que siempre traía desde hace tiempo, inclusive su hermana estaba ahí, que había llegado desde Inglaterra para ver a su hermana y saber como estaba, estaba vestida con ropa militar y al parecer estaba al mando del lugar

Princesa: ¿Qué desea?

General: Según reportes del soldado que pude mandar e insertar en la unidad del sargento, este nos ha traicionado

Princesa: ¿QUE?

Mary Sue: Tranquila hermana, ¿qué es lo que ha hecho?

General: A entrado en contacto con los intrusos antes mencionados, al parecer ellos saben mas de lo que a pasado aquí, que lo que nosotros sabemos

Mary Sue: Hmmmm, esto no nos conviene, si descubren una cura antes que nosotros, nos quedaremos mal paradas

Princesa: Hermana hay que destruirlos, no podemos permitir que nos ganen

Mary Sue: Se me ocurre algo mejor, están son sus órdenes, informe al soldado que empiece el plan "exterminio"

General: Como ordene (Me duele hacer esto, maldición, vendí mi alma al diablo)

Princesa: Mi cabeza…..hermana….siento que viene

Mary Sue: ¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ TODOS!

Mary Sue: Aguanta hermana, pronto encontraremos una solución y podrás ser la centro de atención igual a mí

Princesa: Es….lo….que…mas deseo

(Flashback)

Llega Mary Sue en su jet a la mansión donde vivía su familia, con un ejército privado el cual asegura el área y se desasen de los IZ, al entrar haya aun sirvientes que están vivos y manteniendo el lugar asegurado

Mary Sue: ¿DONDE ESTA MI HERMANA?, ¿DONDE ESTAN MIS PADRES? ¡HABLA!

Mayordomo: ¡Se encuentran seguros en el salón principal!, ¡no se preocupe!

De repente se escuchan gritos y disparos provenientes del salón

Mayordomo: ¡Como es eso posible!

Mary Sue: ¡INCOMPETENTE!

Le da un balazo en la cabeza y se dirige rápidamente al salón donde lo abre de una patada, su sorpresa es grande al ver a todos los sirvientes que protegían el lugar, incluso sus padres muertos y destazados, pero la sorprendió mas que la responsable fue su hermana, estaba transformada en su forma malvada, pero era mas agresiva y no se detenía con nada, pero ella lo superaba y logro dominarla e inyectarle una gran dosis de morfina para tranquilizarla, como si fuera un milagro, volvió a su forma normal

Mary Sue: Hermana….

(Fin del Flashback)

Mary Sue: Eres la única que me queda…..no me importa sacrificar a todo el mundo si es necesario, encontrare la forma de detener esto, ya lo veras, resiste

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio se reunían todos, desde los chicos y el sargento con sus soldados

Profesor: Me alegran que estén todos aquí, les voy a informar el avance así como una posible solución al problema, por favor escuchen con atención

Sargento: Prosiga

Profesor: Bueno, hace 7 días comenzó esto, debido a una fuerza sobrenatural, una fuerza que inclusive deja a un lado la intervención de Him opacada, aunque esta ligado un poco a él, lo llamaremos "Caos", este Caos llego de algún sitio del universo cayendo aquí hace 65000000 millones de años, creo que fue una causante de la extinción de los dinosaurios, cuando por fin tomo conciencia luego del impacto, empezó a calentar el planeta para poder así crear un nuevo mundo para el, tal ves destruyo su mismo planeta pero eso esta en teoría aun, como el proceso llevaría mucho tiempo y el aun estaba débil, creo varias criaturas igual a el y comenzaron a destruir la tierra, pero uno de sus creaciones no creía que este mundo merecía ser una nueva roca de lava y calor incontrolable, esa es algo que encontré en las anotaciones de Mojo y que me base para complementarla, una a uno destruyo a sus hermanos y los absorbió para así darse mas poder para completar su objetivo, derrotar a Caos. Intento hacerlo con todo su poder, pero su maestro aunque estaba aun débil, lo derroto con gran facilidad, creyó destruirlo al traidor, pero de alguna forma logro sobrevivir, al ver que no podía derrotarlo de esa manera, comenzó a buscar otra respuesta, que de una manera misteriosa hayo, en el polo, ¿si el mundo estaba hirviendo, como es posible que ese sitio siguiera helado?, al alcanzar el sitio, a pesar de no soportar el frio al igual que su maestro, llego a un sitio donde una fuerza igual al de su maestro intentaba contrarrestar lo que había sucedido, la llamo "Cosmos", Cosmos se sorprendió a ver este ente pedirle ayuda para salvar el planeta, si no lo hacia su maestro se recuperaría por completo y entonces vendría a terminar lo que estaba intentando, Cosmos acepto la propuesta y le brindo parte de su poder, el cual junto con el poder que ya tenia logro lo impensable, "si el maestro no resiste el frio, podremos derrotarlo al hacer esto", comenzaron ambos a congelar la tierra, Caos no lograba contrarrestar esto y se empezó a congelar cada ves mas y mas, con el poder al máximo lograron sellarlo en una vasija, Cosmos se alegró de este echo ya que la vida podría volver a surgir, pero al ente no le agrado el método, se culpo de esto y le pidió a Cosmos que lo encerrara junto a su maestro para así poder enfrentarlo una ves mas si este lograba escapar, Cosmos con todo su dolor por este acto, hizo lo que le dijo pero no sin antes que el ente le hiciera entrega de un poder que creo, una luz blanca única el cual usaría como arma por si regresaba este mal o algún tipo basado en esto, y entonces todo esto termino y la vida una ves mas encontró su camino para volver a vivir.

Momoko: Profesor no querrá decir que los que nos transformaba era…..

Profesor: Así es….. y yo que creí que había creado algo único y no fue así, me decepciono de mi mismo, aunque no logro saber ¿como es que el químico X se transformo en el rayo blanco Z?, sigue siendo un misterio

Miyako: Supongo que lo mismo le paso al profesor Pithium, aunque el no lo supiera

Butch: ¿Y de que va servir que sepamos esto?

Profesor: Bueno eso lleva al otro punto de ustedes

Kaoru: ¿Nosotros?

Sargento: ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con ellas y los chicos?

Profesor: Bueno sargento, lamento no habérselo dicho antes, pero estos chicos no son refugiados, son en realidad los RRB y las PPGZ

Sargento: ¿Qué?, bueno supongo que lo estaba sospechando de esas habilidades que tienen pero si son ustedes por que no se transforman y salvan el día como lo hacían antes

Soldado 1: No lo creo

Soldado: No es posible eso ¿o si?

Todos se sobresaltaron ante esta noticia, menos uno que se alejó del sitio para ir al cuarto de comunicaciones

Soldado desertor: Reportándome señor, le tengo noticias… ¿Qué?... ¿ahora la operación exterminio?...entendido…..lo ejecutare según lo planeado y llevare toda la información obtenida al respecto…..cambio y fuera…hmmmmmm, me caían bien pero ordenes son ordenes

Profesor: Es lo que me lleva a otro punto, no culpen a las chicas por no poder hacer algo al respecto, la energía que soltó inutilizo sus poderes, evitando que se transformaran

Momoko: Por eso no lo logramos, ¿quiere decir que evito que pudiéramos hacer algo?

Profesor: Precisamente, no seria derrotado de la misma forma dos veces, pero donde se encuentra el, es lo que no logro descifrar

Brick: ¿Y que hay del otro ente?, como lo llamaste Boomer ¿Dark Master?

Profesor: También fue liberado pero al igual que su maestro estará débil aun, así que como las chicas fueron poseedoras de los rayos blancos Z, las eligió como sus avatares, aunque de una manera oscura, tal ves para que su maestro no pudiera contrarrestarlo

Boomer: ¿Y nosotros?

Profesor: Ustedes estuvieron en contacto con los polvos oscuros, a diferencia de las chicas ustedes son avatares de otro ente

Butch: ¿De quien?

Profesor: Según mi teoría y de que tal ves ustedes serian utilizados por Caos al estar cerca del epicentro, fueron protegidos por Cosmos

Brick: Estos relojes y la nube blanca que nos rodea, ¿fue a causa de ella?

Profesor: Es una teoría que inclusive en las ultimas anotaciones de Mojo escribio, anoto esto muy rápido antes de dártelo Brick, Mojo vio todo lo que pasaría cuando se libero esto, y planeo un modo del cual con ayuda de Poochi logro convencerme de que resultaría

Miyako: Pero, si Mojo sabia esto ¿porque no logro detenerlo?

Profesor: ¿Miedo?, ¿angustia?, ¿decepción?, no lo se, lo único que se es que vio algo también, su muerte

Boomer: Así que esta muerto

Butch: Y yo que pensaba darle una lección a ese mono

Miyako: Pobre Mojo

Kuriko: Entonces con su nuevo poder podrán acabar esto

Profesor: No tomen a la ligera esto, que es lo más importante

Momoko: ¿A que se refiere?

Profesor: Sus armas que ustedes invocan para pelear son hechas de un material muy impresionante para mí, realmente no creí que fuera posible

Brick: Sin rodeos profesor

Profesor: Cuando le pregunte a Kuriko sobre si les paso algo raro a ustedes me comento sobre los collares y los relojes, y sobre sus armas también, en un escrito aquí menciono algo sobre la forma de pelear de Dark Master y Cosmos, peleaban con armas forjadas de sus almas y corazones

Kaoru: ¿Almas y corazones?

Profesor: En si, los representantes de Dark Master, utilizan sus almas para combatir mientras que Cosmos utiliza los corazones de sus guerreros para defenderse

Butch: No puedo creerlo, ¿combato con el corazón?, eso me deja mal parado en mi imagen T.T, ¿no quieres cambiar Kaoru?

Kaoru: No corazoncito, queda bien con tu imagen ^^

Sargento: Bueno eso es interesante sin duda, pero cual es el plan a seguir entonces

Profesor: Utilizaremos este invento, modifique el cañón de rayos blancos para que fuera algo así como un amplificador de la barrera, así crecerá mas y hará que retrocedan los IZ, podremos avanzar sin combatir para que cubra toda la ciudad

Sargento: No creo que eso sea posible

Brick: ¿Por fin va a decir que nunca hubo algún problema con las comunicaciones eh? (lo mira con sus ojos rojos)

Sargento: Es cierto, pero fueron ordenes superiores, les diré lo que se, ya que veo que aun hay esperanza y poner fin a esto.

Soldado 4: Sargento….adelante, también queremos volver a ver a nuestras familias

Soldado 5: Yo también quiero que pare esto

Soldados: pensamos lo mismo

Sargento: Verán la ciudad ha sido encerrada, contenida en si, así que cualquier intento de salir o entrar a resultado en calamidades y decesos, a lo cual si ven la barrera, intentaran destruirlo así que sugiero que sea en menor escala…. Sabes Brick, eres un excelente líder para evitar que supiéramos que nos han estado vigilando

Momoko: ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?

Brick: No sabíamos sus intenciones y no sabíamos tampoco como fueran a reaccionar, así que para no fueran castigadas o algo peor lo mantuvimos en secreto de ustedes, pero en las conversaciones que pudimos interceptar, usted hablaba sobre nosotros día a día aunque no sabíamos ¿porque?

Sargento: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Butch: No se haga el tonto, uno de sus soldados iba y comenzaba a hablar sobre lo que hacíamos reportándose a su base de operaciones cada día

Sargento: Solo yo tengo permitido hacer eso, además solo reporto cuando sea algo relevante, como cuando llegaron de ahí nada mas a salido

Boomer: Eso quiere decir que…

Brick: Hay un traidor entre los suyos

Sargento: Busquen al traidor y tráiganlo, cualquiera que no este aquí es el que buscamos

En la azotea junto a Pocchi

Soldado desertor: Bueno, esto me permitirá obtener el resultado deseado, lamento que tengan que morir, pero todos morimos de todas formas, díganle adiós a su barrera "Click"

Una explosión ocurre haciendo que Pocchi sea destruido y la barrera que estaba cubriendo el laboratorio desaparezca

¡BOOOOOMMMMMM!

Miyako: ¿Que fue eso?

Kaoru: Fue arriba, en el tejado

Momoko: ¡POOCHI!, ¡NO SE HABRA ATREVIDO A HACERLO O….!

Soldado 6: ¡SARGENTO!, ¡SARGENTO!

Sargento: ¡REPORTE!

Soldado 6: ¡LA BARRERA A CAIDO SEÑOR Y EL RUIDO A ATRAIDO A CIENTOS DE IZ, VIENEN HACIA AQUÍ!

Sargento: ¡A SUS PUESTOS DE COMBATE!, ¡RAPIDO QUE SE NOS ECHAN ENCIMA!

Brick: ¡NOSOTROS APOYAREMOS AFUERA!

Sargento: ¡NO!, ¡PROTEJAN EL LUGAR, NOSOTROS NOS ENCARGAREMOS DE AFUERA, LES DAREMOS TIEMPO PARA QUE HAGA LO QUE DEBA HACER PROFESOR!

Mientras afuera en el patio, fueron rápidamente rodeados y si eso no bastara Fuzzy venia con ellos

Soldado 1: ¡NO PODEMOS CONTENERLOS!, ¡SON DEMASIADOS…AGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Soldado 4: ¡HOMBRE CAIDO!, ¡REPITO HOMBRE CAIDO!

Soldado 3: ¡NO LOS DEJEN PASAR!(bang-bang-bang)

Soldado 5: ¡AYUDENME!...¡NO POR FAVOR SUETENMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Soldado 7: ¡LOS CUBRO DESDE ARRIBA!, ¡NO PERMITAN QUE…..Bang….

Soldado desertor: Chsss…. Mientras haya menos mi trabajo será más sencillo, ahora por esas notas

Soldado 8: ¡RESPONDE 7!, lo perdimos señor

Sargento: Repliéguense hacia adentro, los bloquearemos aquí (Confiamos en ustedes chicos, si hemos de morir que no sea en balde)

En el cuarto de experimentos

Momoko: ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

Profesor: Activare la maquina

Miyako: Pero sin Poochi no servirá

Profesor: Lo se, pero por si acaso no resultaba, tiene otra función que consiste en inutilizar a los IZ por un corto tiempo dándonos tiempo de salir aquí, iremos hacia ese refugio a buscar a Ken y encontrar otra solución.

Brick: Bien actívelo, nosotros protegeremos este lugar e iremos a ayudar a los soldados, ¡Listos Chicos!

Boomer y Butch: Si

Activan sus relojes blancos a lo cual hace que adquieran sus transformaciones de combate envueltos en unas nubes blancas

Tief Brick-Barbarian Butch-Lancer Boomer: Rowdyruff Boys Z

Momoko: ¡Listas chicas!

Kaoru y Miyako: OK

Tocan sus collares y unas nubes negras comienzan a rodearlas dando en si sus transformaciones de combate

Dark Knight Buttercup-Dark Hunter Bubbles-Fallen Angel Blossom: Powerpuff Girls Z Darkness

DK-Buttercup: Vamos Butch

B-Butch: Voy atrás de ti

L-Boomer: Cubramos atrás Miyako

DH-Bubbles: Te sigo

FA-Blossom: Quédate con el profesor Kuriko, hasta que vengamos por ti sales de acuerdo

Kuriko: ¡Con cuidado, por favor!

T-Brick: No te preocupes, volveremos

Solo queda en el cuarto Kuriko y el profesor

Profesor: Ayúdame a activarlo

Kuriko: Si

Se dirigieron al cañón sin sospechar que ya estaban siendo perseguidos por el soldado desertor

Profesor: La fuente de energía no será suficiente, requiere un catalizador mejor , requerimos algo mas, demonios

Kuriko busca algo en sus bolsillos

Kuriko: ¿Qué le parece esto?

Profesor: ¿Un cristal?, ¿pero como?

Kuriko: Después le explico, ¿cree que sirva?

Profesor: Claro, lo ponemos aquí…..y después aquí giramos

En la recepción

Soldado 6: ¡NOS GANAN TERRENO!(Bang-bang)

Soldado 8: ¡YA CAYERON LOS DEMAS DE AFUERA, NO PODREMOS HACERLO SIN AYUDA!(ratatatatata)

Sargento: ¡SON SOLDADOS!, ¡ENORGULLECE A TU PAIS Y LA FAMILIA POR LA CUAL PELEAN! (Bang-Bang-BAng)

Pero uno logra evadir las balas y se lanza sobre el sargento, el cual es detenido por un hacha

Sargento: ¿PERO QUE?

B-Butch: Descuide, lo cubriremos aquí (separando el hacha del IZ)

DK-Buttercup: Solo no se atraviesen en nuestro camino (Ondeando su espada para lanzarse a un grupo de afuera)

Soldado 6: ¡Acaso ellos son…!

Soldado 8: Nos decían la verdad

Sargento: No se queden ahí parados, hay que demostrarles que también podemos

Soldados: ¡SI, SEÑOR!

Mientras atrás DH-Bubbles, evita que se acerquen mas mientras L-Boomer con su Naginata va destruyendo a los que se logran colar de la lluvia de flechas

Adentro, lograron entrar algunos por las ventanas pero son rechazados por T-Brick y FA-Blossom

FA-Blossom: ¡SI QUIEREN PASAR DEBERAN DERROTARNOS!

T-Brick: ¡LO CUAL LES SERA IMPOSIBLE!

Afuera

B-Butch: ¡Bien, arma cargada!, ¡VUELVAN AL INFIERNO QUE PERTENECEN!

Su arma comienza a cargarse y una ola de aire se junta a su alrededor

B-Butch: ¡VIENTO MORTAL!

Arroja sus dos hachas creando un remolino que destroza a los se paran en su camino y elevando hacia el cielo a los que quedan atrapados en la vórtice

DK-Buttercup: ¡MI TURNO!, ¡arma cargada!, ¡SALUDENME A SU MAESTRO Y DIGANLE QUE EL SIGUE!

La energía se concentra en su espada gigante y la clava en el piso

DK-Buttercup: ¡PODER GÉISER!

Le da una vuelta a su espada enterrada logrando abrir el piso y que salgan chorros de aire caliente que destrozan a los que están parados sobre ellos y además de sacar picos de la tierra que empalan a los que van cayendo del poder de B-Butch

Soldado 6: ¡INCREIBLE!

Soldado 8: ¡NO NOS QUEDEMOS ATRÁS TAMPOCO! (Ratatatatatata)

Sargento: ¡ASI ME GUSTA, DEMUESTRENLES LO QUE SABEN! (Bang, Bang)

Atrás

L-Boomer: ¡DEACUERDO, SI QUIEREN PELEA, PELEA TENDRAN! ¡Arma cargada!

Su lanza se carga de energía y comienza aparecer agua en ella

L-Boomer: ¡TORBELLINO DRAGON!

El dragon de agua sale y comienza a destrozar a los que están a su paso, pero se acercan mas que no fueron alcanzados

DH-Bubbles: ¡CUIDADO! ¡Arma cargada!

Tensa su arco y una gran energía se centra en su flecha

DH-Bubbles: ¡LLUVIA DE TRUENOS!

Al lanzar su flecha hacia el aire y estalla dejando caer una lluvia de flechas cargadas de electricidad que deshace a los IZ

L-Boomer: ¡Vamos excelente!

DH-Bubbles: ¡Si, podemos lograrlo!

Adentro

FA-Blossom decapita a los IZ con su espada angelical y los golpea con su escudo demoniaco para después terminarlos con la espada en la cabeza, mientras T-Brick se encarga de un Fuzzy infectado que logro romper una pared y meterse

T-Brick: ¡Tuviste suerte la primera vez, pero ahora no! ¡Arma cargada!

En su daga se junta energía que comienza a congelar el aire a su alrededor y se lanza a Fuzzy, este lo intenta agarrar lo cual logra y lo arroja a la pared, pero eso era lo que quería, ya que desde ahí se impulsa para quedar encima de su cabeza y enterrarle su hoja oculta ahí, Fuzzy intenta quitárselo pero

T-Brick: ¡PUNTA CONGELANTE!

El cuerpo de Fuzzy se comienza a congelar y se destruye dejando solo restos congelados en el piso

T-BricK: Descansa en paz, Fuzzy

FA-Bloosom: Brick….

En el cuarto

Profesor: Listo ya esta armado, ahora solo hay que activarlo

Kuriko: Bien, ¡cañón listo!

Profesor: ¡Fuego!

Una luz empieza a aparecer en el cielo y comienza nevar haciendo que los IZ se detengan

B-Butch: ¡Esta funcionando!

Sargento: ¡Prepárense para salir de aquí, nos vamos!

Kuriko:¡ Vámonos profesor!

Profesor: ¡Cuida mucho esto Kuriko, entrégaselo a Ken!(le da una mochila con el diario de Mojo y sus anotaciones) Y dile que siempre lo quise

Kuriko: Pero, ¿Por qué?

Profesor: Vi lo mismo que Mojo

-Bang-

El cuerpo del profesor cae sin vida a causa del arma que disparo el soldado desertor

Kuriko: ¿Por qué?...¿POR QUE MALDITO? (recibe una cachetada)

Soldado desertor: ¡CALLATE!,….comenzando la descarga,…lo reciben

¿?: Si ahora sal de ahí de inmediato

Soldado desertor: ¡Entendido!, te mataría pero creo que es mejor no mancharme las manos, ellos lo harán por mi, 2 minutos para el gran final

Kuriko no se puede levantar y el soldado aprovecha la confusión y la no actividad de los IZ para llegar a un vehículo que lo esperaba abajo

FA-Blossom: ¡Kuriko!, ¡Profesor!, ¡Vámonos de aquí!

T-Brick: ¡Rapido no sabemos cuanto dure esto!

FA-Bloosom: ¿Kuriko?, ¡KURIKO!, ¿Qué paso?, ¿y el profesor?

Kuriko: ¡El profesor esta…..!

T-Brick: ¡DEMONIOS!

Kuriko: ¡LA BOMBA HAY QUE SALIR ANTES DE QUE…..!

BOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM

¡ESCUDO OSCURO!

Una gran explosión ocurre y solo se ve una gran columna de los restos destruidos, los IZ comienzan a acercarse al no sufrir ningún percance por lo sucedido, una figura sale de los escombros malherido

Sargento: Uggggg…..¿todo va acabar asi?*cof*cof*…..Hija perdón por no volver contigo….espero puedas vivir mas que yo…

El sargento levanta su arma y apunta hacia su cabeza y dispara

-Bang-

Es el comienzo del fin

Es el comienzo del fin

Es el comienzo del fin

Es el comienzo del fin

Es el comienzo del fin

FIN DE LA TEMPORADA 1

**Agradesco a los que me apoyaron y unos adelantos (pueden variar)**

**No puedes salvarlos-Corre-Por fin sere amada-Soy Dark Master-Si sus armas se rompen pueden perder sus vidas-Por fin soy libre-Los ayudaremos-te extrañe-No te abandonare nunca-Ataque final-Aunque desaparesca siempre estare a tu lado-BRICKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK-BUTCHHHHHHHHH-BOOMERRRRRRRRRR-Ahora siempre estaremos juntos**


	19. Chapter 19: Demashitaa¡ PPG DDZ

**Bueno solo dejare aqui lo siguiente que la historia toma lugar de los hechos de la primera parte, asi que si quieren saber el porque lean la primera parte, segunda cosa esta escrito en una forma que no se como se llama (lo invente o tiene un nombre no lo se) son dos historias entrelazadas entre lo principal y una de su servidor a lo que mas adelante veran el porque, tercero cualquier personaje principal o musica no me pertenecen solo los secundarios ya que no habra mas patlica conmigo mas que en la narrativa, asi me ahorro unas palabras mas, si sirve creo poder hacer una historia unica asi que solo dire disfrutenlo y deseenme suerte (a y si buscan entre mis historias hayaran el avance que deje para que sea mas entendible)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-…O.O… ¿sigo aquí?...no puedo creerlo que siga aquí…. ¿Me extrañara mi familia?... el hambre me a despertado pero sigo aquí en este cuarto…veré si hay algo en ese refri…nada mas que una manzana….¡CARAJO!...respira profundamente…..analicemos lo que esta pasando…..estoy en un edificio, en un apartamento de una sola habitación con un baño por lo menos…..la puerta no abre, se escuchan ruidos raros y estoy aquí desde hace….¿CUANTO TIEMPO HE ESTADO AQUÍ?...contrólate…..lo que me trajo aquí quiere que haga algo….veamos esa laptop….hay internet pero solo me deja subir documentos con el programa office…..de acuerdo me estoy enojando pero eso gasta energías….supongo que quiere que escriba algo para lo que me trajeron….esta bien, esta bien ¿quieres que escriba? escribiré…..pero ¿qué escribo? ….solo algo se viene a mi mente así que escribiré sobre eso…..recapitulare los hechos de lo sucedido….La ciudad de Nueva Tokio era una ciudad normal, con personas normales y tres chicas no tan normales, también están tres chicos que son unos tarados que perdían frente a ellas así que se fueron de ahí junto a un chimpancé llamado Mojo… estoy perdiendo la calma de nuevo disculpen…..vagaron por el mundo o el continente europeo, asiático, africano y oceánico de hecho por mas de tres años, cuando volvieron todo se fue al diablo….bueno supongo que hacer un resumen de esto no tiene caso ya que esta escrito así que avancemos…. El laboratorio a sido destruido gracias a una traición y en medio de una lucha por sobrevivir el traidor activo una bomba que lo destruye así que después ¿que paso?…..(grrrr)….el estomago me cruje… mejor me como esa manzana…. (chop)….¿sobrevivieron o murieron?...(tap, tap, tap, tap)…<strong>

* * *

><p>El laboratorio que guardaba las esperanzas de esta pesadilla a sido borrado del mapa, solo quedan escombros y una horda de IZ esta acercándose al lugar, pero en donde estaba la entrada principal se empiezan a mover unos escombros<p>

**-¡ME LLEVA EL CARAJO, MALDICION!**, grita con desesperación un chico con una túnica blanca, bordados en color verde y se queta su capucha dejando ver una mata de pelo negro y sus ojos color verde azabache

**-*Cof*cof*, **toce una chica con armadura sosteniéndose de una enorme espada, su cabello oscuro tiene algo de polvo y abre con dificultad sus ojos verde esmeralda

**-¡Kaoru!, ¿estas bien amor? **pregunta preocupado B-Butch

**-si *cof*cof* solo dame un segundo, **responde DK-Buttercup

**-¿Qué demonios paso aquí?...estábamos combatiendo a esas basuras y después una gran explosión y pedazos cayendo… ¿por qué siento que ya todo se fue al demonio?** pregunta B-Butch

**-No lo se, pero me siento igual, **responde DK-Buttercup, **pero lo vamos a averiguar….busquemos a los demás** indica Kaoru desapareciendo su arma para dirigirse hacia los retos del edificio

En la parte de atrás de las ruinas

Una figura femenina cubierta en una capa larga de color azul oscuro despierta de su desmayo por un golpe en la cabeza

**-Uggg, ¿qué paso?... ¿Boomer esta bien?... ¿Boomer?, **pregunta DH-Bubbles sin recibir respuesta

La chica comienza a recordar lo sucedido donde ella estaba cerca del laboratorio cuando estallo de repente lanzando un enorme escombro que iba a caer encima de ella a lo que fue empujada por su amado que al parecer se sacrifico por ella

**-no, ¡no es verdad!...¡EL NO PUEDE ESTAR…!, **dice con lagrimas en los ojos comenzando a excavar entre los escombros buscando con desesperación

**-¡BOOMER!...¡RESPONDEME!...¡MALDICION NO ME ASUSTES!...**grita con un coraje de que posiblemente haya perdido a otra persona que es importante en su vida

**-su lanza…no…no….no quiero perder a nadie mas…no…, **dice entre lagrimas mientras sostiene fuertemente la naginata de L-Boomer

De repente escucha unos ruidos de piedras moviéndose a lo que dirige su mirada hacia donde proviene el ruido dejando ver a un rubio de ojos azules saliendo de los escombros

**-¡BOOMER!, **grita de felicidad DH-Bubbles lanzándose hacia el tirándolos

**-Tranquila, no es tan fácil acabar conmigo **dice L-Boomer

**-Lo lamento es que no quiero perderte, ya eres lo único que me queda aquí en este mundo además de mis padres **explica DH-Bubbles

**-Le prometí a tu abuela que no te pasaría nada y pienso cumplirlo…** responde L-Boomer para que se tranquilizara un poco su novia

**-Lo se….vamos hay que buscar a los demás,** dice DH-Bubbles levantándose para despuer ayudar a L-Boomer a hacer lo mismo y entregarle su arma

**-De acuerdo, pero con cuidado ya que no sabemos si lo que provoco esto aun anda cerca, **dice L-Boomer tomando su lanza y comenzando a caminar hacia las ruinas

La explosión fue fuerte pero deja varios escombros a lo que en el origen de la explosión llegan ambos grupos

**-¡Kaoru!, **dice DH-Bubbles

**-¡Miyako!, **dice DK-Buttercup caminando hacia donde se encontraba junto con L-Boomer

**-Veo que sobreviviste, **dice B-Butch

**-Tu igual, **responde L-Boomer

**-Esperen un momento…¿dónde estan Momoko, Brick y Kuriko?, **pregunta DH-Bubbles

**-Deben estar por aquí, hay que buscar **ordena B-Butch a los demás pero no paso ni un minuto cuando se escuchan ruidos provenientes de debajo de ellos

**-¡Uggg….AGGGGG….POR FIN!**, dice T-Brick aventando a un lado un pedazo de roca donde se encuentran también Kuriko y Momoko

**-¿Se encuentran bien?, **pregunta DH-Bubbles

**-Si, pero Momoko gasto mucha energía **responde T-Brick ayudando a salir a Momoko junto con Kuriko

**-creí que no resultaría eso** dice Momoko ya que al usar un escudo de energía gasto mucha energía para mantenerlos a salvo asi que habla muy bajo

**-Lo hiciste bien amor, ahora solo descansa, **dice Brick recostándola un momento

**-¿Alguien sabe que paso aquí?, **pregunta B-Butch

**-El profesor esta muerto…..y supongo que los soldados y el sargento igual…..ahora ya no hay algo que podamos hacer, **dice Brick

**-¡MALDICIÓN, ESTO NO PUEDE SER!, **dice B-Butch maldiciendo su situación

**-Profesor…**se queda en silencio DH-Bubbles después de decir eso

DK-Buttercup y L-Boomer solo se quedan en silencio

**-Aun hay esperanza, **dice Kuriko

**-¿COMO SABES ESO?, YA PERDIMOS AL PROFESOR Y AL PERRO ROBOT PARA QUE NOS DIJERAN QUE HACER, **grita B-Butch

**-¡CALMATE DE UNA VEZ!, **reclama DK-Buttercup

B-Butch se hace a un lado a seguir maldiciendo y Kuriko sigue explicando

**-El profesor antes de…me dio esto, **muestra la mochila con documentos y el diario, **hay que entregárselos a Ken para que podamos seguir con el plan original, **explica Kuriko

**-Encontrar a ese Dark Master y junto con Ken detener esto, **dice L-Boomer

**-Bien, ya que tenemos una esperanza hay que seguir, **dice DH-Bubbles

**-¿Pero que hacemos primero?, **pregunta DK-Buttercup

**-Es simple, **dice B-Butch **vamos por el geniecillo y después vamos por el otro para cantar canciones felices, ¡YA QUE ME PARECE UNA LOCURA!**

**-¡SI NO VAS A DAR UNA SOLUCIÓN CIERRA EL HOCICO!, **reclama Kaoru

**-Calmense, dime Momoko ¿que hay que hacer?….** pregunta Brick

**-no hay que separarnos, vamos juntos por Ken y después con el otro como sugirió Butch, **responde Momoko

**-Por eso me agradas para mi hermano, así que hay que irnos ahora **dice B-Butch señalando a varios IZ acercándose

**-¿Por donde nos vamos?, **pregunta DH-Bubbles sacando su arco

**-Hay camino libre por la derecha aun, **responde DK-Buttercup sacando su espada Zweihänder

**-¿Puedes moverte Kuriko?, **pregunta Brick

**-Si, pero Momoko **responde Kuriko señalando a su hermana

**-Yo me encargo….sube atrás de mi **dice Butch acomodando a Momoko sobre su espalda

**-Gracias Butch, **dice Momoko

**-De nada, como dije eres perfecta para mi hermano aunque pesas algo, **dice B-Butch con una sonrisa

**-Oye, solo yo puedo burlarme de ella** reclama Brick

**-¿Bueno van a seguir jugando o nos podemos ir?, ** pregunta DK-Buttercup

**-Kuriko…mantente cerca de mi **dice L-Boomer sosteniendo su Naginata

**-De acuerdo…(Ken esperame….pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo), **piensa Kuriko cuando comienzan su marcha

**-¡QUITENSE DE MI CAMINO BASTARDOS!, **grita DK-Buttercup

_**(High School Of The Dead Op)(Solo el inicio no el full)**_

**(Sonidos de guitarras y batería)**

DK-Buttercup comienza a cargar llevándose a varios IZ con el movimiento de su enorme espada, mientras DH-Bubbles la apoya eliminando a los que se acerquen con su arco

_**yureta genjitsukan nakushita mama de **__**  
><strong>__**gareki no you ni tsumi kasanaru kono kanshou wa doko e yuku?**_

T-Brick y L-Boomer aseguran el camino por los lados mientras Kuriko, B-Butch y Momoko pasan por en medio de ellos

_**tsubueta kibou kakae akai ame wo harai hashitta muchuu ni**_

**-¡ARMA CARGADA!...¡CORTE DE AIRE!, **sujeta su espada como si fuera un bat y lanza un golpe a pocos metros creando una corriente de aire que los destroza sin tocarlos

_**kuzureta kanjou no hate ni nani wo miru? nani ga aru? mada shiranai**_

**-¡ARMA CARGADA!...¡FLECHA EXPLOSIVA!, **dispara una flecha con fuego en ella y se clava en la cabeza de un IZ a lo que después explota llevándose a los que estaban a su alrededor

_**hakanai subete no mirai wa tada muon ni me no mae ni hirogari tsuzuketa**_

Con vía libre corren dejando el lugar teniendo a los IZ detrás de ellos y algo peor que esta oculto en la ciudad, la carrera contra el fin ha comenzado

**DEMASHITAA¡ POWERPUFF GIRLS DAWN OF D-Z**

* * *

><p><strong>-Bueno ahí esta….fue bueno y me hizo olvidar donde estoy…..se escuchan ruidos de algo comenzando a moverse, como si fueran varias personas…..no puede ser ¿o si?...¿que lo que escribí se vuelve realidad?...no hay agua aquí y tengo sed solo hay en… odio este lugar….no se si alguien leerá esto así que solo pondré la historia y tratare de poner lo que pasa aquí conmigo solo cuando sea importante….los escucho, se están moviendo haya abajo varias figuras, están corriendo y sé<strong> que** no están vivos…..no quiero ver nada mas…..tratare de dormir….es raro que no extrañe estar junto a alguien….la soledad es mi única compañera no importe donde me encuentre…tratare de dormir y recuerden si leen esto….no se si saldré vivo de aquí….asi que solo dire disfruten mi ultima historia…..^^…Sayonara….**


	20. Chapter 20:The Separation

72 horas antes del voto de "purificación"

El grupo de chicos a atravesado a los IZ por ahora dirigiéndose hacia la ciudad de nuevo, aunque ya no han visto lo que sucedió desde que llegaron al laboratorio (aproximadamente 10-11 días), sin esperar que los problemas apenas comienzan

En the Wall (muro de contención)

**-Señor, el equipo esta aquí **indica un soldado

**-Hágalos pasar y déjenos solos, ** indica el agente a cargo

**-¡Señor, el equipo Bio Machine se presenta!, **dice el líder del grupo de 6 tipos (4 hombres y dos mujeres)

**-En descanso, seré franco con ustedes**…**.fueron seleccionados en la completa clandestinidad para una misión de mucha importancia en el cual tienen que entrar a la zona de cuarentena para recuperarla, ¿eh sido claro?, **pregunta el agente

**-¿Cuál es el artefacto a recoger señor?, **pregunta el líder

**-No lo sabemos, pero emite una energía el cual es captado en este aparato, **les da el rastreador, **asi que recuerden, si no traen el artefacto no podrán salir, cualquier interrupción en su misión debe ser eliminada y no hay sobreviviente alguno ahí **explica el agente

**-¡Señor, entendemos señor!, **responde el líder

**-Muy bien vayan ahora y háganlo rápido, ya que la decisión de "purificación" será pronto votada y perderlo seria algo muy grave, retírense **ordena el agente

El equipo empieza a salir del lugar hacia los casilleros para armarse, se ponen todo un equipo de rifles, pistolas, bombas, cuchillos y se ponen trajes con mascaras de oxigeno y se preparan para salir sin ser descubiertos, comenzando su camino hacia el artefacto sin importarles quien se atraviese en su camino

En una de las calles de la ciudad

**-¡No se separen!, **indica DK-Buttercup

**-El camino esta despejado, **dice DH-Bubbles

**-Tomemos aire un momento, **indica T-Brick

**-Siéntate aquí Momoko,** dice B-Butch bajándola con cuidado en la acera

**-Gracias Butch, **agradece Momoko

**-¿Por donde ahora?, **pregunta L-Boomer

**-Tenemos que ir atravesando por los lugares donde no estén bloqueadas o estén llenas de los IZ, **dice T-Brick sentándose junto a Momoko

**-Sera un largo camino pero estoy de acuerdo, **apoya DK-Buttercup

**-Momoko….¿reconoces este lugar?, **pregunta Kuriko

**-¿Eh?...claro, estamos en…un segundo **dice Momoko

**-¿Sucede algo?, **pregunta T-Brick

**-Dime….¿esta parte de la ciudad la reconoces?, **pregunta Momoko

Todos comienzan a ver a su alrededor pero no logran comprender el por que hasta que

**-Se supone que aquí había un restaurante, ¿dónde esta? **dice DK-Buttercup

**-Y en la esquina estaba un banco, **indica L-Boomer

**-¿Qué sucede aquí?, **pregunta Kuriko

**-La ciudad esta cambiando, **responde T-Brick

**-Eso no es bueno **dice L-Boomer

**-Creo que es mejor movernos, no sabemos si esto solo sucede aquí…** dice B-Butch

**-Te apoyo, quién sabe si habrá más sorpresas **dice DK-Buttercup

**-Sube rápido Momoko, seré todavía tu caballo **dice B-Butch subiendo de nueva cuenta a Momoko

**-¿Escucharon eso?, **pregunta DH-Bubbles

**-No oí nada, **responde L-Boomer

**-SI yo también lo oí, **dice Kuriko

Varios ruidos de pasos se escuchaban acercándose hacia donde estaban ellos

**-¡Atrás de mi!, **ordena DK-Buttercup tomando su enorme espada

**-¡Te cubro!, **dice L-Boomer poniéndose en posición con su lanza

**-¡Arriba!, **indica DH-Bubbles apuntando con su arco

**-Nos están rodeando, **dice Brick sacando sus dagas

**-¿Pero que es, los IZ? **Dice Momoko

**-Espero que si, **dice B-Butch volteando a todos lados

En la esquina se empieza a asomar una enorme figura…..¿Fuzzy Lumpkings?

**-¿Cómo?... ¡Acabe con el, no es posible!** dice Brick sorprendido

**-No es el, es otro igual a el **dice L-Boomer haciendo para atrás con DK-Buttercup

**-Demonios, recuerdo que Fuzzy tenia una gran familia…¿no me dirán que?** Dice DK-Buttercup viendo a otro Fuzzy de diferente tamaño y varios mas salir

**-Arriba también están, **dice DH-Bubbles apuntando a varios pequeños Fuzzy

**-No hagan movimientos bruscos y retirémonos, **dice T-Brick haciéndose para atrás

Los Fuzzis se acercan primero lentamente hacia ellos

**-¿Por donde nos vamos?, **pregunta Kuriko

**-A la derecha, lentamente **responde B-Butch

Kuriko se acerca demasiado a unos botes de basura haciéndolos caer

**-¡GAHHHHHHHH! **Empiezan a gemir todos los Fuzzys y comienzan a cargar contra ellos

**-¡CORRAN!, **grita Momoko

Corren lo mas rápido que pueden siendo perseguidos por los Fuzzys

**-¿AHORA POR DONDE? **Pregunta DK-Buttercup

**-¡DERECHA!, **cubierto por mas Fuzzys, **¡IZQUIERDA!** ordena T-Brick

Siguen corriendo hasta llegar a un cruce donde hay un túnel

**-¡Tomemos el túnel!, **dice B-Butch

**-¡No es demasiado arriesgado, sigamos!, **dice L-Boomer

**-¡Tenemos esas cosas sobre nosotros, debemos ir por el túnel!, **insiste B-Butch

**-¡Cálmense y piensen bien!, **exige T-Brick

**-¡MIREN!, **dice Kuriko señalando a un enorme Fuzzy que agarra un autobús

**-¡A UN LADO!, **grita DK-Buttercup

El enorme Fuzzy lanza como si nada el autobús separando al grupo, dejando en el túnel a T-Brick, B-Butch, Momoko y Kuriko mientras afuera se encuentran DK-Buttercup, DH-Bubbles y L-Boomer

**-¿SE ENCUENTRAN BIEN?, **pregunta DH-Bubbles

**-¡SI¡ ¿Y USTEDES?, **responde T-Brick

**-¡SE ESTAN ACERCANDO DEMASIADO NO PODEMOS MOVER ESTO!, **responde DH-Bubbles

**-¡NO IMPORTA, USTEDES BUSQUEN LA VASIJA Y NOSOTROS IREMOS POR KEN, NOS VEREMOS EN EL AYUNTAMIENTO SI ES QUE ESTA EN EL LUGAR DONDE SE SUPONE!, **grita T-Brick indicando lo que debían hacer

**-¡TENGAN CUIDADO!, **grita Miyako alejándose del autobús y lanzando flechas a cada pequeño Fuzzy que se acercaba

**-¡KAORU, NOS VEREMOS MAS TARDE ASI QUE NO MUERAS! **Grita B-Butch

**-¡LO MISMO TE DIGO!, **grita DK-Buttercup ondeando su espada para cortar a al mitad a un Fuzzy de tamaño mediado

**-¡HAY QUE MOVERNOS SE ESTAN ACERCANDO MAS!, **se escucha gritar a L-Boomer para después escuchar que la persecución se aleja de ahí

**-Se fueron….**dice T-Brick

**-Hagamos lo mismo, **opina B-Butch

Cuando se disponían a continuar hasta el final del túnel se empieza a escuchar golpes y arañazos en el autobús

**-¡Oh no!, **dice Kuriko

**-¡Muévanse!, **ordena T-Brick a lo que el grupo comienza a correr

**-¡GROAAAAAA!, **se escuchan los jadeos de los Fuzzy tratando de abrir

**-¡ALTO!, **indica T-Brick señalando mas adelante que a pesar de estar oscuro, la luz del otro lado muestra varias figuras….IZ

**-¡Genial!, tenemos fenómenos atrás, basuras adelante y nos van a alcanzar **se queja B-Butch

**-¿Cómo los atravesamos?, **pregunta Momoko

**-¿Futbol americano de prisión? **Pregunta T-Brick

**-SI estoy de humor, hagámoslo **responde B-Butch

**-¿A que se refieren?, **pregunta Kuriko

**-Ya lo veras, sube a mi espalda **indica T-Brick cargando a Kuriko

**-No vayas a soltarte Momoko, ¿Listos Brick? **pregunta B-Butch

**-45-54-66-¡HUT! **Cuenta T-Brick comenzando a cargar hacia los IZ a lo que al escucharlos se lanzan a ellos

Como en un juego de futbol americano los empiezan a tumbar y esquivar lanzando también golpes, logrando abrirse paso frente a los IZ que van cayendo uno por uno mientras Kuriko y Momoko se aferran a sus "monturas" mientras tratan de alcanzar la salida, los Fuzzys tratan de romper el autobús a lo que el error de uno puso a favor y en contra la fuga ya que al soltar un golpe golpea el tanque de combustible y al seguir insistiendo una sola chispa hace el trabajo explotando llevándose consigo a varios y en el túnel las cosas se ponen calientes

**-¿QUE FUE ESO? **, pregunta Momoko

**-No quiero saberlo, sigamos **responde B-Butch ya abriendo un hueco para salir

**-¡NO VEAN ATRÁS PERO ALGO SE ACERCA!, **grita Kuriko volteando para ver el fuego de la explosión tratando de salir igual por donde ellos van a lo que ya al llegar a la salida

**-¡SALTA!, **ordena T-Brick a lo que B-Butch salta junto con Momoko por la izquierda y T-Brick y Kuriko salta hacia la derecha

**-BOMMMMM-**

La explosión incluso aventó a los IZ que estaban enfrente del túnel terminándolos, después se hace un silencio

**-¿Escucharon eso?, **pregunta DK-Buttercup

**-Vino del túnel, **señala L-Boomer

**-Espero estén bien, **dice DH-Bubbles preocupada

**-Claro que lo están, sigamos ya que los perdimos **ordena DK- Buttercup

Después de que los alcanzaron perder por una calle que rápidamente cambio lograron perder a los Fuzzys y prosiguieron en su misión

En e otro lado del túnel

**-*cof*cof* ¿están bien?, **pregunta T-Brick

**-Si, estoy bien **responde Kuriko

**-Sigo entero **responde B-Butch

**-Aquí estoy, **responde Momoko

**-Parece que por el momento estamos bien, **(des transformándose), **continuemos… ¿puedes caminar aun o quieres que el burro te siga cargando?, **pregunta Brick

**-Si ya puedo caminar, pero deberías de cargarme tu, **responde Momoko

**-No gracias, ya se cuanto pesas **dice Brick burlándose

**-Debilucho….^^ **responde Momoko

**-¿Por donde?, **pregunta Butch ya des transformado

**-Este lugar lo conozco, aun no ha cambiado **dice Kuriko

**-Bien, tal ves lleguemos a "The Castle" si no se presentan mas sorpresas, andando **dice Brick caminando junto con Momoko, Butch y Kuriko

En una calle lejos de ahí (o cerca si cambia otra ves la ciudad)

**-¿Cuál es la ubicación?, **pregunta el líder

**-Es muy confuso, se suponía que debíamos llegar hace 15 minutos y ahora estamos lejos del lugar, **responde el Bio 2

**-Significa que estamos fregados, esta ciudad es en verdad muy rara, **dice el Bio 4

**-Detén la camioneta, **indica el líder a lo Bio 5 obedece

**-¿Sucede algo?, **pregunta Bio3

**-Ahí adelante, ¿que es esa cosa? **Señala Bio 6 a un sujeto con tijeras en las manos

**-¿Uh?... ¿quiere un corte?...¿quiere un corte?...¿QUIERE UN CORTE?** Grita el desconocido a lo que recibe un balazo en el pecho cortesía del líder

**-Ya viste que ser afeminado es una enfermedad Bio 5, **dice sarcásticamente Bio 3

**-SI vas a hacer chistes feministas te daré un tiro aquí, **amenaza Bio 2

**-Sigamos, recuerden que todos están infectados, **indica el líder guardando su pistola

**-Este….Lider….observe **indica Bio 4

Volteo el líder al observar al sujeto pararse como si nada y comienza a transformarse en el Gran Michel (si no lo conocen es que no vieron el japonés) muy amenazante con unas enormes tijeras

**-¡AAAAUUUAAUAUUAAGGAGG! **Balbucea el Gran Michel lanzándose hacia ellos

El líder solo se queda parado mientras se le lanza el monstruo tratando de matarlo y comérselo pero un misil le da justo en la cabeza destrozándosela, disparada por Bio 6, a lo que el Gran Michel por fin termina como su definición de belleza…muerto

**-Eso fue patético, sigamos **dice el líder pateando el cadáver y subiéndose en la camioneta para continuar su búsqueda

El grupo esta separado y los Bio Machine se ve que es un oponente fuerte que no dará piedad a nadie además de los cambios en la ciudad, ¿podría ponerse peor el asunto?

* * *

><p><strong>-Volví a escribir por que el hambre si me pega duro…¿alguien leerá esto?...por lo menos no tengo sed pero no quiero volver a tomar de ahí…estoy seguro que escuche explosiones afuera….me asomare…..me estoy volviendo loco…..estoy seguro que ese edificio no estaba ahí….¿en serio lo que escribo se vuelve realidad aquí?...de ser así debería de escribir que salgo de aquí y no volver a escribir jamás…NAH….nunca podría hacer eso aunque me cueste aquí la vida….pero creo que por ahora será mejor estar aquí encerrado, se que tendré una oportunidad de salir de aquí y ver con mis propios ojos como puedo ayudar también sin que ellos lo sepan…nunca me considere como un héroe….y mejor me mantengo así….¿porque pienso que en realidad si voy a morir en esta historia?…nunca pensé vivir tanto tampoco….¿o si?<strong>


	21. Chapter 21: The Dream

67 horas antes del voto de "purificación"

El equipo de Momoko, Brick, Butch y Kuriko siguen el camino el cual aun no ha cambiado siguiendo las luces que se iluminan en el cielo de la tarde ya que esta apunto de anochecer, mientras el equipo de Kaoru, Miyako y Boomer continúan perdidos y confusos sin saber donde se encuentran después del ultimo camino que siguieron, afortunadamente han estado tranquilos sin ningún contratiempo ya que el cambio constante de la ciudad hace que los edificios, calles, casas, y demás sitios infectados o no intercambien lugares haciendo mas difícil realizar la enmienda que tienen al igual que el equipo del gobierno los Bio Machine

**-Necesitamos descansar un poco, **dice Brick

**-Pero si nos detenemos ahora, podría cambiar la ciudad de nuevo y perderíamos el rastro, **señala Butch el cielo con las grandes luces

**-Momoko, tengo algo de hambre, **dice Kuriko

**-Tratemos de comer algo y descansar, de nada sirve llegar sin fuerzas para combatir en caso de que tengamos que hacerlo, **opina Momoko

**-Chsss, de acuerdo (groa) a mi también me esta dando hambre, **dice Butch

**-¿Conocen algún sitio en done podamos comer o descansar? **pregunta Brick

**-Hmmm déjame pensar, **dice Momoko volteando a ver si reconocía algún sitio

**-Mira ahí Momoko, **señala Kuriko a una tienda

**-¿Una tienda de dulces?, **pregunta Butch

**-Por que no me sorprende, **dice Brick

**-Dejen de quejarse y comamos algo muy dulce, la la la la la **canta Momoko bailando y saltando por comer algo muy dulce

**-Espéranos hermana, **dice Kuriko

**-Creo que esta loca, **dice Butch

**-Lo se, lo se **dice Brick

Los cuatro se dirigen hacia la tienda sin percatarse de estar siendo vigilados

En otra parte de la ciudad

**-No hayamos el camino por el cual seguir, **se queja Kaoru

**-Podemos intentar regresar en nuestros pasos, **opina Miyako

**-No creo que sirva, la ciudad cambio y no sabemos en donde estamos, **dice Boomer

**-Estoy cansada, busquemos algún sitio para tomar un pequeño receso para después continuar, **dice Kaoru

**-Hay varias casas por aquí, pero no se cual seria la indicada **dice Boomer

**-Escojamos cualquiera, esta empezando a llover, **dice Miyako cubriéndose de la lluvia

En la tienda de dulces

**-Bueno parece que no iremos a ninguna parte por ahora, **dice Brick

**-Estoy de acuerdo, **dice Butch comiéndose un Dango

**-Pasemos la noche aquí, de todas maneras si cambia la ciudad de nuevo cuando busquemos "The Castle" de nada servirá, **opina Kuriko tomando un Ramune

**-Yommy….hmmm….que sabroso, **dice Momoko atragantándose con varios dulces (Anmitsu, Anpan, Melonpan, Uirō y se lo baja con Ramune)

**-Por lo menos alguien disfruta estar aquí comiendo dulces ¬¬, **opina Butch

**-Buscare algo con que taparnos, debe haber algunas mantas o algo por lo menos, **dice Brick

**-Ten cuidado, **dice Kuriko

**-Yo estaré aquí por si pasa algo, **dice Butch

Brick atraviesa el cuarto por donde entran los empleados con mucho cuidado, sabe que las apariencias engañan, al parecer atrás esta todo bien ya que no hay rastros de haber sufrido alguna perdida de mercancías o tener indicios de haber IZ u otra cosa, al buscar mas a fondo ve unos sacos los cuales rompe para improvisar como mantas, al terminar ve una puerta entreabierta, su curiosidad lo anima a ver que hay detrás de esa puerta, se acerca lentamente y con cuidado para abrirla….lo que encontró no fue algo agradable por lo que cierra la puerta y se asegura que nadie mas la abriera poniendo cajas ahí mismo y después de recuperar un poco el aliento regresa con los demás

**-Tardaste mucho, ¿estas bien? **pregunta Kuriko

**-Si…no pasa nada…encontré esto para taparnos un poco del frio, **dice brick mostrando los sacos cortados

**-Bueno, yo tomare el primer turno, después te despertare para que sigas, **dice Butch colocándose en la entrada observando bajo la lluvia

**-De acuerdo, ¿y Momoko?, **pregunta Brick

**-Esta dormida, supongo que después de satisfacer su apetito le dio sueño, **dice Kuriko mostrando a Momoko acostada junto a varias envolturas

Brick acomoda unas mesas para juntarlas a lo que carga a Momoko y la acomoda ahí poniéndole uno de los sacos

**-Me quedare un rato con Butch, duerme un rato Kuriko **dice Brick

**-Esta bien, **dice Kuriko acurrucándose con su hermana

Brick al dar un ultimo vistazo apaga la luz para que duerman mejor y se va a sentar junto a su hermano

En alguna casa

**-Que bueno que encontramos algo que comer, **dice Boomer comiéndose una sopa instantánea de camaron

**-No es nutritivo esto pero por lo menos calma el hambre, **dice Miyako comiéndose un ramen

**-Yo quisiera comer algo con mas de proteínas, **dice Kaoru comiendo de mala gana su sopa de Miso

**-¿Piensan que encontremos la casa de Mojo entre todo esto? **pregunta Miyako

**-No lo se, **dice Boomer

**-De seguro mañana lo encontraremos, no pierdan las esperanzas **anima Kaoru a los azules

**-Las personas de aquí, ¿Qué estarían haciendo cuando todo esto comenzó?, **pregunta Boomer

**-Deben estar en algún lugar seguro, ahora podemos dejar de hablar de cosas que no nos ayudan en nada, **exige Kaoru

**-Lo lamento, es que todo este silencio es algo muy incomodo, **dice Boomer

**-No importa, estamos igual **dice Kaoru

**-Durmamos un poco, verán que cuando mejore el tiempo podremos hallar el camino correcto** dice Miyako

**-Yo estaré aquí abajo, ustedes vean si hay algún lugar con camas para que duerman un poco, **dice Boomer

Kaoru y Miyako subieron por las escaleras de la casa hacia las habitaciones, abrieron cada una de las puertas pero solo hallaron cuartos y un baño, parece que cuando dejaron la casa aun las cosas no se ponían feas, hayaron una cama grande a lo cual Miyako se acuesta y a su lado Kaoru

**-¿Crees que Momoko este bien?, **pregunta Kaoru

**-Esta con Brick y Kuriko además de Butch, asi que sé que esta bien **responde Miyako

**-Lo se, es solo que primero éramos chicas normales, luego obtuvimos poderes, enfrentamos a villanos, salvamos la ciudad, y ahora…..parece solo algo muy chico comparado con lo que nos enfrentamos ahora, ¿no se supone que debíamos estar en estos momentos realizando nuestros sueños?, **dice Kaoru mirando hacia el techo acostada

**-Si, aunque debió haber sido junto con ellos **dice Miyako

**-¿Te refieres a los chicos?...creo que si nunca hubieran vuelto, esto jamás hubiera pasado **opina Kaoru

**-Pero tampoco nos hubiéramos vuelto a reunir, **dice Miyako

**-…Tienes razón, **dice Kaoru cerrando los ojos, ya que el sueño les estaba ganando

Abajo

**-Esta lloviendo muy duro, parece una tormenta **dice Boomer

Al otro lado de la calle, estaba una siniestra forma oscura esperando ya que al parecer los había visto entrar

En la tienda de dulces

**-¿Lograremos hacer algo al encontrar al chico?, **pregunta Butch

**-No lo se, **responde Brick

Los dos se quedan callados y luego se paran súbitamente

**-Esta afuera verdad, **dice Brick

**-¿Para que espero tanto?, **pregunta Butch

**-Vayamos afuera, la lluvia cubrirá esto, **dice Brick

Los dos salen de la tienda en silencio dejando a Momoko y Kuriko durmiendo

En la casa

**-¿Eh?...debo cuidarlas, **dice Boomer saliendo después de ver algo extraño afuera en la lluvia

La lluvia parecía no tener fin y relampagueaba muy duro, los tres a pesar de haber salido al mismo tiempo y estar en diferente lugar, sentían que estaban juntos de nuevo, un sentimiento de fraternidad entre hermanos, el oponente de Boomer era una planta, una planta muy extraña llamada Holle que se supone no molestaría mas a la gente pero al ser afectado por el fenómeno de hora 0 a adquirido una ansiedad de devorar cosas vivas o muertas, lo que explica el silencio que reinaba en el lugar mientras Butch y brick se enfrentaban a los Vegetable Monsters, que al parecer volvieron a causa del fenómeno pero esta ves tenían hambre, un hambre que querían saciar con los humanos

**-Hagámoslo, **dice Brick sacando su reloj

**-¿Quién quiere una comida nutritiva?, **dice Butch sacando su reloj

Los monstruos se lanzaron hacia ellos pero la luz que irradiaban logró hacerlos retroceder, a lo que una nube blanca los empezó a rodear cambiándolos a su transformación

**-Parece que necesitas que te poden, **dice Boomer sacando su reloj al cual es rodeado su cuerpo por una nube blanca

(Musica de transformación [God Eater OST] An Approaching Nightmare)

**-¡THIEF BRICK!**

**-¡BARBARIAN BUTCH!**

**-¡LANCER BOOMER!**

Los tres se transformaron en los Rowdyruff Z bendecidos por el poder de Cosmos

Holle lanza varias raices a L-Boomer tratando de atraparlo, pero eran cortadas por la Naginata de él, cuando intenta contratacar los tallos no se lo permiten, a lo que simplemente se defiende de los ataques mientras B-Butch y T-Brick se enfrentan a las tres verduras que son muy rapidas para ser golpeado con las armas de ellos

**-¡Maldita sea, no se muevan tanto!, **exclama B-Butch

**-¡Trata de que no te muerdan o algo, no sabemos que pasaría entonces! **Dice T-Brick peleando con la zanahoria monstruo, esquivando sus lances

La pimienta trata de golpear a B-Butch combinándose con el apio y sus patadas, los cuales son detenidos por las hachas de B-Butch, que no haya una manera de contratacar

**-¡Estúpida planta, a ver que te parece que te corte a la mitad! **Dice L-Boomer lanzando un golpe de lado a la planta el cual conecta pero no la atraviesa, **¿Cómo?, **a lo que Holle aprovecha para atraparlo

T-Brick y B-Butch son arrinconados por los vegetable Monsters los cuales se les unieron mas de ellos

**-Esto esta mal, **dice B-Butch

**-No podemos darnos por vencidos, Kuriko y Momoko siguen ahí adentro** dice T-Brick esperando que ocurra algún tipo de milagro o algo para avisar a Momoko, el mismo pensamiento que pasa por L-Boomer para Kaoru y Miyako

* * *

><p><strong>-¿Eh?, ¿donde estoy?<strong>

**-¿Quién esta ahí?**

**-Mas bien, ¿quién eres tú?**

**-Hmmmm, ¿no estabas durmiendo?**

**-Cierto, ¿es esto algún sueño?**

**-Tú dímelo Momoko**

**-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre y donde nos encontramos?**

**-En donde no se, y tu nombre solo lo se**

**-Seguimos en la ciudad, ¿Por qué no escapaste?**

**-Haces muchas preguntas molestas a los cuales no tengo respuestas**

**-estas escribiendo sobre….¿nosotras?**

**-No tienes derecho a saberlo y yo para decírtelo**

**-¡Responde!**

**-Mira, ¿quieres saber lo que se o quieres salvar a lo que mas quieres?**

**-¿A que te refieres?**

**-Brick, Butch, Boomer están en peligro**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Por que esta asi ocurriendo**

**-(Trueno)**

**-Debo ir a ayudarlos**

**-Me parece lo mejor**

**-Pero me debes unas respuestas**

**-No lo creo, esto no volverá a pasar**

**-…..**

**-Ahora solo despierten**

**-¿Eh?**

**-¡DESPIERTEN!**

* * *

><p><strong>-¡AHHHH!...estoy de nuevo en la tienda, <strong>dice Momoko

**-¿Qué sucede hermana?, **pregunta Kuriko

**-Kuriko, quédate aquí y no salgas para nada, **ordena Momoko

**-¿Por qué?...¿donde esta Brick y Butch?**

(Musica de transformación Encounter FF7CC)

Kuriko no recibe respuesta de Momoko a lo que al salir de la tienda ve el sitio del combate y empieza a transformarse tomando su gema el cual toma en sus manos para que la rodee una nube oscura, el cual hace que su ropa cambie, en su pecho aparece una túnica de color rojo que tiene una abertura en el estomago y es escotado, en sus muñecas aparecen unos pedazos de cadenas, en sus piernas desnudas aparecen unas sandalias largas, su cabello crece mas dejando ver una hermosa cabellera de color naranja intenso, sus ojos se vuelven de un color rojo como sangre, de la gema aparecen un escudo y una espada, el escudo tiene como emblema una cabeza de un demonio y la espada tiene unas imágenes angelicales, las sostiene con sus manos y lo junta a su cuerpo donde por la espalda descubierta le aparecen unas alas rojas como el fuego que las extiende (Su pose final de transformación)

**-¡FALLEN ANGEL BLOSSOM!**

Las verduras mutantes de lanzan hacia los chicos en una marea a lo cual los chicos se preparan a recibir, pero unos brazos los agarran del cuello de sus vestimentas y los alza para alejarlos de ese ataque

**-¿Pero que?...Momoko **dice Brick

**-Sujétense, **dice FA-Blossom

Al subir mientras la lluvia continua cayendo con furia, los vegetales arman una torre rápidamente donde empiezan a subir tratando de alcanzarlos, pero el combate ya estaba decidido cuando sus armas comenzaron a brillar

**-¡Suéltame aquí!, **ordena Brick

**-¡De acuerdo!, **a lo que suelta a T-Brick lanzándose a la torre

**-¡Arma Cargada!...¡PUNTA CONGELANTE! **Grita T-Brick poniéndose en posición de punta con su hoja oculta por delante metiéndose en la torre de verduras los cuales comienzan a congelarse

**-¡Mi turno!...¡Arma Cargada!...¡VIENTO ASESINO!, **grita B-Butch soltándose de FA-Blossom lanzando sus hachas que comienzan a girar rápidamente creando un remolino que comienza a jalar hacia arriba a la torre congelada

**-¡Arma cargada!...¡EXPLOSIÓN NOVA!, **grita FA-Blossom arrojándose con su espada hacia la torre que se acercaba a ella, deshaciéndola en una gran explosión en el aire

Momoko gasto de nuevo mucha energía a lo que se des transforma y cae, pero T-Brick alcanza a sujetarla saltando entre los restos de vegetales congelados

**-¡Momoko!...¡Momoko!...¡Vamos despierta!, **exclama T-Brick

**-¿Qué no ves que tengo sueño?, **responde Momoko con una sonrisa

**-No me des esos sustos, **dice T-Brick abrazándola muy fuerte

En la calle

**-¡Maldición si alcanzara mi lanza!, **dice L-Boomer tratando de safarze

Como si una voz les ordenara despertar, Kaoru y Miyako van hacia el lugar del combate a lo que ven a L-Boomer en problemas

**-¡BOOMER!, **grita Miyako tomando su gema a lo cual una nube de oscuridad empieza a rodear a Miyako, una oscuridad empieza a aparecer en sus ojos volviéndolos de unos tiernos y amables ojos azules cielo en unos ojos azules oscuros, tan oscuros como el fondo del océano mismo, la ropa que traía empieza a cambiar, aparece una pronunciada blusa sin mangas que hace resaltar su desarrollado pecho, junto a unos guantes largos que terminan a la altura de codo con los dedos descubiertos, una minifalda que tiene una abertura por un lado de la pierna derecha, utiliza unos botines que cubren sus piernas envueltas en medias, un cinturón con calaveras adorna su cintura, su cabello se suelta de las clásicas coletas dejando ver un hermoso cabello largo y amarillo como el sol, que es cubierta por una capa larga con capucha que es del mismo color que todo su atuendo, de un azul oscuro, con sus manos sostiene su cuello y de la gema aparece un arma enfrente de ella, un arco de cristal, el cual sostiene con sus manos y se pone en una pose muy sexi

**-¡TE AYUDAREMOS!, **grita Kaoru tomando su gema a lo que una gran nube oscura cubre a Kaoru, su ropa empieza a cambiar poniéndole una coraza en el pecho con el vientre descubierto, unos guantes de metal cubren sus brazos terminando como en garras los dedos, aparece una falda corta igual de metal, sus piernas están descubiertas, sus pies se comienzan a cubrir por unas botas de metal que llegan hasta la rodilla, su pelo crece un poco mas dejando ver una mata de pelo obscuro el cual es sostenido por una tiara de su frente, sus ojos se obscurecen dejando ver unos verdes oscuro al igual que el color de su nueva vestimenta, de su gema aparece enfrente de ella un arma, una espada tan grande como su coraje (Zweihänder), la cual una persona normal no podía levantar sin hacer mucho esfuerzo y tampoco blandirla, pero Kaoru la tomo como si nada para enterrarla en el piso y lanzar una mirada fría y obscura (su pose final de transformación)

DH-Bubbles dispara una flecha envuelta en fuego que obliga a Holl a soltar a L-Boomer, mientras DK-Buttercup comienza a cortar los tallos y raíces que intentan frenarla de alcanzar a su objetivo pero no lo logra a lo que se empieza a hundir en el suelo esquivando la caída de la espada

**-¡Maldición!... ¿crees que estas a salvo?...pues te equivocas…. ¡Arma cargada!...¡PODER GEISER!, **entierra su espada en la tierra la cual comienza a sacar vapor caliente que obliga a salir a Holl por el tremendo calor aventándolo hacia arriba arrancándolo de raíz

**-¡Arma Cargada!... ¡FLECHA EXPLOSIVA!, **grita DH-Bubbles lanzando una flecha explosiva a interceptar a Holl

**-¡Arma Cargada!... ¡TORBELLINO DE DRAGÓN! **grita L-Boomer lanzando su dragón de agua el cual va junto a la flecha explosiva que impactan juntos al cuerpo de Holl

Holl termina sus días de flor destruido en miles de pedazos imposibilitado de volver a germinar… así se extingue una de las flores mas hermosas jamás vista

**-¿Estas bien Boomer? **pregunta DH-Bubbles

**-Si pero….¿como supieron que estaba en peligro?, **pregunta L-Boomer

**-No sabemos, solo despertamos de repente **responde DK-Buttercup mientras la lluvia deja de caer dejando ser una noche ya tranquila para que ambos grupos descansen por un rato mas

* * *

><p><strong>-¿Como paso eso?...¿como entro? y sobre todo….. ¿cómo es que hable con ella?...esto se torna mas raro…..por lo menos hice que la lluvia parara y descansaran un rato mas…por lo menos comieron algo mientras mi estomago cruje de hambre…..apenas un día esta pasando…..eso quiere decir que "purificación" en verdad va a ocurrir….esto no me gusta…para nada…..debo pensar en algo…ojala tuviera algo para comer así pensaría mejor…¿la ciudad esta cambiando por mi culpa o en verdad hay algo mas que hace eso?...no puedo pensar….no puedo dormir…no debo dejar que ocurra una desgracia…no importa cuanto le cambia a la historia solo admite lo que escribo así…..ni que todos se salvan, yo salgo de aquí, esto es un sueño, nada…..¿que desea que haga lo que me trajo aquí?...no encontrare la respuesta aquí…debo salir…..<strong>


	22. Chapter 22: Zoo

**-Analicemos esto….la maldita ciudad cambia su forma constantemente entre 30 minutos o mas…..no lo se…no tengo un reloj a la mano…tener hambre en verdad me pone de mal humor…no escribo nada para no tener que sufrir alguna sorpresa mas pero algo esta aquí….observándome….piensa, piensa, piensa….¿en que cambia la ciudad?...cambia sus calles y todo a su alrededor, esto quiere decir que si estas en la calle A de repente cuando cambia ya estas en la calle Z….me duele la cabeza y ya me acabe el agua que había….ahora sé que siente un perro…..apenas un día, un maldito día….debí haber comido ese día que comenzó esto….siento como si hubiera estado mas tiempo en este lugar…..escribe es lo único que escucho en mi cabeza….pues ella manda…..**

* * *

><p>62 horas antes del voto de "Purificación"<p>

La mañana apremia con su sol, un día soleado en una ciudad muerta, hasta ahora la ciudad ha cambiado varias veces su posición, ocasionando que sitios que se suponen eran seguros ya no lo sean, esto pone en mas aprietos a los sobrevivientes por que los pone tan lejos del peligro como cerca, y aun no empieza todavía lo peor

Zoológico de Nueva Tokio-suburbios

**-¿ALGUIEN QUIERE DECIRME COMO DEMONIOS ESTAMOS JUNTO AL ZOOLOGICO SI NO ESTABA AQUÍ AYER?, **reclama Kaoru

**-Cada ves es mas raro esto, **dice Miyako

-**Así nunca hallaremos la casa de Mojo**, dice Boomer

**-Debe haber un camino por el cual guiarnos o algo parecido, debe de haber uno **dice Kaoru viendo hacia todos lados

**-Hmmm, si la ciudad esta cambiando…¿Por qué no esperar a que nos lleve a un sitio que conozcamos?, **pregunta Miyako

**-Bien pensado, el único problema es saber cuando nos llevara hacia donde queremos ir o nos ponga con más enemigos, **dice Boomer

**-Si esto llego aquí, lo mas probable es que vuelva a cambiar de lugar **dice Kaoru

**-Pero no sabemos cuando pasara eso o si en verdad volverá a cambiar de lugar, **dice Boomer

**-Tenemos que intentarlo, si esperamos mas aquí quien sabe que nos llegaría a atacar** dice Kaoru

**-De acuerdo, entremos con cautela….espero no les haya pasado nada a los animales **dice Miyako

Los tres entran al Zoológico que parece no haber tenido ningún percance, Kaoru va al frente mientras Miyako va abrazada del brazo de Boomer

**-Las jaulas parecen estar bien, pero no veo algún animal **dice Kaoru

**-¿Crees que abran escapado?, **pregunta Miyako

**-Espero que no, no quisiera toparme con un tigre o algo así y que no estén afectados por esto **responde Boomer

**-Descuida mira ahí, **señala Kaoru a un par de elefantes de lo más normal caminando por el Zoo

**-Es cierto, que suerte tenemos **dice Miyako acercándose a acariciar a un flamenco que pasaba por ahí

**-Hmmm, me alegro, odiaría que tuviéramos que pelear con…Kaoru….dime que eres tu que esta atrás mio, **dice Boomer asustado

**-No, **responde Kaoru

**-¿Miyako?, ** pregunta Boomer

**-Tampoco, **responde Miyako

**-Y si no soy yo, entonces…**dice Boomer volteando encontrándose con un gorila viéndolo a los ojos **¡AHHHHHH!**

**-Que gallina eres, no hace nada **dice Kaoru acercándose

**-Tal ves no lo recuerdes pero los animales de aquí son amigables, **dice Miyako cargando una tortuga

**-¿Amigables?...ustedes no estuvieron con nosotros en la jungla de la india para decir eso, **dice Boomer comentando uno de los sucesos que paso hace tres años

**-Tranquilo, mientras nos mantengamos en silencio y sin hacernos notar no creo que pase nada, **dice Kaoru abrazando al gorila

**-Si ustedes lo dice….observen….**dice Boomer notando que los suburbios donde se encontraban estaban poniéndose borrosos

**-Esta moviéndose, cambiándose, o lo que se supone esta haciendo, **dice Kaoru

Pasaron 2 minutos

**-Se detuvo…**dice Miyako

**-¿Ahora donde estamos?, **pregunta Kaoru

**-Creo que en el centro, mira los edificios que nos rodean, **señala Boomer a todos los edificios que estaban alrededor del Zoo

**-¿Cuánto tiempo tardo en hacer eso?, **pregunta Kaoru

**-Veamos….2 minutos en terminar y 30 minutos en cambiar, **responde Boomer notando su reloj

**-¿Qué hacemos?...¿esperamos a que cambie o nos movemos de aquí?, **pregunta Miyako

**-Sera mejor movernos, así vemos si nos pone en otro lado, **dice Kaoru

Los tres dejan a los animales donde están y se dirigen a la salida más cercana

* * *

><p><strong>-¿Edificios?...oh….ya veo….así que cambia el lugar por si mismo y no por mi…¿esto que demonios quiere decir?…ahora tengo el Zoo enfrente de mi…¿me verán?...no se que pasara si voy a su encuentro…un momento…¿que es eso que esta en donde se encuentran los insectos?…¿Cómo se llama?...hmmm…¿insectario?...si eso es…es donde se encuentran los bichos y todo eso…eso me recuerda a dos bichos que se enfrentaron ellas y derrotaron…¿Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento?<strong>

* * *

><p>Los animales comienzan a alterarse a lo que dejan a los tres muy alertas<p>

**-¿Qué sucede?, **pregunta Boomer

**-Algo los esta asustando, **dice Kaoru

**-¿Serán los IZ? **pregunta Miyako

**-Shhh, escuchen eso….suena a un helicóptero, **dice Boomer

**-Si, habrá alguien que este volando por aquí **dice Kaoru

De repente pasa un enorme escarabo volando encima de ellos

**-¡UGGG!, ¿Qué demonios fue eso?, **pregunta Boomer

**-No puede ser, es Insect King, pero se supone que ya era normal **responde Miyako

**-Ahora la tierra se empieza a retumbar genial, **dice Kaoru

A lo que otro escarabajo aparece en escena atravesando las jaulas de los animales a lo que huyen despavoridos alejándose del Zoo

**-¿Otro?, ¿Y por qué son tan grandes?, **pregunta Boomer

**-También esta aquí Funta, ¿qué hacen aquí esos dos? **, pregunta Miyako

**-Discutiremos eso mas tarde, hay que ponernos en cubierto **dice Kaoru

Los tres comienzan a correr para ponerse a salvo mientras los dos escarabajos continúan su camino dirigiéndose hacia la ciudad, pero al parecer no tienen los instintos de los demás afectados

* * *

><p><strong>-Ok, díganme loco o no, pero esa maldita laptop esta escribiendo por si misma todo lo que pienso…me mate los dedos por escribir y ¿esa cosa se escribe por si misma?…¿Por qué el destino esta en mi contra?...bueno calma…mientras no piense en algo que me afecte estaré bien…ahora solo tengo que pensar en una forma de que puedan salir de ahí…¡auch!...pensé en esos estúpidos Fuzzy<strong>

**-CRASH-**

**-¡GOAAAAAA!**

**-¡NO CONOCEN LAS PUERTAS!...creo que es hora de mudarme…toma la laptop y corre como el viento**

**-¡GOAAAAA!**

**-¡VETE AL DIABLO!...ábrete, ábrete, ábrete…-pash- cierra, cierra, cierra**

**-TUMP-**

**-¡WHOA!...baja, baja, baja… ¿POR QUE TANTAS PINCHES ESCALERAS?**

**-CRASH-**

**¡YA TE GANE IMBECIL!, ahora afuera ¿para donde?...los bichos…hacia el Zoo y a seguir pensando**

* * *

><p>En una tienda<p>

**-¡Ah…ah..ah! ¿Cómo demonios ocurre esto? **pregunta Kaoru

**-No lo se, pero con ellos por aquí no creo que sea fácil salir, **responde Boomer

**-No nos estaban atacando, pero aun así pueden causar desastre **dice Miyako

**-Miren el tiempo, pronto cambiara de nuevo hay que salir antes de eso **dice Boomer

**-Ok, entonces corramos hacia algún lugar afuera de aquí, **opina Kaoru

**-Sigue volando encima de nosotros, esperen se aleja…y Funta también, **dice Miyako

**-Bien aprovechemos, **dice Kaoru

**-¡GOOOOOOAAAAAAAGGGGGGG!**

**-Ese ruido….no de nuevo** dice Kaoru

**-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes!, **dice Miyako

**-¡Por aquí, rápido! **Indica Boomer

**-¡Alto!, **dice Kaoru

Enfrente de ellos estaban un grupo de Fuzzys que empezaron a atacar a los animales y luego se centraron ellos

**-¡CORRAN!, **ordena Boomer

Los Fuzzys los empezaron a perseguir a lo que deciden meterse a una jaula y cerrar la puerta que estaba abierta

**-Espero el vidrio soporte, ¿hay alguna salida?, **pregunta Kaoru

**-Si, pero no se abre, **dice Boomer tratando de empujar la puerta

**-El vidrio de protección no aguantara tantos golpes, **indica Miyako

Los Fuzzys golpean el vidrio con tal fuerza que comienzan a quebrarlo poco a poco

**-Tendremos que pelear, nuestras armas sin carga no abrirán eso a tiempo, **dice Kaoru preparándose a transformarse

**-Si no salimos de aquí, el Zoo se ira y no sabremos a donde nos llevara junto a ellos, **dice Boomer

* * *

><p><strong>-Supongo que me toca a mi, veamos….cuarto de control….ahora la jaula….bendito sea el que hizo esto tan fácil…lotería…abrir compuerta….por favor….listo<strong>

* * *

><p>De repente la puerta se abre<p>

**-Ya la abrí, vamos **dice Boomer a lo que Miyako y Kaoru atraviesan antes de que el vidrio se rompiera pero la puerta se cerro nuevamente

**-Buen trabajo, **dice Miyako

**-No se como lo hice pero soy bueno, **dice orgulloso Boomer

**-Ya salgamos de aquí antes de que atraviesen la puerta también, **dice Kaoru

**-De acuerdo, **afirman Miyako y Boomer

El grupo alcanza a salir justo antes de que el Zoo se fuera dejando ahora en su lugar un camino sin nada mas que una estación de bomberos como referencia

**-Estuvo cerca…estamos de suerte miren esta calle la recuerdo, estamos ya cerca, **indica Boomer

**-Perfecto ahora vayamos por esa vasija, **dice Kaoru a lo que comienzan a seguir a Boomer

**-Pronto tendremos la vasija y nos reuniremos con los demás**, dice alegremente Miyako

* * *

><p><strong>-(Chop)….hmmmm….esta rico este pastelito….no creo caminar mas….me duelen los pies….estoy cansado de tanto correr y ahora estoy lejos de ellos….la próxima ves no dejare que vuele mi imaginación si esta cosa escribe por mi…. estarán bien si no pongo mas peligros, ahora si descubro en donde estoy creo poder hacer mas…no tendré el control del cambio pero si se como se va haciendo…..cubo de rubik te amo…¿ahora donde se encontraran los demás?...debo apoyarlos a que lleguen a "The Castle"…..ojala pensara que se usar armas pero no….maldita cabeza aun pegada a la realidad….ojala alguien me orientara como voy escribiendo esto…pero sé que nadie lo lee, que lo que pasa aquí nadie lo sabrá….mejor, así no sabrán que casi mojo mis pantalones del susto jeje….hora de moverme…no quiero toparme con mas Fuzzys o IZ o cualquier otra cosa….quedan 61 horas…no debo rendirme aun… y tu laptop del diablo vienes conmigo… <strong>


	23. Chapter 23: Lucky

**-¿Izquierda o derecha?...no lo se…¿arriba o abajo?...hmp….¡ME DUELE LA CABEZA DE TANTO PENSAR!...no se donde estoy, no conozco esta ciudad…cambia a cada rato, tengo que correr mucho, encontrar donde comer o beber, y ya paso….¿cuanto a pasado?...ni siquiera eso se….soy patético….huele mal donde estoy metido pero es un lugar seguro para escribir, aunque no tenga que hacerlo, pero una costumbre no se quita….no puedo llegar a donde están los demás, así que tendré que conformarme con hacerlos llegar….pero ya no hablare….me pueden escuchar los que están afuera….**

* * *

><p>54 horas antes del voto de purificación<p>

**-Odio este lugar, **dice Butch

**-De nada sirve quejarnos, debemos ver en donde estamos **dice Momoko

**-Espero Brick no se vaya a caer, **dice preocupada Kuriko

Brcik esta arriba en un poste de luz para ver en donde se encontraban, a lo que nota que su destino se encontraba no muy lejos, a lo que baja lo mas rápido que puede

**-¿Y bien?, **pregunta Butch

**-Hay que caminar un poco mas, **dice Brick

**-Genial, pero me vienes diciendo eso desde hace muchas horas, y cuando llegamos a ese lugar ya no esta, **dice Butch perdiendo su temple

**-Tranquilo, debe haber una manera de saber a donde aparecerá la próxima ves, **dice Kuriko

**-Me fije en algo mientras estaba arriba, un sitio el cual no lo he visto moverse para nada **dice Brick

**-¿Hacia donde? **pregunta Momoko

**-Síganme, **ordena Brick a lo que comienzan su caminata

Caminan unas cuadras a lo que llegan a la estación de policía de la ciudad

**-¿Esta cosa es lo que no se a movido?, **pregunta Butch

**-Entren, se va empezar a cambiar de nuevo, **dice Brick

Los cuatro entran a la estación de policía antes de que la cuadra donde estaban empezara a desvanecerse para dar paso a otra parte de la ciudad

**-Tenías razón Brick, **dice Momoko

**-En realidad, no tenia idea de que fuera verdad **dice Brick

**-Bueno, pero ya que estamos aquí, deberíamos ver si hay algo que podamos tomar para beber **dice Kuriko

**-Si, afuera no se ve que vaya a terminar pronto, vamos **apoya Butch

**-Recuerdo que aquí paraban los malos que deteníamos, incluidos ustedes **dice Momoko

**-Si, hay que ver si nuestra celda aun sigue con mi marca **dice Butch

**-Olvídalo, si recuerdo bien, la cafetería debería estar por aquí **dice Brick

En otro lado de la ciudad

**-No puede ser, quedamos atorados en otro cambio, **dice Kaoru

**-De todas maneras la casa de Mojo no estaba donde se suponía, **dice Boomer

**-Ojala pudiéramos hacer algo para saber en donde estará la casa de Mojo, **opina Miyako

* * *

><p><strong>-Hmmmmm, ¿hay un cambio ahorita?...piensa….piensa….maldita cosa te manipulare aunque me cueste la vida…vamos….vamos….dame algo bueno….vamos, ya me canse de que estés jugando conmigo…. ¿me sangra la nariz?...genial…..¡DAME LO QUE REQUIERO AHORA!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Se detuvo…..¿donde estamos ahora?, <strong>pregunta Miyako

**-Estamos de suerte, ¡Miren!**, dice alegre Boomer al estar parados enfrente de la casa en ruinas de Mojo

**-¿Vivian en este basurero?, **pregunta Kaoru

**-Ahora sabes por que nunca las trajimos, **dice Boomer

**-Ya veo, entremos **dice Miyako

Al otro lado de la calle de atrás

**-¿Donde estamos Bio 3?, **pregunta el líder

**-Señor, lo que buscamos esta ahí, **señala Bio 3

**-Ahora si creo en milagros, **dice Bio 4

**-Bien prepárense, vamos a entrar **ordena el líder

**-Solo recogemos lo que venimos a buscar y después….**dice Boomer alegre pero al ver al interior

**-¿Qué pasa?, **pregunta Miyako

**-¿Qué sucede?, **pregunta Kaoru

Boomer cierra la puerta y se aleja para observar mejor la casa, para después volverse a acercar y cerrar nuevamente

**-¿Me estoy volviendo loco?, **pregunta Boomer

**-¿De que hablas?, **pregunta Kaoru

**-Miren por ustedes mismas, **dice Boomer tratando de recobrar su temple

Miyako y Kaoru abren la puerta y hayan una inmensa casa, al cerrar y observar desde afuera no creen que la casa que parece abandonada, por adentro pareciera una mansión inmensa

**-¿Es-es-estas seguro que aquí vivían? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-Algo ahí hizo el cambio, ¿pero cuando?...no entiendo esto, pero algo me dice que tendremos que entrar para recoger la vasija, **dice Boomer ya tomando aire

**-Espero no hallemos algo nuevo ahí, **dice Miyako tomando del brazo a Boomer

**-Mantengámonos unidos y entremos de una ves, si hay algún problema nos encargaremos, **dice Kaoru

Los tres entran a la casa, para después la puerta se cierre sola

**-¿Lo que buscamos esta en esta pocilga?, **pregunta Bio 6

**-Algo me dice que es demasiado sencillo, **dice Bio 3

**-Tomen sus armas y no se dejen engañar, con lo que ocurre en esta ciudad de locos podemos encontrar lo que sea, **dice el líder

**-Bueno en esta casita, no creo que sea algo grande…..hasta abrirla es sencillo…..wtf…**dice Bio 2

**-Para ser una casa abandonada, le caben muchas cosas **dice Bio 5

**-Les dije que no se dejen impresionar, adentro y neutralicen todo lo que se encuentre adentro, vivo o muerto que ya no se mueva, **ordena el líder cargando su metralleta moviéndose hacia el interior junto a su equipo

* * *

><p><strong>-Bueno….eso fue inesperado….veamos si los demás están en algún lugar seguro….demonios…lo hice de nuevo<strong>

* * *

><p>Brick y los demás se encuentran en la cafetería de la estación reuniendo fuerzas antes de viajar de nuevo, comiendo lo que encontraron y evitando acercarse a los sitios donde tal ves los policías se defendieron al inicio de esto, había varias partes fortificadas y otras las cuales los habían sobrepasado<p>

**-Este lugar antes estaba lleno de personas buenas….personas con familias con las cuales disfrutar sus vidas….ahora ya no es nada…**dice Momoko algo triste

**-Bueno no hay que ser pesimistas, de algún modo arreglaremos esto **dice Kuriko tratando de animarla

**-Es un pensamiento dulce…tonto pero dulce, **dice Butch

**-Silencio…por ahora centrémonos en volver a ver en donde paramos ahora, **dice Brick

Los cuatro se levantan y se dirigen hacia la entrada principal pero antes de que pudieran abrir la puerta

**-Espera, retrocedan lentamente….**dice Butch asustado

**-¿Qué pasa?, **pregunta Kuriko

**-Hagan lo que dice, y en silencio **dice Brick

**-Vamos Kuriko, **dice Momoko tomando de la mano a Kuriko y entrar en un cuarto

**-No puedo creer nuestra suerte, ¿Por qué de todos los lugares en donde podíamos estar nos toco uno lleno de esas malditas cosas además de los peludos?, **se pregunta Butch

**-Debieron venir con el último cambio, solo hay que esperar a que cambie de nuevo y listo, se irán de aquí** dice Brick

**-Shhhh, escuchen…..están entrando, **dice Momoko

**-¿Nos habrán oído?, **pregunta Kuriko

**-Solo tenemos que mantenernos en silencio y nada pasara, **dice Brick

**-Ahhhhhhaaaaaahhhhhh**

**-Brrrrr…..aaaaaahahaha…..**

**-Se están acercando** dice Butch

**-guarden silencio, **ordena Brick

**-Uuuuhhhhuhh**

**-GOOOOOAAAA**

**-se están retirando**

**-bien mantengámonos así, cuando cambie y se lleve a la mayoría terminaremos con los que queden, **opina Momoko

**-Crash-**

Se escucha por todo el lugar el ruido producido por una lámpara que se cayó por culpa de Kuriko que no vio por donde iba

**-Ya nos fregamos**, dice Butch

**-GGGGGOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA**

**¡ASEGURA LA PUERTA!, **ordena Brick

**-¿Y CUANTO TIEMPO CREES QUE AGUANTE?, **pregunta Butch poniendo un archivero en la puerta

**-PAWN-**

**-Tratan de entrar, **dice Kuriko asustada

**-Ok, ¡toca desquitar la comida!, **dice Butch

Brick y Butch activan sus relojes a lo que una nube blanca los cubre a ambos cambiando su vestimenta

**-¡THIEF BRICK!, **poniendo una pose en rodillas sacando sus hojas ocultas

**-¡BARBARIAN BUTCH!, **sosteniendo sus Tomahawk en posición de una X en el pecho

**-Kuriko, sube aquí, **ordena Momoko subiendo a su hermana al ducto de ventilación

**-Sube también, nos encargaremos, **dice T-Brick

**-No se hagan los héroes, **dice Momoko

**-Ven, **dice T-Brick dándole un beso muy apasionado a Momoko

**-PAWN-**

**-Tenemos que seguir juntos, **dice Momoko subiendo con Kuriko

**-Y eso haremos, eso haremos **dice T-Brick

**-Maldición ¿y a mi por que no me toca nada?, **pregunta B-Butch

**-Por que la persona que amas no se encuentra aquí, pero ya tendrás tu oportunidad, **dice T-Brick sacando su daga

**-CRASH- AHAHAHHHHHAAAAA**

**-GOOOOAOAOAOOAOA**

**-¡VAYANSE AL INFIERNO!, **grita B-Butch recibiendo a los primeros decapitándolos mientras Brick los embiste con su daga y ataques de cuerpo a cuerpo

**-Sigue adelante Kuriko, no te detengas **ordena Momoko

**-¿Pero a donde iremos?, **pregunta Kuriko

**-Hasta donde podamos, **dice Momoko viendo por una de las rejillas, viendo con horror que el sitio se estaba llenado de IZ y Fuzzys, y lo pero el sitio donde se encontraban esta llenándose a lo que solo se escuchaba la batalla

**-¿POR QUE CUANDO SOY GENIAL NADIE ME VE?, **pregunta B-Butch clavando su hacha en la cebaza de un Fuzzy

**-¡CREEME, NADIE TE QUERRIA VER!, **responde T-Brick decapitando con su hoja oculta a un IZ y pateando a otro

Kuriko y Momoko llegan a otro cuarto el cual se encontraba despejado en el segundo piso, bajan por ahí y se disponen a salir del lugar

**-Mira ahí Kuriko, baja por las escaleras de aquí y espéranos haya, voy a regresar **dice Momoko

**-Yo también quiero ayudar, **dice Kuriko

**-Kuriko, nos ayudaras manteniéndote viva, el profesor te encomendó algo y tienes que cumplirlo, ahora has lo que te digo y nos veremos afuera….no fui por ti hasta la casa para que te perdiera ahora así que hazlo, **dice Momoko

Kuriko se queda en silencio agarrando la mochila y recordando el encargo que era llevar esos documentos y demás para Ken, se levanta y se dirige a la ventana rompiendo el vidrio con ayuda de Momoko y sale bajando por las escaleras de emergencia

**-No se atrevan a no salir de ahí, **dice Kuriko

**-Te lo prometo….¡VE!, **ordena Momoko corriendo y tomando su gema del cuello a lo que empieza a rodearla una nube oscura

**-¡FALLEN ANGEL BLOSSOM!, **sosteniendo su escudo demoniaco en el brazo izquierdo y su espada angelical en la derecha saliéndole alas blancas de la espalda

Varios Fuzzys ya habían escuchado el sonido de la ventana rompiéndose a lo que llegaron antes que los IZ pero FA-Blossom los recibe uno por uno cortándoles partes con su espada y golpeándolos con su escudo

**-¡NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA USTEDES!, **grita FA-Blossom empujándolos con su escudo hacia las escaleras y empezar a correr por el pasamanos así evitando retrasarse para llegar hasta el cuarto donde se encontraban los otros

**-¡Arma cargada!...¡VIENTO MORTAL!, **grita B-Butch lanzando por todo el lugar a los IZ y Fuzzys abriéndose camino

**-¡YA ME ESTABA ENCLAUSTRANDO AHÍ!, **dice T-Brick golpeando a un IZ y aplastando con su bota la cabeza de un Fuzzy

**-¿Y AHORA QUE?, **pregunta B-Butch lanzando como un bumerang su tomahawk

**-¡NO TENGO IDEA!, **dice Brick esquivando a varios IZ

**-¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS AHORA!, **ordena FA-Blossom cayendo encima de un IZ

**-¿POR DONDE?, **pregunta B-Butch agarrando a un IZ por el cuello y quebrándoselo

**-¡HAY QUE ABRIR UN ESPACIO!, **dice T-Brick sosteniendo por el cuello a un IZ para luego tumbarlo poniendo su pie atrás de él y terminarlo con su bota en la cabeza

**-¡AUN NO TENGO CARGA!, **dice FA-Blossom deteniendo el golpe de un Fuzzy con su escudo

**-¡PERO YO SI, CUANDO LES DIGA!...¡ARMA CARGADA!...¡PUNTA CONGELANTE!, **grita Brick lanzándose hacia la entrada principal con su brazo izquierdo hacia delante sacando su hoja oculta congelando todo a su paso y atrás de el iban FA-Blossom y B-Butch corriendo

Los IZ y Fuzzys se quedaron congelados siguiendo avanzando hacia ellos pero eran demasiados y pronto terminaría el poder de Brick

**-¡NO LO LOGRAREMOS!, **grita B-Butch

**-¡MIREN ESTA CAMBIANDO DE NUEVO! **Grita FA-Blossom

**-¡SOLO UN POCO MAS!, **grita T-Brick tratando de hacer que su poder durara mas, pero se estaba terminando

**-¡CORRAN HACIA ACA!, **grita Kuriko que se encontraba en la otra esquina que se estaba poniendo borrosa la visión del lugar

T-Brick, B-Butch y FA-Blossom empezaron a correr hacia esa dirección cuando se termino el poder, los IZ y Fuzzys empezaron a correr atrás de ellos tratando de alcanzarlos

**-¡SALTEN! **Ordena T-Brick

Los tres saltan en el momento exacto antes de que la cuadra entera cambiara su posición

**-¡Lo lograron!, **dice Feliz Kuriko

**-Si….pero no volvamos a hacerlo, **dice Butch des transformándose

**-Te apoyo, **dice Momoko des transformada encima de Brick ya des transformado

**-Bueno, creo que perdimos nuestro punto de ubicación, **dice algo decepcionado Brick

**-No se preocupen miren a donde caímos ahora, **dice Kuriko señalando su destino

**-¿Ese centro comercial es "The Castle"?**, pregunta Butch mirando a un gran edifico (una referencia cualquier gran centro comercial que hayan visitado) el cual estaba fortificado

**-¡Ocúltense!, **dice Brick señalando el lugar rodeado de IZ

**-Sabia que tenia que tener algo malo, no tiene estacionamiento para discapacitados, **dice Butch en broma

**-¬¬¡ guarda silencio, **dice Momoko

**-Ahora toca saber como entrar, busquemos un lugar **dice Brick a lo que comienzan a inspeccionar el área

* * *

><p><strong>-Bueno, eso fue intenso…..no, fue un asco… debe ser por el olor de este deposito de basura…..hora de salir a ver donde llegue…..levantamos la tapa un poco…no hay nadie bien….ya me estaba hartando de ese olor…. Cambiare a un…..<strong>

**-Hola**

**-….hola….¿Big Boy?**

**-¿Me conoces?**

**-este…..me tengo que**

**-PAS-**

**- No te iras a ningún lado amigo jejeje**

**-No….debo….desma….**


	24. Chapter 24:Resident

**-Chsssss, ¿ya se te canso la mano?**

**-Paw-**

**-Argggg, pégame con la otra, seguro pegas mas duro**

**-Zassss-**

**-No sabes cuando callarte ¡verdad!**

**-Bueno…..auch…..es un mal habito….soy muy sarcástico con la gente que me desagrada**

**-Podríamos shshshshhs, solo parar si nos dices shshshshs ¿quién eres tu?**

**-Bueno…soy un caza nivel 79 en wow**

**-Punch-**

**-Enciérrenlo en el armario, mas al rato decidiremos que hacer con el**

**-Pero ¿para que?, se nota que no nos dira nada**

**-Es divertido golpearlo**

**-Pfpfpfpfppfpf**

**-Ya me canse y me dio hambre, no hablara a golpes pero veremos cuanto resiste sin comer o beber**

**-Diviértete shshshs, en la obscuridad**

**-¿Una lagrima?...supongo que si duele si no recibes golpes por un rato…..bueno….¿y ahora?...snifff….a punto de morir o no debo seguir…..como siempre digo….si no me mata no sirve….**

* * *

><p>La casa de Mojo era un basurero, una casa abandonada que no valía ni la pena de robar, pero ahora en su interior parecía una gran mansión lo cual deja desconcertado a Kaoru, Boomer y Miyako, además del equipo de Bio Machine que han entrado en este lugar…..ahora es tiempo de saber quien reclamara la vasija<p>

**-Ojala la casa hubiera sido siempre así, **dice Boomer

**-Se ve elegante pero da algo de escalofríos**, opina Kaoru

**-Siento una presencia maligna aquí….debemos ir por la vasija y retirarnos rápido, **opina Miyako

**-Bueno, supongo que primero debemos de hallar por donde entramos al sótano, fue el último sitio donde estaba, espero **dice Boomer

**-Busquemos por el lugar, pero mantengámonos juntos y alertas, no sabemos que mas sorpresas hay en este sitio, **dice Kaoru

**-De acuerdo, **asienten Boomer y Miyako

Los tres comienzan a caminar hacia el ala este dejando el vestíbulo y las escaleras, mientras en la parte de atrás por la cocina

**-Una linda cocina, cuando acabe esto quiero vivir aquí, **dice Bio 3

**-Deja de decir tonterías, **reclama Bio 5

**-La señal se volvió confusa líder, **dice Bio 4

**-¿Por qué no solo destrozamos el lugar y ya?, **dice ansiosa Bio 6

**-No, no sabemos que clase de artefacto buscamos, recuerden que sin el no regresamos **dice el líder

**-Entonces ¿que sugiere?, **pregunta Bio 4

**-Separémonos en 2 grupos, manténganse en contacto y disparen a cualquier cosa que no sea nosotros, **ordena el líder

**-¡Entendido señor!, **afirma el equipo

Mientras en uno de los pasillos

**-Esta casa parece mas grande que la de Himeko, **opina Miyako

**-Recuerdo haber entrado una ves a ro…dearlo para alejarme de ahí, **comenta Boomer al ver los ojos de Miyako voltearlo a verlo

**-Necesitamos un mapa o algo parecido, busquemos en esa sala, **señala Kaoru a un gran salón

Los tres entran en una especie de biblioteca el cual tiene grandes libreros repletos de libros, pero ni uno de ellos tiene algo escrito

**-Esta tan vacío como la cabeza de Butch, con razón no saben siquiera leer, **comenta Kaoru hojeando un libro

**-¡Claro que sabemos leer!, pero esto es raro, parece que solo son de decoración, **dice Boomer

**-¿Cómo una casa de muestra?, **pregunta Miyako

**-Es inútil seguir aquí, continuemos **dice Kaoru

Los tres salen del de la biblioteca, pero sin darse cuenta ya estaban siendo acechados

**-Objetivo en la mira, **dice Bio 6 apuntando con su rifle dejando escuchar un ligero sonido

**-¿Eh?...¡ABAJO!, **grita Boomer arrojándose sobre Miyako y Kaoru tirándolas al suelo esquivando la bala

**-Falle, **dice Bio 6 tratando de apuntar nuevamente

**- Te apoyo, **dice Bio 5 apuntando con su metralleta

**-¡CORRAN!, **grita Boomer levantándose casi alcanzados por las balas

**-¿Quiénes son ellos?, **pregunta Kaoru

**-¡No lo se pero no son amistosos!, **responde Miyako

**-¡Debemos escondernos!, **opina Boomer

**-Bang-**

**-¡Por acá!** Ordena Kaoru subiendo por las escaleras

**-Bzzzzzz-**

**-¿Qué son esos disparos?- **pregunta el líder

**-Bzzzzzz-**

**-Encontramos a unos infectados, unos muy rápidos **responde Bio 4

**-Bzzzzzz-**

**-Entiendo, elimínenlos **

**-Bzzzzzz- **

**-¿Sobrevivientes?, **pregunta Bio 2

**-No hay sobrevivientes, **responde el líder

* * *

><p><strong>-Me dio algo de sed….supongo que tratarme de esa manera les sirve….¿pero que les podría decir?….soy el tipo que arruino sus patéticas vidas y no puedo arreglarlo…..supongo que terminarían con mi vida de asco…..me preocupare después de esto, ya casi me zafo pero tendré unas lindas cicatrices en las muñecas….debo sacarlos de ahí<strong>

* * *

><p>Los disparos hacían eco en la mansión, lo cual alerta a algo mas que había ahí….algo mas peligroso…mientras en la planta alta corren a través de un gran corredor<p>

**-¡Esto es ridículo!, no somos sus enemigos **se queja Boomer

**-Pues se metieron con las personas equivocadas para aprender a tirar un arma, **dice Kaoru

**-Piensas lo mismo que yo, **dice Boomer

**-Separémonos, y ya saben que hacer, **ordena Kaoru

**-No crees que es demasiado, son gente igual que nosotros, **dice Miyako

**-Ellos tienen armas y no creo que piensen como tu sobre nosotros, tranquila, suerte **dice Boomer separándose hacia una habitación

**-Sé que podrás Miyako, **dice Kaoru entrando a otra habitación

**-No me agrada….pero hay cosas que no puedo perdonar y esta es una de ellas, **dice Miyako entrando en otra habitación

**-Perdí a los objetivos, **dice Bio 6

**-Solo se escondieron, son civiles justo como matar una rata, **dice Bio 5

**-Incluso una rata acorralada es peligrosa, no se confíen, **dice Bio 4

Los tres van acercándose con cautela con sus rifles apuntando sin parpadear, no se confían ni un segundo aunque los subestiman al último momento al escuchar ruido de uno de los cuartos

**-Te dije que seria sencillo, **dice Bio 5

**-Supongo que tenias algo de razón, **opina Bio 4

**-Escucho otros sonidos en las demás habitaciones, **dice Bio 6

**-¿No eran solo tres?, **pregunta Bio 5

**-Bzzzzz-**

**-¿Qué sucede?, **pregunta el líder

**-Bzzzzz-**

**-Señor tenemos un problema, **dice Bio 6

**-Bzzzzz-**

**-¿Cuál problema?, **pregunta nuevamente el líder

**-Bzzzzz-**

**-Hay muchos infectados aquí, **responde Bio 6 disparando su arma

De todos los cuartos empezaron a salir IZ a diestra y siniestra, los cuales recibían a balazos de parte del equipo de Bio Machine

Abajo en la planta baja en la sala oeste

**-¡Señor estamos rodeados!, **dice Bio 3

**-¡Acábenlos!, **ordena el líder disparando junto a Bio 2 y 3

Arriba

**-¡NOS TENDIERON UNA TRAMPA!, **grita Bio 5 disparando su metralleta

**-¡ESTO ES UNA CASA DE LOCOS!, **grita Bio 4 disparando su rifle

**-¡TRÁGUENCE ESTO! **grita Bio 6 disparando una escopeta

**-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-**

**-¡KYYYAAAAA!, **grita DK-Buttercup atravesando la puerta y llevándose a varios IZ en su camino con su Zweihänder

**-¡Objetivo localizado!, **dice Bio 6 apuntando

**-¡Olvídalo hay muchos infectados retrocedamos!, **ordena Bio 5

**-¡Requiero recargar, cúbranme!, **pide Bio 4 pero es emboscada por un IZ que le cae encima

**-¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA DE MI BASTARDO!, **grita Bio 4 sacando un cuchillo y atravesando la cabeza del IZ pero se acercan mas

Parecía perdida ya que incluso los otros dos ya la habían dejado atrás pero unas flechas atravesaron a sus atacantes en la cabeza, viendo a una oscura rubia de ojos color azul oscuro como el océano, se levanta y decide correr hacia su equipo

**-¡Vaya que agradecida!, **dice DK-Buttercup atravesando a la mitad a los restantes IZ

**-No quiero ver mas muertes, **dice DH-Bubbles bajando su arco, teniendo a dos IZ atrás de ella

**-Entonces no bajes la guardia, **dice L-Boomer aventándolos a un lado con el mango de su lanza para después golpear a uno en la cabeza con su bota y el otro con el filo de la naginata

**-Este lugar parece que dejo de ser lindo, tendremos que buscar mas rápido, por el ruido de abajo, supongo que tenemos poco tiempo, **dice DK-Buttercup

**-Por aquí, encontré algo interesante en donde estaba, **dice Boomer

Los tres se dirigen a la habitación donde entro Boomer enseñándoles un espejo

**-No es tiempo para ponerse lindos, **se queja DK-Buttercup

**-Creo que si es tiempo, **dice L-Boomer rompiéndolo y descubriendo un pasaje secreto

**-¿Cómo lo hallaste?, **pregunta DH-Bubbles

**-Sentí mucho aire aquí y lo descubrí, pero con el ruido de afuera le di más prioridad, ** responde Boomer

**-¿Qué es esto?, ¿algún juego de miedo o algo parecido?, **pregunta DK-Buttercup

**-Discutiremos esto luego, las escaleras llevan hasta abajo vamos **ordena L-Boomer

Mientras en la sala que ya estaba hecha añicos junto a los IZ

**-No eran rivales para nosotros, **dice Bio 2

**-Informen, ¿donde están los infectados? **pregunta el líder

**-Están arriba, pero ahora son mas peligrosos **dice Bio 6 llegando junto a Bio 5

**-Falta uno de ustedes, **dice Bio 3

**-Aquí estoy, gracias por ayudarme atrás **dice sarcásticamente Bio 4

**-Bueno, me alegra que sigas viva, pero la próxima ves los mato yo si no eliminan toda evidencia de que estuvimos aquí, **amenaza el líder

**-Lo sentimos señor, ** se disculpa Bio 5

**-Vamos todos, a lo mejor saben lo que buscamos **opina Bio 2

**-Eso quiere decir que son la competencia, mas razón para que los terminemos, vamos **ordena el líder

Mientras por el pasaje secreto llegan hasta el fondo el cual parece una especie de calabozo

**-En serio este lugar me esta haciendo enojar **dice DK-Buttercup

**-Sé que estamos cerca, apresurémonos **dice L-Boomer

**-Esperen…¿escuchan esa melodía?, **pregunta DH-Bubbles escuchando una tonada como un piano

**-Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto, **dice DK-Buttercup

**-No mas cosas relacionadas con los polvos negros, **se queja L-Boomer

**-Solo evitemos la música y concentrémonos, **opina Miyako a lo que continúan con su búsqueda sin seguir la música que salía del camino izquierdo tomando el derecho

Arriba

**-Líder mire aquí, **dice Bio 5

**-Parece que encontraron un camino para nosotros….si los ven denles con todo **ordena el líder

**-(Debería darles con todo a ustedes desgraciados), **piensa Bio 4 molesta

En el sotano

**-Solo hay puro camino, no veo alguna puerta o algo **dice L-Boomer

**-Por lo menos aquí no se escucha la música, estaremos a salvo **dice DH-Bubbles

**-Esperen veo una puerta al final, **señala L-Boomer a lo que abren la puerta con cautela

Al abrir encuentran el laboratorio de Mojo (si se le puede llamar asi a ese lugar) donde en medio se encontraba la vasija oscura aun abierta

**-Lo encontramos…pero no veo a ese tal Dark Master, **dice DK-Buttercup

**-Es por que me tienes que llamar señor Dark Master, **responde una voz atrás de ellos

**-¿Eres tu?...¿el que causo todo esto?, **pregunta DH-Bubbles

**-Yo no hice nada, fue su incompetencia y hambre de poder el que provoco esto, pero queda poco tiempo antes de que mi preso se libere, **dice Dark Master

**-¡Entonces dinos!, ¿Qué debemos hacer para parar esto? **pregunta L-Boomer amenazándolo con su lanza

**-Yo solo respondo a mis avatares, a mis guerreras escogidas, si quieres respuestas tendrás que preguntarle a tu protectora **dice Dark Master

**-Bien, entonces dinos **ordena DK-Buttercup sosteniendo cerca de la cabeza de el con su espada

**-Me agrada tu actitud salvaje, pero no queda tiempo así que escuchen claramente, encuentren a mi huésped y reúnanlo conmigo, pero antes de eso tienen que liberarme por completo **explica Dark Master

**-¿Tu huésped?... ¿y quien es?... ¿y con que te liberamos? **Pregunta DH-Bubbles

**-Los demás han llegado con aquel que tiene el conocimiento superior, el hallara la forma y en cuanto el huésped el no se mostrara ante ustedes pero los esta observando y protegiendo lo mas que puede, así que dejemos que el haga su parte mientras ustedes hacen el suyo **explica Dark Master

**-Bien, entonces vamos **dice DK-Buttercup

**-¿Acaso no dije que no estoy completo?, lleven la vasija y no lo rompan ya que eso haría el proceso mas rápido de que se libere Caos, muévanse siento que otro enemigo se acerca….tendrán que ser creativos para pasarlos **dice Dark Master desapareciendo

**-Los tipos armados, supongo que tendremos que seguir el consejo **dice DK-Buttercup cargando su Zweihänder entre sus hombros

**-Aun creo que podemos esquivarlos** **si son curiosos, vamos y recemos por que caigan, **dice L-Boomer mientras DH-Bubbles carga con la vasija sosteniéndola con una manta en la espalda y dirigiéndose hacia la salida

**-Bueno, si quieren pasarnos deberán seguir por aquí, Bio 4 quédate aquí y dispara a cualquier cosa que no sea nosotros **ordena el líder

**-Entendido, **dice Bio 4

El equipo se acerca hacia la bifurcación dudando que camino tomar

**-Líder, escucho una melodía por este lado, **señala Bio 6 el camino izquierdo

**-Nos la están poniendo fácil, vamos **ordena el líder

**-(susurro) Cayeron redondos, vamos y en silencio **dice L-Boomer comenzando a caminar en puntitas junto a DK-Buttercup y DH-Bubbles

Llegan a las escaleras pero son detenidos por Bio 4

**-¡ALTO AHÍ!, **ordena Bio 4 apuntandole a la cabeza a L-Boomer

**-¡Maldición!, **dice DK-Buttercup tratando de blandir su arma

**-Yo en tu lugar no lo haría, **advierte Bio 4 sin dejar de apuntar

**-¿Qué hacen aquí y que quieren?, **pregunta DH-Bubbles

**-Yo hago las preguntas, así que encontraron lo que vinimos a buscar me alegro** dice Bio 4

**-¿Para que lo quieren?, **pregunta DK-Buttercup

**-Digamos que es el boleto de salida de este lugar…y el suyo si cooperamos **dice Bio 4 bajando su arma

**-¿Qué no estas con los otros?, **pregunta L-Boomer

**-Ellos hicieron su elección al dejarme atrás, y yo siempre pago mis deudas **dice Bio 4 viendo a DH-Bubbles

**-¿Entonces nos dejaras ir? **Pregunta nuevamente DK-Buttercup

**-Algo mejor, iré con ustedes…me agrada la gente que si protege mi espalda, ahora vámonos antes de que me empiecen a extrañar **dice Bio 4 comenzando a subir

**-No te preocupes por eso, si sale bien no tendremos que preocuparnos por ellos, **dice L-Boomer comenzando a seguir a Bio 4 junto a las demás

Mas adentro del camino del lado izquierdo

**-Sale de ahí la música, **señala Bio 5

**-Abre la puerta despacio, **ordena el líder

Al abrir entran juntos repartiéndose en el cuarto rodeando el centro donde se hallaba un piano que se toca solo

**-Nos engañaron, es solo una estúpida pianola **dice molesta Bio 3

**-Bzzzzz-**

**-Bio 4 ¿alguien muerto paso por ti?...Bio 4, **insiste el líder

**-Parece que nos abandonó o la mataron **opina Bio 2 sentándose en el piano

**-Si no esta muerta, yo lo hare **dice el líder

Al decidir que iban a hacer no se percatan de que el piano empieza a moverse

**-Hay un temblor o solo soy AAAAAUGGGGGG, **grita Bio 2 al ser devorado por el piano

**-¡WTF!, **grita Bio 5 empezando a disparar

**-GOOOOOAAAAAAA-**

**-¡DESTROZENLO!, **grita Bio 3 tratando de disparar su escopeta pero se traba lo que le da oportunidad al monstruo piano de embestirla y quitarle un brazo

**-¡AHHHHHHHHH MI BRAZO!, **grita Bio 3 sangrando mucho de su lado izquierdo

**-¡TRAGATE ESTO!, **grita Bio 6 lanzándole una granada a la boca del monstruo piano

**-¡CUBRANSE!, **grita el líder mientras el piano explota

**-BOOOOMMMM-**

Arriba

**-Parece que conocieron a nuestro viejo amigo, **dice DK-Buttercup

**-Y creo que despertaron a más, **dice L-Boomer escuchando varios gemidos en toda la mansión

**-Tendremos que abrirnos paso, **dice Bio 4 preparando su rifle

**-Tengo algo mejor, saltaremos por la ventana **dice L-Boomer

**-¿Estas loco?, **pregunta Bio 4

**-Tiene razón, no hay tiempo observen **señala Miyako a la ventana donde el paisaje vuelve a ponerse borroso

**-¡Tenemos poco tiempo, rápido! **Ordena DK- Buttercup comenzando a correr hacia la ventana

Pero se atraviesan varios IZ en su camino impidiéndoles el paso pero no se detienen

**-Yo me encargo…¡Arma cargada!...¡TORBELLINO DE DRAGON!, **grita L-Boomer lanzando su poder hacia delante llevándose a los IZ y la ventana dándoles vía libre hacia afuera pero esta comienza a cerrarse

**-¡SALTEN AHORA!, **ordena L-Boomer a lo que DK-Buttercup sale primero seguido de Bio 4 para después de cargar a DH-Bubbles salar junto con ella antes de que se cierre

**-Uffff, ¡sigan! **Ordena DK-Buttercup a lo que antes del cambio llegan y aparecen en otro lugar, cerca de una calle solitaria

En la mansión

**-BAMMMMM-**

**-¡RAPIDO A LA CAMIONETA AHORA!, **ordena el líder después de abrirse paso junto con Bio 5 y 6 alejándose rápidamente del lugar

**-¡Maldición, estamos muertos y solo queda 45 horas para que nos quemen el trasero y esta oscureciendo! **dice Bio 5

**-¿Ahora que líder?, perdimos a Bio 3 y 2 mientras que 4 nos traiciono **dice Bio 6

**-Sabemos que traen el artefacto con ellos, los rastrearemos y se los quitaremos, solo tenemos que seguir el rastro que nos dejen, **dice el líder mirando el rastreador que aun funciona

En algún lugar de los suburbios

**-Bueno, eso estuvo bien…tenemos la vasija y ahora solo debemos llegar al ayuntamiento **dice Boomer ya des transformado

**-Ni que lo digas….me duele el cuerpo **opina Kaoru

**-¿Estas bien?, **pregunta Miyako

**-Si, pero no tienes que ser amable conmigo **dice Bio 4

**-Busquemos donde descansar y después continuaremos, **sugiere Boomer

**-Espero sea breve, no queda mucho tiempo, **dice Bio 4 mirando su reloj

**-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, **pregunta Kaoru

**-Solo diré que pasara algo muy feo si no salimos de aquí cuanto antes, **dice Bio 4 quitandose su casco dejando ver un largo cabello blanco y su mascara mostrando una cara de una chica de 25 años con sus ojos del mismo color de su cabello

**-Tendrás que explicárnoslo mientras buscamos refugio y comida….. ** dice Kaoru

**-¿Cómo te llamas?, **pregunta Miyako

**-No tengo nombre…pero si quieres pueden llamarme Bell, **dice la chica albina

**-Bell, lindo nombre ¿no Boomer?...¿Boomer?, **pregunta Miyako al no verlo pero al comenzar a buscarlo con la mirada nota que se encuentra al final de la calle a lo que trata de ir por el pero es detenida por Kaoru

**-Déjalo solo por ahora, ¿ves eso?** señala Kaoru a lo que es un robot destruido

**-Boomer…**dice Miyako preocupada

**-Nunca fuiste un buen padre o madre, pero aun así nos cuidabas a tu manera ¿no es así?…..espero hayas podido escapar o tal ves descansar de todo los infortunios que pasaste…..adiós madre**, dice Boomer con la cabeza agachada y su mano encima del robot ya que ese era el robot con el que vieron por ultima ves a Mojo Jojo

* * *

><p><strong>-Tengo calor y sed….no se cuanto aguantare….acaso a pasado tanto tiempo…..¿huésped?...¿a que se refiere el?...se que yo lo estoy escribiendo o pensando pero no tiene sentido…no puedo pensar claramente<strong>

**-Hola….¿listo para hablar?, se que empezamos con el pie izquierdo pero seguro podemos hablar como adultos ahora, toma un poco de agua ¿no?**

**-Glu-Glu-Glu-**

**-Ves, siendo amables podemos….**

**-Pufffffffff-**

**-¡DESGRACIADO PENDEJO!**

**-PAW-**

**-¡MUERETE COMO EL PERRO QUE ERES!**

**-creo…que tengo….una mala actitud….pffff…ahora mi boca sabrá a sangre por un rato…..no cederé….aun no es tiempo de darme por vencido…..aun no…..T.T…..aun…..no**


	25. Chapter 25: Hope

**-Entonces….¿si les digo lo que quieren saber me desataran?**

**-Si, si nos dices lo que sabes veras que hasta te dejaran de pegar**

**-No lo se Weevil, es demasiado bueno para ser verdad**

**-Te digo que así es **

**-Tu jefe no creo que piense igual**

**-El es muy buena onda, veras que te entenderá**

**-…..**

**-¿Sucede algo?**

**-Tu brazo….¿te duele?**

**-A esto, una de esas cosas me mordió pero aun estoy bien**

**-…ya veo**

**-Bueno entonces ¿lo harás?**

**-Déjame pensarlo y gracias por hablar calmadamente conmigo**

**-De nada**

**-Creeek-**

**-Ok….tengo que desatarme cuanto antes, esa pequeña nos va a matar a todos, aun no comprendo como es que no ha sucumbido aun a lo que les afecta a todos los demás…..ojala supiera dislocarme las muñecas….hablando de eso…¿Cuánto a pasado?...¿donde están Kaoru, Boomer y Miyako?...¿habrán entrado a "The Castle" los demás?...se acaba el tiempo no es tiempo de pensar en eso…..siempre hay tiempo así que hare las dos cosas y ojala me desate pronto …maldita computadora ojala aun sirvas**

* * *

><p>45 horas antes del voto de "Purificación"<p>

En alguna parte de los suburbios

**-Ya veo, así que requieren esa vasija para detener todo esto…..me parece difícil de creer, **dice Bell

**-Así es, espero comprendas por que no podemos seguir tu plan, **dice Boomer

**-Bueno a sido días extraños con monstruos, zombies, demonios, ustedes si que viven en un mundo raro, **dice Bell

**-No deberías decir eso, a muerto mucha gente en todo esto **dice Kaoru

**-Siempre muere la gente niña, quieras o no en cualquier situación pasa **explica Bell

**-Hmp….iré a tomar un poco de aire, **dice Kaoru

**-No deberías de ser así Bell, ella a pasado por mucho y perdido a varios, **dice Miyako

**-La vida sigue mientras estés convida, así es la realidad pero entonces…..¿que es lo que sigue?, **pregunta Bell

**-Tenemos que ir al ayuntamiento, ahí veremos a los demás y solucionaremos esto **explica Boomer

**-¿Y como planean llegar hasta haya?, a pesar de que varias partes de la ciudad ya no se mueven, aun hay sitios que lo siguen haciendo….¿como sabes que el dichoso ayuntamiento no se sigue moviendo?, **pregunta Bell

**-No lo se**, dice Boomer

**-Lo ves, a pesar de tener el plan no sabes si va a funcionar deberías mejor confiar en sobrevivir, asi que digo que vayamos a entregar esa cosa para que nos saquen de aquí antes de….**, dice Bell

**-¿Antes de que?**, pregunta Boomer

**-Antes de que todo este lugar regrese al infierno de donde salió y queda poco tiempo….**explica Bell

**-¡Eso quiere decir que volaran toda la ciudad! **Expresa Boomer

**-Así es, ¿crees que dejaran que esto siga ocurriendo?, temen que se salga esto mas de control y pierdan algo mas que una ciudad, por eso digo que hagamos lo que vinimos el equipo y yo, **explica Bell

**-¿Y como sabes que ellos cumplirán su palabra?, **pregunta Miyako

**-Bueno yo….es para lo que nos mandaron, ** dice Bell torpemente

**-Si, pero a lo mejor al obtener lo que querían se desharían de los que se los llevaron, viste a tu equipo….no estaban unidos y dejaron de apoyarse para salvarse así mismos**, explica Miyako

**-Tienes algo de razón, realmente este equipo fue formado con miembros de otras unidades, supongo que fui muy tonta en pensar así, **dice Bell

**-Pero nuestros amigos si confían en nosotros y viceversa, sabemos que harán hasta lo imposible para llegar al lugar citado sin importar lo que pase, debes de tener fe al igual que nos tuviste a nosotros para venir, **dice Miyako con una sonrisa

**-Hmp….eres muy amable ¿lo sabias?** dice Bell

**-Lo se, alguien me lo dice siempre** dice Miyako cerrándole un ojo a Boomer

Afuera se encuentra Kaoru pensando con los brazos cruzados mirando al cielo

**-Amigos, espero se encuentren bien…Butch….., **dice Kaoru

"The castle" en medio del lugar

**-Paw-**

**-Uffff…ahahah, **jadea Butch amarrado

**-Tu…pleito…es…conmigo….déjalo, **dice Brick lastimado y amarrado a un poste

**-Cállate, es el castigo que se merecen ambos, **dice Natsuki con los nudillos ensangrentados

**-¡DEJALOS EN PAZ COBARDE!, **grita Momoko amarrada

**-Tu sigues querida, después de que le de su merecido a estos dos, **dice Natsuki

**-Si….la…tocas…te…arrepentiras…Ayyyyyy, **grita Brick al recibir una patada

**-Vean todos ustedes, los sobrevivientes de todo esto a los culpables de que la vida como lo conocían se arruinara, **dice Himeko

**-¡COMO SE ATREVIERON A TRAICIONARNOS!**

**-¡TU ERAS UNA PPGZ Y DEJASTE MORIR A MI ESPOSO!**

**-¡ESOS BUENOS PARA NADA DE LOS RRB DEBEN MORIR!**

**-¡SI!**

**-Todo a su tiempo mis leales súbditos, dejemos que sigan sufriendo, **dice Natsuki

**-Himeko, no te sobresaltes…no sé que pasaría si te vuelves a tu otra forma, **dice su hermana Miko

**-Descuida, no quiero separarme de esto ni un segundo, observa como me adoran mas ahora que les doy a los culpables, **dice Himeko disfrutando el show

**-(susurro) No puedo permitir esto, **dice el padre de Momoko

**-(susurro) Tranquilo papa, sé que ocurrirá algo **dice Kuriko

**-(susurro) Eso espero hija, espero que pase algo antes de que ocurra una desgracia, **dice su madre

**-(Ken, espero logres hacer algo), **piensa Kuriko mientras escucha el ruido que estaba ocasionando los golpes de Natsuki a Brick y Butch

* * *

><p><strong>-¿Cómo paso eso?...debo averiguarlo…..aaaaaaa….mi muñeca…esta sangrando…..el dolor…..debo seguir…no sé que paso antes de esto…..¿habrá sucedido cuando me atacaron los de la banda Gangrena?…no estoy seguro…..vamos debo de seguir antes de que me encuentre en una situación muy peligrosa aquí<strong>

* * *

><p>Horas antes afuera de "The Castle"<p>

**-¿Tuvieron suerte?, **pregunta Brick

**-Todo esta rodeado por los IZ, **responde Butch

**-Son demasiados para abrirnos paso, **dice Momoko

**-Ken esta ahí, en algún lugar a merced de aquel que mato a su padre, **dice Kuriko

**-No te preocupes hermana, te aseguro que esta a salvo y no le harán daño **dice Momoko

**-Si hubiera una forma de entrar sin ser vistos, **dice Brick

Adentro

**-Entonces, ¿cómo va la investigación? **pregunta el general

**-Va bien, con la información que me dio tendré listo algún avance, **dice Ken

**-Bueno si me permite decirle que me hubiera gustado que su padre estuviera aquí con nosotros, **dice el general

**-Si….yo también ahora si me permite debo continuar, **dice Ken fríamente

**-Esta bien, si requiere algo hágamelo saber, **dice el general retirándose

Al cerrarse la puerta Ken comienza a recordar las noticias que le dieron, el cual explicaba el soldado algo fallo con el escudo provocando que hubiera una tremenda batalla el cual causo la baja de toda la unidad junto al profesor pero le entrego antes de morir al soldado la información para que llegara a él

**-Papa….ojala hubiera estado a tu lado….ahora ya no tengo a nadie mas, **dice Ken agachando la cabeza

En la sala del trono

**-Pobrecito, a pesar de haber perdido lo que mas quería aun continua trabajando, **dice Himeko

**-Hay que reconocerle que si no estuviera el aquí, la gente no hubiera venido **dice Miko

**-¿Cuáles son sus ordenes princesa?, **pregunta el general por la radio

**-Manténgalo vigilado, no sabemos si los que estaban con el profesor aun siguen con vida ya que tal ves traten de contactarlo, **ordena Miko

**-Ojala la gente no se decepcione si no hayamos una forma de parar esto, dejarían de adorarme **dice Himeko preocupada

**-Descuida hermana, eso jamás pasara **dice Miko alejando a la gata Zafiro de ella

**-Señorita, tiene que ver esto **dice un soldado

**-¿Qué sucede? **Pregunta Miko

**-Hay personas afuera, parece que buscan entrar **dice el soldado

**-Hmmmm, mas súbditos para mi reino, quiero que vayan por ellos y me los traigan para que me adoren **dice Himeko

**-Me parecen familiares….ya la oyeron vayan por ellos, **ordena Miko

Afuera

**-No tendremos mas opción que tratar de abrirnos paso, **dice Brick

**-Bien me cansaba de buscar como un idiota algo que puedo hacer yo mismo, **dice Butch

**-Tratemos de no hacer mucho escandalo, **dice Momoko

**-Yo iré detrás de ustedes,** dice Kuriko

Pero antes de que se pudieran transformar

**-(susurro) Oigan, por aquí**

**-¿Qué demo? **Pregunta Brick

**-(susurro) Rápido antes de que nos noten, **dice un soldado junto a otros dos

**-Parece que encontramos una entrada, **dice Butch

**-Gracias, fue una suerte que nos vieran **dice Kuriko

**-No hay problema rápido entremos por el pasaje, **dice el soldado

Escoltan a los chicos hasta el alcantarillado donde se meten sin ser notados por los IZ, comienzan a caminar a través de la red de desagües hasta llegar a una pared el cual se empieza a abrir

**-Increíble, no creí que fuera posible algo así, solo lo vi en las películas **dice Butch

**-Entren **ordena el soldado cargo

Entran por el pasaje caminando por un corredor, el cual lleva hasta un ascensor que toman y los suben hasta el primer piso

**-Bueno tenemos que reportarnos, aquí estarán seguros ya que hay agua, comida y ropa limpia si quieren cambiarse, estén pendientes para cuando la princesa los llame **dice el soldando dando las instrucciones

**-Lo haremos gracias, **dice Momoko

Después de estar ya lejos de los soldados

**-¿Creen que nos reciba con los brazos abiertos cuando sepa quienes somos?, **dice Butch

**-Ella aun no lo sabe así que tenemos que darnos prisa, algo me dice que si reconocen quienes somos en verdad podría pasar algo malo, **explica Brick

**-Miren a toda esta gente, son muchas los que están aquí **dice Momoko

**-¿Crees que nuestros padres se encuentren aquí?, **pregunta Kuriko

**-Habría que buscar pero no tenemos tiempo para eso, recuerda que si el desertor se encuentra en este lugar podría ser muy peligroso que nos reconozca, **dice Brick

**-No te preocupes Kuriko, los buscaremos juntas al igual que Ken **dice Momoko

Pero en algo tenia razón Brick, si alguien los reconocía podrían ponerse en peligro, pero solo hay dos personas que saben quienes son realmente, uno es el desertor y el otro es Natsuki Uwara el cual los vio llegar

**-Je, creo que el destino me trae mi venganza sobre esa estúpida y el idiota de la gorra, **dice Natsuki

El grupo sin saber que han sido descubiertos se mesclan entre la gente, dirigiéndose hacia las zonas mas protegidas por soldados

**-Hay zonas donde hay mas presencia de soldados, pero ni uno el cual podría estar Ken, **dice Brick

**-Bueno (chop), podemos preguntar a la gente (chop), **dice Butch comiendo un trozo de carne

**-¿De donde sacaste eso?, **pregunta Brick

**-De la mesa ¡Dah! Estamos en un área de alimentos y están sirviendo la comida, **dice Butch continuando sus alimentos

**-No es momento de comer y además….¿donde están Momoko y Kuriko? **Pregunta Brick

**-¡Aquí!, **levanta la mano Momoko sentada junto a Kuriko comiendo

**-No puede ser, **dice Brick acercándose junto a Butch

**-Te guarde un poco de Teriyaki **dice Momoko

**-¿Es que acaso saben que no tenemos mucho tiempo?, **pregunta Brick

**-Si no comemos bien no tendremos fuerzas para buscar, **dice Kuriko

**-Grunt-**

**-Veo que alguien mas esta de acuerdo…a ver abre la boca aaahhhhh, **dice Momoko tomando un teriyaki con los palillos acercándoselo a la boca

**-Aaauummm, esta rico (chop) pero después vamos a seguir buscando, **dice Brick

**-Descuida ya lo tengo planeado, **dice Butch

**-¿Qué vas a hacer?, **pregunta Brick

**-Ves ese guardia comiendo, **señala Butch

**-No me digas que vas a hacer lo mismo que en la prisión china, **dice Brick

**-Oye salimos ¿no?, eso nos dara una oportunidad de entrar tras bambalinas **dice Butch

**-¡MOMOKO MIRA SON NUESTROS PADRES!, **grita Kuriko al ver a sus padres cruzando el pasillo

**-¡SI SON ELLOS QUE ALEGRIA, PAPA! **grita Momoko corriendo junto con Kuriko hacia sus padres que las reconocen

**-¡HIJAS, CREI QUE LAS HABIA PERDIDO!, **dice su madre

**-¡MIS PRINCESAS, ME ALEGRA QUE ESTEN BIEN!, **dice el padre

Todos observaban la escena familiar inclusive los soldados

**-Demasiado dulce para mi gusto, **dice Butch

**-Por lo menos este día se esta poniendo mejor cada vez, **dice Brick

En el trono

**-Así que ¿me estas diciendo que mi antigua compañera Momoko es en realidad un PPGZ?** Pregunta Himeko

**-Así es princesa, y además creo que están tratando de hacer algo en su contra, **dice Natsuki

**-¿Cómo se que son tus celos hablando? , según me entere estabas saliendo con ella antes de todo esto, **dice Himeko con una sonrisa

**-Le aseguro que hablo con la verdad, **dice Natsuki

**-El tiene razón princesa, **dice el soldado desertor

**-¿Por qué lo dices?, **pregunta Miko

**-Ellos son del grupo que estaban con el profesor y saben que fue lo que hice, si llegaran a contárselo a alguien habría problemas **explica el soldado

**-No puedo permitir eso, quiero que los atrapen ahora mismo, **ordena Himeko

**-Tengo una mejor idea, ¿sabia usted que esos dos que están sentados ahí son la causa de todo esto?, **pregunta el soldado dejando a todo el salón con cara de que no se lo podían creer

En los suburbios

**-Muy bien, entonces andando hay que llegar al ayuntamiento **dice Kaoru

**-Esta bien, sé que es una locura pero los acompañare **dice Bell

**-Trata de no romperlo Boomer, **dice Miyako

**-Descuida tendré cuidado, vámonos de aquí** dice Boomer

Los cuatro ahora parten hacia el ayuntamiento, aunque no saben en donde se encuentra o si esta aun moviéndose pero el peligro sigue acechando

**-Líder, se han comenzado a mover, **dice Bio 6

**-Bien, sigámoslos y quitémosles el artefacto para salir de aquí…se agota el tiempo **dice el líder

**-Bien, me quiero vengar de la traidora también **dice Bio 5

Los miembros restantes ya los han localizado y comienzan su avance para llegar hasta ellos, esto se pone cada ves mas peligroso

* * *

><p><strong>-No puedo mas….no puedo romper esto….voy a morir en un closet….curioso que siempre creí morir de esta forma, es como la numero 67 de posibles,….escucho ruido afuera<strong>

**-¿Quién hizo este desastre y donde esta Weevil?**

**-No shshshshs se**

**-Big Boy, ve con Lunk y búsquenla es la ultima ves que la dejo cuidando, mientras inspecciono a nuestro huésped**

**-Slam-**

**-Hola amigo, listo para hablar**

**-Mira cara de vomito tienes que escucharme**

**-Ahora quieres hablar, pero se mas cortes y dime señor Ace**

**-No tengo tiempo para tus estúpidos juegos, tienes que desatarme, llamar a los demás e irnos muy lejos de aquí**

**-¿Por qué?, aquí estamos seguros….veras estamos en un sótano muy bien fortificado el cual unas personas nos hicieron el favor de hacerla jejeje**

**-Maldito arrogante, si quieres morir aquí puedes hacerlo pero déjame irme**

**-Olvídalo, estas alterado así que por que no tomas un poco de aire mientras tengamos otra conversación igual después te parece**

**-Slam-**

**-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?...si ella ya no esta aquí será cuestión de tiempo para que caigan los demás….esto me va a doler**

**-...  
><strong>

**-...  
><strong>

**-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**-¡CALLATE IMBECIL!**


	26. Chapter 26: Double Problem

**-Mis muñecas….no paran de sangrar….debo romper mi playera y con ella…uggg…vendar las muñecas…por lo menos ya estoy libre…aaaa….¿ahora hacia donde?...debo de escuchar primero que pasa afuera**

**-Ya tardaron esos dos, ¿acaso es difícil ir por Weevil?**

**-Tienes shshshshs razón, iré a shshshsh ver**

**-Y tráeme algo para comer, me muero de hambre**

**-Esto se pone cada ves mas peligroso….deja veo por donde saldré…..¿por aquí?...aunque sea solo Ace no me será sencillo con mis muñecas destrozadas….debe haber otro camino…..un ducto de aire…no creo caber pero no me queda de otra….acomodare la silla y tratare de alcanzarlo….esta cerrado….debo jalar….ugggg….el dolor….un poco mas….ahi esta….debo volver a vendarme bien, pero al parecer a penas y quepo pero servirá, no quiero estar aquí cuando lleguen…..ahí voy….el dolor…debo pensar en otra cosa mientras veo a donde lleva esto**

* * *

><p>En "The Castle"<p>

**-Si creo recordarte a ti, antes salías con mi hija ¿no es cierto? **dice el padre de Momoko y Kuriko

**-Si aunque me hubiera gustado encontrarlos en una mejor situación, **responde Brick

**-Gracias a ambos por cuidar a nuestras hijas, **dice la mama

**-No fue nada, **responde Butch

**-Y ahora que estamos reunidos una ves mas como familia, quisiera que no se vuelvan a separar de nosotros, **pide el padre

**-Lo entiendo papa pero tenemos asuntos que, **dice Momoko pero es interrumpida

**-Si es una buena idea, ahora que están juntos no deberían volver a separarse mientras estemos aquí, **dice Brick

**-Si además no creo que pase nada en este bello edificio, **apoya Butch

**-Me alegra que sean así de maduros y entiendan la situación que pasamos, **dice la madre

**-Si son….muy maduros, **dice Kuriko

**-(susurro) ¿Qué les pasa a ambos?, **pregunta Momoko

**-(susurro) No quieres involucrarlos en esto o si, recuerda que no estamos seguros aun **responde Brick

**-Tienes razón, **dice Momoko

**-¿Qué tiene razón querida?, **pregunta el padre

**-A este yo…..le decía que….**dice Momoko torpemente

**-Le preguntaba donde se verían después ya que son novios, **responde Butch

Respuesta buena frente a las personas equivocadas

**-¿Cómo que novio?, **pregunta el padre directamente a Brick

**-Bueno vera señor…una cosa llevo a la otra, **dice Brick torpemente

**-Tu sabias de esto Kuriko, **dice la madre

**-Pero mama, si por eso regreso el de tan lejos, solamente por ella **dice Kuriko

**-¿Y en donde estabas todo este tiempo?, **pregunta el padre

**-Estuve viajando por el mundo, aprendiendo de la vida y todo eso (cuando esto acabe te matare Butch), **dice Brick

**-Por favor papa, lo estas incomodando **dice Momoko tomando del brazo a Brick

**-Oh cielos, incluso ya se tratan así **dice la madre sorprendida

**-Bueno veras…..si, a pesar de la distancia aun estábamos en contacto por eso nunca me e separado de él, **dice Momoko después de pensar un poco (hubiera pensado mas)

**-(susurro) ¿Eso es cierto? **pregunta Butch

**-(susurro) No lo se, **responde Kuriko

**-Bueno *cof*cof* a tu edad supongo que eso es normal pero escúcheme bien joven Brick, mis hijas son mi mayor tesoro y aunque no se parece en nada con el novio de mi hija mas pequeña, se que le puedo confiar a mi hija mayor en estos tiempos que pasamos, **dice el padre

**-Este…..puede contar con eso, no podría hacer nada que la lastimara **dice Brick

**-Sabes querido, creo que hay que dejarlos solos un rato ¿no crees? **pregunta la madre

**-Pero….esta bien, ven Kuriko…joven Butch **dice el padre

**-Luego nos veremos, **dice Butch

Los cuatro dejan en privado a Brick y Momoko que están un poco avergonzados

**-Sabes, creo que le agrado a tu padre **dice Brick

**-¿Tu crees?...le falto poco para desnudarte y revisarte, **dice Momoko con una sonrisa

**-Me sorprende que dijeras eso, en serio **dice Brick

**-Desde que me transforme en Fallen Angel Blossom, siento que mi corazón y sentimientos son mas abiertos y sinceros** dice Momoko

**-Bueno, entonces ¿qué hacemos ahora? **pregunta Brick

**-Primero esto… **dice Momoko rodeando el cuello de Brick con sus brazos y juntando sus labios con los suyos

**-(Kiss)-**

**-Y después si comprendí bien su platica, ese guardia tendrá un problema dentro de poco y tienes que ir **dice Momoko

**-¿No podemos seguir mas con la primera parte?, **pregunta Brick

**-Ya ve tonto…y recuerda que siempre habrá mas para ti, **dice Momoko dándole otro beso para después volver con sus padres

**-Con ese tipo de motivación….soy un hombre con mucha suerte ^^, pero los negocios primero **dice Brick encaminándose hacia la puerta que por suerte estaba siendo vigilado por el guardia de la comida

Entre la calle Fuko y Miko afuera

**-No hemos tenido más incidentes y enfrentamientos, **dice Miyako

**-Eso me preocupa, es como si estas cosas hubieran desaparecido de repente **dice Kaoru

**-Tienes razón, no puede ser posible que todas esas cosas hayan desaparecido **dice Bell

**-Mantengámonos optimistas de que estamos de suerte, pero estemos en guardia por si acaso **opina Boomer

A unas cuantas cuadras

**-La señal se intensifica, los tenemos cerca **dice Bio 6

**-Bien, hay que acercarnos con cautela para emboscarlos…Bio 5 conduce con cuidado **ordena el líder

**-A la orden, **dice Bio 5

**-Los tengo, **dice el líder con una sonrisa en su rostro

"The Castle" la sala del trono

**-¿Los mantienen vigilados como ordene?, **pregunta Miko

**-Si señorita Miko, al parecer van con estas personas que suponemos son los padres de las dos chicas junto al otro, pero el rojo se ha separado y esta cerca de una de las entradas **dice el vigilante

**-Concéntrense en el por el momento, **dice Miko

**-Señorita tenemos una petición del guardia de ese lado,** dice otro vigilante

**-¿Petición?...¿oigan a donde va?**, pregunta Miko al ver por la pantalla como el guardia empieza a correr dejando su puesto

**-Creo que…va al baño **responde el vigilante

**-¡ESE ESTUPIDO!...¿DONDE ESTA EL OBJETIVO?, **pregunta furiosa Miko

**-Desapareció de las cámaras, no sabemos donde esta **responde el vigilante

**-Búsquenlo en las cámaras de los pasillos, y no dejen de observar a los otros además quiero soldados que custodien al laboratorio **ordena Miko

**-¡A la orden!, **obedecen los vigilantes

**-Sabia que eran unos idiotas ese grupo de los RRB pero no creí que mejoraran tanto, no permitiré que me quiten lo que me queda en el mundo, **dice Miko enojada

En los interiores de "The Castle"

**-Hay un intruso por estos lados, búsquenlo y atrápenlo es una orden ** dice el general

**-¡Si señor!, **dicen los soldados que empiezan a separarse

Arriba de ellos

**-¿Quien iba a decir que tener estas habilidades iba a servir?** dice T-Brick

Cuando quedo fuera de la vista de las cámaras, entro rápidamente y se transformo para luego colgarse en los tubos del techo

**-Ahora a buscar a Ken, pero no creo que sea sencillo con tantas cámaras y guardias, **dice Brick

* * *

><p><strong>-En serio debo de hacer ejercicio….a penas y avanzo….por suerte ese tarado no es un buen cuidador que digamos, ya casi llego a la mitad de…..no se donde pero estoy a la mitad….una rendija…sé que me arrepentiré de ver esto, mírenlo ahí a ese bueno para nada sentado leyendo sin oficio ni beneficio….dios ojala estuviera haciendo lo mismo, debo seguir-<strong>

* * *

><p>En algún punto<p>

**-¿Cuánto hemos caminado?, **pregunta Miyako

**-Bueno sin saber hacia donde vamos, supongo que mucho **responde Bell

**-Debe haber una forma de averiguar hacia donde ir, **dice Kaoru

**-¿Qué les parece un terreno alto?, **pregunta Boomer

**-Sugieres que subamos a uno de los edificios, **dice Bell

**-Es lo que podemos hacer por el momento, a menos que quieran demos mas vueltas, **dice Boomer

**-¿Quién ira a hacer eso?, **pregunta Kaoru

**-Mi rifle tiene mira telescópica, iré yo **dice Bell

**-Te acompaño, **dice Miyako

**-Quédense a cubierto ustedes dos si no volvemos dentro de unos 20 minutos continúen, **ordena Bell

**-No los voy a abandonar, **dice Boomer

**-Descuida, nada pasara amor, se que no me abandonaras pero si en verdad pasa algo…** dice Miyako

**-Nada pasara Miyako, te lo aseguro **dice Kaoru

**-Esta bien si ya dejaron de hacer eso, sigamos con el plan **dice Bell

**-No pasara nada descuida, además aun tengo algo importante para saber que no te dejare** dice Boomer

**-Esta bien, vamos Bell **dice Miyako yéndose junto a Bell

**-Vamos a esa tienda, **dice Kaoru

**-¿Crees que es seguro?, **pregunta Boomer

**-Si además, tengo hambre **dice Kaoru

**-¿Por qué siento que voy con Butch?, **dice Boomer yendo atrás de Kaoru

A dos cuadras

**-Parece que se separaron, **dice Bio 5

**-Quiero el artefacto y la cabeza de la traidora **ordena el Líder

**-Déjeme a mi el artefacto, **dice Bio 6

**-Yo quiero a la blanquita, **dice Bio 5

**-Arruínenlo y sus cabezas serán lo siguiente, andando **ordena el jefe separándose

"The Castle" zona de estadia

**-Y entonces estábamos acorraladas pero logramos escapar fácilmente, **cuenta Kuriko a sus padres (omitiendo algunas cosas) como lograron llegar hasta aca

**-(susurro) Butch….nos observan, **dice Momoko

**-(susurro) Desde hace un rato al parecer, **contesta Butch

**-(susurro) No tenemos mucho tiempo entonces, aunque no me explico como nos reconocieron, **dice Momoko

**-(susurro) Entonces apliquemos el plan B, **sugiere Butch

**-(susurro) ¿Cuál plan B?, **pregunta Momoko

**-(susurro) Dolerá un poco pero podremos llegar a Ken si utilizamos…, **empieza a susurrarle al oído a Momoko su plan a lo que ella se sorprende pero entiende que es necesario

**-Oye Kuriko, ¿podría traerme algo de tomar?, **pregunta Momoko

**-¿Eh?...¿porque yo? **Pregunta Kuriko

**-Estoy algo cansada, por favor **insiste Momoko

Kuriko observa a Butch muy serio y comprende que algo malo esta pasando y requieren su ayuda

**-Esta bien hermana, pero no soy tu sirvienta **dice Kuriko

**-Ya niñas no peleen, **dice su madre

**-La acompañare para que no se pierda, **dice Butch

**-Gracias, si que tienen amigos muy amables aunque aun no he visto a tus amigas por aquí, espero se encuentren bien, **dice su padre

**-Estábamos todos juntos antes de que nos atacaran unos IZ pero estoy segura que están bien, **dice Momoko

**-Ya veo, bueno espero que sea así y las volvamos a ver muy pronto, **dice su padre

Unos soldados se empiezan a acercar mas por lo que Momoko toma una decisión

**-Voy al baño, le dice a Kuriko que me espere con ustedes **dice Momoko

**-Claro hija, no te vayas a tardar **dice su madre con una sonrisa

Momoko empieza a caminar hacia el baño y cuando esta lejos de la vista de sus padres corre hacia un pasillo solo en el cual se detiene

**-Sé que me siguen, ¿por qué no salen ahora?, **pregunta Momoko

**-Je, y creí que eras tonta pero veo que tienes algo que proteger…descuida no les pasara nada mientras hagas caso, **dice el soldado desertor junto a mas guardias

**-Pagaras caro lo que hiciste en el laboratorio, recuerda mis palabras **dice Momoko levantando sus manos

Corredor interior "The Castle"

**-Bzzzzz-**

**-¿Alguna novedad? cambio**

**-Bzzzzz-**

**-Ni una, todo aquí tranquilo **dice el guardia

**-Bzzzzz-**

**-Siga en contacto, cambio y fuera **

**-Bzzzzz-**

**-Entendido, fuera **dice el guardia

**-Bien, me agrada que obedecieras…lamento hacer esto **dice T-Brick dándole un golpe en la nuca

En el piso había como tres guardias desmayados, los cuales no fueron siquiera rivales para el

**-Ok tengo poco tiempo para hacer esto, **dice Brick des transformándose para guardar energías

Comienza a correr por el pasillo lo más rápido que puede pegándose a la pared en cada cámara que alcanza a ver hasta llegar a un sitio mas custodiado

**-¿Y ahora como los cruzo?, **se pregunta Brick

**-Podemos tumbarlos a todos ellos y entrar, **dice una voz

**-¿Butch?, ¿que haces aquí? **pregunta Brick

**-¿Crees que te dejaría la diversión a ti solo?, **responde Butch

**-Esta bien, pero no hay que recurrir a mas violencia, intentemos distraerlos **dice Brick

**-Creo que esa distracción ya esta echa, **dice Miko

**-¡Arriba las manos! **Ordena un soldado

**-¡No intenten nada!, **ordena otro soldado

**-Nos atraparon, ** dice Brick

**-Supongo que ya nos esperaban, **dice Butch

**-O si, desde que entraron chicos, **dice Natsuki

**-¿Quién es ese?, **pregunta Butch

**-Solo un imbécil abandonado, **dice Brick

**-Oh…dime ¿Qué se siente ser un perdedor?, **pregunta Butch

**-Seria como esto…, **dice Natsuki propinándole un puñetazo

**-¡Maldito infeliz!, **dice Brick enojado

**-Suficiente, tráiganlos **ordena Miko

**-¡Muévanse!, **ordena un soldado

Los chicos ahora estaban bajo la custodia de los soldados, pero centraron toda su atención en ellos que no vieron a una chica colarse entrando en el laboratorio

**-Fue arriesgado pero espero Butch sepa lo que hace, **dice Kuriko llevando las anotaciones asi como el diario que le encargo el profesor entregárselos a Ken

* * *

><p><strong>-Ya casi llego….un poco mas….esperen oigo algo<strong>

**-¿Dónde están esos idiotas?**

**-Slam-**

**-Al fin aparecen….esperen….¿que hacen?...¡ALEJENSE DE MI EN ESTE MOMENTO!**

**-WUAAAAAAAA**

**-¡NOOOOOOOOO!**

**-Un final digno de un baboso…..tengo que quitar esta rejilla y estoy afuera…..auch ábrete maldita cosa no me hagas gritar que me oyen y hasta ahí llegue…..esta alto…..ya ni modo, espero caer de…auch espalda….duele un montón…..debí pensarlo mas antes de tirarme así…..oooooo…..pero ya estoy afuera por lo menos…..ni loco entrare por esa maldita laptop…..¿eh? ¬¬ ¿Cómo demonios llego aquí?...bueno lo averiguare después, ahora a largarnos de aquí antes de que me quieran de postre, debo salvarlos…¿pero como hare eso?...apenas y puedo salvarme a mi mismo para hacer eso….¿que alguien me diga que hacer?...odio hablarle al vacío….estoy solo…..solo…..y supongo que eso es lo que merezco por lo que le hice a esta ciudad…estar solo**


	27. Chapter 27:Climax

**-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?...ahora que recuerdo….. ¿donde estoy?...una pared a lo lejos…."The Wall"…..ya no me importa donde me encuentre….se acabó….todo esto se acabó….(aun no)….¿eh?, una voz femenina...(aun no se acaba)….claro que si los Bio Machine restantes emboscaran a Kaoru, Miyako, Boomer y Bell mientras que Himeko tiene a Momoko, Brick y Butch en su poder y los culparan de lo sucedido….(¿permitirás eso?)….curioso que me preguntes eso aun sin decir ¿quién eres?...(tu sabes quien soy)….tal ves…(¿entonces que harás?)….quedarme aquí sentado a pudrirme….(¿y los demás?)….no lo se…..tal ves les pida ayuda….¡ESO ES!...si les explico lo que en realidad esta pasando podremos entre todos encontrar una solución a la situación….(están lejos de ti)….entonces traigámoslos hasta donde estoy…(¿cómo harás eso?)….primero lo primero, debo de ponerlos en alguna situación donde puedan salir de esto….(¿y luego?)….luego traerlos, aprovechare lo que mueve a la ciudad….(¿cómo sabes que sigue moviéndose?)….tienes razón la mayor parte se a detenido, a excepción de dos partes así los traeré aunque no se como pero debo ponerme a trabajar…..esa voz….¿viene de mi mente o en realidad había alguien aquí?...**

* * *

><p>Sala del trono de "The Castle"<p>

Los guardias y soldados van escoltando a Brick y Butch liderados por Miko y Natsuki, entrando en la sala del trono

**-Chicos, **dice Momoko

**-¿Estas bien?, **pregunta Brick

**-No por mucho te lo aseguro **dice el soldado desertor

**-¿Cómo soportan su propio olor a basura?, **pregunta Butch

**-¡Silencio! **ordena un soldando dándole un golpe con su arma

**-¡Arrodíllense frente a su princesa! **Ordena el general

Himeko voltea su asiento para ver a su antigua compañera de clase y sus compañeros de maldades

**-Diría que me sorprende verlos por aquí, pero no tolero a cualquiera que venga a desafiarme, **dice Himeko

**-No sé de que hablas **dice Momoko

**-No intentes ocultarlo, sé que eres Hyper Blossom, una Powerpuff Girl Z **dice Himeko

**-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que nos tengas aquí? **pregunta Brick

**-Tratan de hacerme ver como una tonta ¿no?, ustedes son lo único que se interpone entre mi mayor logro, nunca había recibido tanta atención hasta ahora y quiero que así se quede **explica Himeko

**-¿A costa de la vida de otros?, **pregunta Momoko molesta

**-Se hacen sacrificios a veces para lograr el éxito, es lamentable lo que le paso al profesor Utonium pero si hubiera venido en primer lugar aquí, **dice Himeko

**-No has cambiado en nada, sigues siendo la misma mocosa caprichosa de hace años **dice Brick

**-¡SILENCIO!, **grita Miko dándole una bofetada a Brick

**-Tu y tu hermano son los que deberían ser juzgados por lo que le hicieron a esta ciudad, si me comparo con ustedes bueno ¿a quien escogerán?, a la que los salvo o los que ocasionaron este desastre **dice Himeko

**-Tratamos de remediarlo pero digamos que por personas como tu no nos lo permiten **dice Brick

**-Si me dicen cual es su plan, tal ves pueda olvidar que se todo esto, podrán irse a otro sitio a vivir como se les plazca…¿no es un buen trato? **pregunta Himeko

**-Bueno mi plan es que me beses el trasero y nos dejes ir, **dice Butch

**-¡Mas respeto hacia tu princesa!, **dice Natsuki dándole un puñetazo a la cara

**-Parece que hicieron su elección…entonces que así sea **dice Himeko dirigiéndose junto a los demás hacia el centro del lugar

En el laboratorio

**-Si mesclo esto….le agrego este liquido…..no hay cambio….¡MALDICIÓN! **grita Ken tirando todo lo de su mesa de trabajo

**-¡NO PUEDO TRABAJAR DE ESTA FORMA, SI MI PADRE ESTUVIERA AQUÍ….POR QUE NO FUI YO EN VES DE TI, PODRIAS HAYAR UNA FORMA DE REMEDIAR ESTO!, **grita Ken desesperado

**-No te des por vencido, sabes que tu padre no le gustaría que terminaras de esa forma **dice Kuriko

**-¿Kuriko?...estas viva, **dice Ken con lagrimas en los ojos

Kuriko se lanza a los brazos de Ken lo cual es un momento alegre para ellos y se dan un beso por la emoción de volverse a ver

**-Creí que estabas…..tu sabes **dice Ken

**-Ya ves que no, soy la hermana de Hyper Blossom y no caigo tan fácilmente, **dice Kuriko

**-¿Momoko esta viva?...¿como sabes que ella es Hyper Blossom?...¿y las demás?...¿que es lo que paso con ellas?, **pregunta Ken con insistencia

**-Tranquilo, una pregunta a la ves….pero primero hay algo que te debo mostrar, **dice Kuriko sacando el diario y las anotaciones del profesor

**-Esto es….no es nada parecido a lo que me trajeron….¿como lo obtuviste?, **pregunta Ken

**-Te lo contare pero mantente calmado, creo que debo empezar contándote cuando me encontré con mi hermana y Brick, **dice Kuriko

**-¿Brick?...¿que tiene que ver el en todo esto?**, pregunta Ken

**-Por favor déjame continuar para que entiendas todo, ¿esta bien? **pregunta Kuriko

**-Si…lo siento, por favor prosigue…., **dice Ken escuchando atentamente

En el edificio

**-¿Cuántos pisos tiene este sitio?, **pregunta Miyako

**-Solo faltan unos dos mas, no son tantos **responde Bell

**-Sé que tenemos que subir en uno alto pero 12 pisos es demasiado, **dice Miyako

**-Tranquila, la subida es difícil pero la bajada será mas fácil, **dice Bell

**-Esta bien….solo espero no encontrarnos con algo mas, ya me canse de pelear tanto **dice Miyako

Unos pisos abajo

**-Mientras mas suban, mas dolorosa será su caída….y si tratan de escapar, este dispositivo se encargara de ustedes **dice Bio 5 poniendo explosivos en los pilares para que cuando se activaran explotaran echando abajo el edificio

En la tienda

**-¡Que suerte, mira estos bocadillos!, **dice feliz Kaoru

**-Si es bueno saber que hay algo para beber aquí también, **dice Boomer acercándose hacia una maquina expendedora rota con las bebidas regadas en el suelo

**-Guardemos algo para Bell y Miyako cuando bajen, **dice Kaoru

**-Si, espero se encuentren bien **dice Boomer

**-Yo en su lugar me preocuparía por su seguridad, **dice el líder apuntándoles con su arma

**-¿QUIEN ES USTED?, **pregunta enojada Kaoru

**-No tengo que responder esa pregunta…ahora dame el artefacto y su muerte será rápida, **dice el líder

**-¿Crees que vamos a temer a alguien como tu?, **pregunta Bommer tratando de idear su movimiento

**-No, pero si intentan algo mi compañera les volara la cabeza **dice el líder señalando un punto rojo en la cabeza de Kaoru

**-Chss, esto no es bueno **dice Kaoru

**-Si esperan que sus compañeras vengan a ayudarlos, piénsenlo dos veces **dice el líder sonriendo

**-Si le haces daño a Miyako, te juro que será lo ultimo que hagas **dice Boomer con enfado

**-Si, si ya entrégamelo, quiero salir de aquí antes de que esta ciudad sea un agujero en el suelo **dice el líder

En el edificio

**-Listo, estamos arriba….¿ves hacia donde? **pregunta Bell

**-No aun no, ¿eh?...¿esa no es tu antigua compañera?** Pregunta Miyako señalando a una persona en otro edificio acostada con un rifle

**-Demonios, nos encontraron…bajemos deprisa antes de…**dice Bell pero es detenida por Bio 5

**-¿Ya se van?, pero si la fiesta aun no empieza **dice Bio 5 sosteniendo su metralleta

"The Castle"en medio del lugar

**-¿Por qué nos habrán llamado?**

**-Dicen que encontraron algo que nos interesa**

**-Espero sea una solución a esto**

**-Tal ves ya negociaron con los de afuera para que nos saquen de aquí**

**-Debo hallar a mis padres antes de….**dice Kuriko buscando por el lugar pero un guardia la detiene

**-¿A dónde vas?, ordenaron que todos debían juntarse para escuchar a princesa dar su anuncio importante **dice el guardia

**-Este…si gracias solo buscaba a mis padres pero supongo que están haya también, me daré prisa (Ken espero te des prisa)**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-Así que…¿me han estado usando todo este tiempo?...¿y se atrevieron a matar a mi padre y Poochi?...¡NO SE LOS PERDONARE ME OYERON!, **grita Ken con furia lanzando las cosas por el lugar y cegando las cámaras que no estaban poniendo atención

**-Tranquilízate….por favor **pide Kuriko

**-¡COMO ME VOY A TRANQUILIZAR SI ELLOS MATARON A MI PADRE!, **grita mas fuerte Ken

**-Por favor, ya no más **dice Kuriko abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas

**-Lo….lo siento, perdí los estribos…¿y que hacemos? **Pregunta Ken

**-Debemos irnos de aquí con los demás y mis padres para dirigirnos hacia el ayuntamiento** dice Kuriko

**-Eso no es posible, este lugar esta bien sellado y solo el pasaje esta siendo controlado por los guardias, además no llegaríamos tan lejos con tantos IZ haya afuera **explica Ken

**-Sé que algo pensaras para que nos vayamos de aquí, eres el hijo del famoso profesor Utonium y además eres la persona que mas quiero en mi vida **dice Kuriko dándole otro abrazo

**-Gracias por confiar en mi, tratare de pensar en algo y creo saber como hacerlo….regresa con los demás y esperen junto a la entrada del pasaje, me reuniré con ustedes después de arreglar este sitio **dice Ken

**-Ese es otro problema, Brick y Butch han sido capturados y supongo que Momoko también, no se si estarán bien pero me dijeron que pasara lo que pasara debía seguir con el plan **dice Kuriko

**-Hmmmm, entiendo pero aun así podre hacer algo y confio en ellos para que salgan con bien **dice Ken

**-Ok, me reuniré con mis padres y los llevare hacia haya….no tardes **dice Kuriko

**-Descuida, ahora que te tengo no voy a perderte** dice Ken

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-¡Kuriko, aquí!** alza la mano su madre

**-¡Mama…Papa!, **dice Kuriko

**-¿Dónde esta tu hermana y sus amigos? **Pregunta su padre

**-No hay tiempo para explicaciones debemos irnos ahora **dice Kuriko

**-¿Qué es lo que sucede Kuriko?, **pregunta su madre

**-(Fanfarrias)-**

**-¡Todos aclamen a su salvadora, a la persona que les dio un lugar seguro para continuar viviendo, me refiero a PRINCESA!**

Anuncian por el altavos la aparición de princesa desde el balcón el cual tiene a Himeko y Miko juntas a lo que princesa se para para recibir las alabanzas de la gente

**-FIUUUUU-**

**-¡VIVA PRINCESA!-**

**-¡ES NUESTRA SALVADORA!**

**-¡ERES BELLA PRINCESA!**

**-¡Por favor mis leales súbditos, les pido un minuto de su atención!, **dice Himeko

Todo el mundo guarda silencio para escucharla

**-¡Se que hemos pasado momentos difíciles en este tiempo que comenzó el desastre de nuestra amada ciudad, pero con el esfuerzo de todos logramos sobrevivir y demostrar que podemos estar bien sin necesidad de las demás personas de afuera que nos dieron la espalda, nos abandonaron a nuestra suerte para morir como si fuéramos perros!, **exclama Himeko

La multitud sigue aclamando a princesa sin saber la verdad

**-¡Ahora mis queridos y leales súbditos, les traigo aquí a los responsables de toda esta pesadilla que los hizo perder a sus seres queridos y que perdieran todo lo que tenían! **anuncia Himeko

A una señal de Miko sacan amarrados a Butch y Boomer poniéndolos en el suelo hincados la gente se empieza a preguntar como estos dos jóvenes pudieron ocasionar esto

**-¡Se preguntaran ¿Cómo es que estos dos lograron la destrucción de nuestra ciudad?, pues le dire que estos dos son lo que antes se conocían hasta su desaparición los RowdyRuff Boys!, **exclama Himeko

**-¿Cómo los bandidos que robaban y hacían maldades?**

**-¿Dónde habrán estado todo este tiempo?**

**-Es increíble todo esto, **dice la madre

**-¿Es eso cierto?, **pregunta el padre

**-No claro que no, verán es que….tenemos que irnos de aquí antes de, **dice Kuriko pero es interrumpida por Himeko

**-¡Ellos han vuelto para vengarse de todos ustedes por tratarlos como criminales así que idearon un plan el cual consistía en matarlos a todos ustedes!, **anuncia Himeko

La gente se queda en silencio y luego al recordar todo lo que hacían en el pasado estuvieron de acuerdo con lo que escucharon

**-¡ESO ES UNA VIL MENTIRA!, **grita Butch

**-¡NO SE DEJEN ENGAAARRRRG!, **grita brick cuando le cae en su cabeza una botella

**-¡MALDITOS ASESINOS!**

**-¿COMO SE ATREVIERON A HACERNOS ESTO?**

**-¡QUEMENLOS A LOS DOS!**

La gente se a puesto encolerizada queriendo atacar a Brick y Butch, ni siquiera los guardias que hacían vaya podían contenerlos por mucho tiempo

**-¡Por favor, tranquilos que aun hay mas….una traición hacia ustedes mismos, una traición de las personas que se supone los iban a defender y en ves de eso se aliaron con ellos para permitir esto!, **exclama Himeko

A otra señal de Miko sale Natsuki con Momoko atada y la arroja junto a Brick y Butch

**-¡Esa es….no es posible!, **dice su madre preocupada

**-¡No voy a permitir que calumnien a mi hija de esa manera!, **dice el padre queriéndose lanzar en medio de todo pero Kuriko lo detiene

**-Espera papa, si vas pondrás en peligro mas a mi hermana **dice Kuriko

**-Pero….necesito saber que esta ocurriendo aquí, dime Kuriko….¿que esta ocurriendo?, **pregunta el padre desesperadamente

**-No es un lugar seguro para eso, pero debemos irnos **dice Kuriko apretando los puños fuertemente

**-Hija….** dice la madre abrazando a Kuriko

* * *

><p><strong>-Ok, estamos contra la espada y la pared….ahora solo debo escribir la forma que se van a escapar y todo estará bien…(NO TE LO PERMITIRE)….¿quien dijo eso?...¡MUESTRATE!...(HAHAHAHA ESTUPIDO MORTAL QUE SE CREE UN DIOS, ERES SOLO BASURA)….¡cobarde muéstrate!...ARRRRGGGGGGG MI CABEZA….DETEN ESE INFERNAL SONIDO….(AHORA YO ESCRIBIRE LO QUE VA A PASAR PARA ASEGURAR MI ÉXITO)…..NOOOOO…..DETENTE…ARRRRRGGGGGG<strong>

* * *

><p>En el edifico<p>

**-¿Creyeron que se iban a salir con la suya?, **pregunta Bio 5

**-Ustedes fueron lo que me traicionaron a mi, deberían haber muerto en ese lugar **dice con furia Bell

**-BAM-**

**-¡Uggggg! **gime Bell de dolor al recibir un disparo en el hombro

**-¡BELL!, **grita Miyako

**-Son accidentes del oficio tu sabes, hubieras echo lo mismo con cualquiera de nosotros **dice Bio 5

**-¡Maldito canalla!, **dice Bell agarrándose el hombro derecho

**-No te muevas Bell, **dice Miyako estando a su lado, **no permitiré que te salgas con la tuya **dice Miyako agarrando su collar pero no funciona

**-¿Qué crees que por ese movimiento me iba asustar?** pregunta Bio 5

**-¿Por qué…no funciona?, **se pregunta Miyako

En la tienda

**-Y bien no tengo todo el día, entrégamelo **ordena el líder

**-Primero muerto antes de eso, **dice Boomer

**-Se puede arreglar, **dice el líder apuntándole a la cabeza a Boomer

**-(Maldición), **piensa Kaoru pero cada ves que se mueve la mira la sigue de cerca su corazón

**-Vamos chica, dame un motivo….hazme feliz **dice Bio 6 con una sonrisa

"The castle" en medio del lugar

**-Paw-**

**-Uffff…ah,ah,ah, **jadea Butch amarrado

**-Tu…pleito…es…conmigo….déjalo, **dice Brick lastimado y amarrado a un poste

**-Cállate, es el castigo que se merecen ambos, **dice Natsuki con los nudillos ensangrentados

**-¡DEJALOS EN PAZ COBARDE!, **grita Momoko amarrada

**-Tu sigues querida, después de que le de su merecido a estos dos, **dice Natsuki

**-Si….la…tocas…te…arrepentirás…Ayyyyyy, **grita Brick al recibir una patada

**-Vean todos ustedes, los sobrevivientes de todo esto a los culpables de que la vida como lo conocían se arruinara, **dice Himeko

**-¡COMO SE ATREVIERON A TRAICIONARNOS!**

**-¡TU ERAS UNA PPGZ Y DEJASTE MORIR A MI ESPOSO!**

**-¡ESOS BUENOS PARA NADA DE LOS RRB DEBEN MORIR!**

**-¡SI!**

**-Todo a su tiempo mis leales súbditos, dejemos que sigan sufriendo, **dice Himeko

**-Himeko, no te sobresaltes…no sé que pasaría si te vuelves a tu otra forma, **dice su hermana Miko

**-Descuida, no quiero separarme de esto ni un segundo, observa como me adoran mas ahora que les doy a los culpables, **dice Himeko disfrutando el show

**-(susurro) No puedo permitir esto, **dice el padre de Momoko

**-(susurro) Tranquilo papa, sé que ocurrirá algo **dice Kuriko

**-(susurro) Eso espero hija, espero que pase algo antes de que ocurra una desgracia, **dice su madre

**-(Ken, espero logres hacer algo), **piensa Kuriko mientras escucha el ruido que estaba ocasionando los golpes de Natsuki a Brick y Butch

**-Demonios, me infiltre en su sistema de seguridad y no esperaba que esto se pusiera de este modo, si logro encontrar una manera de abrir las puertas podría crear la distracción suficiente para que logren escapar, **dice Ken tecleando en su computadora

**-No tan rápido amigo, **dice el soldado desertor con una pistola apuntándole

**-Así que tus eres el que mato a mi padre, **dice Ken levantando las manos

**-¿Curioso no?, se supone que debías encontrar una forma de que todo esto pare y en ves de eso prefieres salvarlos a ellos, eres igual a tu padre **dice el soldado

**-¿Y supongo que viniste por ordenes de princesa a que continúe no?... ¡pues dile a esa sucia asesina que se pudra en el infierno!, **dice Ken con enojo

**-A decir verdad, no ella no me mando….yo vine así como así no me lo explico pero creo que ya que terminaremos en el infierno todos, por que no adelantar las festividades empezando por ti, **dice el soldado apuntándole a la cabeza

* * *

><p><strong>-(ACASO NO TE AGRADA TODO ESO)….ARGGGGG…..(O CIERTO AUN ESTAS SUFRIENDO, DESCUIDA TODO TERMINARA PRONTO Y YO VOLVERE A DONDE PERTENESCO, A SER EL REY DE ESTE MUNDO YA QUE LO CONSUMIRE TODO)…SOBRE….MI….CADAVER….ARGGGGGG…..(OH POR QUE NO MEJOR DEJAS DE PELEAR Y TERMINAS TU SUFRIMIENTO)…..(por que el pelea para evitar que vuelvas amo)…(TU MALDITO TRAIDOR)…ah…..ah….ah….el dolor se fue…..maldito Caos….siento que voy a tener un dolor eterno…pero debo detener esto…malditos Fuzzys muéstrense<strong>

* * *

><p>Bio 6 apunta al pecho de Kaoru pero entonces se da cuenta de que se arroja sobre ella los Fuzzys<p>

**-¡MALDITAS COSAS PELUDAS ALEJENSE DE MI!, **grita Bio 6 sacando su pistola dejando de apuntar a Kaoru que aprovecha la oportunidad

**-¡ABAJO BOOMER!, **ordena Kaoru que le lanza una botella al líder provocando que falle

**-¡MALDITA ZORRA!, **grita el líder lanzando varios disparos que atraen la atención de los demás Fuzzys

**-Bam-Bam-**

**-Líder me copia tenemos una situación aquí, **dice Bio 6 tratando de alejar a los Fuzzys que la acorralan

**-¿Qué demonios sucede abajo?, **pregunta Bio 5 lo que le da oportunidad a Bell de sacar una pequeña pistola y darle en la pierna

**-¡ARGGGGG! **Grita de dolor Bio 5 cayendo al suelo agarrándose la pierna

**-¡Rápido Miyako, salgamos de aquí!** ordena Bell tomando de la mano a Miyako y el arma de Bio 5 para dirigirse hacia la salida

**-¡NO SALDRAN VIVAS DE ESTO!, **dice Bio 5 accionando su dispositivo

**-BOMMMM-**

Se escucha una gran explosión que hace que el edificio comience a caer con Bell y Miyako apenas en el onceavo piso

**-¡ESTE ES EL FIN!, **grita Bell asustada por la forma en que iban a morir

**-¡NO LO CREO!...¡DARK HUNTER BUBBLES!, **grita Miyako tomando nuevamente su collar esta ves transformándose en Dark Hunter Bubbles, **¡SUJETATE! **Ordena DH Bubbles tomando a Bell para saltar desde la ventana hasta el edificio del otro lado cayendo en el techo

**-Uffff, ¿estas bien? **pregunta DH Bubbles

**-Si *cof*cof* estoy bien, pero creo que el maldito no je, **responde Bell

**-Tenemos que ayudar a Kaoru y Boomer, **dice Miyako golpenado la puerta del techo para abrirla y bajar seguida de Bell

En la tienda

**-RATATATATAT-**

**-¡LOS VOY A MATAR!, **grita enojado el líder

**-Debemos distraerlo y transformarnos, **dice Bommer agachado detrás del mostrador

**-Si, ¿pero como hacemos eso?, **pregunta Kaoru atrás de un refrigerador

**-¡CUIDADO!, **grita Boomer señalando a los Fuzzys entrando al lugar

**-¡BOLAS DE PELOS ROSAS LOS VOY A TERMINAR A TODOS! **grita el líder disparando a los Fuzzys que lo iban a atacar y sale corriendo de la tienda

**-¡AHORA!...¡DARK KNIGHT BUTTERCUP!**

**-¡LANCER BOOMER!**

Varios fuzzys de los pequeños se lanzan contra DK Buttercup pero los atraviesa con su espada Zweihänder mientras otros de tamaño mediano se lanzan hacia L-Boomer pero los decapita con un rápido movimiento de su lanza Naginata

**-¡Debemos irnos hacia afuera! **dice DK-Buttercup

**-¡De acuerdo abriré una salida!, **dice L-Boomer embistiendo a un gran Fuzzy para que rompa una de las paredes de vidrio saliendo asi del lugar y pelear de una manera mas abierta

**-¡BOOMER…..KAORU!, **grita DH-Bubbles disparando sus flechas hacia las cabezas de los Fuzzys que se le atraviesen

**-¡Miyako! , ¿estas bien?**, pregunta L-Boomer esquivando los golpes de los Fuzzys

**-¡Si gracias por preguntar!, **responde DH-Bubbles pateando la cabeza de un Fuzzy

**-¿Podrían preguntar después como les fue cuando acabe esto?, **pregunta DK-Buttercup partiendo a la mitad a un Fuzzy

**-Lo siento….¡BELL! **grita L-Boomer dirigiéndose hacia donde esta Bell

**-RATATATATA-**

**-¿Qué pasa?, **pregunta Bell

**-Sostén la vasija, si sigo así creo que lo romperé **dice L-Boomer entregándole la vasija

**-Confía en mí, **responde Bell

**-Malditos, de no ser por la intervención de estas cosas peludas…pero a ver si pueden detener un cohete, **dice Bio 6 ya habiendo escapado de los Fuzzys y sacando de la camioneta un lanzacohetes

"The Castle"

**-Bueno creo que es hora de que acabe todo esto ¿no? **pregunta Natsuki sacando una navaja

**-Vamos se hombre y termina, **desafía Brick

**-Esto se esta saliendo de control, ¡NO PERMITIRE QUE DAÑEN A LA GENTE DE ESTA FORMA! **grita el padre de Momoko

**-¡Vean como la familia de su salvadora aprueba lo que hizo, ¿no creen que deban unirse a ellos? **pregunta Himeko

**-Esto se esta pasando de la raya no**

**-Si pero aunque deben pagar, matar a una familia no es lo que yo quiero**

**-Deberíamos escuchar lo que tengan que decir **

Himeko se queda pasmada por ver a la gente dudando, dudando de lo que ella dice lo cual lo pone muy tensa, Miko se da cuenta de eso y decide terminar con todo esto antes de que pase algo peor

**-¡Natsuki, termina ya con esto! **ordena Miko

**-¡A la orden!, **obedece Natsuki preparándose a asestar el golpe

* * *

><p><strong>-No se me ocurre como pararlo…..(si sabes inténtalo te aseguro que podrás lograrlo pero el dolor será muy duro para ti en el estado que te encuentras)…¿Dark Master?...de acuerdo aquí voy….hora de ver si es cierto que una mente puede mover una ciudad literalmente…AHHHHHHHHHHHH<strong>

* * *

><p>Las últimas partes de la ciudad que no se hayan en su lugar comienzan a cambiar llevándose a Kaoru y compañía a otro sitio y a "The Castle" a otro poniéndolos en los limites cerca de "The Wall" logrando asi terminar el acomodo de la ciudad para que ocurriera algo que nadie esperaba<p>

**-¿Dónde estamos?, **pregunta DK-Buttercup parando el golpe de un Fuzzy de los grandes

**-Llegamos a donde están los demás, **dice DH-Bubbles esquivando a un Fuzzy de un brinco

**-¿Qué demonios sucede?, **pregunta Bell disparando a quemarropa a los Fuzzys

**-¡VAYANSE AL INFIERNO!, **grita Bio 6 apuntando a Boommer

**-¡CUIDADO BOOMER! **grita Dh-Bubbles

Boomer se da cuenta pero o se centra en el cohete o en el Fuzzy que lo esta atacando

**-¡NO LO PERMITIRE BRUJA!**

La intervención de un desconocido hace que falle el disparo impactando en el muro de "The Castle" abriendo un agujero que permite el acceso a los IZ los cuales comienzan a entrar

Adentro

**-KABOMMMM-**

**-¿QUE DEMONIOS OCURRE?** Pregunta Miko al sentir toda la explosión por lo que comienza a sonar una alarma

**-General, ¿qué ocurre? **Pregunta Himeko

**-Es la pared oeste a sido destruido y están entrando aquí, tenemos que evacuar **dice el general

**-¡ESTAN ENTRANDO VAN A MATARNOS!**

**-¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!**

**-¡ALGUIEN SALVENOS!**

En el laboratorio

**-¿Qué fue ese ruido?, **pregunta el soldado desertor descuidándose

**-¡RARRRRR!, **se lanza Ken para embestirlo y tirar su arma

Comienza una pelea entre ambos dándose de golpes en la cara pero el soldado tenia la ventaja que arroja a Ken hacia la caja de fusibles sacando una navaja

**-Hora de terminar esto, **dice el soldado lanzándose para terminar enterrándole la navaja a Ken

Pero Ken logra esquivar a penas el ataque provocando que se siga de filo clavando la navaja en la caja de fusibles electrocutandolo

**-¡ARRRRGGGGGGGG!, **grita el soldado antes de caer ya muerto

**-Eso es por mi padre, tengo que ver que esta pasando…o no están entrando, debo activar las defensas de aquí e ir por los demás, **dice Ken tecleando en la computadora para salir corriendo con el diario de Mojo hacia fuera

**-Maldición tengo que irme de aquí, **dice Natsuki al escuchar que el lugar estaba condenado

**-Eso debiste hacer antes de quedarte a molestarnos, **dice Brick desatándose de sus amarres y agarrando a Natsuki de sus ropas para arrojarlo al piso

**-¡Hay que sacar a la gente de aquí!, **dice Momoko siendo desatada por Butch

**-Bien, hora de activar los relojes….¡THIEF BRICK!**

**-¡BARBARIAN BUTCH!**

**-¡Vamos hay que frenarlos un poco!, **ordena T-Brick

**-¡Localiza a Ken Momoko mientras los intentamos detener! **dice B-Butch

**-Lo hare **responde Momoko

**-Momoko, ¿estas bien?, **pregunta Kuriko acercandose con sus padres

**-Si, pero hay que salir de aquí **dice Momoko

**-Hija….hubieras confiado en nosotros, **dice su madre

**-Lo se, pero estarían siempre en peligro si eso sucedía y se dieran cuanta de quien soy **dice Momoko

**-No importa hija, lo importante es que siempre podrás contar con nosotros no lo olvides **dice su padre

**-¡Están por alcanzarnos por aquí!**

**-¡No podemos contenerlos!**

**-Debo ir, **dice Momoko

**-Lo se hija, ve y salva el dia **dice su padre

**-Gracias…¡FALLEN ANGEL BLOSSOM!, **

Los IZ comienzan a hacer hacia a tras a los soldados que cae por el gran numero que son los enemigos, mientras Himeko observaba como su imperio iba cayendo pedazo a pedazo

**-No….no….¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!, **grita Himeko frustada

**-¡Hermana debemos irnos de aquí!, **dice Miko

**-¡NO!, **grita furiosa Himeko volteando a ver a Brick y Butch

**-¡ACABEN CON ELLOS ES UNA ORDEN!, **ordena Himeko

**-¿Pero y los IZ?, **pregunta el guardia

**-¡ELLOS LO ARRUINARON TODO ACABENLOS!, **ordena furiosa Himeko

Los soldados están confundidos además de los guardias por no saber que hacer

**-Todos están en mi contra, ¿no es así Zafiro? **dice Himeko sacando a Zafiro que se había colado

**-¡ESPERA NO LO HAGAS! **grita Miko tratando de detenerla pero solo observa como cambia a su modo infectado partiendo a la mitad a la pobre Zafiro

**-¡UAAAAAAA!, **lanza un bramido Himeko el cual es su forma que se transformaba pero ahora estaba toda pálida y con una fuerza y hambre atroz que comienza a abalanzarse hacia los demás

**-¡AHHHHH MI BRAZO!, **grita un soldado al perder el brazo

**-¡ES UNA DE ELLOS DISPARENLE!, **ordena el general pero princesa era muy veloz acabando uno por uno a sus atacantes

**-No, esto no debía de pasar…..¡USTEDES LO ARRUINARON TODO!, **grita Miko saltando hacia donde están FA-Blossom y su familia

Saca una espada y ataca a FA-Blossom pero detiene el ataque con su escudo para después desarmarla con un rápido movimiento de su espada y patearla para que retrocediera

**-¿Nuestra culpa?, ella se hizo todo esto sola nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver **dice FA-Blossom preparándose para contratacar

**-¡ESO ES UNA MENTIRA, TE TERMINARE YO MISMA! ¿YA SE TE OLVIDO QUE YO LAS DERROTE?, **grita furiosa Miko quitándose el traje de soldado para mostrar el mismo traje que uso para combatirlas

Se lanza para atacar con su bazuca a FA-Blossom pero es rápidamente cortada a la mitad su arma explotándole en sus manos

**-Estoy consiente de eso, pero eso fue hace mucho y ahora soy mas fuerte que tu, así que mejor vete ahora mientras puedes, **advierte FA-Blossom cubriéndose con su escudo y levantando su espada

**-Yo jamás seré derrotada por ti, ** dice Miko preparándose para atacar de nuevo pero

**-¡CUIDADO MIKO!, **grita FA-Blossom advirtiéndole sobre princesa

Princesa cae encima de su hermana y la mira por un momento

**-No lo hagas, soy tu hermana ¿recuerdas? **dice Miko con lagrimas en sus ojos

**-¡UAAAAAA!, **gime princesa empezándola a morder terminando con la vida de su hermana

**-¡Maldición, aléjense de aquí….me enfrentare a ella! **ordena FA-Blossom

**-¡Ten cuidado hija!, **dice su padre llevándose a Kuriko y a su madre del sitio

**-¡Hora de terminar esto….princesa! **dice FA-Blossom extendiendo sus alas para lanzarse hacia princesa la cual responde del mismo modo al lanzarse sobre ella

* * *

><p><strong>-Auch<strong>

**-¿Quién demonios eres?**

**-No…*cos*cof* tengo que responderte**

**-Me hiciste fallar y yo nunca fallo**

**-mi cabeza….me duele**

**-Descuida terminare con eso pronto**

**-no puedo defenderme**

**-Adiós maldito….¿y estos cabellos?...¡AHHHHHH!**

**-¿cabellos?...seduza**

**-Suéltame maldita fenómeno**

**-¡Wooooaaaaaa!**

**-AHHHHH DEJA DE MORDERRRRRRRRmmmeeee**

**-debo alejarme…mi cabeza…¿una puerta?...ábrete….bien ahora cierro y espero no me incluya en su menú…..¿pero como llego aquí?...esto es un caos…..argggg…..no debo parar ahora…..debo sacar a toda esta gente de ahí….no creo que haya sido buena idea….estamos cerca de una salida pero no creo que sea sencillo….vamos controla el dolor…..contrólalo…..es insoportable este dolor….**


	28. Chapter 28: Goodbye

**-Estoy aquí….lastimado, golpeado, hambriento, con sueño y cansancio extremo…..no he parado desde hace rato…..faltan solo 24 horas…..pero algo me dice que van adelantar las cosas…¿ya no puedo?...¿acaso ya aquí termino?...debería…..dejare que ellos continúen mientras yo me quedo a morir aquí acostado adentro de este edificio…..no soy un dios o algo supremo para que yo decida lo que harán….es mas fácil si fuera un videojuego, por lo menos sé que puedo volver a repetir todo….suerte chicas…..**

* * *

><p>"The Castle" a cedido en circunstancias extrañas a todos, los sobrevivientes luchan por salir de esa trampa mortal y afuera esta un combate por librar el camino, ahora solo esta decidiéndose adentro la pelea entre princesa la cual esta infectada la cual a devorado a su propia hermana contra Momoko Akatsutsumi alias Fallen Angel Blossom, una pelea pareja ya que princesa tiene poderes aun en su estado y a pesar de tener estos nuevos poderes Momoko no será una pelea sencilla<p>

**-¡HAAAAAAAAAAA! **Grita princesa al soltar un golpe que es parado por el escudo de FA-Blossom

**-¡Toma esto! **Lanza FA-Blossom un golpe con su espada pero es esquivado por princesa

**-¡WUAAAAAAAAA! **Gime princesa

**-Cuando eras normal fuiste un dolor de cabeza para nosotras cuando tomabas esa forma, pero nunca lastimaste a personas y mucho menos matarlas, lo único que querías era atención por estar siempre a la sombra de tu hermana…..se que no eres ahora consiente de lo que hiciste pero te hare un favor…..terminare aquí con esa carga que traes y te juro que te reunirás con tu familia en el cielo donde serás muy feliz** dice seriamente FA-Blossom apuntándole con su espada

En los pasillos

**-¡NO DEJEN QUE CRUCEN! **Grita un soldado al tratar de mantener a raya a los IZ

**-¡SE NOS ACABAN LAS MUNICIONES! **Grita otro soldado al ver que no van a durar por mas tiempo

**-Bang-Bang-**

**-Ratatatatatatat-**

**-¡General, no podremos mantenerlos a raya por mas tiempo! **informa el soldado

**-esto es el fin, no podremos sobrevivir **dice el general ya sintiéndose derrotado

**-Recemos hermanos, el fin esta cerca y todos seremos recibidos en el cielo **dice un hombre

**-Tratare de protegerlas lo mas que pueda, así que mantengámonos juntos** dice el padre de Momoko y Kuriko

**-No hagas tonterías amor **dice su esposa y madre de las chicas

**-Esto no se ve bien, **dice Kuriko

**-¡KURIKO! **Grita Ken el cual esta arriba en el segundo piso

**-¡Ken! **grita su nombre Kuriko

**-¡Lleva a todos al otro lado, los sacare de aquí! **indica Ken

**-¿Atrás?**

**-¿Acaso no ve que es el fin?**

**-¡SOLO ES EL FIN SI SE DAN POR VENCIDOS, VAMOS SI QUIEREN VIVIR! **Grita furiosa Kuriko al ver a la gente dudar

**-¡Ya oyeron gente avancen hacia atrás los protegeremos! **Dice un guardia al confiar en las palabras de Kuriko

**-¡No se separen de mi, mama…papa! **dice Kuriko

**-Te seguimos hija **dice su padre por lo que la siguen

Las personas empiezan a avanzar hacia el otro lado del lugar mientras afuera

**-¡Tomen esto! **dice L-Boomer atravesado por la mitad a varios IZ

**-¡Boomer, no podemos seguir asi! **Dice DH-Bubbles lanzando varias flechas a cuanto IZ o Fuzzy se acercara

**-¡No se me ocurre nada en estos momentos mas que seguir peleando! **Dice L-Boomer enterrando la punta de su naginata en la cabeza de un Fuzzy

**-¡Vamos no llegamos tan lejos para terminar aquí! **da animos Bell que continua protegiendo la vasija

A pocos metros

**-¡KYAAAAAAAAA! **Grita DK-Buttercup deshaciéndose de un solo golpe a los Fuzzys pequeños

**-Kaoru….**

**-¿Quién me habla?...Sakurako….estas viva **dice DK-Buttercup al ver parada enfrente de ella a su amiga Sakurako Kintoki

**-No del todo….tienes que hacerme un favor y supongo que puedes ayudarme con esto** dice Sakurako

**-¿Qué sucede?, **pregunta DK-Buttercup queriéndose acercar

**-¡NO DES UN PASO MAS!...por favor** pide Sakurako

**-Dime que te pasa, te puedo ayudar **dice DK-Buttercup

**-La única forma en la que me puedes ayudar es terminando conmigo **dice Sakurako con toda calma

**-¿QUE?...pero si estas bien, no te rindas encontraremos otra forma **dice DK-Buttercup

**-No lo entiendes….mi otra yo….esta fuera de control **dice Sakurako con lagrimas en los ojos

**-¿Sedusa?...¿como sabes de ella? **pregunta confundida DK-Buttercup

**-Me e desvanecido a cada momento por todo este tiempo sin recordar nada, creí que era por la impresión de lo que estamos viviendo pero no fue así, siempre había muertos a mi alrededor y yo era la única sobreviviente en esas masacres, luego después de estar con personas con los cuales estaba, me desvanecí y cuando desperté estaban todos muertos…sin partes….era algo horrible…pero había una cámara….tenia que saber que había pasado y lo que vi fue…he matado y devorado personas….y lo peor de todo es que lo empecé a disfrutar….eso quiere decir que esta tomando todo el control sobre mi y desapareceré para siempre….por eso te pido que termines conmigo antes de que vuelva a matar **explica Sakurako

**-Me pides algo que tal ves no pueda realizar pero mientras no te maquilles podremos encontrar una solución** dice DK-Buttercup tratando de convencerla

**-Ese es el problema, ya no requiere que me maquille sea a voluntad o no, ella sale cuando tiene hambre y devora todo lo que tenga a su alcance…te lo imploro…acaba con esto de una ves, incluso aparecí aquí y a mi lado había una persona, una chica que le había devorado las piernas, parte del torso así como su cabeza….te lo suplico acaba conmigo **pide de rodillas Sakurako

**-No puedo hacerlo….mira que yo ya he perdido a varios en esto al igual que Momoko y una más seria aun mas doloroso para nosotras, te aseguro que hallaremos una solución al problema **dice DK-Buttercup con lagrimas en sus ojos

**-¡JA ESPERABA QUE DIJERAS ESO! **grita Sakurako tratando de contenerse

**-¡No dejes que te controle! **Ordena DK-Buttercup

**-¡DEMASIADO TARDE HAHAHAHAHA, EL HAMBRE SE ESTA VOLVIENDO MAS GRANDE, QUIERO DEVORAR….QUIERO SACIAR ESTA HAMBRE…..DEVORARE A UNA POWERPUFF GIRL Z….SERA DELICIOSO! **Grita como histérica Sakurako para después convertirse en Seduza

**-¡WAAAAAAAAA! **Gime Seduza mirando a su presa mientras su cabellos se mueva de un lado para otro

**-Ya veo….eres Sedusa completamente ahora…..entonces….¡NO TENDRE PIEDAD CONTIGO! **Grita DK-Buttercup levantando su espada

* * *

><p><strong>-Las cosas se están poniendo densas…..debo dejar de pensar en lo que ocurre haya afuera y centrarme aquí en mi momento….si apesta mi momento….debería de romper esta cosa y que ya me deje ir o morir de una ves por todas….¡MALDICIÓN!...no puedo parar de querer saber que pasara…¿Cómo se salvaran?...¿como sacaran a toda esa gente de haya?...¿y luego que como piensan sobrevivir ahí afuera con mas de esas cosas listas para matarlos y comérselos?...¿ACASO NADIE ME TIENE UNA RESPUESTA?...¿que es esto?...¿desde cuando tengo reviews?...deben de ser los viejos que tenia cuando empecé esto….como si alguien los leyera….un minuto….*click*…..phantom…Jek…dickory5….Lucite…anon….hasstrol….catSeeU…Lucka….Caro….personas que conozco y algunos que son nuevos para mi….se que debo hacer…..primero levantarme arggggg…..después comenzar a subir…..y tal ves rezar por que suceda lo que voy a hacer….gracias…..<strong>

* * *

><p>En los pasillos<p>

**-¡NO PODREMOS CONTENERLOS POR MUCHO TIEMPO…..AHHHHHHHHH!** grita un soldado antes de que un IZ lo embista e intente morderlo

**-¡NO LO HARAS! **Grita B-Butch clavándole en la cabeza su Tomahawk para terminarlo

**-¡RETROCEDEN TODOS USTEDES, NOS ENCARGAREMOS AQUÍ! **ordena T-Brick sacando sus cuchillas ocultas para pelear junto B-Butch

**-¿Por qué nos ayudan….no deberían dejarnos a nuestra suerte? **Pregunta un guardia

**-De ser por mi lo hacia pero hay personas que me importan mucho para hacer eso, así que retírense y déjennos detenerlos aquí **dice T-Brick antes de lanzarse contra los IZ que aun quieren entrar por el estrecho que hay

Los soldados y guardias se retiran dejándolos a los dos enfrente de la horda de IZ conteniéndolos por el momento

**-¿Crees que Ken los logra sacar de aquí? **pregunta B-Butch pateando la cabeza de un IZ

**-Eso espero si no mataremos a cuantos podamos aquí, **responde Brick soltando golpes precisos a las piernas del IZ para hacer que se hinque y decapitarlo con su hoja oculta

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-Debemos páralos por donde entran **dice T-Brick

**-¿Y luego que?, nos quedamos ahí hasta que nos maten y alcancen a los demás **dice B-Butch

Los dos dejan a Momoko y Kuriko para contener a los IZ que se han infiltrado pero aun no idean el siguiente paso

**-Ya se me ocurrirá algo **responde T-Brick

**-Yo me encargare de eso**

**-¿Pero quien?...el nerd **dice B-Butch

**-Hmp….así que Kuriko no mentía al decir que estaban con ustedes, sigo sin creerlo **dice Ken

**-Bueno es una larga historia que contaras a tus nietos si sobrevivimos aquí **dice B-Butch con ironía

**-No importa lo que me digan ustedes serán siempre una molestia en la vida de todos mientras continúen convida **dice Ken con enfado

**-A ya veo que leíste el diario, ¿y hallaste algo interesante? **Pregunta B-Butch sin interesarle lo que le dijo

**-¡NO TRATES DE CAMBIAR EL TEMA! **dice con enfado Ken

**-Olvida eso, ¿tienes algún plan? **pregunta T-Brick

**-SI abrire un lado del lugar para que la gente pueda salir, todo estaba cerrado herméticamente pero no estaba tan seguro para resistir tal impacto del exterior por lo que las puertas no sirven, afuera activare las defensas exteriores para abrir paso pero requiero de tiempo ¿creen podres lograrlo? **Pregunta Ken

**-Cuenta con ello, ¡sácalos de aquí a todos! **dice T-Brick corriendo junto con B-Butch hacia el sitio del hoyo

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

(WoW! no se que mas escribir...yo recontrahipermega ADORO tu fic! porfa continua! y no salgas, no salgas, en las películas de terror eso siempre es malo y si... y si... y si algo te pasa...quiencontinuara la historia? pero si que de con la intriga de como fue que pudiste hablar con Momoko? ! por fa continua!)

**-¿Quién dijo eso? **pregunta B-Butch

**-¿Quién dijo que?…AAAAAA…..concéntrate en la pelea **responde T-Brick derrotando a mas IZ que se lanzan hacia el

**-¿Sera mi imaginación? **Se pregunta B-Butch mientras decapita a dos IZ con sus hachas

En el centro

**-Debo terminar esto pero es muy fuerte **dice FA-Blossom al tener a su contricante enfrente que no se cansara ni cederá en sus ataques

**-¡WAAAAAAAAA! **Gime con fuerza princesa

**-¡FUEGO A DISCRECIÓN SEÑORES! **Ordena el general desde el segundo piso

Comienzan a disparar desde arriba hacia donde esta princesa pero a pesar de atinarle no logran tumbarla por lo que cambia su objetivo

**-¡NO ALEJENSE DE ELLA! **grita FA-Blossom tratando de aventar a princesa pero ella logra aventarla a ella y alcanzar a los soldados

**-¡DENLE CON TODO, NO DEBIMOS CONFIAR EN ELLA! **grita el general sacando su pistola para dispararle también

**-Bam-Bam-Bam-**

**-Ratatatatata-**

**-¡WAAAAAAA!**

**-¡NOS ESTA ALCANZANDO AIIIIIIEEEE!**

**-¡NO…MALDITA TRAGATE ESTO UFFFFF!**

**-¡ATRÁS TODOS ATRÁS!**

**-¡SUELTAME….NO, NO, NOOOOOO!**

El general es el único que queda y sigue disparándole hasta que lo alcanza pero

**-¡A VER SI AGUANTAS ESTO! **grita el general antes de que lo muerda en el cuello activando una granada

**-BOOOOOOMMMMMMM-**

Princesa sale disparada hacia abajo por la explosión perdiendo parte de su cuerpo, oportunidad que no desaprovecha FA-Blossom

**-¡HORA DE TERMINAR! **Grita FA-Blossomque con un rápido movimiento le corta el brazo y con el escudo la avienta al piso para ponerle el pie encima impidiendo que se levante

**-¡WAAAAA!...¡UUUUUU!** gime retorciéndose queriéndose parar princesa

**-Tel ves nunca fuimos amigas tu y yo, pero tal ves de haber sido de otra forma las cosas…**dice FA-Blossom levantando su espada para enterrarla en la cabeza de princesa terminando con ella

(super buen capitulo, ya no presiones a tu cabezita, dele vacaciones ! pero vacaciones cortas para que actualizes pronto!)

**-¿Eh?...debo estar cansada…..ahora escucho voces **dice FA-Blossom retirándose hacia donde esta la demás gente

En la pared este

**-Muy bien, ahora les pido a todos un poco de paciencia y manténganse tranquilos **da indicaciones Ken

**-Rápido pongan las cargas en ese sitio **ordena un soldado a cargo a los demás

**-¿Estas seguro que funcionara?** Pregunta Kuriko

**-Seguro, después vendrá lo difícil afuera **responde Ken

**-Ya están las cargas señor **informa el soldado

**-Ok, todos atrás….haremos volar esto** dice Ken preparando su control

**-Cuando se abra haremos un perímetro para cubrir a la gente, todos diríjanse hacia donde se les indique y no se separen **explica el soldado

**-3, 2, 1 **hace la cuenta regresiva Ken

**-KABOOOOMMMM-**

Explota la pared sin derrumbarse gracias a los cálculos de Ken dejando vía libre hacia el exterior

(Me encanto contii cada vez se pone mas emocionante y los cambios de lugares tienen de vez en cuando algo bueno y algo malo ¿Quienes son los que te tratan mal?)

**-¿Dijiste algo Kuriko? **Pregunta Ken

**-No….¿creí que habías sido tu? *cof*cof* **responde Kuriko

**-No importa vámonos de aquí **dice Ken tomando de la mano a Kuriko saliendo con sus padres y demás personas del "The Castle" el ultimo sitio seguro de New Tokio

**-¡SOLDADOS EN POCISIÓN! **Gritan al ver a los IZ que aun deambulaban junto a varios Fuzzys

**-WAAAAAAA**

**-UUUUUUUU**

**-Dejen me encargo de esto, **dice Ken activando de nuevo su control

Del techo del "The Castle" salen varias torretas que comienzan a apuntar y disparar a los IZ y Fuzzys que comienzan a caer por la oleada de disparos de enfrente y arriba

**-Ratatatatatatata-**

**-Excelente jugada jovencito **dice el papa de Kuriko

**-Si pero no será para siempre, debemos hallar algún sitio para salir de aquí **dice Ken

**-Vayamos al muro que esta construido, nos deben de salvar **dice un señor

**-Si, deben de ver que requerimos de su apoyo **apoya otro

**-Es una mala idea, nos dispararan cuando nos acerquemos **dice una señora

**-Es cierto así mataron a los últimos que intentaron llegar haya **comenta otra

**-Entonces tendremos que pasar por la fuerza **dice FA-Blossom saliendo por el hoyo

**-Hermana, ¿no te paso nada?...¿estas bien? **pregunta Kuriko

**-Si no te preocupes, escuchen ¡no queda ningún lugar en la ciudad el cual pueda cubrirlos asi que les prometo que los sacaremos de aquí! **dice FA-Blossom

**-¿Tu sola?...no lo creo **opina un señor

**-Ella no esta sola **dice T-Brick llegando con B-Butch

**-Descuiden, no dejaremos que les muerdan el trasero estas cosas y tampoco se los disparen **dice B-Butch

**-¡Brick! **grita FA-Blossom abrazandolo

**-No puedo creerlo acabaron con los monstruos de adentro** dice un guardia

**-De echo no, pero tendremos que darnos prisa asi que ¿están con nosotros o no? **pregunta B-Butch

**-Mi familia esta con ustedes, **dice la madre de Kuriko y Momoko

**-Los soldados y guardias que quedamos también **responde el soldado a cargo

**-Nosotros también, **dice cada persona del lugar

**-¡No te olvides de nosotros! **Dice L-Boomer llegando con DH-Bubbles y Bell

**-¡Boomer, Miyako! me alegra volver a verlos **dice con felicidad FA-Blossom

**-¿Y Kaoru? **Pregunta B-Butch

**-Esta combatiendo aun haya, pero te aseguro que nos alcanzara **dice L-Boomer

**-No es que este preocupado o algo así bobo **dice B-Butch

**-¿Y tu eres? **Pregunta Brick a la albina

**-Yo soy Bell, Miyako me a contado mucho de ustedes **dice Bell

**-Esta bien, entonces en marcha **dice Ken

**-¡SI!** responde todo el mundo

(NO PUEDO ESPERAR A SABER COMO SIGUE TE QUEDO DE MÁS EL CAPITULO ERES INCREÍBLE! CONTINUA ASÍ CHAUUUUUUU)

**-Es extraño eso, ¿de donde provendrán esas voces? **Se preguntan las Powerpuff Girls Z Darkness y los Rowdyruff Boys Z

No lejos de ahí

**-¡MALDICION NO TE MUEVAS TANTO! **grita DK-Buttercup al intentar golpear a Sedusa con su espada pero no lo logra

**-¡WAAAAAAAA! **Gime Sedusa lanzando sus cabellos para aprisionarla pero los corta sin ninguna dificultad

**-Siempre creí que eras una debilucha pero veo que no **dice DK-Buttercup

Sedusa se vuelve a lanzar tirando golpes y patadas que son detenidas por la espada de DK-Buttercup y sus brazos cubiertos por sus guantes de metal, intercambian ataques uno contra la otra sin que se vea algún vencedor

(no puedo creer que los hayan capturado himeko es mala :(, contiiiiiiiiii :O)

**-¿Qué?...Demonios **dice DK-Buttercup distrayéndose siendo atrapada por los cabellos de Sedusa

**-¡WAAAAAAAA! **Gime Sedusa al acercarla a ella con sus cabellos para devorarla

**-¡SI QUIERES MORDER ALGO MUERDE ESTO! **grita DK-Buttercup dándole un cabezazo tremendo a Seduza que la suelta agarrándose la cara

**-¡ESSSSSOOOOO…..DUUUUUEEEELLLLEEEE! **grita Sedusa

**-¿Qué esta ocurriendo? **Se pregunta DK-Buttercup

**-¡TEEERRRMMMIIINNNAAAMMME! **Dice la voz de Sakurako

**-Sakurako….perdón **dice DK-Buttercup lanzándose con su espada y la decapita

La cabeza de Sedusa cae junto a su cuerpo, la batalla obtuvo a su vencedora pero DK-Buttercup no siente haber ganado si no perdido

(QUIERO SABER QUE VA A PASAR NO AGUANTO LOS NERVIOS CONTINUA LA PRONTO PLIIIIISSSSS!)

**-Si….yo también quiero saber que va a pasar ahora **dice DK-Buttercup al escuchar la voz por lo que guarda su espada y se dirige hacia donde se escuchen los disparos

* * *

><p>(Muy buena cada vez más emocionante en verdad muy buena. Y las parejas todo MUY BUENA HISTORIA. Continuala pronto que no me puedo aguantar los nervios de saber que pasara. Y otra vez eres EXCELENTE! CHAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUu)<p>

**-tal ves**

(No estas solo te sigo desde lo lejos maldiciendo no poder llegar a ti D: Me encanto el capitulo quiero saber como se libraran de esta va cogiendo cada vez mas drama quiero saberlooo X) Bye!)

**-Es bueno saberlo**

**(**yay :A alfin murio la maldita himeko! pobre ken u.u que lo encuentren rapido! continua :D)

**-Dickori5 siempre has estado pendiente ¿no?**

**(**Te esta quedando estupendo, eres muy bueno en esto y espero que lo continúes pronto. Bueno me dio sueño ya es tarde. Continuarlo pronto por )

**-Ojala pudiera dormir también**

**(**cudate kuroda yo se que puedes salir de esto, espero anciosa tu continuacion hay ojala que todo salga bien me encanta esta historia)

**-No puedo prometer lo que no puedo cumplir**

**-Bueno, ya estoy arriba…..veo a la gente dirigirse hacia "The Wall"…..a Kaoru ir a reunirse con ellos….a los IZ, Fuzzys…veo todo….incluso….¿que demonios es eso en el centro?...ya comprendo….ya comprendo lo que haces….pero primero los debo de sacar a todos de aquí….hora de tomar responsabilidad y abrirles paso con todo lo que tengo…..a quien engaño solo requiero dirigir a mis dos fuerzas para que abran ese muro…..lograrlo o morir haciéndolo los únicos caminos que me quedan ahora….gracias a todos….gracias.**


	29. Chapter 29: Im Alive

**-Mi objetivo lo veo…debo hacer un hueco en ese muro….debo darles la oportunidad de salir, después supongo que yo me hare cargo….faltan 13 horas….hora de empezar**

* * *

><p>Los sobrevivientes de "The Castle" se mantienen atrincherados en un edificio cubriéndose con todo lo que tienen de los IZ y Fuzzys que parecen no tener fin, los soldados y guardias se apoyan con DH-Bubbles, DK-Buttercup y B-Butch, los mantienen a raya pero no será para siempre por lo que adentro planean lo que van a hacer y que sea pronto<p>

**-Analicemos una ves mas esto….no podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre, no podemos acercarnos a ese maldito muro sin que nos den un tiro y aunque pudiéramos muchos caerían en el proceso, **dice T-Brick

**-Yo digo que avancemos en bola para distraerlos y cuando intenten tumbarnos los acabemos nosotros, **opina L-Boomer

**-Aun así sigue habiendo muchas bajas, **dice Bell

**-¿Y si creamos una distracción?, podríamos acercar a la gente lo suficiente al lugar **opina FA-Blossom

**-Aunque lo logremos ¿cómo abriríamos?, no hay una manera de hacerlo **dice T-Brick

**-¿Qué les parecen explosivos? **Pregunta Bell

**-No tenemos tales cosas **dice L-Boomer

**-¿Nuestros poderes? **Pregunta T-Brick

**-No abrirían lo suficiente para poder pasar **dice FA-Blossom

Mientras seguían discutiendo Ken y Kuriko seguían examinando la vasija

**-¿Crees que es cierto que si descubrimos como sacar a ese tal Dark Master se pueda solucionar el problema? **Pregunta Kuriko

**-No lo se, en el diario no indica que pase algo mas y las anotaciones no dan mas pistas….solo tengo una teoría pero no creo que pueda ser esa **explica Ken

B-Butch entra al lugar algo cansado, se abre paso entre los refugiados que están muy asustados

**-Espero se les haya ocurrido algo, no les quedan muchas municiones y no se cuanto aguantaremos **dice B-Butch

**-Bueno….entonces haremos la distracción y nuestros poderes, no queda otras opciones **dice T-Brick

**-Si creo que no queda nada mas, **dice Bell

**-Amigos, Ken tiene algo que decirles **dice Kuriko

**-¿Descubriste como hacer que salga y nos diga que hacer? **pregunta B-Butch

**-Supongo, hay que romperlo **responde Ken

**-¿Eso es todo?...¿por eso te fuimos a buscar para que nos digas que tenemos que romperlo? **Pregunta B-Butch irónicamente

**-Mira idiota, no hay nada científico en esto….a pesar de haber descubierto que era lo que afectaba a la gente no quería decir que era curable…además no es fácil hacerlo **explica Ken

**-Pero si Dark Master nos pidió que no lo rompiéramos, **dice L-Boomer

**-Se refería a romperlo antes de tiempo, asi que de todas maneras solo ustedes pueden hacerlo….observen **dice Ken agarrando la vasija y aventarlo sin que le pasara nada

**-Parece que es del bueno, **dice B-Butch

**-Ya veo….así que aunque salgamos debemos detener esto, muy bien cuando salgan con mi poder romperé la vasija y veré lo que pasa**, dice T-Brick

**-Ahora te harás el héroe, no señor yo seré el héroe de esto, **dice B-Butch

**-Claro que no, seré yo **dice L-Boomer

**-¿Quieren dejar de pelear para ver quien se va a morir primero? **pregunta con enfado FA-Blossom

**-Nadie debe de morir, debemos pensar positivamente **dice Kuriko

**-¿Entonces que sugieren? **Pregunta T-Brick

**-Aunque no me agrade, ustedes son un equipo así que deben de hacerlo juntos inclusive las chicas **propone Ken

**-De ninguna manera permitiré que ella este aquí cuando esto empiece **dice T-Brick

**-Brick…es mi decisión y no los voy a dejar solos** dice FA-Blossom

**-Hermana….**dice Kuriko

**-Tranquila volveremos con ustedes cuando termine esto **dice Fa-Blossom abrazando a su hermana

**-Pero…¿cómo se lo explicaras a nuestros padres? **Pregunta Kuriko

**-Ya hallare la manera **dice Fa-Blossom

**-Supongo que Miyako y Kaoru harán lo mismo que Momoko **dice B-Butch

**-Así que estaremos juntos hasta el final **dice L-Boomer

**-Hmmm….pues si alguien tiene algo mas que decir, **dice T-Brick

**-Yo no soy alguien tan especial como ustedes 6 pero aun así saben que cuentan con mi apoyo, **dice Bell

**-Gracias pero requiero que alguien los guíe y tu eres perfecta para eso **dice FA-Blossom

**-Siempre fui alguien que seguía ordenes…..pero estoy segura que lo hare bien, cuanta con ello **dice Bell extendiéndole la mano

**-Lo se, confió en ti **dice Fa-Blossom dándole la mano también y las estrechan

**-Bueno, solo queda decirles lo que haremos **dice T-Brick

**-Yo lo hare, es lo menos que puedo hacer **dice Ken

Todos asienten y se acercan a toda la gente que seguía asustada e incluso rezando abrazando a las personas queridas que todavía les quedan

**-¡Presten atención por favor!...*cof*cof*….¡Tenemos un plan el cual consiste en sacarlos a todos de la ciudad y así termine esta pesadilla para ustedes! **exclama Ken

**-¿Y como harán eso? **pregunta un señor

**-¡Crearemos una distracción para que los francotiradores se centren en el señuelo mientras los demás se acercaran lo mas que puedan al muro para que rompamos una parte y salgamos de aquí! **explica Ken

**-¿Pero después como cerraran esa parte para que no salga de aquí estas cosas y nos sigan persiguiendo? **pregunta el padre de Momoko

**-Nosotros nos quedaremos para detenerlos el tiempo necesario para cerrarlo y así ustedes estarán a salvo **explica T-Brick

**-¿Ustedes tres nos van a salvar? **Pregunta una señora abrazando a sus hijos

**-No estarán solo ellos, nosotras también nos quedaremos **dice FA-Blossom

**-¿Pero hija que estas diciendo? **Pregunta su madre

**-Lo lamento mama, pero no hay otra forma y queremos terminar lo que inicio aquí **dice FA-Blossom

Toda la gente comenzó a comentar lo planeado, por un lado querían salir de la ciudad y por otro no querían que se perdieran mas vidas aunque sean la de los causantes y sus heroínas

**-¡DEBEMOS MOVERNOS, NOS ESTAN REBASANDO! **Grita un soldado dando la noticia

**-Bueno no hay tiempo para pensar, o lo hacemos o morimos todos juntos aquí asi que tomen lo que puedan y larguémonos de aquí **ordena Bell

**-Bueno….¿que ordena jefa? **Pregunta un guardia

**-Llamen a los soldados y demás para que nos empecemos a mover y nos iremos hacia el muro pero dese prisa, **ordena Bell

**-Parece que ya tomo su papel **dice B-Butch

**-Nació para ello, al parecer **dice L-Boomer

La gente comenzó a juntar lo poco que le quedaba asi como asegurarse de no perder a ninguna persona mas comenzando a salir en grupos

**-Hija mía, ¿no crees que ya a sido suficiente?...ya has salvado el día, no tienes por que continuar **dice su padre queriéndola covencer de que desista

**-Lo lamento papa, pero hay dos razones por las que hago esto…una es por terminar la pesadilla y la otra….es para estar a su lado **explica FA-Blossom

**-Hubiera deseado que te enamoraras de otro, pero ya estas grande y es tu decisión **dice su madre

**-Entonces cuando pasen todos dejas la vasija en el suelo para que cuando cerremos el hoyo sea destruida la vasija, **explica T-Brick

**-No…me quedare a apoyarlos, es lo que mi papa hubiera hecho **dice Ken

**-Ya hiciste mucho al mantener vivas a las personas y el mundo requerirá que personas como tu la sigan salvando **dice B-Butch seriamente

**-¿Estas enfermo acaso?...no es común de ti que digas esas cosas **dice L-Boomer

**-Mira no me hagas perder mi momento cool esta bien, **dice B-Butch

**-Je…viniendo de ustedes me hace creer que estoy soñando pero lo hare, **dice Ken

**-¿Oigan que sucede?, nos dijeron que ya nos íbamos…¿se les ocurrió algo? **pregunta DK-Buttercup

**-Supongo que nos quedaremos atrás, ¿verdad? **pregunta DH-Bubbles

**-Así es amor, pero estaremos juntos en esto **dice L-Boomer abrazándola

**-Siempre cursis, **dice DK-Buttercup

**-Bueno no son como nosotros que sabemos que continuaremos vivos para seguir peleando **dice B-Butch levantando su brazo

**-La vida seria aburrida si me volvieras a dejar, **dice DK-Buttercup levantando su brazo también para entrelazarlas

**-Hemos pasado mucho juntos, y ahora nos volvemos a separar **dice Kuriko con lagrimas en los ojos

**-Ya te dije que regresaremos, ten fe **dice FA-Blossom abrazándola

**-Es hora de irnos, **dice Bell cargando su metralleta

**-¿Ya pensaron en la distracción? **Pregunta Ken

**-Improvisaremos, **responde B-Butch

* * *

><p><strong>-No será necesario, estoy listo y ellos también<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-¿Eso voz?...la e oído antes<strong> dice Fa-Blossom

Todo el edifico empieza a retumbar por lo que se sostienen para no caer y algo grande pasa por encima como si fuera un helicóptero

**-¿Qué fue eso? **pregunta un niño

**-No creerán lo que acaba de pasar, **dice un soldado

Todos salen del lugar a pesar de tener los IZ y Fuzzys queriendo alcanzarlos cayendo por la lluvia de balas

**-Ese es….Insect King **dice L-Boomer

**-¿Qué hace aquí y a donde va? **Pregunta DH-Bubbles

**-Va hacia el muro, rápido debemos ir a ver **dice DK-Buttercup

**-La ultima ves que lo vimos estaba en el Zoo, seguro querra escapar **dice L-Boomer

**-O creo que no **dice T-Brick

Al llegar a los limites de la ciudad ven como Insec King comienza a atacar el muro con todo su poder mientras ráfagas de balas y misiles provenientes del "The Wall" intentan acabar con el

**-¡DISPAREN NO DEJEN QUE SALGA DE LA CIUDAD! **

**-¡LOS MISILES NO ACIERTAN!**

**-¿QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ? **pregunta el comandante a cargo

**-¡SEÑOR UN INSECTO GIGANTE ESTA INTENTANDO TUMBAR EL MURO! **informa un soldado del muro

**-Maldición….llamen a los altos mandos es hora de enterrar esta ciudad con voto o sin el** ordena el comandante

En los límites

**-¿Alguien pidió una distracción? **Pregunta B-Butch

**-Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad **dice DK-Buttercup

**-No hay que desaprovecharlo, hay que hacerlo ahora **dice Ken

**-¡ESCUCHEN TODOS MUEVANSE Y NO SE RETRASEN, LLEGUEN HASTA EL MURO Y ESPEREN AHÍ! **Ordena Bell

La gente comienza a dudar pero su necesidad de seguir viviendo es mas fuerte por lo que comienzan a avanzar

**-Esta bien, ahora ustedes deben de cubrirnos las espaldas mientras los soldados y guardias cubrimos el frente **dice Bell

**-Cuenta con nosotros, Kaoru y Momoko vayan con ellos cuando logren hacer la salida y salgan todos destrúyanlo junto con la vasija **ordena T-Brick

**-¡Cuenta con nosotras! **dice DK-Buttercup comenzando a ponerse enfrente de todos

**-Aun es tiempo para que te retires **dice T-Brick

**-Sabes que no hare eso, te veré después **dice FA-Blossom uniéndose a DK-Buttercup

**-Ok, saquemos a los soldados de ahí mientras los contenemos **dice T-Brick

**-¡SI! **responden los demás

* * *

><p><strong>-Hace falta algo….requiero mas inspiración… ya no hay marcha atrás….."No way Back" <strong>_**How can I break the fall**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>How can I find my way back<strong>  
><strong>To who I was before this shadow fell<strong>_

**-BANG-BANG-BANG-**

**-RATATATATA-**

**-¡Vayan haciéndose para atrás! **Ordena un soldado

La cantidad ya era demasiada para retirarse lentamente pero debían contenerlos lo suficiente

**-Retírense nosotros los detendremos **dice T-Brick sacando sus hojas ocultas

**-¿Estan seguros?...podemos seguirlos apoyando por mas tiempo **dice el soldado

**-Los requieren mas adelante, ahora vayan **ordena B-Butch sosteniendo sus tomahawks

**-De acuerdo…¡Vámonos de aquí! **ordena el soldado por lo que lo siguen

Los IZ se detuvieron frente a ellos como si sintieran miedo de ellos, pero solo esperan un momento para atacar

**-WAAAAAA**

**-AHHHHH**

**-GAAAAAAA**

**-Esto es nuevo, ¿nos temen? **Pregunta DH-Bubbles puntando con su arco

**-No algo ya los esta controlando, **dice L-Boomer en posición de defensa con su naginata

**-Bueno….pues estamos listos para lo que sea **dice T-Brick

Los IZ se abalanzan sobre ellos junto los Fuzzys restantes pero el grupo estaba preparado para enfrentarlos

_**I cannot break the fall  
>I cannot find my way back<br>To who I was before the dark of night**_

**-Si señor entiendo….se hará como ordene **dice el comandante

**-¿Qué le dijeron señor? **Pregunta el soldado

**-Luz verde, tenemos que contenerlos por un poco mas de tiempo y luego retirarnos **dice el comandante

_**Conquered my soul.  
>I cannot break the fall<br>I cannot find my way back**_

**-Lastima que no obtendremos el artefacto, pero mejor me retiro **dice el agente especial que mando a los Bio Machine

Afuera continua el ataque de Insect King el cual a pesar de haber recibido varios impactos aun continua su ataque congelando a los soldados y golpeando el muro logrando hacerle una grieta

**-¡RAPIDO NO SE DETENGAN! **Grita DK-Buttercup estando acompañada de FA-Blossom de cerca mientras la gente seguía corriendo junto a los soldados y guardias

**-¿Por qué ataca el muro? **pregunta Kuriko corriendo junto a sus padres y Ken

**-No lo se, pero tampoco tenemos tiempo para averiguarlo **responde Ken

**-Vamos….no se rezaguen **pide el padre de Kuriko

En los limites

T-Brick intenta deshacerse de cuando enemigo tiene enfrente junto a B-Butch mientras L-Boomer desde los lados impide que los rodeen y DH-Bubbles dispara sin cesar dando en cada blanco

**-¡Arma cargada!...¡PUNTA CONGELANTE!**

**-¡Arma cargada!...¡VIENTO ASESINO!**

T-Brick y B-Butch utilizan su poder para reducir al enemigo en pedazos pero siguen apareciendo mas

**-¿Acaso esto no tiene fin? **Pregunta L-Boomer atravesando a un Fuzzy por la mitad

**-¡Debemos resistir tanto como podamos…¡Arma cargada!...¡LLUVIA DE FLECHAS! **Responde DH-Bubbles lanzando su poder al cielo para que caiga una lluvia de flechas sobre los IZ

_**The future's so uncertain I can't see  
>It used to be so clear<br>But I'm caught inside a misty gloom.**_

En una esquina

**-Demonios y pensar que están planeando salir pero no puedo irme con las manos vacías….¿hay alguien en ese techo?...parece que después de todo tendré mi premio de conciliación **dice el líder de los Bio Machine

_**I'm fighting crazy shadows  
>The amber streams growing wild<br>I must move on and I must not give in to  
>This insane world. It's catching fire<br>round me now**_

**-¿Eh?...¡SEÑOR TENEMOS INFECTADOS ACERCANDOSE! **Grita un francotirador

**-¡NO PERMITAN QUE SE ACERQUEN! **Ordena un capitán

**-¡YA NOS VIERON! **grita FA-Blossom

**-¡DEBEMOS DISTRAERLOS, VAMOS MOMOKO! **dice DK-Buttercup

Ambas se separan del grupo tratando de atraer el fuego de los soldados por lo que empieza a funcionar por ser más rápidas

**-Pium-Pium-Pium-**

**¡Son muy rápidas no logro atinarles! **Dice un francotirador

**-Céntrense en ellas y termínenlas son las que están mas cerca **ordena el líder del escuadrón

**-¡VAMOS NO SE DETENGAN YA FALTA POCO! **Ordena Bell

Logran llegar a dura penas al lado del muro pero faltaba saber como lograrían abrir

_**I'll rise up,  
>Won't stand down<br>To anyone's commands, live or die.  
>I won't break<br>I'm always ready for another round yeah  
>I'm alive!<strong>_

Un disparo de un misil hiere a Insec King gravemente por lo que antes de caer planea un poco para después estrellarse cerca de donde estaban los sobrevivientes

**-TUUUMMMMPPPP-**

**-*cof*cof*…¿están bien? **pregunta Bell

**-Eso estuvo cerca **dice Kuriko

**-Maldición ya casi abria **dice Ken

**-Aun no acabo…**

_**How can I break the fall  
>How can I find my way through<br>This maze of troubles and uncertainty**_

La tierra vuelve a estremecerse y una gran bola de cosas se acerca hacia donde están

**-¡CUIDADO! **Grita Bell

Todos se quitan de ahí y la bola se estrella agrietando mas el muro

**-¡KAORU MIRA! **Señala FA-Blossom mientras se cubre con su escudo de los disparos

**-Es….Funta, el escarabajo pelotero **dice DK-Buttercup

El gran Funta se hace para atrás con todo y su bola y vuelve a pegar al muro por lo que se empieza a temblar en el lugar

**-¿QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDE EN ESTA CIUDAD? **Pregunta el comandante

**-¿Cuáles son sus ordenes? **Pregunta el soldado

**-¡CENTRENCE EN ESE INSECTO, NO PERMITAN QUE ABRA! **Ordena el comandante

Los soldados dejan de disparar a las chicas y comienzan a dispara con todo a Funta el cual a pesar de sentir dolor continua su asedio

_**I cannot break the fall  
>I cannot find my way back.<br>The dark is so complete it's blinding me  
>I used to know the way<strong>_

**-¡Arma cargada!...¡TORBELLINO DE DRAGON! **Grita L-Boomer haciendo su poder termiando a los últimos IZ

**-Se están retirando, ¿Por qué lo hacen? **Pregunta B-Butch

**-Algo me dice que no se están retirando, algo los esta llamando **dice T-Brick

**-Vayamos con los demás mientras podamos **dice DH-Bubbles

_**But I've lost the prophets word's inside.  
>Now I've got no direction<br>Who'll be my guiding light?**_

**-¡VAMOS AMIGO YA FALTA POCO!**

**-¡AYUDANOS A SALIR!**

**-¡PROMETO QUE YA NO MATARE A NINGUN INSECTO! **

La gente empezaba a apoyar a Funta al ver que iba a abrir el muro a pesar de estar ya sangrando pero en un último esfuerzo el muro cae haciendo un enorme hoyo y Funta termina su vida

_**I must move on and I must not give in to  
>This insane world, it's got a hold of me now<br>I'm alright  
>I'm okay<strong>_

**-¡LO LOGRO VAMOS TODOS AFUERA! **ordena Bell

La gente y soldados junto con los guardias empiezan a salir mientras que los francotiradores no hayan un punto libre para disparar

**-¡TODOS ESTAN SALIENDO! **Grita un soldado del muro

**-NO IMPORTA NO LOGRARAN SALIR A TIEMPO TODOS EVACUEN A LOS HELICOPTEROS **ordena el comandante

**-Parece que el plan esta resultando, todos van a salir **dice FA-Blossom

**-Rápido vayamos con ellos **ordena DK-Buttercup

_**I'll find my way again, end the fall  
>I won't break<br>I'm always ready for another round yeah  
>I'll survive<strong>_

**-Ya somos los últimos, **dice Ken poniendo la vasija en posición

**-Ahí viene ellas, **señala Kuriko a FA-Blossom y DK-Buttercup

**-Todo esta listo **dice FA-Blossom

**-Por favor, regresen con nosotros cuando hayan terminado** dice su padre

**-Los esperaremos así que no se atrevan a morir aquí ni uno de ustedes **dice su madre

**-No se preocupen, así será **dice FA-Blossom

**-Debemos cerrar esto ahora y reunirnos con los demás **dice DK-Buttercup

**-Lo se…..nos veremos luego **dice FA-Blossom volteandodese para que no vieran que lloraba

**-Adiós hermana **dice Kuriko siendo abrazada por Ken para salir del sitio

**-Hazlo Kaoru **dice FA-Blossom

**-No te preocupes volveremos….¡Arma cargada!...¡PODER GEISER!**

_**I must move on and I must not give in to  
>This insane world. It's catching fire<br>round me now  
>I'll rise up,<strong>_

El poder de su espada golpea la vasija por lo que ocurre una gran explosión que cierra el paso

**-BOOOMMM -**

**-*cof*cof*…creo que fue algo exagerado **dice DK-Buttercup

**-Si tal ves *cof* **dice FA-Blossom

**-¡MOMOKO! **grita T-Brick

**-¡ESTAN BIEN! **grita preocupado B-Butch

**-Descuiden…misión cumplida **dice FA-Blossom

**-¿Y ahora que ya hicimos esto que sigue? **Pregunta DH-Bubbles

**-Ahora solo resta esperar a que salga mis guerreros **dice Cosmos

**-Tu eres….Cosmos…**dice L-Boomer mientras en medio del grupo aparece una joven en vestimenta blanca

_**Won't stand down  
>To anyone's commands, live or die.<br>I won't break  
>I'm always ready for another round yeah<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>-Ah….ah….ah…eso fue cansado….pero salió bien ahora solo debo encargarme yo mismo de…..tu<strong>

**-BANG-**

**-TUMP-**

**-Observe todo, así que tu eres el que provoco esto **

**-Crei….ah….que…ah…ya…ah…habias….muerto**

**-No fue asi, asi que con este aparato controlabas a esos insectos, dime si puedo salir con esto también**

**-Ah….ah…ah**

**-O perdón estas agonizando pero es mejor que me digas todo y prometo que terminare con tu sufrimiento**

**-Ah….ah….ah**

**-Ya te cuesta trabajo, lastima creo que no podrás decirme nada pero no te preocupes lo descubriré yo mismo**

**-…a…**

**-¿Qué dices?**

**-….m…**

**-No te oigo me acercare para oírte mejor….así que dime**

**-no muestres….tu arma….y te acerques tanto**

**-ARRRRGGGGGGG**

**-Vete….al diablo…..con tu navaja**

**-Maldi….ción….uhhhhhhh**

**-No…puedo…..ah…..terminar….ah…asi…..ah…..lo siento….no….ah….alcance…ah….a…..a…sa…..sa….**

_**Im ALIVE!**_

**-¡HAHAHAHAHA SOY LIBRE HAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	30. Chapter 30: Preparing the final battle

Ciudad de New Tokio, una ciudad prospera como cualquiera se diría pero ahora solo esta en ruinas y ya no queda nadie en ella excepto los que el destino escogió para la ultima batalla, los soldados de "The Wall" se retiraron y los ciudadanos sobrevivientes también lograron escapar…solo queda un enorme agujero devorando la ciudad poco a poco haciéndose cada ves mas grande, también se encuentran las PowerPuff Girls Darkness junto a los Rowdyruff Boy Z los cuales están enfrente de la diosa Cosmos que se a manifestado enfrente del grupo, una diosa tan antigua como el mismo mal que se prepara para salir de su encierro aunque falta un personaje mas para cerrar el grupo completo….los perdidos que no lograron salir están temerosos de salir de sus escondites y estos son Natsuki el cual después de escapar de "The Castle" se mantiene oculto y la banda amiba la cual no sabe que hacer, los IZ y Fuzzys restantes se han desvanecido y el campo de batalla esta decidido con un evento del cual deben de utilizar a su favor

**-¡Aquí el destructor, 1 hora para la entrega!**

**-¡Bien, destroza esa ciudad y elimina lo que quede de ella!**

**-¡Entendido, cambio y fuera!**

La purificación ha comenzado

**-Se que tendrán muchas cosas que preguntar pero no hay tiempo **dice Cosmos

**-¡No el momento de que nos expliques!, ¿que sucede aquí y como lo detenemos? **Pregunta FA-Blossom

**-Si queremos respuestas **apoya T-Brick

**-¿Respuestas?...ustedes están a punto de presenciar un suceso inimaginable y piden respuestas **dice un hombre en túnicas negras llegando al lado de Cosmos

**-Dark Masters **dice DK-Buttercup

**-Mira maldito emo dinos como terminamos todo esto y tal ves te termine a ti también **advierte B-Butch

**-Como si pudieras, creí que los guerreros de la luz eran mas corteses **dice Dark Masters

**-¿A que te refieres con guerreros de la luz? **Pregunta L-Boomer

**-Recuerdo que el profesor nos dijo algo sobre eso **dice DH-Bubbles

**-Ustedes tres son los guerreros de la luz o sea los representantes de Cosmos **dice Dark Master

**-Use mi poder cuando liberaron esa energía para protegerlos de un final como los infectados, ahora usan los rayos blancos por así decirlo** explica Cosmos

**-¿Y nosotras? **pregunta FA-Blossom

**-Ustedes están beneficiadas con los poderes de las sombras, deberían agradecer ya que sus rayos blancos fueron inutilizados y estarían muertas ahora **explica Dark Master

**-Miren no queremos ser descorteces pero necesitamos saber contra que nos enfrentamos **pide DH-Bubbles

**-Supongo que eso te toca a ti **señala Cosmos

**-Ok solamente cierren los ojos y observen con su mente , lo que tenemos aquí es un poder milenario que trata de encontrar un lugar donde quedarse para consumirlo para después buscar otro sitio, lo único que busca es la destrucción absoluta hasta que llego a este planeta….al estrellarse en la tierra tenia demasiada vida en su superficie que fue consumida con su llegada, al gastar mucha energía para poder hacerse cargo el mismo envió a sus emisarios para que hicieran su trabajo entre ellos estaba yo **explica Dark Masters

**-Comenzaron a consumir y destruir toda la vida, durante mucho tiempo la tierra fue encerrada en una obscuridad absoluta donde la vida dejo de existir avanzaban estos emisarios poco a poco ganando terrero hasta que uno de ellos llego a mis dominios donde aun quedaba vida **explica Cosmos

**-Al tratar de destruir esa región me le enfrente y casi me mata pero en ves de eso me corrompio, uso su poder para eliminar la influencia de mi maestro y me dejo elegir ahora pensando por mi mismo, seguir el combate o hacer algo al respecto; me di cuenta que mi maestro estaba mal y yo la verdad quería tomar su lugar y ser yo el que controlara todo ese poder pero no podía hacerlo solo y me le uní, **explica Dark Master

**-Mientras preparaba todo mi poder para derrotar a Caos el fue emboscando a los demás sirvientes derrotándolos con un nuevo poder que los superaba, el poder de las sombras….cada ves que ganaba aumentaba su poder hasta que llego contra su maestro haciendo a un lado el plan que yo estaba formulando **explica Cosmos

**-Fui ingenuo y me le enfrente así creyendo que lo derrotaría pero fui vencido fácilmente ya que aunque ya no tenia su influencia en mi aun me controlaba por ser parte de él, aun me duele esa paliza y me retire todo gerido pero retrase sus planes de expansión y después ocurrio el congelamiento total, **explica Dark Master

**-Si, si ya sabemos ambos congelaron al malo y lo encerraron junto contigo para salvar este mundo esa parte ya la sabemos **diceB-Butch

**-En realidad esa parte fue malentendida **dice Cosmos

**-¿A que se refieren? **Pregunta FA-Blossom

**-Verán el plan solo era congelar el sitio donde se encontraba el, pero su poder es enorme por lo que estuvo deteniendo nuestro ataque y se salió del control ocasionando la era glacial pero fue útil al final ya que al estar completamente congelado este mundo, el perdía poder y se enterró en la tierra para desde el centro volverla a descongelar y en ese momento aproveche para arrebatarle el poder dentro de la vasija y así el mismo se encerró al no poder salir de la tierra manteniéndolo cautivo hasta hoy **explica Dark Master

**-Así que al final su intento de detenerlo nunca funciono solo lo retrasaron **dice L-Boomer

**-Si….pero ahora los tenemos a ustedes y un poder lo suficiente potente para detenerlo de una ves por todas **dice Cosmos

**-Ya veo, nosotros podremos detenerlo y así acabar con esto **dice T-Brick

**-En realidad no, no están a su altura** dice Dark Master

**-¿Entonces? **pregunta DK-Buttercup

**-Su misión es debilitarlo lo mas que puedan para que no pueda evitar nuestro ultimo recurso ya que volverlo a congelar es imposible ahora** dice Cosmos

**-Una misión suicida…¿no es verdad? **pregunta FA-Blossom

**-Así es, serán glorificados con una muerte que va mas haya de todo ya que no hay posibilidades de que regresen con vida **dice Dark Master

**-Piensen muy bien su decisión ya que no habrá marcha atrás una ves que comiencen a avanzar hacia el **señala Cosmos hacia el sitio donde el agujero ya había devorado media ciudad

**-Si vamos morimos, si no vamos morimos de todos modos, ¿una decisión difícil? **Pregunta B-Butch con ironia

**-Las personas que quiero y aprecio ya están a salvo así que no permitiré que se pierdan **dice FA-Blossom

**-No podemos rendirnos ahora **dice DK-Buttercup

**-La gente de la ciudad que sobrevivió y el mundo entero dependen de nosotros ahora **dice DH-Bubbles

**-Cuentan con nosotros tres, las seguiremos a donde sea inclusive si es al mismo infierno **dice T-Brick

**-Ya basta de charla requiero acción **dice B-Butch

**-No puedo dejar que me dejen atrás de esto y estarían perdidos sin mi **dice L-Boomer

Una luz Blanca rodea a los chicos sanando sus heridas y recobrando sus fuerzas

**-Mis valientes guerreros luchen con honor y derrotaran a sus enemigos **dice Cosmos desapareciendo

**-¿Oye no vas a sanarnos o algo asi? **Pregunta DK-Buttercup

**-Yo soy el que me voy a quedar, además ustedes no requieren de ser sanadas ni nada de eso ya que son más fuertes que cualquiera y las sombras se alimenta de las batallas** dice Dark Masters

**-Bien entonces dirijámonos hasta donde esta el problema **dice T-Brick

**-¡SI! **gritan todos

Los seis comienzan a avanzar dejando atrás a Dark Master el cual se queda en silencio esperando

**-(¿Crees que el plan resulte?) **pregunta Cosmos

**-Este nuevo cuerpo me permitirá realizarlo, todo terminara dentro de poco pero requiero traer a los elementos faltantes **dice Dark Master avanzando también

_**(HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD)**_

_**Yureta**_

_**genjitsukan nakushita mama de**_

Al irse adentrando a la ciudad de nuevo se dan cuenta que los estaban esperando

**-¡ES UNA TRAMPA! **Grita DH-Bubbles comenzando a lanzar flechas

Los Fuzzys comenzaron a caer de los edificios por lo que a pesar de eso continuaban avanzando destruyendo a cada uno de ellos ya que sabían que tenían que apresurarse

_**gareki no you ni**_

_**tsumi kasanaru**_

**-Esto es una locura, no quiero morir en un lugar así….perdónenme todos no quise hacerlo** dice Natsuki a punto de perder la cordura escondido en un edificio

**-Si quieres remendar tu error entonces te puedo ayudar con eso **dice Dark Masters

_**kono kanshou wa**_

_**doko e yuku?**_

Corren lo mas rápido que pueden teniendo atrás a los Fuzzis y una ves mas aparece otro obstáculo, un mar de IZ que inundan las calles

**-¡QUITENSE DE NUESTRO CAMINO BASURAS! **grita DK-Buttercup poniéndose a la cabeza blandiendo su espada Zweihänder abriendo camino entre este mar de muertos

_**tsubueta kibou kakae**_

_**akai ame wo harai hashitta**_

**-Jefe ¿que hacemos? **Pregunta Poncho

**-Tengo miedo jefe **dice Lady

**-Pues no se, creo que nunca seremos reconocidos nunca T.T **dice con tristeza Top Hat

**-¿Quieren algo de acción y gloria?, solo síganme **dice Dark Master desapareciendo junto con la banda amiba

_**muchuu ni**_

Partes de cuerpo van cayendo por los ataques salvajes de las Powerpuff Girls Darkness y los Rowdyruff Boys Z, parece que nada va a detenerlos pero cada ves salen mas enemigos dificultando su paso

**-¡SON DEMASIADOS! **grita L-Boomer golpeándolos y empalándolos con su naginata

**-¡YA FALTA POCO SIGAN AVANZANDO! **Ordena FA-Blossom deteniendo los ataques con su escudo y decapitándolos con su espada

_**Kuzureta**_

_**kanjou no hate ni**_

**-¡NO SE ATREVAN A TOCARLA! **Grita B-Butch yendo a apoyar a DK-Buttercup que estaba rodeada

**-¡SI QUIEREN QUE TERMINE EL TRABAJO LO HARE CON GUSTO, REGRESEN A LA TUMBA! **Grita DK-Buttercup partiéndolos a la mitad mientras B-Butch llega a su lado y juntos se toman de la mano para que lo arroje contra varios IZ y Fuzzys terminándolos con sus Tomahawks de un solo golpe

_**nani wo miru? nani ga aru?**_

_**mada shiranai**_

**-Mis enemigos se acercan pero no lograran nada ¿verdad mis sirvientes?**

**-WUAAAAAA**

**-AAAHHHHHH**

**-UUUUGGGG**

_**hakanai subete no mirai wa**_

_**tada muon ni me no mae ni**_

_**hirogari tsuzuketa**_

**-¡BRICK IMPULSAME! **Ordena DH-Bubbles que corre hacia Brick

**-¡PARA ARRIBA! **Grita T-Brick colocando sus dos manos de escalón para arrojarla hacia arriba la cual aprovecha para disparar con más precisión evitando caer gracias a que se impulsa con los Fuzzys que aun caen de los edificios

_**kieta hikari to kage**_

_**saigo no kotoba**_

FA-Blossom y L-Boomer se apoyaban mutuamente contratacando cada embiste de los IZ con precisión y calma dejando que su enemigo encuentre su fin tan solo al acercarse

_**nozonda no wa tada ashita dake**_

_**kono genjitsu wa doko ni aru?**_

**-No podrán avanzar con tantos monstruos **dice Poncho

**-¿No puede hacer nada? **Pregunta Lady

**-Yo soy el que ordena aquí…*ejem*…¡Ayúdelos T.T! **pide Top Hat

**-De saber que son tan fastidiosos los hubiera dejado en fin, en verdad se están tardando** dice Dark Masters levantando su mano el cual se llena de energía

_**tsubueta ima wo mitsume akai ame**_

_**no naka wo hashitta mayowazu**_

**-Si me escuchan es mejor que salten **dice Dark Master

**-¿Qué? **pregunta B-Butch

**-Esto no es bueno **dice L-Boomer

El piso empieza a temblar y salen picos que empalan todo en su camino

**-¡MALDITO LUNATICO TODOS ARRIBA! **Ordena DK-Buttercup que salta desde un auto

Los demás hacen lo mismo impulsándose hacia arriba y se sostienen de lo que puedan mientras los picos empalan a los IZ y Fuzzys eliminando los obstáculos

_**kuzureru fuukei wo koete**_

_**nani wo shiru? nani wo kiku?**_

_**mou mienai**_

**-Supongo que ahora no tendrán problemas en llegar, deprisa nos esta esperando **dice Dark Master desapareciendo junto a la banda amiba

**-Ese desgraciado, cuando esto acabe le pateare el trasero **dice B-Butch

**-Por lo menos limpio el camino **dice DH-Bubbles

**-No perdamos tiempo, algo me dice que nos espera algo peor que un ejercito de no muertos **dice T-Brick

Los 6 continúan hasta llegar al agujero que se a detenido

_**hakanai hitotsu no mirai wo **_

_**tada mugon ni me no mae**_

_**de erabi tsuzukeyou**_

**-Bienvenidos mis pequeñas moscas, primero que nada debo agradecer que me hayan liberado** dice una voz desconocida

**-Muy bien bastardo muéstrate **ordena DK-Buttercup

**-Me agrada ese tono muy bien obsérvenme **dice la voz

_**kuzureta kanjou no hate ni **_

_**nani wo miru nani ga aru**_

_**mada shiranai**_

Del agujero sale una enorme bola de energía oscura por lo que recuerdan ese sentimiento de miedo, el mismo que sintieron la primera vez que se enfrentaron a Him

_**hakanai subete no mirai wa**_

_**tada muon ni me no**_

_**mae ni hirogari tsuzuketa**_

**-¡WAAAHHHH! ¿QUE ES ESO? **pregunta la banda Amiba muy asustada

**-Es el principio del fin si no lo paramos ahora…y moriremos en el intento je **responde Dark Master

**-¡NO DIGA ESO! **grita la banda Amiba

En una esquina

**-¿Esa cosa provoco esto?...debo hacerlo, debo ayudarlos de la forma que pueda para pagar las equivocaciones que cometí **dice Natsuki


	31. Chapter 31: Death

La bola de energía oscura se presenta frente a los guerreros de luz y sombras los cuales solo observan como van a enfrentar este enemigo que es 10 veces mas fuerte que Him o incluso compararlo con él es quedarse corto

**-Seré sincero con ustedes, me esta dando miedo **dice B-Butch

**-Manténganse en guardia no sabemos de que es capaz **dice FA-Blossom

**-Hubiera preferido otro Him, no esto **comenta L-Boomer

La bola de energía detiene su vuelo y se acerca al suelo en donde toma una forma humanoide y del tamaño de ellos

**-Ya va a empezar a presumir, **dice Dark Master

**-¿No deberíamos huir de este lugar? **pregunta Top Hat

**-¡Si seria lo mas adecuado! **dicen Lady y Poncho

**-Si perdemos aquí no habrá un sitio seguro a donde vayan a llorar **dice Dark Master

**-¡En que líos nos metimos! **Dice la banda amiba

Abajo

**-Hmmm, hace tiempo que no sentía las cosas…..es como le dicen ustedes…ser libres **dicela forma humanoide

**-No te vayas acostumbrando a eso por que no duraras mucho **advierte DK-Buttercup

**-Je….jejejejejeeje…..HAHAHAHAHAHA **se empieza a reír

**-¿De que te ríes? **pregunta molesta DH-Bubbles

**-Es irónico ¿no creen?, los días no pasan por mi y ahora veo que el mundo que estaba a punto de conquistar ha cambiado mucho, estas alimañas han avanzado en sus vidas patéticas para ser una ves mas destruido en un solo segundo…..igual que cuando llegue, **dice la figura

**-¿Y crees que vamos a dejar que lo hagas, Caos? **Dice enojada FA-Blossom

**-O cierto….Caos….es como me llamaron cuando llegue aquí, realmente no me importan los nombres pero si quieren llamarme así pueden hacerlo** dice Caos

**-Si creo poder poner Caos en tu lapida **amenaza B-Butch

**-Caray, uno viene a hablar tranquilamente y me reciben como si fuera una amenaza **dice Caos

**-¿Y acaso no lo eres? **Pregunta T-Brick

**-Buen punto, en fin antes de que comiencen a atacarme como idiotas creyendo que pueden estar a mi nivel quisiera ofrecerles un trato a ustedes tres **señala Caos a las chicas

**-¿Con nosotras? **pregunta DH-Bubbles

**-Si, verán que requiero lacayos y ustedes son muy fuertes para hacer que este mundo tiemble ante mi, quiero evitar la fatiga mientras transformo a un cálido infierno este mundo **dice Caos

**-¿Y por qué crees que te ayudaremos? **Pregunta L-Boomer

**-No les pregunte a ustedes, me parecen solo un estorbo del cual requiero deshacerme **señala Caos

**-Tendrás que pasar sobre nosotras para eso **dice DH-Bubbles

Los 6 empiezan a rodear a Caos preparándose a atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas y el solo se queda parado sin hacer ningún movimiento

**-¡TODOS JUNTOS! **Ordena T-Brick

Se abalanzan hacia Caos lanzando sus golpes de armas hacia el pero nunca lo tocaron ya que quedaron a centímetros de el

**-¡Imposible! **Dice B-Butch

**-¿Eso fue lo mejor que tenían?, basuras **al decir esto Caos los arroja por los aires y caen al piso los 6

**-Tenia razón ese tipo, no estamos a su altura **dice L-Boomer

**-Debe tener alguna debilidad, solo hay que….encontrarla **dice DK-Buttercup

**-Por favor, ya les dije que solo tienen que jurarme obediencia y dejaran de sufrir **dice Caos

**-Para que termines con las personas y demás cosas vivas de este mundo…¡JAMAS! **Grita FA-Blossom lanzándose impulsada con sus alas

**-¡ESPERA MOMOKO! **grita T-Brick

FA-Blossom se abalanza sobre Caos pero con un movimiento de su mano la detiene en el aire

**-¡Q-q-q-que-m-m-me-s-s-su-c-c-ce-d-d-de? **Pregunta Fa-Blossom

**-¡La atrapo debemos ayudarla! **Dice DK-Buttercup

**-¡SUELTALA AHORA MALDITA! **Ordena T-Brick

Al lanzarse otra ves contra el, Caos levanta nuevamente su mano y detiene a DH-Bubbles junto a DK-Buttercup

**-¡MIYAKO! **grita L-Boomer queriéndose acercar a ella pero una descarga eléctrica lo aleja de ella

**-¡Desgraciado que les has hecho! **Dice furioso B-Butch

**-Les pedí por la buenas que se me unieran, ahora serán por las malas **dice Caos

**-¿A que te refieres? **Pregunta T-Brick

**-Veras ellas son parte de mi antiguo sirviente, puedo sentirlo recorriendo su cuerpo por lo que solamente tomare lo que es mio **dice Caos

**-¡ESO JAMAS TE LO PERMITIREMOS! **Grita L-Boomer lanzándose junto a T-Brick y B-Butch

**-Idiotas….¡SIRVIENTES! **grita Caos

Del suelo empieza a salir unos brazos revelando a una persona que se supone ya no existía

**-Imposible…yo te elimine….¿Fuzzy? **pregutna sorprendido T-Brick

**-Cualquiera que haya tenido contacto con mi poder es mio, lastima que ustedes rechazaron ese don** dice Caos

**-¿Y crees que este cadáver nos va a detener? **pregunta con sarcasmo B-Butch

**-No pero con ayuda de estos si **dice Caos

EL suelo vuelve a crujir sacando a mas infectados como son: Himeko Shirogame, La banda gangrena, Sedusa, Miko Shirogame, Takaaki, Michel y por ultimo Mojo Jojo

**-Maldición **se queja T-Brick

Arriba

**-Miren toda la liga de villanos, **señala Lady

**-Tienen suerte de aun mantenerse como ustedes mismo, **dice Dark Master

**-¿No puedes hacer algo para ayudar? **pregunta Poncho

**-Aun no, debe ocurrir algo que supere el control de el si no pues de nada serviría que yo entrara en escena **dice Dark Master

En la esquina

**-Debí estar loco para aceptar ayudarlos, esto me supera por mucho….no puedo hacerlo **se dice a si mismo Natsuki

**-Esto se ve mal **dice L-Boomer

**-¿En serio? no me di cuenta **dice B-Butch con sarcasmo

**-Ya los acabamos una ves a todos ellos, no será difícil hacerlo definitivamente ahora **dice T-Brick

**-Están muy confiados en ustedes mismo, eso es bueno pero antes de que todo esto comience voy a decirles algo **dice Caos

**-Si vas a decir que moriremos rápido si no te servimos pues piénsalo dos veces **dice L-Boomer

**-No se crean tan suertudos, verán con ese poder que tienen nunca funcionaria, ya que son por así decirlo inmunes a mi control por lo cual me a traído problemas en el pasado así que solo diré que cuando mueran me asegurare de eliminar inclusive sus almas junto cualquier indicio de que existieron jejejeje **se burla Caos

**-Ya veras que te quitare esa sonrisa de tu rostro **amenaza B-Butch sosteniendo sus Tomahawk

**-Je, buen chiste….¡A ELLOS! **ordena Caos

_**(Dance of course)**_

**-¡Aquí vienen! **Dice T-Brick sacando sus hojas ocultas

Fuzzy se lanza a toda velocidad saltando hacia ellos pero logran esquivarlo

**-WUAAAAAAA-**

**-Sencillo, ¿pero que?...UAGGGG **para con su lanza L-Boomer el ataque de Sedusa y Mojo Jojo

**-UAFFFFFF-**

**-KIKIKIKIKI-**

**-¡BOOMER!...¡APARTENSE BRUJAS! **Ordena B-Butch esquivando los ataques de Himeko y Miko

**-UHHHH-**

**-OAAAAA-**

**-Nos acaban de separar, no son simples muertos esta ves **dice T-Brick recibiendo a la banda gangrena junto a Michel

La batalla esta dispareja por los ataques en conjunto de todos ellos, mientras Caos observa muy entretenido el combate y las chicas intentan desesperadamente librarse del control de Caos que poco a poco va borrando sus mentes

**-¡AHHHHH!...debo liberarme…..no debo perder…..Brick**

**-Ugggg…..todo se esta volviendo negro…..Butch**

**-Taka-chan….no por favor…..Boomer…tengo que ayudarlo**

**-Esto…esto….es una pesadilla….que alguien me despierte **dice Natsuki muy temeroso

En la batalla

Boomer arroja a Mojo junto a Sedusa pero Taka-chan se le abalanza y con sus colmillos lo muerde del cuello

**-¡AHHHHHHH, QUITATE DE…ENCIMA! **Boomer golpea a Taka-chan en la cara con el mango de su lanza y se sostiene la herida que es muy profunda

**-¡Demonios si esto sigue asi RARRRRRR! **B**-**Butch para los ataques de Himeko y Miko pero ellas también se los paran

T-Brick recibe con todo su habilidad a cada miembro de la banda gangrena y esquivando los ataques de Michel y Fuzzy, acorralándolo cada ves mas

Arriba

**-Esto no es bueno a este paso los van a matar, **dice Top Hat

**-Y creo que no es lo peor, observen a las chicas **señala Dark Master

**-¿Están…sufriendo? **Pregunta Poncho

**-Las esta tratando de corromper para así tomarlas como sus esclavas y si lo logra este mundo ya esta condenado **dice Dark Master

**-¡EN SERIO NO PUEDE HACER NADA! **Dice la banda amiba

**-Solo observen, el tiempo se esta agotando y esta pieza decidirá moverse o no **señala Dark Master hacia la esquina

**-No soy un superhéroe y aun así estoy aquí viendo como los están lastimando, ¿Qué puedo hacer? **se pregunta Natsuki

**-¡AHHHHHH! **grita de dolor FA-Blossom

**-¡Momoko! **dice Natsuki corriendo hacia su lado

**-¿Qui-qui-quien….eres….tu? **pregunta FA-Blossom

**-¡Soy yo Natsuki!, ¿acaso no te acuerdas? **Pregunta Natsuki

**-¿Nat-su-ki? **Pregunta FA-Blossom

**-Descuida las sacare de aquí, no se como pero así lo hare **empieza a buscar algun objeto que pudiera utilizar y cuando encontró una barra de metal

**-¿Vas a algún lado cucaracha? **Pregunta Caos

**-¡Hazte a un lado fenómeno! **Ordena Natsuki a Caos

Los RRB Z yacen en el suelo agarrados por los infectados sin poder moverse y solo observan como Natsuki se enfrenta a Caos

**-¿Quién….urrrrrg….es ese? **Pregunta B-Butch

**-No…lo…se **responde L-Boomer

**-Natsuki **dice T-Brick levantando con dificultad la cara

**-Parece que tienes agallas insecto **se burla Caos

**-¡Te exijo que las liberes o si no! **amenaza Natsuki levantando la barra de metal

**-¿Pretendes lastimarme con eso? **pregunta Caos con ironía

**-Ya veras ¡AAHHHH! **Se lanza Natsuki contra Caos

Caos detiene la barra de metal con su mano y con la otra sostiene el cuello de Natsuki

**-¡ARGGGGG! **

**-¿Me pregunto que tipo de ruido harás cuando te rompa el cuello? **Pregunta Caos

**-¡NO….LO…HAGAS!** grita T-Brick

**-¡ADIOS INSECTO! **Grita Caos apretando mas fuerte el cuello de Natsuki

**-CRACK-**

T-Brick junto a B-Butch y L-Boomer se quedan sin aliento al ver lo que le ocurrió a una persona que los había puesto en peligro hace rato y ahora que los ayudaba moría en balde o tal ves no

**-¡Nat-su-ki! **Dice FA-Blossom con una mirada atónita junto a las demás

**-¡RARRRRRRRR! **Gritan los RRBZ liberándose de sus captores lanzándose con todo hacia Caos

**-¿Ya quieren morir? **Pregunta Caos esperándolos

T-Brick se lanza primero golpeando con sus hojas ocultas el torso de Caos, B-Butch entierra sus Tomahawks en el cuello y L-Boomer clava su lanza en su cabeza dejándoselas enterradas

**-Uggggg **suelta un gemido Caos

**-¿Lo terminamos? **Pregunta L-Boomer

**-je….HAHAHAHAHAHAHA **se empieza a burlar Caos

**-Demonios ¿por qué no mueres? **Pregunta B-Butch lanzándose nuevamente esta ves con sus puños

Caos se quita los Tomahawks de su cuellos y se los avienta a B-Butch

**-¡Maldición…ARGGGGGGGG! **Grita B-Butch al recibir los Tomahawks en el pecho

**-¡BUTCH!, ¡ME LA VAS A PAGAR! **Grita L-Boomer saltando hasta arriba para caer encima de el y tomar su Naginata pero Caos sostiene la lanza aun en su cabeza y golpea el estomago de L-Boomer tirándolo

**-¡UFFFFFFF! **Se queja L-Boomer sosteniéndose el estomago….**¡Mi-ya-ko! **dice L-Boomer extendiendo su mano para alcanzarla

Caos se quita la lanza y camina hacia el clavándosela en la espalda

**-Bueno parece que solo quedas tu, vamos te daré ventaja de que si me golpeas te perdonare la vida **dice Caos

**-No te golpeare….¡TE MATARE! **grita T-Brick sacando sus hojas ocultas

**-Chssss, que estúpido **dice Caos

**-¡ARMA CARGADA!...¡PUNTA CONGELANTE! **De la punta de su hoja oculta empieza a brillar y al golpear a Caos lo congela rápidamente

**-¡HORA DE TERMINARTE! **Grita T-Brick volteándose para atravesar el bloque de hielo pero este se rompe antes de eso

**-¡MALDITA BASURA! **Grita Caos atravesando a T-Brick con su puño

**-¡Lo…..lamento…..hermanos….no….pude…..vencerlo…adiós…..Momoko! **dice sus ultimas palabras T-Brick

Caos arroja el cuerpo sin vida de Brick junto a la de sus hermanos

**-Fue divertido mientras duro, ahora solo resta que ustedes tomen su lugar como mis…..¿que es eso? **pregunta Caos al voltear a ver a las chicas que en su estado inmovilizado sacan rayos y su mirada esta perdida

**-¡LOS MATARON A TODOS! **grita Lady

**-¡HUYAMOS MIENTRAS PODAMOS! **Grita Poncho

**-Es aquí donde ustedes entran **dice Dark Master

**-¿COMO VAMOS A ENTRAR NOSOTROS ESTA LOCO? **Grita Top Hat

**-No me discutan, lo único que deben hacer es retrasar a esos cadáveres hasta que se termine esto **dice Dark Master

**-¿Y tu que haras? **Pregunta Lady

**-Voy a cobrar mi cheque de desempleado **dice Dark Master saltando hacia el lugar

**-No es normal eso, ¿Qué es lo que sucede? **pregunta nuevamente Caos

**-¿Sientes miedo? **Pregunta Dark Master parándose frente a Caos

**-Tu….caí una ves mas en alguna de tus trampas **dice Caos

**-Si, solo que estas ves estas acabado te lo garantizo **dice Dark Master

**-No lo creo **dice Caos levantando su mano para disparar contra las chicas

**-Tu oponente soy yo, ¿lo olvidas? **Pregunta Dark Master lanzándose contra Caos

Caos voltea a parar su puño y contrataca pero su golpe es detenido también y el suelo empiza a temblar

**-Te volviste fuerte, pero no será suficiente ¡A EL! **Ordena Caos a los infectados

**-WUAAAAA- **se lanza Michel por la espalda de Dark Master

**-¡ECHEN PAJA! **Grita la banda amiba uniéndose formando a la amiba mas grande que cae aplastando a Michel

**-¡BIEN UNO MENOS! **Celebra la amiga gigante

**-UAAAAA-**

**-RARRRR-**

**-TIKIKIKI-**

Los demás infectados se lanzan contra la amiba gigante y los mantiene lo mas que puede mientras Dark Master combate uno a uno contra Caos

**-B-R-I-C-K-**

**-B-U-T-C-H-**

**-B-O-O-M-E-R-**

**-¡Vamos creí que antes eras fuerte, ahora veo que solo fue puro error mio! **se burla Dark Master

**-Tch, hablas mucho **dice Caos lanzando un puñetazo que es detenido por Dark Master

**-¡Esto…esta…mal….sabia…que…no…iba…a…poder! **dice la amiba gigante siendo masacrado por los infectados que a pesar de no poderlo morder lo podían golpear con todo hasta separarlos

**-J…je….jefe….fuimos….victoriosos **dice Lady antes de ser aplastada por el pie de Fuzzy

**-¿N-n-nos-da-darán-un-p-p-premio? **Pregunta Poncho antes de ser aplastado por Himeko

**-Sepan esto….fueron apaleados….por la banda….amiba….recuérdenlo **dice Top Hat sus ultimas palabras antes de sucumbir por sus heridas

**-(No aguantaron tanto como creía pero lograron el propósito) bueno esto se esta acabando **dice Dark Master

**-Tienes razón, es tu fin **dice Caos disparándole con todo su poder

**-¡URGGGGGG! **Gime Dark Master recibiendo el impacto

Caos camina hasta donde se encuentra Dark Master y lo agarra del cuello

**-Dime tus ultimas palabras entes de que te regrese a donde perteneces **pide Caos

**-Pufff, ¿quieres oírlas?...acabo de sacar un as **dice Dark Master

**-¿Qué? **pregunta desconcertado Caos

"_**¡SI TU MUERES, QUE PASARA DESPUES!, ¡COMO PUEDES PROTEGER A ALGUIEN SI TU YA ESTAS MUERTO!**_

_**¡ESO NO ME IMPORTA!, ¡NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE LES PASE ALGO A ELLAS, NI A MIS HERMANOS Y SOBRE TODO A TI!**_

_**¡NO NECESITO QUE ME PROTEJAS!, ¡LO UNICO QUE QUIERO ES QUE SIEMPRE ESTES A MI LADO!, ¿RECUERDAS? ¡PROMETISTE PROTEGERME Y HARE QUE LO CUMPLAS!, ¡Y SI ESO SIGNIFICA QUE TENGA QUE MORIR CONTIGO LO ACEPTO!"**_

**-¿Quién dijo eso? **pregunta Caos volteando hacia donde estaban las chicas las cuales rayos oscuros salían disparados de ellas

"_**Sé que no hay mucho tiempo para decirte esto, pero lo diré, ¡ME GUSTAS MUCHO MIYAKO!**_

_**Boomer …Yo**_

_***Kiss***_

_**¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, ¡ES EL MEJOR DIA DE MI VIDA"!**_

**-Esas palabras….vienen de ellas, ¿que esta sucediendo? **Insiste Caos al sentir aun mas rayos salir de ellas

"_**Mientras estés a mi lado aun habrá esperanza para mi**_

_**Idiota **_

_**El golpe que me diste cuando me viste ¿Por qué fue?**_

_**Para darte la bienvenida**_

_**Esperaba algo que doliera menos**_

_**¿Algo como esto?**_

_***Kiss*"**_

**-Tanto poder es imposible, no puedo creerlo **dice Caos soltando a Dark Master

**-Je, 10 minutos….¿serán suficientes para que esto termine?, ¿ hasta que se acabe ese tiempo?** se preguntaba Dark Master

_**-¡AAAAAHHHHHHH!**_

Una gran explosión de luz ocurre que luego se vuelve oscura, tanto Dark Master somos Caos se quedan cegados por unos instantes para después de recuperar la vista observar a las PPG Z Darkness paradas frente a ellos, con un aura oscura y sus ojos sin el brillo de que estuvieran vivas, como si un terrible vacío ocupara sus cuerpos, voltean a verlos a ambos y sacan sus armas tomando una posición agresiva y de repente sacan alas demoniacas de sus espaldas y empiezan a reír maquiavélicamente

**-Jejejejejeje**

**-Jajajajajaja**

**-Jijijijijijijiji**

Los infectados hasta sentían miedo, miedo de ellas y Caos estaba confundido con lo que pasaba

**-Aquí el destructor, tengo al objetivo a la vista y me preparo a entregar el paquete…..T-10 minutos-**


	32. Chapter 32: Finish

**_(Kanashimi no Mukou e)_**

9 minutos

_**Kanashimi no mukou e to tadoritsukeru nara  
>Boku wa mou iranai yo nukumori mo ashita mo<strong>_

**-(parece que todo sale conforme lo planeado, ahora solo requiero que debiliten a Caos) **piensa Dark Master

Las chicas dejaron de ser lo que eran, dejaron de ser Powerpufff Girls Z, dejaron de ser Powerpuff Girls Z Darkness ahora solo son un cascarón de odio y tristeza lo cual es algo temeroso ya que su poder aumento bastante

**-¿Sacrificio? **Pregunta Caos

**-Vaya adivinaste **responde Dark Master

**-Así que esperas que sea derrotado con esto, ¿sacrificaste sus vidas solo para derrotarme?** pregunta Caos

**-Suena malo viniendo de ti, pero es la única forma para terminar esto y veras que lo lograre **dice Dark Master

**-Eso veremos estúpido, ¡SIRVIENTES TERMINENLOS A TODOS! **ordena Caos

Los infectados restantes se lanzan hacia las chicas que solo están con una mirada perdida y sonriendo, una sonrisa maléfica y a la ves triste

8 minutos

_**Seijaku no yami ni maiorita yume wa  
>Who? Tsuka no ma koboreta hoho no hikari<strong>_

**-WUAAAAAA-** gime Fuzzy lanzando un puñetazo tremendo a la cara de FA-Blossom que la arroja contra un edificio

**-Kikikikiki-** hace sonidos de simio Mojo

**-Gyaaaaa-**suelta un sonido Sedusa

Ambos se lanzan contra DH-Bubbles y la empiezan a sostener y morder

**-Gohhhhh-**

**-Zaaaaaaa-**

Himeko y Miko agarran a DK-Buttercup a puñetazos llevándosela ahasta una pared sin dejar de hacerlo

**-Lo ves, de nada te servirá haber confiado en ellas para esto, estas acabado y te matare con mis propias manos **dice Caos

**-¿Sigues subestimando? Pero tienes razón esto se acabara pronto **responde Dark Master

**-Hmmmm…¿Cómo? **Pregunta Caos sorprendido

7 minutos

_**Why? Morosugita sekai todomeru sube o shirazu ni  
>Tada boku wa negatteta sou boukyaku o<strong>_

**-He, he, HEHEHEHEHE **sale riendo de los escombros FA-Blossom con toda su vestimenta rota y vuela directamente hacia Fuzzy agarrándolo de la cara y se la arranca quedándose con ella

**-Imposible** dice Caos

**-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA **rie DH-Bubbles mientras Sedusa y Mojo la tienen mordiendo, ella solo los toma y se los quita de encima con sus manos tirando primero a Seduza al suelo y a Mojo lo arroja hacia Taka-Chan que no estaba participando, Sedusa intenta levantarse pero su cabeza es aplastada por la bota de DH-Bubbles que sus heridas parece no importarles a pesar de haber perdido partes de piel

**-(Creo que esto es mas de lo que pude planear) **piensa Dark Master

**-¡RARRRRRRRR! **Ruge DK-Buttercup parando los puñetazos de Himeko y Miko rompiéndoles las manos, Miko se aleja pero Himeko es de nuevo agarrada y con una furia total es desmembrada para luego al parar mirar a su nuevo objetivo

**-¿Esto es lo que querías? solo creaste a demonios que ni tu mismo puedes controlar ¿y a mi me dicen el villano? **Pregunta Caos

**-Tienes razón, pero entonces…¿Por qué tienes miedo? **Pregunta Dark Master

6 minutos

_**Kanashimi no mukou e to tadoritsukeru nara**_

**-¡USTEDES TERMINEN EL TRABAJO! **ordena Caos a los infectados restantes que se lanzan sin vacilar pero las chicas se lanzan también a su encuentro y con sus propias manos los derrotan fácilmente al arrancarles las cabezas

**-He-he-he-he**

**-ha…ha….ha**

**-…..**

**-Vengan hacia mi si se atreven **desafía Caos

**-¡AHORA ES TU FIN!...¿Que?...ARGGGG **suelta un grito de dolor al recibir a FA-Blossom tacleándolo y empezando a golpearlo

DH-Bubbles y DK Buttercup se abalanzan contra Caos el cual las recibe parando sus golpes y respondiendo al ataque pero al no sentir dolor ellas continúan como si desearan el fin de todo

**-¡PARA MALDITA SEA!, ¡SI ESTO SIGUE ASI NO PODRAN TERMINAR ESTO!...UFFFFF, ¿ACASO PIENSAS DEJAR QUE GANE Y SU MUERTE HAYA SIDO EN BALDE? **Grita Dark Master tratando de detener el ataque violento de FA-Blossom

**-¿B-b-r-r-i-i-c-c-k-k? **responde con duda FA-Blossom

**-Eso es, *arggg*…..tienes que guiarlas mientras aun tengas conciencia…..tienes que hacerlo…**pide Dark Master tratando de no perder la conciencia por la golpiza que le propuso

**-brick…..brick…..Brick…..BRICKKKKKKK **grita FA-Blossom lanzándose ahora contra Caos que tenia difilcutades para detener a DH-Bubbles y DK Buttercup

5 Minutos

_**Boku wa mou kore ijou nani mo kanjinakute ii**_

**-¡MALDITAS BRUJAS!...¿COMO SE ATREVEN A DESAFIARME?...¡LAS VOY A VAPORISAR! **Sentencia Caos agarrando por la cabeza a DH-Bubbles y comenzando a quemarla de cuerpo completo

DK-Buttercup hace que la suelte dándole un golpe al estomago pero ni ella ni FA-Blossom se detuvieron para verla, así que solo se consumió en las flamas

**-T.T…estaré maldito para siempre si fallo, no puedo….no puedo fallar **dice Dark Master tratando de pararse

DK-Buttercup le disloca el brazo con una tremenda patada pero Caos se la vuelve a colocar y hace lo mismo que ella pero continua aun sin su brazo mientras FA-Blossom le conecta golpes a la cara

**-¡MALDITAS! **grita Caos soltando un terrible golpe a DK Buttercup directo a su cuello del cual sucumbe ella y solo caen lagrimas de sus ojos al apagarse su vida

4 minutos

_**Why? Kurikaesu kotoba tsuieta yakusoku wa**_

FA-Blossom es la ultima de pie tratando de acabar con Caos el cual no logra terminarla a pesar de haberle incluso sangrar del cuerpo pero ella continua peleando

**-¡BRICK!-¡BRICK! **sigue gritando el nombre de su amado

**-Sabia que eras la mas fuerte de las tres pero será un desperdicio **dice Caos haciéndola retroceder de un golpe para juntar una bola de energía oscura

**-solo un poco mas, aguanta un poco mas, ya casi termina esto **dice Dark Master tratando de alcanzar el sitio del combate

**-¡MUERE DE UNA VEZ! **Grita Caos lanzándole la bola de energía a FA- Blossom

3 minutos

_**Hitokiwa utsukushiku hibiki ima togireta**_

**-¡AHHHHHH! **grita FA-Blossom al recibir el tremendo poder pero la logra detener y mantenerlo en sus manos

**-¡IMPOSIBLE! **Grita Caos sorprendido

**-¡BRIIIICCCCKKKKK! **Grita FA-Blossom arrojando de regreso el poder de Caos el cual impacta en el

**-¡ARRRRRGGGG! **Grita de dolor Caos

**-ah , ah, ah, ah **trata de respirar al estar ya agotada por el nivel de combate

**-¡YA BASTA! **Grita Caos embistiéndola a toda velocidad y la atraviesa con su brazo

**-¡Uggggg! **Suelta un sonido FA-Blossom

**-Si tanto amabas a esa basura pues te daré gusto de que te unas a él en el infierno **dice Caos separándola de su brazo y arrojándola

2 minutos

_**Zetsubou no mukou e to kimi wa kaeru no ka  
>Shijou no ai yuukyuu no ho ni kegarenaki mi o yudane<strong>_

**-Ya todo termino, yo soy el ganador….¡YO GANE Y ESTE MUNDO ES MI PREMIO! **Grita Caos celebrando su victoria

**-¡Aquí el Destructor entregando el paquete, un minuto para los fuegos artificiales! **Dice el piloto dejando caer un misil nuclear en el sitio

**-¿Qué demonios? **Se pregunta Caos

El misil atraviesa a mucha velocidad la ciudad pasando por todos los sitios dirigiéndose hacia el sitio donde esta Caos

**-¿Esto esperaba esa basura?...tal ves pudo haber funcionado pero veras que conmigo no se juega **dice Caos levantando su brazo para desaparecer el misil

**-¡NO LO HARAS! **Grita Dark Master sujetándolo con los brazos

**-¡SUELTAME LOCO!, ¿ACASO CREES QUE PUEDE DETENERME CON ESO? **dice Caos tratando de soltarse

**-¡MUY SEGURO Y LO VERAS! **Dice Dark Master apretando más fuerte

**-¡DEMONIOS SUELTAME DE UNA VES! **grita Caos soltando un cabezazo a Dark Master que revela algo que no esperaba al caer la capucha

**-¿Quién eres tu? **pregunta Caos

**-Tu….verdugo**

1 minuto

_**Kanashimi no mukou e to tadoritsukeru nara**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-Ah…ah…ah**

**-Bueno parece que nuestro huésped esta teniendo dificultades para respirar **dice Dark Master

**-Ah…ah…ah**

**-¿Qué se siente morir?...sientes el abrazo frio de la muerte y tus ojos se sumen en la oscuridad **dice Dark Master

**-a….a….a…a**

**-Si mueres ¿habrá valido algo todo lo que paso?, ¿todas estas muertes y la tuya? **Pregunta Caos

**-h…..**

**-Se lo que piensas, así que ya sabes que hacer...acaba con esta pesadilla que desencadenaste y tal ves logren sobrevivir pero tendrás que hacer lo que crees necesario inclusive si el costo es demasiado alto **dice Dark Master

**-….lo….hare….uuu…**

**-Muy bien ahora no te mueras mientras te doy este regalo **dice Dark Master envolviendo en una nube oscura a su nuevo anfitrión dándole una nueva vida

**-Hmmm, ¿Cuántas veces debo de morir para ya descansar?...pero primero lo primero ya que están reunidos, lo lamento….espero puedan perdonarme todos por lo que hare…..T.T Gomene**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-¡SUELTAME!**

**-¡ESTO SE ACABA AQUÍ!**

**-FSSSSSSSSS-**

**-…**

**-KAAAABOOOOMMMM-**

**-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!**

_**Boku wa mou osorenai kodoku na nemuri sae**_


	33. Chapter 33: Epilogo

**-¿Dónde estamos? **Pregunta Momoko volviendo en si

**-Momoko…¿eres tu? **pregunta una voz familiar

**-¡Miyako! **dice Momoko

**-¿Están bien? **pregunta otra voz

**-¡Kaoru! **Dice Momoko

**-Estamos reunidas todas de nuevo, ¿pero que sucedió? **Pregunta Miyako

**-Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que combatíamos y luego…**dice Kaoru

**-Ellos….ellos…..**dice Miyako tapándose la cara

**-Tranquila Miyako, todo termino aunque no se si estamos muertas o algo así pero te aseguro que los volveremos a ver **dice Momoko consolándola

**-Por lo menos se salvaron todas esas personas, aunque ahora no sabremos que les paso **dice Kaoru

**-Tal ves si, tal ves no pero en realidad no se **

**-¿Quién eres tu? **pregunta Miyako

**-Eres esa persona del sueño que tuve **señala Momoko

**-Mucho gusto en conocerlas….en realidad no, deben de odiarme**

**-¡Así que tu fuiste el que provoco esto! **dice Kaoru sosteniéndolo de su cuello

**-espera…un…segundo…gak….me…falta…el aire**

**-¡Detente Kaoru! **Pide Miyako

**-¿Qué quieres de nosotras? **pregunta Momoko

**-¡Ay dios!...saben que volver de la maldita muerte es siempre un fastidio**

**-Se acabó, ¡dejen lo termino! **Dice furiosa Kaoru

**-Ok, quietas…..solo les vine a entregar un mensaje **

**-¿Y cual es? **Pregunta Miyako

**-Dark Masters y Cosmos agradecen su apoyo y podrán regresar a su mundo ya que se acabó todo esto, sigan sus vidas y continúen protegiendo a este mundo…sin sus poderes claro ya que eso se termino y no es necesario que hagan mas, ya que los últimos indicios de luz oscura y luz blanca se fueron…ahora son normales y estoy seguro que podrán cumplir sus sueños**

**-¿Solo así?...¿solo seguir como si nada hubiera pasado y olvidar todo? **Pregunta con enojo Momoko

**-Toda esa gente, todos nuestros amigos, inclusive los malos….¿solo olvidarlo? **Pregunta Miyako

**-Inclusive….ellos….acaso no importa **dice tristemente Kaoru

**-Este….bueno….¡ESTA BIEN NO ME GUSTA QUE LA GENTE LLORE!...bueno la que me importa claro, no crean que soy muy insensible….bueno lo soy pero no se lo digan a nadie ok**

**-¿Qué vas a hacer? **pregunta Momoko

**-Veamos…dejen pienso….primero que nada estamos en un espacio vacío donde sus recuerdos pasan ya que estamos en un sitio neutral de mi subconsciente….**

"**Vamos entreguen sus dulces, si me los como y absorbo sus nutrientes podre volverme muy grande y tomare al mundo entero**

**¡Detente ahí!**

**Deberás de pasarnos a nosotras las Powerpuff Girls Z"**

**-Recuerdo esto, es cuando peleamos por primera ves con Mojo **dice Momoko

"**Veran que yo los puedo derrotar, reciban mi rayo Utonium"**

**-Jejeje, este es cuando el profesor intento salvar el día, aunque fue de pura suerte **dice divertida Miyako

"**Jeje, no podrán terminar conmigo PowerPuff Girls yo ya gane**

**Brrrrr que frio**

**Detenganse, alto, me encojo"**

**-Bien un recuerdo de cuando le pateamos el trasero a Him **dice Kaoru

"**Muy bien señorita Akatsutsumi por favor pase a saltar**

**Si señorita**

**Puedes hacerlo Momoko**

**Claro**

**(sonrojo)**

**Aquí voy (je todo salió bien)**

**Jijijiji**

**Momoko, tu parte de atrás**

**¿Qué?...¡AHHH!"**

**-No puedo creer que ese momento pase, que vergüenza **dice Momoko apenada

**-Creo que ya lo tengo, el tiempo exacto…..¿oigan que veían?**

**-Nada **dicen las chicas

**-Muy bien, tienen poco tiempo así que ya saben que hacer y tenemos que ser rápidos una ves que lleguen no habrá marcha atrás y ustedes decidirán que hacer… suerte y espero verlas de nuevo…no en realidad nunca pasara de nuevo o quien sabe, pero las acompañare para recoger eso….de ahora en adelante será mi responsabilidad**

**-¿Te refieres a? **pregunta Kaoru

**-Luego me lo agradecerán vamos adelante**

Unos días antes de la hora 0

**-Bien chicos llegamos, **dice Mojo jojo

**-Por fin, nos llevaste por medio mundo para terminar aquí cerca no tienes cerebro cara de mono **se queja Butch

**-Parece que Fuzzy no esta en casa **dice Brick

**-Mejor, asi no tendremos que soportarlo con "esto son mis cosas y soy peludo y rosado" **imita Boomer

**-Si tienes razón jajaja **se burla Butch

**-Solo tenemos que excavar debajo de la casa y obtendremos nuestro premio **dice Mojo

**-Lo que sea, ya me harte de esto **dice Brick

Los cuatro entran a la casa y observan con confusión que el piso ya tenia un agujero enorme y profundo

**-¿QUE PASO AQUÍ?...¿QUIEN HIZO ESTO?...¿ALGUIEN RESPONDAME? **Grita mojo pidiendo una explicación

**-FIUUUUUUU-**

**-Hay alguien afuera, **dice Boomer

**-¿Sera Fuzzy? **Pregunta Brick

**-Si es él me va a oír **dice enojado Mojo saliendo primero que ellos

**-¡AHHHHHH! **grita Mojo

**-Creo que esto se puso feo **dice Butch

**-Salgamos, algo me dice que saben que estamos nosotros aquí también….puedo olerla **dice Brick

Los tres salen y ven a Fuzzy y Mojo atados como becerros y a lado de ellos están las PowerPuff Girls Z

**-Demonios no esperábamos encontrarlas tan pronto (esta mas bella) **dice Boomer

**-Bueno si quieren pelea la acaban de encontrar (se ve sexy) **dice Butch

**-Parece que los años no pasan en balde (aun sigues siendo como te recuerdo) **dice Brick

Las chicas se quedan paradas sin moverse haciendo un silencio algo incomodo ya que solo se escuchan los murmullos de las mordazas de Fuzzy y Mojo queriendo zafarse

**-No dejaremos que pase de nuevo **dice Hyper Blossom

**-¿Qué dices? **pregunta Brick

**-Esta ciudad no necesita que las cosas empeoren ahora con su regreso **dice Powered Buttercup

-**Y no has visto nada aun verdecita **dice Butch

**-¿Acaso solo regresaron a causar maldad? **Pregunta Rolling Bubbles

**-No es eso, veras…solo…nosotros…**intenta explicar Boomer

**-Pues entonces **dice Hyper Blossom caminando hacia Brick

**-No nos queda mas remedio **dice Powered Buttercup caminando hacia Butch

**-Que detenerlos de la única forma que sabemos será efectiva contra ustedes **dice Rolling Bubbles caminando hacia Boomer

**-Bien si quieren venir por nosotros pueden hacerlo no nos importa **dice Brick sin poner resistencia

**-Si eso te hace sentir mejor hazlo **dice Boomer cerrando los ojos

**-No te lo voy a dejar tan fácil **dice Butch poniéndose en defensa

Hyper Blossom se lanza sobre Brick y el solo cierra los ojos y siente unos labios junto a los suyos que al abrirlos la ve a ella dejándolo confundido a lo mismo que Boomer que recibe un beso igual de apasionado de parte de Rolling Bubbles, mientras que Butch lanza un golpe hacia Powered Buttercup la cual esquiva y lo tira al suelo para darle primero un puñetazo y luego un beso

**-Pero…¿por qué? **pregunta Brick

**-Solo digamos que te extrañaba demasiado **dice Hyper Blossom abrazándolo

**-No deberían hacer esto, somos villanos y nada de eso cambiara **dice Boomer

**-Claro que si, tengo fe en ello y mientras cargues este relicario que me dio mi abuela sé que lo cumplirás **dice Rolling Bubbles colgándole el relicario

**-¡Y A MI POR QUE ME PEGAS! **Exige saber Butch

**-Primero por que te lo mereces y segundo para que recuerdes que estaré junto a ti siempre **responde Powered Buttercup

**-¿Ahora que sucederá con esto?, aun no lo puedo digerir bien **dice Brick

**-Lo decidiremos juntos no te preocupes mucho **dice Hyper Blossom

**-Pero antes que nada nos llevaremos a estos dos con el profesor **dice Rolling Bubbles

**-Tal ves les haga experimentos crueles y les saque las tripas **dice Powered Buutercup tratando de asustarlos

Mojo y Fuzzy se imaginaron una escena censurada de lo que les iba a pasar

**-Muy bien volvamos a casa, **dice Rolling Bubbles

**-A casa….creí que nunca oiría que alguien nos dijera eso **dice Boomer

**-Pues lo escucharas muy seguido Boomer, ¿no es cierto Butch? **Pregunta Kaoru

**-No sé que les pico pero supongo que esta bien **dice Butch apenado

**-¿Y tu que dices Brick?...**pregunta Hyper Blossom extendiéndole la mano

**-Je…por supuesto, así nos contaran todo lo que a pasado y nosotros les contaremos en donde estábamos **dice Brick aceptando la invitación

Las chicas empiezan a caminar junto a los RRB que jalan a Fuzzy y mojo para llevarlos primero con el profesor que esta junto a Poochi realizando experimentos

**-¿Esta seguro que esto no es peligroso? **Pregunta Poochi

**-Al 100% Poochi, la ciencia nunca se a equivocado**

Ken y Kuriko están en medio de una cita aunque es algo nuevo para el

**-¿Y que te pareció la película?** Pregunta Kuriko

**-Muy entretenida aunque eso me a dado ideas nuevas sobre un invento **responde Ken

**-Hmp, dijiste que esta noche no hablarías sobre experimentos ni nada de eso **dice Kuriko enojada

**-Lo lamento en serio, **dice ken tratando de calmarla

Toda la ciudad continúa con su vida al igual que todos los involucrados

**-Renuncio señor aquí esta mis cosas **dice Bell

**-Bueno es una lastima pero dime...¿que harás ahora? **pregunta el agente superior

**-Creo que con lo que tengo ahorrado iré a vivir a un lugar tranquilo….escuche buenos comentarios sobre una ciudad llamada New Tokio **dice Bell abandonando el lugar

Ahora que todo esta bien y la ciudad sigue funcionando como antes ya no hay nada de que preocuparse

The End

**Un final muy bueno, aunque sé que se pregunta aquel que haya leído esto, ¿qué paso con todo lo demás?...ya sufrieron demasiado así que, ¿porque no darles este tipo de final?, además ya no hay nada de que preocuparse…..¿como lo se?...bueno morí varias veces para saberlo…..además la vasija que contiene el poder de ese maldito ya no esta en ese universo….así que se quedara atrapado en donde esta para siempre, dentro de la tierra de ese mundo….¿y donde esta el poder?...aquí….en un lugar donde nadie lo sacara y cuando yo desaparezca de este mundo se ira conmigo…..el tiempo no paso aquí en nuestro mundo ya que desperté en mi cama y solo paso 1 minuto…..es raro saber que causaste la muerte de mucha gente y ahora esta viva y feliz sin saber que fueron devorados y muertos…..espero no pasar de nuevo por eso…..así que solo diré que en mi mente se encuentra la clave para la salvación o destrucción de los mundos…..je…odio cargar con esta responsabilidad…y haber saboreado la muerte tan de cerca…..y si su curiosidad pregunta ¿como llegamos a ese espacio de mi subconsciente de donde arregle todo?...les diré que no lo se….tal ves si hay un dios haya afuera después de todo…..nos vemos**

**Hora 0….eliminada**


End file.
